Medryckt
by Elsiii93
Summary: Bella börjar på college och möter populäre och snygge Edward. Problemet är att han är en player. Kan han ändra på sig, och kommer Bella kunna lita på honom? Bara mänskligt. ExB AxJ RxEm. Översättning av missstrawberries "Swept away".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Denna berättelsen har jag översatt från engelska till svenska. Orginalet heter Swept Away och är skrivet av missstrawberries. Ev. bilder finns i missstrawberries profil. Jag har försökt översätta så bra jag kan, och letat stavfel och sånt med, hittar ni något kan ni ju tala om det :)**

**Hoppas ni gillar den!**

**och sist men inte minst: jag äger inte twilight...**

**BPOV:**

Jag bar min tredje och sista väska nerför trappan i mitt hem i Forks, Washington. Jag gjorde mig redo att lämna Forks och flytta till Dartmouth. Min pappa, Charlie hjälpte mig att packa in mina väskor i min svarta Volkswagen Eos **(Bild i missstrawberries profil)** medan min mamma, Renée gjorde frukost. Vi tre satt och åt frukost för sista gången innan jag flyttade.

"Så, ska det bli spännade att börja på college?" frågade min pappa triumferande. Han var väldigt stolt över att jag blev accepterad på Dartmouth. När han fick veta för några månader sedan var han bara tvungen att berätta för alla han kände. Eftersom han var Polischef, slutade det med att han berättade för stan.

"Så klart, men nu börjar allt verkligen sjunka in så jag börjar bli lite galen." förklarade jag.

"Åh, oroa dig inte raring, allting kommer bli jättebra och du kommer älska det. Tro mig" sa min mamma med glimten i ögat. Vi fortsatte äta i tystnad.

Det var väldigt tidigt på morgonen, bara halv fem, men jag var tvungen att åka om jag inte ville hamna i rusningstrafiken. Jag samlade ihop mitt handbagage och satte ner det i passagerarsätet eftersom baksätet och bagageutrymmet redan var fyllt med mina resväskor. Jag stängde dörren och gick fram till mina föräldrar som satt på en lång cremefärgad lädersoffa på våran veranda.

"Bella älskling, är du säker på att du vill flytta? Det är inte för sent att ändra sig." sa mamma. Charlie och jag skrattade tillsammans.

"Mamma oroa dig inte, jag kommer ringa hela tiden och besöka er så ofta jag kan." försäkrade jag dem båda två, men särskilt min mamma.

"Vi kommer att sakna dig Bells." Min pappa ställde sig upp och kysste mig i pannan och kramade mig.

Min mamma ställde sig snabbt upp med några få tårar i sina ögon och kramade mig också. Jag svär på att vi stod där i runt tre minuter. Min mamma ville inte släppa taget.

"Mamma, jag måste verkligen åka." Charlie tog hennes hand i sin och hon släppte mig, medan och torkade sina ögon med en nässduk.

"Jag vet älskling men jag kommer att sakna dig." förklarade hon och jag skrattade.

Jag startade bilen och vevade ner fönsterrutan och vinkade till mina föräldrar när jag körde iväg. Jag såg dem vinka tillbaka i backspegeln.

Det var tråkigt att jag inte kände någon i Dartmouth men jag såg det som en ny stor erfarenhet och att börja om på nytt. Min bästa kompis Angela från skolan bestämde sig för att börja på NYU med sin pojkvän Ben. Vi planerade att mejla varandra minst en gång i veckan för att få reda på vad som hände i våra liv.

Det blev väldigt tråkigt att köra ensam, så jag bestämde mig för att sysselsätta mig med lite musik. Jag lyssnade förmodligen på runt hundra olika låtar men min favorit var Welcome to the world av Kevin Rudolf. Jag stannade två gånger, en gång för att tanka och en andra gång för att äta något litet.

Efter åtta långa timmar, anlände jag till Dartmouth. Jag parkerade min bil, tog ut min tygkasse och gick mot receptionen. Jag hade på mig svarta, tighta jeans, ett vitt långt linne och ett långt silverhalsband med en stor nyckel hängande längst ner och svarta pumps.

Innan jag gick in, bestämde jag mig för att stanna och titta på skolan. Jämfört med min skola i Forks, så var den minst fem gånger större. Den var vitmålad med många omgivande byggnader. Gräset var specialklippt och målat med vita streck, för fotbollslaget antar jag. Det såg väldigt modernt ut.

Jag gick in och fram till disken. En gammal dam satt och sorterade några filer. Jag noterade att på hennes namnskylt stod det `Mrs Cope´. Jag ringde tyst på klockan och hon upptäckte mig.

"Förlåt kära du, jag såg dig inte. Så mycket arbete och så lite tid." sa hon och skakade på huvudet.

"Ditt namn?" frågade hon leende.

"Bella Swan" svarade jag. Hon letade igenom sin hög med filer.

"Isabella Swan?" frågade hon mig.

"Ja." Hon gav mig en liten mapp.

"Det här är en karta över skolan och var allting finns, detta är ditt schema." Hon tittade igenom mappen och förklarade. Jag nickade förstående. Hon gick till kontoret och öppnade ett litet skåp och tog ut ett papper och en nyckel.

"Det här är ditt rumsnummer, dina rumskamraters namn och din nyckel till erat rum." förklarade hon.

"Tack." Jag log, vände mig om och läste mitt papper. Det stod:

_Hus: 7  
Våning 2: Rum 587  
Rumskamrater: Alice Cullen och Rosalie Hale._Jag var ivrig att hitta min lägenhet så jag bestämde mig för att titta i den innan jag tog upp mina saker. Jag gick genom korridoren på våning två i hus sju och hittade rum 587 på nolltid. Jag tog fram min nyckel, öppnade dörren och gick in. Den här lägenheten var enorm. Där fanns ett stort vardagsrum fyllt med möbler och en lång korridor med fem dörrar. Jag gissade att det var tre rum, ett badrum och toalett och där fanns ett jättestort kök och till och med en balkong.

"Isabella Swan?" frågade en gäll röst bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och möttes av en pixie-liknande tjej med bruna ögon och kort mörkbrunt hår.

"Ja, men alla kallar mig Bella." Förklarade jag blygt.

Hon sprang fram till mig och gav mig en kram.

"Jag är Alice Cullen. Det här är så spännande, vad tycker du om våran lägenhet? Du tycker inte det är för mycket, eller hur? Jag kom en vecka innan så jag kunde måla om allas rum och skaffa möbler till hela lägenheten. Rosalie bor också här men hon gick ner för att träffa sin pojkvän, hon kommer tillbaka snart. Åh! Vi kommer att bli de bästa av vänner!" Hon studsade. Hur kunde någon så liten ha så mycket energi?  
"Alice, skräm inte upp henne." Jag hörde en slät röst bakom mig.

En tjej som var ungefär lika lång som jag kom in i rummet. Hon var väldigt vacker. Hennes blonda lockar hängde runt hennes axlar och hon hade glittrande blå ögon.

"Hej, jag är Rosalie Hale men de flesta kallar mig Rose." Hon gick fram till mig och gav mig en kram. Om jag fick en dollar varje gång någon kramade mig, skulle jag vara miljonär vid det här laget, tänkte jag för mig själv.

"Bella Swan. Det är jättekul att få träffa er. Jag gillar verkligen stället." Jag log.

"Det är jag glad du gör och du måste se ditt rum." meddelade Alice och drog in mig i ett av rummen.

"Det här är ditt rum." konstaterade Rosalie.

Jag gick in i det stora rummet med en stor vit säng i hörnet, vit matta, ljusblå väggar, en bokhylla för alla mina böcker och ett ljusbrunt skrivbord och stol. **  
**  
"Wow, det här rummet är jättebra. Vilket sammanträffande, min favoritfärg är blå." Sa jag tacksamt.

Alice hoppade upphetsat.

"Jag är så glad att du gillar det!" Hon strålade.

De visade mig runt i lägenheten och hjälpte mig att bära upp alla mina väskor in i mitt rum. Jag hade inte ens tid att ställa ner mina resväskor ordentligt eftersom Alice bestämde sig för att leta igenom dem med en gång.

"Ehm, vad håller hon på med?" Viskade jag tyst till Rosalie.

"Hon är galen i mode, hon vill bara vilka sorters kläder du använder." förklarade hon.

Jag tittade nyfiket på Alice. Hon gick igenom mina kläder, och som det såg ut, gillade hon dem. Helt plötsligt stelnade hon till. Hon tog ut två par av mina skor och såg chockat på mig. Missade jag något?

"Är detta nästa säsongs Jimmy Choo skor? De i Vårkatalogen?" Frågade hon i chock.

"Ehm, ja?" svarade jag förvirrat.

"Det är inte meningen att de ska säljas förrän nästa månad. Hur fick du tag i dem?" Hon tittade på dem som om de var gud eller någonting.

"Ehm, ja, min mamma är en modedesigner och hon är vän med alla de där berömda designerna så hon får en massa saker gratis." Förklarade jag.

"Åh herre gud. Vet du vilken tur du har?" frågade Rosalie och Alice och jag skrattade.

"Jag har inte använt dem än, vill ni två ha dem?" frågade jag. Jag skulle inte ens använda de här två paren och jag hade en hel annan resväska fylld med skor så jag brydde mig faktiskt inte.

De tittade på varandra och skrek.

"Är du säker?" frågade de i ett.

"Ja, visst." Jag nickade. De sprang fram till och kramade mig.

"Tack." Alice studsade skrikande.

* * *

"Okej, klockan är nästan två och vi har inte ätit lunch än. Vill du följa med oss till cafeterian och äta? Du kan träffa våra killar om du vill." erbjöd de. Jag skulle inte tacka nej. Alice och Rosalie var jättesnälla människor och jag skulle inte låta en vänskap med dem försvinna.

"Självklart." Jag ryckte på axlarna. Jag gick in i mitt rum för att hämta min väska men upptäckte att jag hade lämnat den i bilen. Jag sa till Alice och Rosalie att jag skulle gå ner till min bil och hämta den. De erbjöd sig att följa med men jag sa att det var okej och att jag skulle möta dem i kafeterian om några få minuter. Direkt när jag fick tag i min väska, hittade jag min mobil och ringde till mina föräldrar för att tala om att jag hade kommit fram säkert. Jag var på väg nerför trottoaren när jag plötsligt snubblade över ett trappsteg som jag inte hade sett.

Jag blundade och väntade på smällen, men den kom aldrig. Jag kände plötsligt två starka armar fånga mig vid midjan och ställa ner mig på golvet.

"Whoa, är du okej? Du kunde verkligen ha skadat dig." Hörde jag en sammetslen röst fråga. Jag tittade upp för att se vem det var som hade fångat mig. Han var verkligen ursnygg, med bronsfärgat, rufsigt hår och smaragdgröna ögon. Han såg ut som Adonis. Han log snett mot mig.

Jag kunde känna mina kinder bränna, och bryta mig ur min trans.

"Jag är okej, det är normalt för mig, jag är så klumpig att jag till och med kan lyckas snubbla över mina egna fötter när jag går på en platt yta." Jag insåg att jag babblade så jag stängde min mun och han skrattade. Vi ställde oss upp och jag fixade till mig själv. Han hjälpte mig att plocka upp mina saker.

"Okej, då ser jag väl fram emot att rädda dig igen." svarade han leende.

"Edward Cullen." Han sträckte fram sin hand. Vänta, var inte det Alices efternamn?

"Isabella Swan, men alla kallar mig Bella." förklarade jag. Han tog min hand och kysste den mjukt.

"Det var ett nöje." Mitt hjärta bultade.

"Jag måste gå Bella, jag har några som väntar på mig. Jag hoppas att få se dig snart igen." Han log snett. Vi sa hejdå och skildes åt.

Jag gick in i kafeterian och upptäckte att den var enorm. Jag letade efter Rosalie och Alice men kunde inte hitta dem.

"Bella, här borta!" Hörde jag Alice ropa och vände mig om för att se dem vinkande på mig.

Jag vinkade tillbaka, tog lite mat och gick mot deras bord.

"Hey Bella, vi vill att du ska få träffa våra pojkvänner." sa Rosalie medan jag satte mig ner.

"Det här är Jasper Hale, min pojkvän och Rosalies bror." Alice introducerade mig för en lång smal blond kille med blå ögon precis som Rosalies.

"Och det här är Emmet Cullen, min pojkvän och Alices bror." Rosalie introducerade mig för en väldig bred och vältränad man som gick fram till mig och kramade mig direkt.

"Emmet-kan-inte-andas." Jag kämpade för att få luft.

"Åh, förlåt Bells, trevligt att träffas." Han skakade hand med mig och det gjorde Jasper också.

"Han är som en levande nallebjörn så fort du lär känna honom." förklarade Alice och jag skrattade.

"Hur som helst tjejer, vi måste sticka till fotbollslaget och snacka om nästa veckas kommande match." talade Emmet och Jasper om och kysste Alice och Rosalie hejdå. Båda två log och rodnade.

Vi tre satt och åt lunch tillsammans, och berättade för varandra om våra bakgrunder etc. Jag fick reda på att Alice och Rosalie hade varit bästa vänner ända sedan gymnasiet. Jag tittade ner på min sallad och tog en bit gurka. Jag tittade runt i kafeterian, och såg några bekanta ansikten sen i morse. Jag tittade runt i rummet och mina ögon stannade när jag såg honom. Jag såg Edward sittandes bredvid Emmet och Jasper tillsammans med några andra killar som hade på sig fotbollsjackor. Jag insåg att alla var med i laget.

Jag upptäckte att Edward tittade på mig, och när han insåg att jag tittade på honom, blinkade han åt mig. Jag log mjukt, rodnande och tittade tillbaka på min sallad. Helt plötsligt hoppade Alice upp.

"Blinkade min bror åt dig precis?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Nej, Emmet blinkade inte åt mig." Sa jag oskyldigt. Rosalie vände sig om för att titta på bordet som fotbollsspelarna satt vid.

"Nej, inte Emmet, jag menade Edward." förklarade hon.

"Har du några syskon jag borde veta om?" frågade jag.

"Byta inte ämne, Bella. Nej, jag har bara två bröder. Hur känner du Edward?" frågade hon oroligt. Hon tittade irriterat på Edward. Jag undrade varför.

"Det gör jag inte, jag träffade honom precis innan jag kom hit. Jag gick och snubblade över ett av trappstegen och han fångade mig." sa jag och tittade på båda två.

"Jag älskar Edward, han är min bror trots allt och jag skulle göra vad som helst för honom, men Bella, håll dig borta från honom. Det är för ditt eget bästa." Viskade Alice och Rosalie nickade. Jag var förvirrad.

"Jag menar inte att snoka, men...varför?" frågade jag.

"Därför Edward är en player. Han har olika flickvänner varje vecka och vi vill inte att du ska bli sårad. Han är en sån gentleman hemma och tänker alltid på andra, men här på college och tillsammans med alla andra, är han en helt annan människa." Förklarade Rosalie.

Jag sjönk ner i min stol och visste att det var för bra för att vara sant. Jag visste att bli inblandad med honom skulle vara en dum idé.

Jag skulle hålla mig borta från Edward vad som än hände.

**A/N: Hoppas ni gillade den! Skriv och berätta vad ni tyckte så kommer snart ett nytt kapitel upp. :)**

**Kram, Elsa 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, här kommer nästa kapitel :) Skriv gärna och berätta vad ni tycker, har inte fått någon review än :(... Snälla, så ska jag lägga upp nästa kapitel så snabbt jag kan :)  
Orginalet till den här har Missstrawberries skrivit. Twilight ägs av Stephenie Meyer, men det tror jag alla vet ;)**

**BPOV:**

"Bellaaaa" Alice kom sjungandes in i rummet och hoppade omkring.

"Vad?" frågade jag halvvaket. Jag lade kudden över huvudet så jag inte kunde höra henne.

"Vi ska äta frukost så upp och hoppa. Jag har redan valt ut din outfit så klä på dig fort. Lektionerna börjar om två timmar." Förklarade hon och jag gick motvilligt upp.

Jag borstade snabbt igenom mitt rufsiga hår och satte på lite mascara. Jag hade på mig svarta sidenshorts med ett gult linne som var instoppat innanför shortsen och gula pumps. Det såg faktiskt ganska bra ut.

Jag satte mig på sängen, samlade ihop alla mina böcker som jag behövde till lektionerna. Jag tittade en sista gång på mitt schema.

_**Isabella Swan**_

_**09:00 – 10:00 Engelsk litteratur – Mrs. Barns**_

10:05 – 11:05 Miljökunskap – Mr. Molina

11:10 – 12:20 Lunch

12:30 – 13.30 Historia – Mrs. Stone

13.35 – 14:40 Världslitteratur – Mr. Masen

När jag steg upp hörde jag någon knacka på dörren och Alice öppnade den.

"Vad gör du här?" Frågade hon vem det nu var vid dörren.

"Vad, kan jag inte komma och säga godmorgon till min favoritsyster?" Jag insåg att det var Edward.

"Jag är din enda syster och jag vet precis varför du är här och du kan inte träffa henne." Sa hon till honom.

"Och varför inte?" frågade han och lutade sig nyfiket in genom dörren.

Jag kunde höra precis vad som pågick och ändå var jag på andra sidan lägenheten.

"Därför Edward, hon är en underbar tjej och jag vill inte att du ska förstöra saker. Jag gillar verkligen henne och jag är säker på att vi kommer bli riktigt nära vänner och vi behöver inte att du kommer emellan. Du och Bella skulle kanske bli ett jättebra par men du kommer bara att utnyttja henne och då kommer hon inte vilja ha något med oss att göra." viskade hon till honom.

"Vad får dig att tro att jag kommer utnyttja henne? Jag vill bara lära känna henne, Alice." förklarade han. Jag fnös tyst för mig själv.

Innan jag visste ordet av, hade Alice smällt igen dörren med en smäll. Jag kom ut ur mitt rum och fick det att se ut som att jag inte hade en aning om vad som pågick.

"Så vem var det vid dörren?"frågade jag medan jag stängde fönstren i vardagsrummet.  
"Åh, vid dörren? Jag är inte säker, de frågade efter en Katie Caplan men jag sa till dem att de var vid fel lägenhet." förklarade hon men jag visste att det bara var lögner. Jag log för mig själv.

"Okej, hur som helst, så måste vi gå om vi inte vill bli sena. Åh, och efter lektionerna ska jag till mataffären och köpa lite mat eftersom vi inte har någonting i köket och jag vill laga mat ikväll." Tillkännagav jag.

"Åh herre gud, det är en jättebra idé. Jag bjuder hit killarna också." Alice strålade lyckligt.

"Visst, men du och Rosalie måste gå till videoaffären och hyra en film att titta på, någon bra." förklarade jag och hon nickade.

Vi gick ner för trapporna och hittade Rosalie väntandes på oss utanför kafeterian. Hon gick med på våran kväll tillsammans och var glad att få hjälpa till.

**APOV:**

Efter frukost bestämde vi oss för att gå till våra lektioner och så vi delade på oss. Rosalie och jag hade redan bjudit in Jasper och Emmet och jag undrade om jag skulle bjuda in Edward. Jag vet hur han är och allt, men när han är tillsammans med nära vänner är han alltid en sån gentleman och omsorgsfull men jag förstod inte varför han alltid var tvungen att ta på sig en mask tillsammans med andra.

Jag var på väg in till min bildlektion när någon knackade mig på axeln.

"Alice, kan jag få byta några ord med dig, det går fort." Jag vände mig om för att se Edward.

"Visst." Jag drog med honom till hörnet i hallen.

"Jag hörde att ni ska umgås på ert ställe ikväll. Kan jag komma?" frågade han villigt.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag, andades ut och blundade.

"Fint, men inga konstigheter." förklarade jag och han nickade och gick sin väg.

Jag gick tillbaka in på lektionen och funderade på vilka sorts filmer vi skulle titta på.

**BPOV:**

När jag gick till min lektion efter lunch, såg jag Edward sitta vid ett bord med ett gäng vänner och helt plötsligt sprang en tjej fram från ingenstans och började hångla med honom. Det var ingen trevlig syn...

Bortsett från det, gick lektionerna bra. Jag tyckte verkligen om alla lärare här och var faktiskt ivrig att gå till varje lektion. Min nervositet hade precis släppt.

Jag ringde Alice för att tala om att jag var på väg till affären för att köpa matvaror. På väg till parkeringen, såg jag två personer runt hörnet på byggnaden, som bokstavligt talat sög av varandras ansikten. Usch, det var vidrigt.

När jag satte mig ner i bilen och öppnade taket (det var en cabriolet) insåg jag att det var Edward och en annan blond tjej från min engelsk litteratur-lektion som hette Jessica Stanley som var helt över varandra.

Vilken idiot, jag såg honom kyssa två andra tjejer i morse och nu hånglar han med en tredje. Jag slog bort mina tankar, startade min bil och körde iväg.

Jag köpte de ingredienserna jag behövde för kyckling och svamp risotto och åkte hem igen. Alice och Rosalie hade inte kommit tillbaka än så jag bestämde mig för att snabbt städa lägenheten och börja laga mat. Jag tog ut allt och ställde det på diskbänken. Innan jag hade en chans att börja, knackade någon på dörren.

Jag gick för att titta ut genom glashålet i dörren och såg Edward där. Jag öppnade dörren och såg att han hade en ros i sin hand.

"Hej Bella." Hans sammetslena röst uttalade mitt namn och sände rysningar nerför min rygg.

"Hej, ehm, Alice är inte här." förklarade jag.

"Jag kom inte för att träffa Alice, jag kom hit för att träffa dig." Han gav mig rosen.

"Tack." Jag rodnade.

"Behöver du hjälp med middagen?" erbjöd han sig.

"Ehm, visst." svarade jag och gick tillbaka in i köket. Jag skulle vara trevlig men jag skulle inte ryckas med av hans charm.

Edward skar kycklingen och svampen medan jag kokade riset. Vi bestämde oss för att spela en omgång tjugo frågor. Han berättade om sin barndom, hobbys etc. Han berättade att han spelar piano och att han studerar medicin och att han är Kapten för fotbollslaget. Edward hade två år kvar innan han kunde börja på läkarlinjen. Uppenbarligen var hans pappa en doktor och han ville ta efter honom.

"Var bor dina föräldrar?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"För tillfället bor de i Chicago men min mamma, Esme tycker inte om det där så de har bestämt sig för att flytta." förklarade han.

"Åh, vart?" frågade jag.

"Du har förmodligen inte hört talas stället. Det heter Forks, och är en liten stad i Washington." sa han skrytsamt, och fick det att se ut som om jag inte visste någonting. Och sen insåg jag vad han faktiskt hade sagt... Forks. Jag släppte den rena tallriken jag hade i min hand och den föll. Lyckligtvis fångade Edward den.

"Är du okej?" Han reste ett ögonbryn åt mig.

"Jadå, perfekt, men bara så att du vet, jag vet exakt var Forks är med tanke på att jag har levt där i hela mitt liv." förklarade jag medan jag rörde om i riset och hällde kycklingen och svampen i stekpannan.

Han stod där chockad, och såg ut som en idiot.

(Bella – 1 Edward – 0)

Han harklade sig.

"Verkligen?" frågade han förvånat.S

"Mhm, min pappa är Polischef där." Svarade jag med ett grin i ansiktet.

Han tittade på mig och tänkte på något, och sen log han stort.

"Jag gissar att det betyder att vi kommer att se mer av varandra då." konstaterade han stolt.

(Bella – 1 Edward – 1)

Idiot.

"Hoppas inte på för mycket." Muttrade jag för mig själv och hörde någon komma in.

"Vad står på menyn?" Dånade Emmet från hallen.

"Luktar gott." Kommenterade Rosalie medan hon hände upp sin rock.

"Tack, jag gör risotto." förklarade jag när de gick in tillsammmans.

Vi satt ner vid bordet med de två paren mittemot varandra, med mig på ena änden och Edward på den andra.

Jag sneglade på honom under middagen och upptäckte att han tittade på mig. Jag tittade ner och rodnade. Alla njöt av middagen och Emmet frågade till och med för en tredje portion, det var jättkul.

Efter middagen bestämde vi oss för att titta på 10 saker jag om dig jag hatar. Killarna var emot det men Alice tystade ner dem. Där var tre soffor och när alla bestämde sig för att sitta i par, så hamnade jag i samma soffa som Edward. Det var som en elektrisk ström som gick genom oss när vi satt bredvid varandra. Det var en konstig känsla. Filmen tog slut och klockan var bara nio så killarna tyckte det var en bra idé att titta på en skräckfilm.

Skräckfilmer och jag funkade bara inte bra ihop. Det hade inte ens gått tjugo minuter av filmen när vi tre tjejer började flippa ur. Edward satt bara lugnt där som om ingenting. Plötsligt hoppade jag till av rädsla och satte händerna för ögonen.

Jag hörde Edward skratta åt mig och han tog min hand i sin och började stryka lugnande cirklar i min hand. Några minuter senare, log jag mjukt åt honom men tog tillbaka min hand. Jag ville inte att han skulle få fel intryck. Han var en söt och omsorgsfull kille och kunde vara en gentleman när han ville, men djupt där inne var han fortfarande en player och jag ville inte bli inblandad med honom.

Jag sa till alla att jag var trött och gick till sängs. Jag tog en snabbdusch och borstade snabbt mina tänder. Jag somnade så fort min huvud nuddade kudden.

Gud vet vad som skulle hända imorgon...

**A/N: Nu är två kapitel uppe:) Snälla skriv vad ni tycker, det skulle göra mig så glad, och missstrawberries också för den delen. Vi väntar!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey :) Här kommer nästa kapitel av medryckt, förhoppningsvis efterlängtat. Jag skulle bli väldigt glad om ni ville berätta vad ni tycker. Snälla :) Alla som kommenterar det här kapitlet ska få ett tack i nästa! :D**

**Men nu ska jag inte störa er mer utan låta er läsa :) Enjoy!**

**BPOV:  
**  
Jag vaknade tidigt och gjorde mig i ordning för dagens lektioner. Rosalie kom in i rummet och berättade att vi tre skulle äta frukost på ett litet kafé runt hörnet innan första lektionen började. Det var kyligt ute så jag bestämde mig för att ta på mig ett par grå jeans med hög midja, en svart kappa och svarta stövlar.

Vi gick ut ur sovsalen och promenerade till kaféet.

"Så Bella, sett några söta killar här än?" frågade Alice fåraktigt. Rosalie tittade på mig väntandes på ett svar.

"Nej, inte än." Svarade jag och rodnade.

"Det är bara en tidsfråga..." Rosalie fortsatte och jag skakade på huvudet skrattandes åt dem.

Vi satte oss ner vid ett bord och beställde tre varma choklad tillsamans med crossainter.

"Så vad är era planer för ikväll?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag, Rose, Jazz och Emmet ska gå ut ikväll. Vill du följa med?" erbjöd Alice. Jag ville inte vara det femte hjulet så jag tackade nej.

"Det är okej, jag tror jag stannar hemma ikväll. Jag kommer ta igen på min läsning." svarade jag medan jag tog en bit av min crossaint.

"Nej, vi stannar hemma och spenderar lite tid tillsammans." förklarade Rosalie.

"Inte en chans hörni. Seriöst, gå och ha lite kul. Det är inte varje kväll ni kan gå ut och ha kul. Verkligen, jag vill att ni går, stanna inte hemma på grund av mig." försäkrade jag dem och de bestämde sig för att gå.

Vi reste på oss, delade på notan och gick åt olika håll på väg till våra lektioner.

Jag hade tio minuter extra innan min lektion började så jag bestämde mig för att ringa mina föräldrar.

"Hallå?" Min mamma svarade efter den tredje signalen.

"Hej mamma, jag ville bara ringa och se hur du och pappa har det." utbrast jag.

"Åh, vi har det bra sötnos. Vi saknar dig verkligen, det är så tyst nu." Både hon och jag skrattade.

"Jag saknar dig också. Händer det något nytt i Forks? Hur mår pappa?" Frågade jag.

"Din pappa mår jättebra. Ja, det händer något nytt i Forks, till sist. Det är en ny doktor på sjukhuset. Han och hans fru flyttade till Forks i morse. Jag har bjudit hit dem på middag ikväll så jag köper ingredienser just nu. Visste du att de har två barn som går på Dartmouth också?" förklarade hon ivrigt.

Ja faktiskt, så gör jag det. Deras dotter är min rumskamrat, hon heter Alice och hennes bror är några år äldre." Förklarade jag.

Åh, det är jättebra. Jag är verkligen glad att du tycker om college. Älskling, jag måste gå, jag måste marinera kycklingen och jag behöver all tid jag kan få, jag ringer dig imorgon." Jag sa åt min mamma att ha det så trevligt på middagen och att jag skulle ringa henne senare i veckan.

* * *

Mina två första lektioner gick bra, vi läste Romeo och Julia i Engelsk litteratur för tillfället och vi fick i uppgift att skriva en uppsats och diskutera harmonin och disharmonin i berättelsen. Berättelsen var tänkt att vara på det kreativa sätt på vilket Shakespeare åstadkommer harmoni – eller upplösning – i pjäsen.

Det var inte ett särskilt ämne att skriva om. Jag studerade en massa Romeo och Julia på gymnasiet och läste boken minst femtio gånger så jag var säker på att skriva den.

När jag var på väg till lunch, kändes det som om någon tittade på mig. Fråga mig inte varför, jag hallucinerar förmodligen men det kändes verkligen som om någon tittade på mig.

Jag struntade i den tanken och bestämde mig för att köpa en kalkonsmörgås från kafeterian och gå till parken nedåt gatan och bara vara där på lunchen. Jag satte mig på en av bänkarna nära en liten sjö och tittade på svanarna som simmade omkring. Det kändes lugnande att bara sitta här för mig själv. Jag har inte gjort det på åratal och det kändes underbart att ha det lite tyst och lugnt, till sist. Lunchen var alldeles för kort för min smak, därför innan jag visste ordet av, var det redan dags att gå tillbaka till lektioner.

Jag gick genom byggnad fyra och såg Rosalie och Alice springa mot mig.

"Var var du?" frågade de oroligt.

"Du var inte i kafeterian vid lunch, vi trodde något hade hänt dig." förklarade de.

"Förlåt hörni, jag ville bara ha lite tid för mig själv så jag var i parken." förklarade jag.

"Åh, tack gode gud." Alice tog ett djupt andetag och vi gick till vår nästa lektion.

Resten av dagen gick bra men jag hade fortfarande en konstig känsla av att någon tittade på mig... Jag låter förmodligen som en psykopat med tvångstankar, eller hur? Jag skrattade åt mig själv.

Jag var på väg tillbaka till min sovsal när jag såg Edward som pratade med en grupp killar från fotbollslaget. Två tjejer hängde runt hans armar. Jag grimaserade och vände mig om och fortsatte vidare till lägenheten.

Jag låste upp dörren och såg Alice skutta omkring i korridoren medan hon sjöng med i That 70´s song av The Cab.

Jag bara skrattade och släppte mina saker på skrivbordet i mitt rum.

"Så är du säker på att du inte vill komma med oss?" frågade Alice medan hon dansade in i mitt rum. Låten sprängde genom hela sovsalen.

"Jag är säker." Jag log och gick till min garderob och bytte om till ett par grå mjukisbyxor och en matchande luvtröja.

Klockan var redan halv sju och Jasper och Emmet kom för att plocka upp tjejerna. De var tveksamma att lämna mig men jag sa till dem att gå och ha kul. De lämnade efter mycket övertygande och jag bestämde mig för att göra något för att slösa min tid. Jag bestämde mig för att göra lasagne. Fråga mig inte varför, men när jag blir uttråkad, bestämmer jag mig bara för att laga mat. Man skulle kunna säga att det är en hobby.

Medan jag väntade på att lasagnen skulle bli färdig, började jag skriva min uppsats. Den skulle lämnas in om två veckor men jag tänkte att om jag blir klar nu, kommer jag ha extra tid att ha kul eller bara ta det lugnt.

Lasagnen var klar en och en halv timma senare så jag tog ut den och skar upp den i bitar. Jag gjorde faktiskt en massa men jag gissade att om Emmet kom, skulle den vara borta imorgon. Jag lade upp en bit på en ren tallrik, satte mig ner i soffan och satte på TV:n.

Jag skulle precis ta en bit när någon knackade på dörren. Det var för tidigt för alla att komma tillbaka så jag var nyfiken på vem som skulle knacka på vår sovsal klockan åtta.

Jag gick fram till dörren och såg Edward där. Han leende bländade mig, men jag insåg att han var en player och jag ville inte ha något att göra med honom så jag kastade undan mina tankar.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag hörde att du var här ensam så jag ville komma hit och se om du var okej." förklarade han och gav mig en ros.

"Ehm, tack." Jag log och luktade på den.

"Vill du komma in? Jag har gjort middag och..." Min mun hade ett eget liv.

"Visst." Han log och gick in.

Vi åt middag och bara pratade, om skolan och annat och det slutade med att vi tittade på Mitt stora feta grekiska bröllop. Det var ett konstigt val men det var allt som var på TV.

Ju mer tid jag spenderade med Edward, ju mer började jag faktiskt tycka om honom. Jag vet att det var fel men jag kunde bara inte hjälpa det. Jag visste att han var en player men jag kände mig konstigt nog bekväm tillsammans med honom. Jag kunde inte förklara det.

Filmen tog slut och Edward bestämde sig för att det var dags för honom att gå. Jag följde med honom till dörren.

"Tack Bella, jag hade verkligen trevligt ikväll." Han tackade mig och såg mig i ögonen. Vi stod där tysta tittandes på varandra och sakta, kom han närmre och närmre tills våra läppar var millimeter ifrån varandra. Plötsligt klickade det till i mitt huvud. Det här var fel... vad tänkte jag på?

"Det här är fel." sa jag, och låt mig säga dig, det var svårt för mig att behöva backa ett steg, men jag gjorde det.

"Berätta varför?" bad han.

"Därför Edward, jag kommer bara vara ännu en tjej som du utnyttjade och jag vill inte bli sårad." viskade jag.

"Det är något med dig Bella. Jag vet inte vad det är men jag känner mig väldigt beskyddande över dig. Du hänför mig. Vem sa att jag skulle utnyttja dig?" frågade han långsamt.

"Ingen men det ligger i din natur, det är bara den du är, och jag vill inte bli utnyttjad. Om du verkligen vill vara med mig, måste du bevisa det." Jag såg upp på honom, rakt i ögonen, och han nickade.

"Jag ska bevisa det för dig Bella. Jag kan ändra på mig, och det kommer jag, för din skull." sa han med ärlighet i sin röst, det var svårt att inte tro honom. Men jag var inte helt övertygad.

"Låt mig säga dig, det kommer inte bli enkelt." förklarade jag och han nickade.

Han gick och när jag hade stängt dörren, satte jag mig ner på golvet och funderade på vad som just hade hänt.

Om han var verkligt villig att vara med mig, skulle jag vara med honom. Men jag hade en känsla av att det bara var önsketänkande...

**A/N: Jag har översatt high school till gymnasium, bara så alla vet. Hoppas det är okej :) **

**Och ett misstag jag har gjort, i första kapitlet översatte jag dorm till lägenhet, men det sovsal är lite mer passande, så från och med detta kapitlet skriver jag det istället.**

Kom igen! Skriv vad ni tycker! Det räcker med några få ord och behöver inte ta en minut ens. Det skulle göra min dag :) Komigen:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hej! Förlåt för att det har tagit så lång tid för mig att få upp det här kapitlet. har haft en utbytesstudent boende hos mig och då kan jag ju inte bara sätta mig och skriva. **

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight... blablabla... ja ni vet ;)  
**

**Jag vill tacka _lillalilaprick_ för att hon/han skrev den allra första åsikten (review:en, vet inte hur jag ska översätta, men ni fattar nog:D)**

**Nu kommer nästa förhoppningsvis efterlängtade kapitel! Håll till godo! Kramar 333**

**BPOV:**

Klockan var tjugo i nio och jag var sen. Jag plockade snabbt upp alla mina tillhörigheter och sprang till dörren för att ta mina bilnycklar. Det regnade och byggnaden som min nästa lektion skulle vara i var för långt bort för att gå, särskilt i regnet.

Det hade redan gått en vecka sen jag hade det där samtalet med Edward. Jag har inte sett honom sen dess, uppenbarligen hade han en fotbollsmatch att förbereda sig för, det gjorde alla killarna så vi tjejer spenderade mycket tid tillsammans.

Jag vaknade riktigt sent. Jag menar Alice väckte mig för flera timmar sedan med flit för att berätta att de gick tidigt för att äta frukost så att jag inte skulle försova mig, men det var precis vad jag gjorde. Jag fick inte ens i mig någon frukost. Jag letade igenom hela mitt rum, sofforna i vardagsrummet och köket men kunde inte hitta nycklarna. Jag sprang ut ur sovsalen och bestämde mig för att gå. Jag skyndade mig ner för trapporna och precis när jag kom utanför byggnaden, började det regna ännu värre. Det bokstavligt talat öste ner men det fanns inget jag kunde göra. Jag bestämde mig för att springa men så klumpig som jag var, visste jag att det skulle sluta med att jag ramlade och skadade mig själv så jag stängde dragkedjan på min kappa och drog upp luvan. Jag slängde väskan över axeln, lade armarna i kors och började gå.

Det var ingen mening med att skynda sig eftersom jag inte skulle komma i tid ändå. Jag försökte gå över vattenpölarna, som tur var lyckades jag. Jag hade bara gått en halv minut när jag hörde någon tuta. Jag såg ingen anledning att vända mig om. De tutade förmodligen bara på någon av bilarna. Jag fortsatte gå. Då plötsligt tutade någon igen, två gånger. Jag vände mig om för att se en bil som följde efter mig. Precis när jag stannade, stannade den med. Personen i bilen vevade ner rutan och jag insåg vem det var, Edward.

"Bella, du är dyblöt. Hoppa in." Ropade han genom regnet och jag sprang snabbt fram till hans silvriga Volvo och hoppade in.

"Tack men hur visste du att det var jag? På tal om det, varför är inte du på lektion?" Frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag såg dig på din jumper och jag har inga lektioner idag. Vi tränar hela dagen inför kvällens match." förklarade han och jag nickade förstående.

"Så kommer du?" frågade han medan han tittade på vägen, uppenbart generad.

"Alice och Rosalie ska förmodligen gå så jag gissar att jag hänger på." förklarade jag, och försökte att inte låta alltför ivrig över det.

Han nickade och jag såg en plastpåse på golvet. Han böjde sig snabbt ner och plockade upp den och gav den mig påsen.

"Uppenbarligen har du inte ätit frukost än så ät det här, jag köpte det precis." Förklarade han medan han gav mig en påse från Starbucks. Inuti var det en kaffe och en muffins.

"Nej, det är okej. Du behöver äta något." förklarade jag och försökte ge tillbaka påsen men han tog inte emot den.

"Bella, jag har redan ätit och du behöver verkligen äta något. Jag vill inte att du svimmar mitt i lektionen." Han skrattade.

"Tack." Jag läppjade på kaffet och rodnade.

Plötsligt stannade vi och jag insåg att vi redan var vid byggnad 9 där min första lektion var. Han körde som en galning så jag var precis i tid.

"Vi ses ikväll." sa han.

"Visst, tack igen." tackade jag honom och pekade på kaffet. Han skrattade och jag stängde dörren och gick snabbt till lektionen.

Lektionerna gick bra men vädret var riktigt dåligt. Tränaren tillkännagav att matchen fortfarande skulle spelas. Det var bra att vårat collegeområde hade två fotbollsplaner. En utomhus och en stor stadion, där man kan stänga taket om det regnar.

Jag ringde min mamma under lunchen eftersom jag inte hade pratat med henne på ett tag. Hon berättade att hon och pappa började bli riktigt nära vänner med Cullens. Det verkade lite konstigt men mina föräldrar kom åtminstone överens med andra människor. Forks var verkligen ett tråkigt ställe och många av människorna var antingen för unga, eller gamla.

Jag var på parkeringsplatsen när jag såg att Alice och Rosalie väntade på mig. Eftersom killarna tränade resten av dagen, bestämde de att vi skulle åka och shoppa en stund och sedan göra oss i ordning för matchen.

* * *

Vi shoppade i tre timmar. Alice drog in oss i nästan varenda affär i shoppingcentret. Mina fötter började göra ont så vi bestämde oss för att gå och äta innan matchen. Vi valde Kinamat.

En timma senare kom vi tillbaka till vår sovsal, och var tvungna att göra oss i ordning om vi inte ville bli sena. Alice och Rosalie hade på sig Emmetts och Jaspers blå jerseytröjor och tighta jeans medan jag hade på mig svarta leggings, svarta converse och en blå lång miniklänning i ylle.

Dartmouths lag skulle spela mot Harvard och uppenbarligen var de riktigt bra.

Alice fixade mitt hår och smink men jag såg ingen anledning till varför.

"Alice varför fixar du mitt hår?" frågade jag irriterat.

"Därför Bella, du måste se bra ut." förklarade hon.

"Hur som helst, har jag tänkt fråga dig vad du gjorde förra veckan när vi gick ut och du stannade hemma?" frågade hon nyfiket.

"Ingenting..." sa jag spakt.

"Åh lägg av med skitsnacket, min bror har uppfört sig konstigt ända sen den dagen, vad hände?" Hon knuffade till mig.

"Äsch, ingenting. Jag pysslade med lite olika saker och Edward kom över och vi åt middag." Sa jag och försökte att inte se henne i ögonen.

"Vad?!" Skrek hon det högsta hon kunde och jag var tvungen att hålla för öronen.

"Inget hände. Ta det lugnt." förklarade jag.

"Åh verkligen? Varför har inte min bror blivit sedd med någon tjej den gångna veckan va?" frågade hon. Jag tittade chockat på henne. Han ljög inte eller hur?

Jag berättade precis vad som hände den kvällen och hon började hoppa upp och ner.

"Vänta lite, jag trodde att du inte ville att jag och Edward skulle bli tillsammans." påminde jag henne.

"Jag vet Bella, men han har verkligen börjat ändras och det är bara på grund av dig." hon gick fram och kramade mig. Alice var en så oförutsägbar person, man visste aldrig vilket humör hon skulle vara på.

Strax efteråt var vi klara och gick ut. Rosalie bestämde sig för att köra oss i sin M3.

* * *

Direkt när vi kom dit, såg vi Harvards lag gå in på Stadion. Massor av tjejer hade på sig Edwards jersey. Så klart.

Vi köpte lite snacks och satte oss på läktaren. Matchen gick riktigt bra, vårt lag var det vinnande laget. Varje gång Edward gjorde mål, hurrade alla tjejerna högt för honom. Det var ganska patetiskt... Jag menar jag hurrade också men de var helt galna...

I de sista trettio sekunderna av matchen stod de lika och Edward fick bollen direkt från Emmet. Jasper sprang för att hindra alla från att komma i vägen. Precis innan Edward skulle kasta bollen, vände han sig om och tittade efter någon. När hans blick mötte min, blinkade han och kastade bollen och gjorde mål! Jag rodnade knallrött och alla tjejerna tittade avundsjukt på mig. Jag såg Jessica ge mig dödsblickar.

Matchen var slut och alla sprang till Edward, bankade honom i ryggen och hurrade för honom. Han gick upp på podiet för att ta emot lagets pokal. Alla killarna gick för att byta om. Precis innan Edward gick, såg jag Jessica springa fram till honom. Hon skulle precis kyssa honom när han puttade bort henne. Han sa något till henne och skrek av ilska. Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv. Han började verkligen förändras...

"Bella, kom igen så går vi ut och tar lite frisk luft, vi ska träffa killarna där." förklarade Rosalie och vi gick ut och satte oss på en bänk. Jessica och Lauren kom fram till oss.

"Jag vet vad du försöker göra Swan. Håll dig borta från Edward, han är min." Hon glodde på mig.

"Varför avvisade han dig där inne då?" svarade jag kallt. Hon skulle så inte börja bråka med mig, det skulle hon få ångra.

"Han avvisade mig inte, han var bara upptagen och behövde gå och fixa några saker." förklarade hon medan hon rättade till sin tröja och försökte att inte få ögonkontakt med mig.

"Visst, fortsätt intala dig själv det." anmärkte jag medan jag nickade och gick iväg med Alice och Rosalie.

Hon kunde inte ens komma på något normalt att säga... så varför ens bry sig?

"Vi är verkligen stolta över dig Bella. Hon är en riktig slampa och vi är glada att du stod emot henne." sa Rosalie och Alice tillsammans.

Killarna kom kort efter och vi bestämde oss för att gå ut och äta middag.

Det slutade med att vi gick till Chilli´s och beställde några sallader, hamburgare, chips och drickor. Killarna hade inte ätit sedan frukosten så man visste varför de var så gnälliga.

Edward och jag satt mittemot varandra och kastade blickar på varandra med jämna mellanrum. Jag rodnade och han skrattade varje gång vi upptäckte varandra.

Det började bli sent så vi bestämde oss för att åka hem. Alla tjejerna åkte i Rosalies bil och killarna i Edwards. Edward kom fram till mig precis innan vi åkte.

"Det var kul att se dig ikväll Bella. Tack för att du kom på matchen." Han log snett och kysste mig på kinden. Min kind stack mjukt från hans kyss.

Alice och Rosalie skrek när Edward och killarna åkte och alla på parkeringsplatsen stannade för att titta vad oväsendet handlade om. Vi åkte alla tillbaka hem på väldigt bra humör.

Jag hade en känsla av att något stort skulle hända snart...

* * *

**Då var fjärde kapitlet slut. Hoppas ni gillade det!  
Jag skulle bli så glad om ni ville skriva vad ni tycker, det skulle verkligen göra min dag!!!  
Kram!! (visst är edward söt :)3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Så här kommer nästa förhoppningsvis efterlängtade kapitel. Skulle laddat upp det tidigare men det gick inte...:(  
men det kommer iaf nu! Tack till alla som läser och skriver vad ni tycker, det gör verkligen min dag!!!  
Nu ska jag inte störa er mer med jobbiga Authors notes...;)  
Kram! **

**BPOV:**_Tre dagar senare..._Saker hade gått jättebra. Gänget hade jobbat de tre senaste kvällarna men ikväll var det Fotbollslagets party och alla skulle gå. Laget fick inte fira sin vinst ordentligt så de planerade att ha en fest ikväll och bjuda alla från college. Jag var ganska uppspelt eftersom det här skulle bli min första riktiga collegefest. Vi tre tjejer hade redan våra outfits liggande på våra sängar, tack vare Alice. Vi skulle träffas i sovsalen om tio minuter för att göra oss i ordning.

* * *

"Hej Ali." sa jag när jag gick in i vår sovsal. Hon stod i sitt rum och koncentrerade sig hårt på att sminka sig.

"AHHH!!" Hon vände sig om, tittade på mig och skrek högt, med händerna i ansiktet. Jag var tvungen att hålla för öronen.

"Sshhhh det är bara jag, du skulle förmodligen hört mig komma in om inte din musik sprängde från dina iPod högtalare." Jag suckade, pressade ihop mina läppar och försökte hålla mig för skratt.

"Åh herre gud, du skrämde livet ur mig." sa hon medan hon satte sig ner, och försökte hämta andan.

Jag bara skrattade och gick tillbaka till mitt rum. Rosalie kom in.

"Hörde ni det där skriket? Man kunde bokstavligt talat höra det ända ut i hallen." frågade hon nyfiket.

"Ja, det var Alice. Hon märkte mig inte komma in och flippade ur." förklarade jag och Rosalie började skratta. Hon kom fram till mig för att berätta något.

"Jag kommer ihåg första året, hon läste en veckotidning i klassrummet medan alla andra jobbade. Hon koncentrerade sig så hårt att när jag puttade till henne för att fråga om något, skrek hon så högt hon kunde. Ingen visste vad i hela världen det var som hände och hon fick kvarsittning i en hel vecka." försökte hon säga mellan skrattsalvorna och jag började också skratta. Jag kunde absolut se Alice göra det.

"Okej ni två, sluta göra narr av mig..."Alice fnös och gick igenom rummet.

Alice sminkade oss och vi var redo att gå. Jag hade inte på mig något alltför fint, smala jeans med hög midja med en svart blus och pumps. Vi hade kommit överens om att alla skulle träffas där.

Festen var i samma byggnad som killarnas sovsal var. Det skulle varit i matsalen men rektorn hade inte tillåtit det så en kille i fotbollslaget som hette James Greene erbjöd sig att ha festen i sin sovsal.

När vi gick in i sovsalen, var där massor av folk där, utspridda överallt och Don´t trust me av

3OH!3 sprängde genom rummet. Vi såg de tre killarna som väntade på oss vid minibaren och gick fram till dem.

"Belllllaaa." sjöng Emmet när han kom för att krama mig. Rosalie hade rätt, så fort man lärde känna honom var han som en levande nallebjörn.

"Em-kan-inte-andas." försökte jag säga medan jag försökte få lite luft.

"Åh, visst... förlåt." han bad fåraktigt om ursäkt. Vi skrattade bara åt honom.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie och Emmet bestämde sig för att gå och dansa vilket lämnade mig och Edward ensamma vid baren.

"Hej Bella." Hans mjuka sammetsröst ekade i mina öron. Jag vände mig om för att mötas av ett bländande, snett leende.

"Hej Edward." Jag log tillbaka och han gestikulerade att jag skulle sätta mig ner bredvid honom.

"Är det inte meningen att du ska sitta med alla de andra fotbollsspelarna där borta?" frågade jag och pekade på deras bord.

"Dom är redan fulla och jag sitter hellre här med dig. Du är bättre sällskap än dom." han log snällt. Bartendern gick fram till oss.

"Skulle ni vilja beställa något att dricka?"frågade han och tittade på oss. Edward tittade på mig, han lät mig beställa först.

"Jag vill bara ha lite vatten." Jag dricker faktiskt inte. Edward tittade nyfiket på mig.

"En öl tack." beställde han och bartendern kom tillbaka med våra drickor.

"Jag dricker faktiskt inte." förklarade jag och Edward nickade förstående.

"Så hur går dina medicinska studier?" frågade jag medan jag drack lite vatten.

"Det är jobbigt men det går riktigt bra. Hur går det för dig?" frågade han.

"Det går bra." svarade jag leende. Jag studerade till journalist och kunde inte vänta på att verkligen bli en.

Vi pratade om lite vad som helst i ungefär en timma tills Edward ursäktade sig själv.

"Jag är tillbaka om några sekunder, jag har nyckeln till prisskåpet och måste ge den tillbaka annars kommer tränaren att skjuta mig." förklarade han och gick snabbt iväg.

Jag satt där och trummade med fingrarna mot mitt glas tills någon kom fram till mig.

"Hej där." mumlade en kille.

"Hej." sa jag och försökte att inte ge honom för mycket uppmärksamhet.

"James Greene." han sträckte fram handen och jag hälsade snabbt.

"Bella Swan." svarade jag och beställde en dricka till.

"Så Bella, är du här ensam?" frågade han och blinkade åt mig, jag var äcklad.

"Nej faktiskt inte, så kunde du vara snäll och lämna mig ifred?" frågade jag artigt men han verkade bli arg. Han lade sin hand på bordet och min väska föll ner på golvet. Jag böjde mig ner för att plocka upp den. Jag tycke jag såg honom leta i sin ficka efter något men när jag satte mig ner igen fick han det att se ut som om inget hade hänt.

Jag drack några fler munnar vatten och väntade på att Edward skulle komma tillbaka men det gjorde han inte. Efter ungefär tjugo minuter började jag känna mig yr och illamående.

James lämnade mig inte ifred. Han fortsatte babbla om en massa olika saker och jag kunde inte förstå vad han sa för allt i rummet började bli otydligt. Han drog upp mig och drog mig genom rummet. Jag försökte dra bort handen från hans grepp men han ville inte släppa. Plötsligt, innan jag visste ordet av, kysste han mig. Jag försökte putta bort honom och började slå honom men han tog hårt tag i mina händer. Tårar började rinna nerför mitt ansikte och jag bad att någon skulle se och få bort honom från mig. Jag såg någon komma fram och dra bort honom från mig. Det var Edward.

Han slog honom några gånger tills James sprang iväg. Han kom fram till mig direkt.

"Bella, är du okej?" frågade han oroat.

"Jag mår inte så bra." sa jag. Jag hade inte nyckeln till min sovsal och vi ville inte störa Alice och Rosalie så Edward hjälpte mig upp och tog mig till hans sovsal.

Jag hade en dunkande huvudvärk och det kändes som jag skulle spy så han satte mig direkt på deras vardagsrumssoffa. Han gick ut ur rummet och kom tillbaka med pepparmints-te.

"Tack." Jag log mjukt men kände mig väldigt svag. Några minuter senare, slutade det med att jag sprang till badrummet och kräktes. Jag kände någon hålla undan mitt hår.

"Du behöver inte hjälpa mig, jag klarar mig. Det här är förmodligen motbjudande för dig att titta på." förklarade jag mjukt medan jag tvättade mitt ansikte med kallt vatten.

"Jag vill hjälpa dig Bella." han gav mig teet igen och jag drack det.

"Åt du något idag som kan ha gjort dig illamående?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Nej, jag har inte ätit sedan lunch och jag drack inte något på festen heller förutom vanligt vatten." jag tittade upp på honom och svarade. Han såg ut att fundera på något.

"Såg du James göra något konstigt eller ovanligt... rörde han ditt vatten?" frågade han.

"Ehm, han puttade ner min väska och när jag böjde mig ner för att plocka upp den tror jag han tog ut något ur sin ficka..." svarade jag och sedan fattade jag...

"Han drogade dig." Edward ställde sig upp och gick runt i rummet medan han svor åt James.

Edward gav mig ett par av hans mjukisbyxor och en tröja eftersom jag inte hade något att sova i. Jag blev tvungen att springa till badrummet två gånger till och Edward hjälpte mig igen.

Det sista jag kom ihåg var att jag somnade och blev buren någonstans.

* * *

Jag vaknade med en dunkande huvudvärk och när jag öppnade mina ögon, insåg jag att jag inte var i mitt rum. Jag tittade runt och upptäckte att det var Edwards rum. Allt från igår kväll kom tillbaka.

Jag satte mig upp, gnuggade mig i ögonen och gäspade. Jag hörde dörren öppnas mjukt och Edward stack in sitt huvud. Jag tittade upp på honom.

"Hej, förlåt om jag väckte dig jag kom bara in för att ge dig det här." han lyfte upp ett glas vatten och en Alvedon.

Jag svalde tabletten och gav tillbaka glaset och tackade honom.

Då insåg jag något.

"Var någonstans sovde du?" frågade jag.

"På soffan." svarade han.

"Det hade du inte behövt, jag kunde ha sovit på soffan, det här _är_ ditt rum." jag lade armarna i kors. Han bara skrattade.

"Bella, lugna ner dig. Du mådde dåligt och det skulle inte varit bekvämt för dig att sova på soffan." förklarade han medan han ställde koppen i diskbänken.

"Nu, jag har gjort frukost till dig så gå och sätt dig ner medan jag tar fram det åt dig." Jag satte mig ner vid bordet i deras vardagsrum och väntade på att han skulle komma med lite mat. Jag insåg faktiskt inte hur hungrig jag var förrän han kom med maten.

Han tog med två tallrikar till oss båda. Han hade gjort pannkakor med bär och yoghurt. Det var verkligen hur gott som helst.

"Wow, var lärde du dig att göra det här?" frågade jag medan jag tog ett bett till.

"Min mamma tyckte att alla hennes barn skulle kunna laga mat. Hon lärde oss alla tre men jag antar att jag är den enda som faktiskt lärde mig det. De andra två bara flamsade runt." vi skrattade tillsammans.

Vi åt i fridfull tystnad. Så fort vi hade ätit upp, ställde jag mig upp och tog våra tallrikar och gick till diskhon för att diska dom.

"Bella, du behöver inte diska-" jag avbröt honom.

"Snälla, du lagade maten och då är det inte mer än rätt att jag diskar." förklarade jag medan jag började diska. Han hade ett bedjande ansiktsuttryck.

"Om det får dig att må bättre, kan du torka." det gick han med på och kom för att hjälpa till.

Jag diskade och det blev lite tråkigt så jag bestämde mig för att göra det lite mer kul. Jag doppade min hand i det rinnande vattnet och skvätte med fingrarna, och fick små droppar att landa i Edwards ansikte. Han skyddade direkt sitt ansikte med en handduk. Innan jag visste ordet av, hade Edward blött ner mig med vatten med. Det gick verkligen ur styr för innan vi visste ordet av jagade vi runt varandra i vardagsrummet med vatten. Vi var dyblöta och eftersom vi hade blött ner golvet också, halkade jag och landade ovanpå honom.

Vi låg på golvet och skrattade. Jag tittade upp på honom och såg honom titta in i mina ögon. Vi tittade bara på varandra när vi sakta, kom närmare. Det här påminde mig om den kvällen han kom över på middag, men det var annorlunda den här gången. Vi var millimeter ifrån varandra när jag kände hans mjuka läppar röra mina. Jag drog handen genom hans rufsiga hår och han höll mig runt höften. Våran kyss växte sig djupare och allt för snart, bröt vi isär, kippande efter luft.

Och sen slog det mig, vad det här den rätta saken att göra? Har han verkligen förändrats? Vad händer om han utnyttjar mig? Så många tankar for genom mitt huvud. Jag behövde komma ut härifrån.

"Ehm, jag måste gå." kastade jag ur mig och rusade ut ur hans rum.

Jag hörde honom ropa mitt namn flera gånger men det fick mig bara att springa allt fortare.

**A/N: Så nu var ännu ett kapitel slut. Hoppas ni tyckte om det lika mycket som jag gjorde när jag läste det första gången (kom ihåg, det är en översättning och jag läste den med lika stor spänning som ni förhoppningsvis gör) **

**Jag ska försöka posta nästa kapitel så snart som möjligt, men det kan ta tid eftersom jag har rätt mycket i skolan just nu:/. Ibland blir man riktigt trött på det... men sånt är livet...**

**Det skulle göra mig så glad om ni ville trycka på knappen nedanför och skriva en rad eller två om vad ni tyckte. Snälla?:)**

**Kramar!!!3333**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hej hopp igen :D Nu kommer nästa kapitel :) Skulle laddat upp det tidigare i veckan men av ngn anledning gick det inte :S teknik ni vet... Kom på häromdan att jag inte har skrivit att jag inte äger twilight blablabla... men jag tror faktiskt alla har fattat det ;) Men ändå:**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight. Stephenie Meyer gör det. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Så fort jag kom tillbaka till min sovsal, knackade jag desperat på dörren. Jag hörde både Alice och Rose springa fram till dörren.

"Åh herre gud, vad hände med dig?" frågade Rosalie medan hon tog min hand och ledde bort mig till soffan.

"Edward." var all jag sa.

".Gud. Han gjorde något mot dig, eller hur? Den ljugande skitstöveln. Vad gjorde eller sa han? Jag svär att jag ska döda honom när jag ser honom." Alice började stressat gå runt i rummet och tog tag i mina armar medan hon väntade på att jag skulle svara.

"Om vad han än har gjort, förstör våran relation..." hon gestikulerade med sitt finger och förklara vår relation. "Ska jag se till att han aldrig pratar med mig igen." sa hon argt.

"Nej, han gjorde inget fel." förklarade jag medan jag torkade bort tårarna.

"Så vad är det då?" frågade Rosalie.

"Något hände igår kväll och sen något annat i morse och jag vet bara inte vad jag ska göra." började jag och båda uppmuntrade mig att fortsätta.

Jag berättade hela historien om James och vad som hände igår kväll hos Edward. Jag tvekade först men förklarade sedan exakt vad som hade hänt i morse och om kyssen.

Rosalie och Alice hoppade upp och ner och skrek okontrollerat.

"Varför är ni så lyckliga över detta?" frågade jag förvirrat.

"Därför ni två är gjorda för varandra, det är bara underbart." Rosalie strålade.

"Jag vet men jag vill bara inte bli sårad. Jag gillar verkligen Edward men jag vet inte vad jag ska göra." sa jag hopplöst.

"Låt mig tala om något för dig. Efter vad jag har sett Edward gå igenom och hur beslutsam han har varit de senaste veckorna, tror jag verkligen ni två är menade att vara tillsammans. Han skulle aldrig ändra på sig bara för att vara med dig och sedan förstöra allt. Tro mig sötnos." Alice satte sig ner och förklarade.

"Ta tid på dig att fundera på det. Lyssna till ditt hjärta." uppmuntrade Rosalie. Jag torkade mina tårar och nickade.

"Jag känner mig som en idiot nu." erkände jag.

"Varför?" frågade de i kör.

"Därför att jag bara sprang iväg och lämnade honom stående där. Han vill förmodligen inte ha något att göra med mig längre." Jag lekte med mina fingrar.

"Åh, oroa dig inte. Jag tror det här kommer göra honom ännu mer beslutsam att få dig." sa Alice med glimten i ögat.

"Tror du?" frågade jag och tittade på henne.

"Åh, jag vet..." hon log.

"Nu, ska vi gå ut och dricka kaffe eftersom vi inte har några lektioner på morgonen."utbrast Rosalie och vi gick för att klä på oss ordentligt.

Vi stannade några timmar på Starbucks och umgicks.

"Så jag tänkte, på lördag kväll är det premiär för en ny film. Den heter Quantum of Solace, den nya James Bond filmen. Jag tycker vi ska gå ut och göra något kul. Låt oss gå och se den." föreslog Alice och Rose och jag höll med.

"Okej, jag måste verkligen sticka annars kommer jag försent. Jag träffar er om några timmar, vi borde göra något kul ikväll." föreslog jag och de nickade. Jag samlade ihop mina saker och gick.

Det var bra att jag bara hade en lektion idag, som var miljövetenskap. Mr Molina var en riktigt snäll lärare. Han lät oss jobba med våra uppgifter den här lektionen så jag spenderade två timmar i biblioteket.

Jag fick en hel del arbete gjort och bestämde mig för att gå tillbaka till sovsalen.

När jag kom in upptäckte jag att Alice och Rosalie redan var hemma.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni är tillbaka så tidigt? Jag trodde att era lektioner inte slutade förrän om en timme." frågade jag nyfiket och tittade på klockan.

Alice böjde huvudet bakåt över soffan så hon kunde se mig.

"Mrs Stines var inte här så designlektionen var inställd idag." skröt Alice.

"Lyckos er, bitches." muttrade jag med ett leende. Alice hörde och räckte ut tungan åt mig.

"Så vad vill ni hitta på?" frågade Rosalie.

Alice föreslog att vi skulle ha ännu en tjejkväll hemma. Jag gick till skafferiet för att se vad för sorts skräpmat jag kunde hitta. Jag tog fram två skålar med nachos och ett paket chokladglass.

Vi satt framför tv:n och tittade på olika sorters filmer till runt ett på natten när jag bestämde mig att det var dags att sova.

* * *

_Tre dagar senare..._

Det har gått tre dagar sedan kyssen och jag har inte sett Edward sen dess. Det började verkligen skrämma mig. Jag tänkte mycket på det och jag skulle ge honom en chans. Jag hade verkligen börjat gilla honom.

Jag antar att jag förstörde min chans...

Jag gjorde mig i ordning för lektioner och höll precis på att klä på mig. Jag bestämde mig för att ha på mig grå, silkiga korta shorts, ett lila linne och mina lila Jimmy Choo´s. Det skulle bli 34 grader idag och jag ville ha på mig något tunt.

Jag letade efter mina skor men jag kunde inte hitta dem. Jag bestämde mig för att leta i vardagsrummet.

"Hej Belliii, vad letar du efter?" sjöng Alice.

"Mina lila Jimmy Choo skor, har du sett dem Al?" frågade jag medan jag reste mig upp.

Jag tittade på hennes outfit och såg att hon hade på sig dem. Hon rodnade.

"Åh, jag hoppas det inte stör dig?" hon tittade nervöst på mig.

"Inga problem, kan jag ha på mig dina lila Chanel´s då?" frågade jag henne. Jag älskade hennes lila Chanel´s och de skulle faktiskt passa min outfit eftersom de hade grå rosetter på.

"Självklart." Hon log och sprang in i mitt rum för att ge dem till mig.

Rosalie kom ut ur sitt rum med en gång.

"Du snodde hennes skor igen, eller hur?" frågade Rosalie Alice.

Alice nickade med en oskyldig min. Vi bara skrattade.

Vi satte oss ned och åt snabbt frukost.

"Okej så gör inga planer för lördag okej? Vi spenderar dagen tillsammans och sen går vi ut och äter middag och går till bion." klargjorde Alice och Rose och jag nickade.

"Okej,då sticker vi." Vi reste oss upp, samlade ihop våra saker och gick.

Efter sex timmar med lektioner, var vi fria att gå. Jag tror det var en dum idé att ha på sig Alices skor. De var verkligen höga och jag var rädd att jag skulle ramla men som tur var gjorde jag inte det.

Jag var på väg ut ur huvudbyggnaden när jag såg en stor grupp på runt hundra människor stående utanför dörrarna och det kom fler hela tiden. När jag gick ut, vände jag blicken för att se vad de tittade på.

Jag fick nästan en hjärtattack. Jag stod där i chock och tittade på scenen framför mig...

Det var Edward. Han var uppe på taket med en mikrofon i sin hand. Precis när han såg mig, blinkade han åt mig och gestikulerade till en kille bakom honom. Innan jag visste ordet av började han sjunga, framför alla människor...

**(Crush – David Archuleta)**Han tittade på mig när han sjöng och alla vände sig om för att se vem han tittade på. Jag rodnade.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside me was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much **Hans sneda leende dök upp.  
**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know **Jag nickade och rodnade.

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you –**

**Do you ever think when you´re all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I´ve tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain´t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we´re hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**

**See it´s a chance we´ve gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you´re all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**  
**Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I´ve tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain´t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
****Do you ever think when you´re all alone  
****All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**Cause I´ve tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain´t going away-ay-ay  
****This crush ain´t going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

Alla applåderade åt honom men han höll sin blick på mig. Jag log som ett stort fån och jag såg resten av gänget titta också och skrika så högt de bara kunde.

Edward klättrade ner för stegen och kom fram till mig. Han tog mina händer och tittade mig rakt i ögonen.

"Bella, vill du gå ut på middag med mig imorgon kväll?" frågade han mjukt, med hoppfulla i ögon.

"Ja." svarade jag och log.

"Då ses vi imorgon." Han kysste min hand mjukt.

* * *

**A/N: Så händer det igen. Ännu ett kapitel är slut:( men som tur är kommer många fler :D Kom ihåg att jag skulle bli väldigt glad om ni ville skriva några rader om vad ni tycker. Några har gjort det på tidigare kapitel, gör det gärna igen. Men jag vet att fler läser (Ledtråd: story alert) skulle göra min dag om ni ville skriva ngt. Det räcker med några få ord :) Och det skulle verkligen få mig att uppdatera fortare:D**

**Kram! Elsa :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ännu ett kapitel är här :D Hoppas ni gillar det lika mycket som jag gjorde när jag läste det första gången. Nu börjar det hända grejer...;) **

**Jag har översatt high school till gymnasium, hoppas det är ok, det finns ju inte riktigt någon bra översättning... menmen...**

**Ett stort tack till _carolinegodis, lillalilaprick _och_ Narcissa-Weasley_ för att ni skriver något till mig om vad ni tycker! Det gör verkligen min dag och jag skulle bli så glad om fler ville skriva. (Jag vet att jag låter desperat, men det är så mycket roligare att skriva när man får respons på det man gör...)**

**Och sist men inte minst: Jag äger inte edward (snyft) eller bella, alice, rosalie, och alla de andra. Allas vår Stephenie Meyer gör. Och den här berättelsen tillhör _missstrawberries._**

**BPOV:**

Jag satt på en lektion och gjorde anteckningar till vår nya uppgift. Vi skulle göra en ingående uppsats om första och andra världskriget. Jag höll på att bli galen på att skriva den här sex sidor långa uppsatsen. Jag läste lite om detta ämnet på gymnasiet **(A/N: high school) **men jag visste inte mycket. Jag skulle verkligen behöva läsa mycket om ämnena innan jag kunde börja skriva.

Jag stirrade ut genom fönstret, i min egen lilla värld och bara tänkte tillbaka på det som hände igår.

Plötsligt, stötte någon till mig. Det var Ashley, som satt bredvid mig. Hon var en väldigt trevlig och tyst tjej. Hon påminde mig om Angela, min vän från Forks gymnasium. Jag hade faktiskt pratat med henne nyligen och hon tillkännagav att hon skulle gifta sig med Ben. Hon brydde sig inte om det var för tidigt i college eller att hon bara var nitton år. Hon trodde att de var själsfränder och att det inte var någon mening med att vänta med giftermål. Jag avundades hennes relation med Ben, även Rosalies och Alices. De hittade någon de älskade av hela sitt hjärta och visste att de ville vara med dem för alltid. Jag bara hoppades att en dag skulle jag hitta den perfekta killen men jag tvivlade på det.

"Bella, lektionen är slut." förklarade Ashley medan hon skrattade tyst och plockade upp sina böcker för att gå. Jag såg hennes pojkvän Lance vänta på henne.

"Åh, tack Ash. Antar att jag var i min egen lilla värld." förklarade jag fåraktigt.

"Det är okej, ha det bra ikväll." Hon blinkade åt mig innan hon gick.

Jag bestämde mig för att gå in på biblioteket innan jag gick tillbaka till min sovsal. Jag ville ha alla böckerna jag behövde innan de var utlånade. Jag skulle kunna använda internet men jag bestämde mig för att skaffa några böcker ifall de skulle ge mer hjälp. Jag lånade runt fyra böcker och var verkligen glad att jag hade hittat de rätta. Jag gick ut från biblioteket och gick bort till byggnaden med tjejernas sovsalar.

Jag skulle precis gå in i hissen när jag hörde någon ropa mitt namn. Jag vände mig om för att mötas av Rosalie.

"Hej Bells, såg dig inte i morse, jag var hos Emmet. Hur är det sötis?" frågade hon medan hon kramade mig.

"Jag mår bra. Jag ska ut på middag med Edward ikväll och jag skulle varit här för tjugo minuter sedan så Alice kunde fixa mitt hår och sminka mig. Hon kommer att döda mig." förklarade jag och tittade på klockan, oroat. Vi gick in i hissen tillsammans.

"Åh, jag är så glad för din skull. Ni två är verkligen menade för varandra och du måste berätta allt som händer ikväll okej?" frågade hon hoppfullt och jag nickade.

"Åh och kan jag också hjälpa dig att göra dig i ordning också? Du kommer se underbar ut när vi är klara med dig." utbrast hon.

"Visst." svarade jag medan vi gick in i vår sovsal.

"Du är tjugo minuter sen fröken..." började Alice medan hon gick genom hallen för att hämta något i sitt rum.

"...och om du vill vara klar till din dejt föreslår jag att du går och duschar, NU!" skrek hon från sitt rum.

* * *

Jag gick in i duschen och lät det varma vattnet lugna ner mina muskler. Jag kunde stannat där för alltid men jag hörde Alice ropa på mig så jag torkade snabbt av mig och gick tillbaka in i mitt rum.

Alice och Rosalie blåste och plattade mitt hår. De satte på jättemycket smink och jag var säker på att jag skulle se ut som en plastdocka.

De spenderade två timmar på att göra mig perfekt och allt började sakta sjunka in. Tänk om jag inte såg bra ut? Tänk om jag skämde ut mig själv eller ramlade eller något? Tänk om detta bara var något sorts skämt? Jag kunde nästan inte andas när jag tänkte den sista tanken.

"Är du okej?" frågade Rosalie mjukt medan hon satte upp ena sidan av mitt hår.

"Bara nervös..." förklarade jag och grimaserade.

"Oroa dig inte Bella, du är jättevacker och Edward kommer inte ha en aning om vad som slog till honom." hon knuffade till mig och jag skrattade med henne.

"Så kan jag få se mig själv nu?" frågade jag henne nyfiket.

"INTE EN CHANS!!" skrek Alice från vardagsrummet. Hon kom tillbaka med ett par skor och ledde mig tillbaka in i mitt rum.

"Jag vill att du ska vara påklädd och helt klar och _sen_ kan du se hur du ser ut." retades hon, leende.

Jag stönade och kastade mig på sängen. Alice och Rosalie drog upp mig igen och fick mig att sätta på mig en vacker, mörkgrön, klänning utan axelband tillsammans med svarta Chanel-pumps. **(bild i missstrawberries profil.)**Alice sprang fram till mig med eyeliner.

"Har inte jag på mig smink så det räcker?" gnällde jag som en femåring.

"Jag måste få dig att se _peeeeerfekt_ ut." mumlade hon förtjust och jag och Rosalie skrattade.

Jag var helt klar när Rosalie kom in med ett par av mina diamantörhängen och ett långt grönt halsband.

"Är inte det alldeles för uppklätt? Det här är ju praktiskt taget formellt. Ni två, ni gav mig helt fel kläder!" utropade jag, helt utom mig. Jag var klädd alldeles för formellt... Edward sa att det bara var en dejt...

"Åh, shysh, Edward själv sa till mig att klä dig formellt." hon rufsade till mitt hår och gjorde fixade de sista detaljerna.

De drog fram mig till spegeln och jag blundade direkt.

"Ehm, det är meningen att du ska öppna dina ögon... inte blunda." sa Rosalie och jag hörde Alice hålla med.

"Jag är för rädd för att se hur jag ser ut." Jag andades in djupt.

"Åh käre gud, du är hur vacker som helst så öppna nu dina jäkla ögon annars gör jag det själv." varnade Alice och jag öppnade dem långsamt.

Jag kunde inte tro vem jag såg i spegeln. Det var inte jag, jag menar visst jag har på mig dessa kläderna och så men jag har aldrig sett så här bra ut.

"Ni två kan uträtta mirakel." skrattade jag och kramade dem. Alice och Rosalie skrek upphetsat.

Jag satte mig ner på min säng för att vänta. Alice hade redan förberett min handväska och allt. Hon visste precis var Edward skulle ta mig men hon berättade inte och det spelade ingen roll hur många gånger jag bad henne.

Jag vände mig om för att kolla vad klockan var på mitt nattduksbord och såg siffrorna ändra till exakt 19.00. Precis då, hörde jag någon knacka på dörren.

Jag hörde Alice springa till dörren för att öppna den.

"Hej Alice." Hörde jag Edward börja.

"Hej Edward, Bella är på väg." sjöng hon.

Jag gick ner genom hallen och tog min handväska och kappa.

När jag gick fram till ytterdörren, såg jag Edward klädd i svarta formella byxor, en midnattsblå skjorta och läderskor. Han var verkligen uppklädd, han med.

"Hej Bella." han hälsade på mig och tog fram en bukett rosor.

"Wow, tack." Jag rodnade och tog emot dem. De luktade underbart.

Alice tog dem snabbt ur mina händer och sa till oss att gå.

Edward vände sig åt mig och räckte fram sin hand.

"Ska vi?" frågade han.

"Vi ska." Jag placerade min hand i hans och följde honom ut ur huset.

När vi kom ut upptäckte jag en limousin som stod rakt framför oss. Jag vände mig om och tittade chockat på honom.

"En limo?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Självklart, min dam." svarade han medan han öppnade dörren för mig.

"Tack min snälle herre." Jag fnissade och satte mig ner.

Han öppnade champagnen och vi började prata.

* * *

Bilen stannade ungefär en halvtimma senare och Edward hoppade ur bilen och hjälpte sedan mig ut.

Så fort jag kom ut och fick se våran destination ordentligt, var jag mållös.

Vi var på toppen av en klippa och nära kanten stod ett bord med mat och allting. Men utsikten var magnifik. Man kunde se hela staden, det var jättevackert.

"Det är vackert." viskade jag medan jag fortsatte att titta runt.

"Det är ingenting jämfört med dig Bella." svarade han mjukt, jag rodnade och tittade upp på honom.

Han log och ledde mig fram till bordet. Vi satte oss ner och började äta. Det var Fettuccine Alfredo och det var alldeles utsökt.

"Det här är jättegott, var har du fått det ifrån?" frågade jag nyfiket, och tog en tugga till.

"Jag gjorde det faktiskt själv." förklarade han och jag tror han rodnade lite.

"Är du seriös? Det är jättegott, du vet du skulle verkligen, och jag menar det, bli en kock med den här matlagningen." utbrast jag och vi skrattade.

"Tack." svarade han.

Vi åt upp och Edward ställde sig upp och tog min hand och drog fram mig till kanten.

Där fanns en röd filt med champagne och jordgubbar och vi satte oss ner.

"Wow, det här..." jag gestikulerade mot maten och limousinen och utsikten.

"... är fantastiskt, tack så jättemycket." sa jag och han öppnade champagnen.

"Bara det allra bästa till dig." klargjorde han och vi slog ihop våra glas och utbrast `skål´ i kör. Han svepte sin jacka om mig och la en hand i min. Jag smälte vid hans beröring.

Jag blundade och andades in den mjuka luften och Edwards lukt. Han skickade jordgubbarna till mig och vi åt i skön tystnad.

"Du vet att våra föräldrar är väldigt nära vänner?" frågade jag honom, jag var säker på att han inte visste om det än.

"Verkligen?" frågade han, överraskat och jag tittade på honom, nickande.

"Ja, jag pratade med min mamma för några dagar sen, jag tycker det är bedårande." Jag skrattade och han höll med.

"Bella, jag undrade..." började han men tvekade. Jag uppmuntrade honom att fortsätta.

"Ända sen den första dagen jag såg dig, när du ramlade in i mina armar, upptäckte jag en gnista mellan oss. Allt om dig hänför mig. Du är vacker, smart, rolig, talangfull och så mycket mer. Jag kan inte hålla mig borta från dig och du har redan stulit mitt hjärta." förklarade han generat leende och jag log fåraktigt tillbaka åt honom.

"Så vad jag försöker säga Bella är, vill du bli min flickvän?" viskade han medan han tittade i mina ögon.

Jag var lite överraskad. Jag trodde inte att han skulle fråga... Jag var ovan månen men plötsligt såg jag hans ansiktsuttryck falla. Jag tror jag tog för lång tid på mig att svara så jag la snabbt mina händer i hans.

"Ja." svarade jag med ett fånigt leende på läpparna.

Han log åt mig och böjde sig långsamt ner och jag kunde känna hans varma andedräkt millimeter från mina läppar. Jag ställde mig på tårna och minskade mellanrummet mellan oss. Våran kyss var annorlunda den här gången, den betydde något. Våra läppar rörde sig i synkronisering och vi bröt isär för fort enligt mig, i behov av luft.

Jag satte mig ner igen, precis bredvid honom och vi satt där tillsammans, och njöt av varandras närvaro.

* * *

**A/N: Jag har inte så mycket att säga. Jag ska försöka lägga upp nästa kapitel så fort jag bara kan, men jag kan lova att det går fortare om jag får många kommentarer. Så snälla skriv något. Det kan vara ett enda ord och tar bara några sekunder. Snälla?**

**Kramar!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hej allihopa! Nu kommer nästa kapitel! Hoppas ni gillar det!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer äger twilight... inte jag :(**

**Och ett stort MEGATACK till alla som lägger till berättelsen i favoriter eller sätter den på story alert. Men framförallt ett SUPER-MEGA-BAMSE-JÄTTE-TACK!!! Det gör verkligen min dag!!! :D**

* * *

**BPOV:**Jag var på Hollister, och tittade på shorts och luvtröjor när min mobil började ringa. Det var förmodligen en av tjejerna. Jag gick upp klockan nio och stack till gallerian bara för att ta det lugnt och titta på lite kläder. Tjejerna sov och jag ville inte störa dem, men nu när jag tänker efter, så kommer Alice döda mig om hon kommer på var jag är någonstans.

Utan att titta vem som ringde på min Blackberry Storm, svarade jag.

"Bella, var är du?" kvittrade Alice i telefonen och lät lite orolig.

"Ehm, runt omkring." svarade jag tyst.

"Var exakt är du? Vi höll på att få en hjärtattack." skrek Alice.

"Shh, lugna ner dig, jag är i parken." ljög jag.

"Det låter för mycket runt omkring dig för att du ska vara i parken. Vänta lite... var är du?" frågade hon misstänksamt.

"Åh du vet, här och där." svarade jag med skakig röst.

"Isabella Marie Swan, VÅGA. INTE. SÄG. INTE. ATT. DU. ÄR I. GALLERIAN." skrek Alice och jag tappade nästan mobilen.

"Ni två låg och sov; jag ville inte störa er?" Jag försökte slingra mig ur knipan.

"Lyssna nu här fröken, jag är seriöst arg på dig. Jag kommer vara där om tio minuter så det är bäst att du har en förklaring." Och med det, la hon på.

Tio minuter senare, stormade Alice in på Hollister. Hon visste inte ens var jag var och hittade mig direkt.

Jag gömde mig bakom en skyltdocka men hon fattade och gick rakt fram till mig.

"Jag är riktigt arg på dig." Alice såg väldigt sur ut. Hon började skrämma mig. Rosalie kom genast, rakt bakom.

"Titta här, jag har gjort upp det ändå. Jag köpte dessa till dig." Jag gav henne en av påsarna jag hade.

Alice hade pratat om dessa röda Jimmy Choo skorna oavbrutet de senaste månaderna. Uppenbarligen kom de ut förra veckan men hon kunde inte få tag i några förrän om några månader för de var slutsålda. Så när jag gick in i deras affär hade de lagt undan ett par för en kund men den hade ändrat sig så paret var till salu. De var i Alices storlek så jag köpte dem till henne. Det var tänkt att bli en överraskning men jag antar att det inte blev så nu.

"Vad är det här?" Hon tittade irriterat på mig. Jag visste att hennes humör skulle ändras så fort hon tittade inuti.

"Bara titta i den jäkla påsen." svarade jag frustrerat.

Hon tittade inuti och hennes haka föll ner och hon fick tefatsögon. Hon reste långsamt sitt huvud för att titta på mig.

"Herrejävlar Bella. Hur fick du tag i de här?" frågade hon och såg kritvit ut i ansiktet.

"Bara tur antar jag." svarade jag med ett leende.

Hon gav tillbaka påsen till mig, med avundsjuka skrivet över hela ansiktet. Jag skrattade för mig själv, hon var så trög ibland.

"De är dina, din idiot." Jag skrattade åt henne.

"ÅH. HERRE. GUD." Hon skrek av lycka.

"Jag kan inte tro att du köpte dessa till mig. Jag kan ha på mig dem ikväll när vi går ut." Hon hoppade och Rosalie kom fram till oss.

"Så det här var allt du behövde göra för att få Alice att glömma att du stack ut och shoppade utan henne." Rosalie skakade på huvudet. Vi tre började skratta och fortsatte att shoppa de följande timmarna.

* * *

Vi hade precis kommit hem och klockan var redan två. Dags att tillbringa en lördagseftermiddag...

Jag kom in i mitt rum och hängde upp alla mina nya outfits och skor. Om man shoppar med Alice, är det omöjligt att komma hem utan minst två nya outfits.

Jag gick in i köket och gjorde några mackor till oss. Vi hade inte ätit sen i morse och det började bli dags att vi gjorde det.

När jag hade ätit klart hörde jag min mobil börja ringa.

_Hey boys and girls  
This is truth of the world  
Hey boys and girls  
Your own truth of the world  
Hey boys and girls  
You live, truth of the world  
Hey boys and girls  
Just in! Truth of the world_**_(Hey boys and girls – Evermore.)_**Jag letade efter den överallt och hittade den i botten av min väska. Det stod _Edward_ på den. Jag log och svarade.

"Hallå?" frågade jag.

"Hej, vacker, vad har du gjort den här morgonen?" frågade en sammetslen röst, jag kunde höra att han log.

"Inget, jag kom precis tillbaka från en shoppingtur med Alice. Jag har lite ont i fötterna. Du då?" svarade jag.

"Jag har inte gjort något speciellt. Emmet fick mig att spela med honom på hans dumma Xbox. Låt mig säga dig, han är som ett barn" Började han men någon avbröt honom.

"HALLÅ, JAG KAN HÖRA DIG... OCH JAG ÄR INTE ETT BARN. ETT BARN SKULLE ALDRIG KUNNA FÅ SÅ HÖG POÄNG SOM JAG HAR PÅ GUITAR HERO SLÅ DET DU!" dundrade Emmet så högt han kunde och jag var säker på att Alice och Rosalie också kunde höra honom.

"Är det min pojkvän som skriker?" frågade Rosalie överraskat.

"Japp, Edward kallade honom ett barn så Emmet bevisar att han har fel." Vi skrattade båda två åt hur korkade de var.

Jag gick tillbaka in i mitt rum och fortsatte prata med Edward.

"Jag saknar dig..." erkände han och jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag log.

"Jag också." höll jag med, lite generad.

"Kom hem till mig då." föreslog han.

"Jag vill men jag tror Alice kommer skjuta mig. Jag stack och shoppade i morse och när hon fick reda på det, såg hon bokstavligt talat ut som om hon skulle döda mig. Tack gud att jag hittade ett par skor som hon hade pratat om de senaste månaderna. På så sätt slapp jag bli dödad." Han skrattade med mig.

"Okej då." Han lät lite besviken och det gjorde jag med.

"DET ÄR RÄTT, DU GÅR INGENSTANS, DU KOMMER TRÄFFA EDWARD IKVÄLL." skrek Alice från sitt rum...

Jag stönade och Edward skrattade.

"Vad skrattar du åt? Jag är fast här med inget att göra och din syster låter inte mig gå och träffa dig även om du bara är fem minuter bort." gnällde jag.

"Oroa dig inte, jag kommer träffa dig om några få timmar." Han försökte få mig att må bättre men det funkade inte.

"Fint, jag ska gå och ta det lugnt en stund. Vi ses ikväll." Vi sa hejdå och la på.

Alice bestämde sig för att spendera de kommande timmarna med att välja ut vad vi skulle ha på oss och färgmatcha våra outfits. Hon skrämde mig verkligen med hela den här modegrejen. Rosalie och jag latade oss på soffan och tittade på några filmer. Jag vet inte hur men det slutade med att vi somnade.

Vi väcktes av ett högt skrik. Rosalie och jag vaknade och tittade på varandra och sprang till badrummet. Där, i mitten av rummet var Alice, på golvet och täckte för sitt öga.

"Vad hände med dig? Du skrämde skiten ur oss." utbrast Rosalie.

"Jag försökte sätta på mascara och jag hoppade runt och av misstag trycka in den i ögat. Jag såg inte vart jag gick och halkade på mattan och ramlade på rumpan." Hon rodnade och skrattade. Det var en stor svart prick i hennes ögonvrå och det var kletat i hennes ansikte.

"Hur som helst, ni två behöver göra er i ordning. Era outfits är på era sängar." förklarade hon och schasade ut oss.

Jag kom ut ur mitt rum tjugo minuter senare och hade på mig svarta, tighta jeans, svarta läderstövlar och en röd blus. Jag såg faktiskt riktigt bra ut och jag var glad att Alice valde min outfit för ikväll.

Jag var precis klar med att sminka mig när dörrklockan ringde. Jag gick för att öppna eftersom alla andra fortfarande gjorde sig i ordning. Alla killarna var utanför dörren.

"Hej Bella." sjöng Emmet och Jasper tillsammans. De är så knäppa.

"Hej killar, kom in. Ali och Rose är i sina rum." sa jag till dem och de nickade och gick till 'sina' rum.

Precis när killarna gick förbi, såg jag Edward som var precis bakom dem.

"Hej." hälsade jag honom med ett leende.

"Hej, du ser vacker ut." Han log och böjde sig ner och kysste mig.

"Du ser inte så dum ut du heller." svarade jag. Han hade på sig ett par mörka jeans och en tight svart t-shirt som visade hans muskler. Hans hår var rufsigt, och fick honom att se ännu snyggare ut... om det ens var möjligt.

"Var det allt?" frågade han och trutade.

"Du har ett tillräckligt stort ego som det är." Jag räckte ut tungan åt honom och sprang skrattande iväg. Han sprang efter mig och fångade mig runt midjan.

"Du kan inte springa ifrån mig, jag är för snabb för dig." skröt han och satte mig i sitt knä.

Jag såg roat på honom. "Jag kan försöka..." erkände jag.

"Kom igen." Jag ställde mig upp och drog honom till dörren.

Vi bestämde oss för att ta olika bilar och träffas vid bion klockan sex, vilket var om en halvtimme.

Edward gick fram och öppnade dörren för mig och jag hoppade in. Vi körde tillsammans, och sjöng med i olika låtar som gick på radion. Det var hysteriskt kul att höra honom sjunga _I kissed a girl_ av _Katy Perry_. Jag kunde inte sluta skratta.

Han körde med en hand på ratten, och höll min hand med den andra.

* * *

Vi kom dit på nolltid och gick ur bilen, hand i hand. Vi mötte gänget och köpte biljetter till någon konstig Halloween skräckfilm. Jag hade mina tvivel men jag antar att eftersom Edward var där, skulle det vara okej.

Vi satte oss ner med en enorm låda popcorn och filmen började. Det var okej i början men sen började det blodiga. Det var inte så farligt tills det blev riktigt äckligt och började skrämma livet ur mig.

"Aaah!" Jag skrek och höll för ögonen. Det gjorde Alice med men Rosalie verkade helt okej.

Edward skrattade och fällde upp armstödet mellan oss så han kunde lägga en arm om min midja. Jag lutade in i hans bröstkorg och han viskade lugnande ord i mitt öra.

"Det är okej." viskade hans sammetslena röst och sände rysningar längs min ryggrad.

Snart nog var det över.

"Jag fattar inte meningen med den här dumma filmen, det var för fejkat för min smak. Jag slösade precis två timmar av mitt liv för ingenting..."gnällde Emmet och vi skrattade åt honom.

Vi bestämde att vi skulle dela på oss och gå i par.

Edward och jag hamnade på en fin resturang som hette Bridges för att äta middag. Det var en dyr resturang vid havet, där man satt i fina soffor. Vi satt i några timmar och bara pratade och njöt av tiden tillsammans.

Servitrisen kom fram till oss efter våran beställning uppenbarligen för det `roliga´ i det och började flörta med Edward. Han la inte ens märke till henne, han fortsatte bara att titta på mig och bad henne gå. Jag var så nära att börja skratta åt henne. Hon fnös och gick iväg medan hon kastade med sitt blonderade hår och svängde med höfterna.

"Middagen var jättegod. Jag hade väldigt kul ikväll, tack Edward." Jag tittade upp på honom och log mjukt.

"Jag är glad att du hade en bra stund." Han kysste mig och kyssen blev långsamt mer och mer ivrig. Mina händer trasslade in sig i hans redan rufsiga hår medan hans händer hittade mina höfter. Vi bröt isär alldeles för snart för luft.

Vi körde tillbaka hem i bekväm tystnad.

* * *

Vi kom tillbaka till min sovsal och insåg att de andra inte var tillbaka än. Edward stannade och det slutade med att vi satt tillsammans i soffan och bara pratade om allt och ingenting. Jag föll i en rastlös sömn i Edwards armar.

* * *

**A/N: Så var även kapitel 8 slut. Skriv gärna om vad ni tycker, det kan vara en viss del ni gillade/inte gillade, en konstig mening någonstans, alltså att jag har formulerat mig konstigt, beröm, kritik, hur jag kan bli bättre, något som fick er att börja skratta, gråta, vad som helst! Bara tryck på den gröna knappen :) please :D  
Nästa kapitel är redan klart, så om jag får minst en review till imorgon så kommer den upp! Lovar! :)  
Tack för att ni läser! //Elsa**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nu kommer nästa kapitel som utlovat efter en review som kom från _carolinegodis._ Enormt tack till henne!!!:)  
disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight...**

* * *

**APOV:**Jag och Jasper gick till en resturang på stranden för en sen middag medan Emmet och Rosalie gick till The Midnight Aquarium och åt middag där. Vi möttes i våran sovsal samtidigt av ren slump.

"Hej, hade ni två kul?" frågade Rosalie och Emmet oss.

"Ja, det hade vi. Vi kanske skulle umgås allihopa imorgon?" svarade jag och föreslog samtidigt.

"Ja, det skulle vara jättekul. Vi säger till Bella och Edward imorgon." sa Rosalie och vi sa båda hejdå till killarna och gick upp till vår sovsal.

Vi gick tyst för vi visste att Bella redan sov. När jag gick in, såg jag Bella och någon annan på soffan och jag knuffade till Rosalie direkt.

**RPOV:**Jag var på väg till mitt rum när Alice knuffade till mig, jag hoppade till men vände mig om för att se vad hon ville. Hon pekade mot soffan och när jag kunde se den ordentligt, såg jag Edward och Bella sovande tillsammans. Edward hade en hand över hennes midja på ett beskyddande sätt. De var bedårande.

"Awww de är så söta!" viskade jag.

"Jag vet, vi lämnar dem bara här. Ingen mening med att väcka dem." föreslog Alice.

Tjugo minuter senare hade vi somnat.

**BPOV:**Jag vaknade med solen skinande rakt i mina ögon. Jag kisade och gnuggade mig i ögonen. Jag insåg att jag inte var i mitt rum utan på soffan i vardagsrummet. Jag skulle just vända mig om när jag kände någon andas ut och luften blåstes rakt i min nacke och sände rysningar ner längs ryggen. Jag vände mig om och såg Edward. Jag insåg inte att vi hade somnat på soffan.

Han såg så fridfull ut när han sov och jag ville inte väcka honom så jag började långsamt resa mig upp när jag kände honom hårdna sitt grepp runt min midja som om jag var en nallebjörn. Jag skrattade tyst.

Jag vände mig om så att vi låg ansikte mot ansikte när jag långsamt placerade mina läppar på hans. Det tog honom ett tag men det väckte honom och sakta började hans läppar röra sig i synkronisation med mina.

"Jag skulle kunna vakna så varje morgon." konstaterade han när han lutade sig tillbaka för att faktiskt titta på mig.

"Vänj dig vid det då." Jag fnissade och hoppade upp från soffan och sprang in i köket.

Han följde direkt efter mig.

"Okej, så vad skulle du vilja ha till frukost Mr. Cullen?" frågade jag honom.

"Vad som helst." svarade han. Hans hår var alldeles rufsigt och jag kunde inte sluta stirra på Adonis:en framför mig.

"Det är inte bra nog... Jag behöver veta vad du vill ha så jag kan börja laga mat..." började jag.

"Okej, jag ska görs pannkakor. Vi har jordgubbar, blåbär och lönnsirap också. Hur låter det?" frågade jag honom nyfiket.

"Låter jättegott." Hans sneda leende dök upp.

"Okej nu får du gå så jag kan laga mat." utbrast jag och började putta bort honom.

Han trutade.

"Vad?" frågade jag och försökte att inte le.

"Kan inte jag hjälp till?" frågade han hoppfullt.

Jag drog honom till diskbänken och fick honom att skölja och skära jordgubbarna.

Jag var klar med pannkakssmeten och flyttade den till spisen så jag kunde börja med pannkakorna. Jag var nästan klar när Edward gick fram till mig och doppade sitt finger i smeten och kletade smet i pannan på mig.

"Eww." Jag tog en servett för att torka bort det men lyckades få det i mitt hår istället vilket fick Edward att börja skratta.

Jag glodde på honom och han slutade skratta. Jag gick in i mitt rum för att titta mig i spegeln och mitt hår såg inte bara ut som en höstack utan nu var det en stor droppe pannkakssmet i det också.

Jag kände två starka händer runt min midja men jag tog tag i dem och puttade bort dem. Jag stormade ut ur rummet, och försökte se ut som om jag var arg. Edward följde efter.

"Bella det var bara ett skämt." förklarade han men jag skakade på huvudet.

"Titta på mitt hår! Det är överallt!" skrek jag viskandes åt honom. **(A/N: Jag vet att det låter konstigt men ni fattar nog...)**"Jag hjälper dig att få ut det." erbjöd han sig. Jag fnös.

"Nej tack." Jag la några pannkakor på en tallrik med sirap och bär och gav den till honom och gick.

"Bella, jag är ledsen, jag gör vad som helst, förlåt mig?" frågade han medan han gick ner på sina knän. Jag gjorde mitt bästa för att inte börja skratta.

"Jag hatar dig." utbrast jag medan jag började skratta och han reste sig upp och gav mig en puss.

"Varför dejtar du mig då?" frågade han och såg ut som ett litet barn.

"Jag vet inte." svarade jag och han drog mig tillbaka in i köket och satte ner mig i sitt knä medan vi åt.

* * *

"Det där var verkligen jättegott." sa Edward medan han hjälpte mig att diska. Vi lämnade en portion till Alice och Rosalie eller vem än som ville ha.

"Tack. Så vad vill du göra idag?" frågade jag.

Han funderade en stund.

"Vi kan väl åka till stranden." föreslog han och jag nickade i medhåll. Jag hade inte varit på stranden på ett tag nu och det började bli dags igen. Edward sa till mig att klä på mig och packa en väska medan han gick tillbaka till sin sovsal för att byta kläder och att han skulle vara tillbaka om tjugo minuter.

Jag fick ur pannkakssmeten ur håret och satte på mig en midnattsblå bikini med blomtryck i hörnet. Jag tog på mig ett par jeansshorts, ett linne och flip-flop och hörde Edward knacka på dörren.

Jag öppnade dörren men det var inte Edward. Det var en pojke med babyansikte med blont hår och blåa ögon.

"Hej dockansiktet." Han blinkade åt mig.

"Ursäkta mig?" frågade jag förvirrat... vem fan var han?

"Namnet var Mike Newton. Jag har sett dig några gånger innan och tänkte introducera mig själv." Han hade ett fejkat leende påklistrat i ansiktet.

Åh käre gud, kan någon rädda mig.

"Ähm, trevligt att träffas. Hejdå." Jag stängde dörren men han satte foten emellan och bände upp den igen.

"Vänta lite. Vill du gå ut med mig någon gång babe? Imorgon klockan åtta?" frågade han. Jag trodde jag skulle spy.

"Jag-" Jag avbröts av någon.

"Newton, vad gör du här?" frågade Edward vasst och la en beskyddande arm runt min midja.

"Jag skulle kunna fråga dig samma sak här Cullen." svarade Mike.

"Jag är här för att träffa _min_ flickvän så skulle du kunna sticka och sluta stöta på henne din tönt." varnade Edward.

Mike skrattade.

"Flickvän? Jag gissar att du planerar att dumpa henne nästa vecka eller hur? Det är vad du brukar göra." Han började skratta. Jag började bli arg på honom.

Edward gick rakt fram till honom och slog honom på näsan.

"Din idiot, du bröt min näsa." skrek Mike och täckte sin näsa för att få det att sluta blöda.

"Du har tur att det är allt jag har gjort med dig." varnade Edward och Mike glodde på honom.

"Så fort han dumpar dig, låt mig veta." Han log mot mig och gick sin väg. Edward var på väg att gå efter honom men jag stoppade honom.

"Edward gör det inte. Han är inte värd det." Jag klappade honom på armen och tog hans hand i min och vi gick mot stranden.

* * *

"Jag är ledsen för min attityd innan Bella. Allt han sa är inte sant. Jag kommer inte att dumpa dig. Du är det bästa som har hänt mig även om vi inte har varit tillsammans så länge. Det känns som om jag har känt dig i hela mitt liv." förklarade han och böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig.

"Jag vet, det är okej." Jag hade en känsla av att det Mike hade sagt var sant men jag ville inte tro det... Jag var säker på att det inte skulle hända. Han skulle aldrig dumpa mig för någon annan... eller hur?

Jag började skrämma upp mig själv men jag slutade fundera på det.

Jag tog fram en stor röd handduk och la den på sanden och vi satte oss ner tillsammans.

Jag låg bekvämt i solen när jag kände någon plocka upp mig som en brud.

"Edward släpp ner mig!" skrek jag.

Han ignorerade mina böner och sprang fram till en väldigt liten klippa och ställde sig på kanten. Han satte ner mig på mina fötter och tog en av mina händer i sin.

"Vad gör du?" frågade jag men han svarade inte. Han bara log snabbt och jag insåg vad han var på väg att göra så jag försökte springa för mitt liv men han höll kvar sitt grepp på mig.

Han hoppade rätt ut och drog mig med sig.

Jag blundade och hoppade i. Vattnet var iskallt och jag sparkade ifrån bottnen och simmade uppåt för att få luft.

"Jag h-hatar d-d-dig E-edw-ward." stammade jag medan jag la armarna i kors.

"Aww, kom igen Bella." Han sträckte ut sina armar för att krama mig men jag duckade. Jag sjönk tillbaka i vattnet och simmade iväg, medveten om att Edward var precis bakom mig.

Jag kom tillbaka till vattenbrynet och började springa längs stranden. Förvånande, det var nästan ingen på stranden... det förvånade mig. Jag antar att nu när det finns pooler, håller sig folk till dem. Jag har alltid tyckt att stranden är bättre.

Jag sprang när Edward nådde mig och fångade mig runt midjan men jag snubblade av misstag över hans fötter vilket fick oss båda att ramla på varandra.

Vi började skratta.

"Jag är fortfarande arg du vet." Jag nickade åt vad jag sa och försökte hålla masken.

"Åh verkligen." sa Edward och la sin näsa mot min panna.

"Mhm." Jag räckte ut tungan åt honom och vi reste oss upp för att gå tillbaka till våra väskor.

"Fortfarande arg?" frågade han, millimeter ifrån mitt ansikte.

"Jag hatar dig till och med ännu mer nu." konstaterade jag.

"Varför?" Han trutade.

"På grund av din dumma bländande charm." Jag tror det var en dum idé därför allt det påståendet gjorde var att han log ännu mer.

"Åh, bländar jag dig?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Hela tiden." svarade jag och kastade mig på handduken. Jag satte på mig mina Wayfarers **(A/N: Solglasögon från Ray Ban, om ngn undrar...)** så att jag kunde se honom bättre.

Edwards Iphone ringde.

Jag kollade nummerpresentatören och det stod _Alice_.

Han svarade direkt.

"Hej Alice." Edward svarade medan han skyddade sina ögon från solen så jag gav honom mina solglasögon.

"Ja, Bella är här." Han gav mig telefonen och tackade mig för solglasögonen.

"Hej Al-." började jag men hon avbröt mig.

"Frukosten var jä-tte-god." sjöng hon.

"Tack, vad är det? Varför ringer du?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Undrade bara var ni är... vi planerar att sticka till stranden. Vill ni hänga med?" erbjöd hon.

"Vi är redan här..." berättade jag.

"Åh, okej, vi är där snart." kvittrade hon och la på.

Jag vände mig om för att ge tillbaka Edwards mobil.

"De är här snart." berättade jag för honom och han nickade.

Det var underbart att prata och bara vara med Edward. Vi pratade om alla möjliga saker och om vårat förflutna och det kändes verkligen som om jag kunde säga vad som helst till honom och han skulle förstå. Han var inte som andra killar. Han hade verkligen känslor och jag var väldigt glad att jag träffade honom.

* * *

"WOOHOOO!" dundrade Emmet från parkeringsplatsen, och sprang och skrek tills han hoppade i vattnet.

Jasper kom och satte sig berdvid Edward och började prata. Det gjorde vi tre tjejer också.

"Så vad gjorde ni igår kväll?" frågade jag nyfiket tjejerna och vi pratade om vad vi gjorde då och om andra saker också.

* * *

"Varför går vi inte och spelar volleyboll?" föreslog Rosalie och vi gick med på det. Vi bestämde oss för att spela killarna mot tjejerna tills Emmet stoppade oss.

"Hur har ni tänkt att vi ska kunna spela om vi inte har någon boll?" frågade Emmet dumt.

"Gud du är en sån idiot, vad bar jag på de första tjugo minuterna innan vi kom till stranden Em?" frågade Rosalie.

"Åh just det, glömde det. Ledsen babe." Emmet log barnsligt.

Vi, (tjejerna) vann en match och killarna, den andra så vi bestämde oss för att spela en sista match för att se vem den riktiga vinnaren var.

Självklart vann tjejerna men Emmet höll inte med.

"Om-match! Om-match!" skrek Emmet.

"Åh håll käft." skrek Edward och Jasper irriterat åt honom. Vi skrattade åt dem.

Det började bli sent och bestämde oss för att sticka tillbaka till killarnas sovsal eftersom de alla tre bodde i samma och hänga där och ta det lugnt en stund.

* * *

**A/N: Man kan inte annat än älska Emmet!!!:) Nästa kapitel kommer snart, det är redan klart. REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Postar två kapitel idag eftersom jag inte vet hur många fler jag kommer hinna innan tisdag, då jag inte kommer ha tillgång till dator förrän på söndag... men jag ska försöka posta åtminstone ett kapitel till!  
Disclaimer: Ni vet... jag äger inte twilight...  
**

**BPOV:**_Två månader senare..._Allt hade gått jättebra. College var jobbigt men var så klart värt det och Edward och jag var närmare än någonsin. Vi spenderade varenda minut vi hade tillsammans och gänget hängde ihop konstant när vi inte var bombarderade med skolarbete.

Det var onsdag kväll och jag gick precis in i killarnas sovsal. De andra fem satt i par på deras soffor i vardagsrummet. Edward låg ensam på en av dem och blundade. Han hade inte märkt att jag redan kommit in. Vi hade bestämt att eftersom alla var lediga ikväll, skulle vi vara tillsammans. Jag släppte min väska i ett hörn i Edwards rum och hoppade ner på soffan där han satt.

Han öppnade sina ögon direkt, chockat. Jag skrattade och satte mig ordentligt. Han la armarna om min midja och gav mig en puss på kinden. Mina känslor för honom hade verkligen blivit större än jag väntade mig. Vi var tillsammans 24/7 och jag kunde inte vara borta från honom längre än en dag... Jag vet att vi bara har varit tillsammans i nästan tre månader men det kändes som om han var min själsfrände... Jag vet att det låter klyschigt men det är sant... Jag tror bara inte att Edward känner likadant.

"Hej oemotståndlig." Han log och kysste mig på läpparna. Jag funderade inte mer på det, jag ville inte att de tankarna skulle förstöra min kväll och tittade på Edward.

"Jag har saknat dig." Jag trutade och lutade mig mot hans beröring. Jag tittade honom i ögonen och såg något annorlunda idag. Där var en annan känsla i dem... kärlek? Jag tänkte för mig själv på det men visste att det förmodligen inte var sant...

"Jag med, därför är det bra att du är här. Vill du gå ut med mig i morgon och äta frukost? Träningen börjar inte förrän på eftermiddagen och inte dina lektioner heller." Han kramade mig hårdare mot sin bröstkorg.

"Jättegärna." svarade jag medan jag placerade mina händer på sidorna av hans ansikte och kysste honom.

"Okej, nog med offentlig visning av kärlek..." gnällde Alice och hoppade upp från soffan och gick för att titta igenom högarna med dvd:er.

Jag räckte bara ut tungan åt henne och hon skrattade.

"Okej, så vad ska vi äta?" frågade Emmet.

"Jag vet inte. Vad vill ni äta?" frågade jag.

Vi bestämde oss för pizza så Emmet beställde fem. Massor, jag vet, men med tanke på hur mycket Emmet äter, har vi tur om det blir något kvar för oss andra.

Vi fick ett telefonsamtal tio minuter senare, och fick veta att bilen som pizzan skulle levereras med hade gått sönder så killarna bestämde sig för att åka och hämta dem, vilket lämnade oss tjejer ensamma i deras sovsal.

"Så Bella, hur går allting med dig och Edward?" frågade Alice slugt och Rosalie nickade.

"Ja, det är bara bra." svarade jag medan jag zappade mellan kanalerna.

"Så hur starka är dina känslor för honom?" frågade Rosalie nyfiket... vart skulle detta leda?? tänkte jag för mig själv.

"Ehm, starka? Jag vet inte... varför undrar ni?" frågade jag och höjde på ett ögonbryn.

"Bella, vi ser hur ni två ser på varandra... NI ÄR SÅ KÄRA!" skrek de tillsammans.

Jag skakade på huvudet, jag höll inte med. Edward kände inte så och jag skulle inte förstöra våran relation... Jag skulle vänta och se och låta det som sker ske.

"Bella, älskar du honom?" frågade Alice långsamt och satte sig ner.

"Jag vet inte... och om jag gjorde det? Han känner inte likadant och jag vill inte förstöra något mellan oss." förklarade jag och de log mot varandra.

"Plus att vi har bara varit tillsammans i knappt tre månader, tycker ni inte att det är lite för tidigt för mig att ha så starka känslor?" frågade jag medan jag satte händerna framför ansiktet, generad över diskussionen vi hade.

"Bella..." började Rosalie.

"Det spelar ingen roll hur länge ni har varit tillsammans. Sättet ni tittar på varandra, det är obetalbart. Vad ni två har är unikt. Man behöver inte gå ut i flera år för att fatta att man älskar någon Bella. Jag kan se hur Edward behandlar dig och det finns inte en chans att hans känslor inte är likadana. Bara vänta Bells, så ska du se." Hon blinkade åt mig och Alice nickade.

När vårat samtal tog slut, kom killarna tillbaka. Vi satte oss ner och latade oss i deras vardagsrum och tittade på tv.

* * *

Vi tittade på Quantum of Solace först och sen Pirates of the Caribbean, den tredje filmen.

Vi var i mitten av filmen när Alice sa att hon ville hämta några filtar till oss. Hon reste sig och gick för att hämta dem. Allting gick bra tills vi hörde ett högt skrik.

Rosalie och jag noterade att Emmet, Jasper och Edward tittade på varandra direkt och Jasper gick för att se vad som hade hänt.

Hon sprang förbi honom och hoppade upp på soffan i vardagsrummet.

"VI SKA ÅKA TILL HAWAII!!" skrek hon så högt hon kunde och viftade med sex biljetter i luften. Hon började sjunga samma sak igen och igen.

Rosalie och jag tittade frågande på varandra, medan Emmet och Edward skickade dödsblickar mot Jasper.

Jasper bleknade och bad om ursäkt en massa gånger. Edward nickade och klappade honom på ryggen.

"Vad är det som pågår?" frågade jag nyfiket.

Edward gick fram till mig.

"Det var tänkt att bli en överraskning men Alice råkade hitta dem. Vi planerade att ta med er tjejer till Hawaii." förklarade Jasper med ett litet leende.

Jag vände mig om för att titta på Edward.

"Åh verkligen och när skulle du berätta för mig?" frågade jag nyfiket. Vi delade på oss i våra egna par.

"Jag är inte säker men det är bra att du vet det nu." Han log.

"Så när åker vi?" frågade jag.

"Den första veckan ska vi vara i Forks och sen åker vi på lördagen och vi träffar Jasper och Rosalie så fort vi landar i Kalifornien för att byta plan. Sen flyger vi alla tillsammans och spenderar veckan på Hawaii." förklarade han och jag hoppade upphetsat upp och kramade honom.

"Tack tack tack tack, jag kan knappt vänta tills dess." utbrast jag och han skrattade.

Det började bli sent och jag ville inte inkräkta...

"Ehm, det börjar bli sent. Jag borde gå..." började jag och Edwards ansikte föll. Tjejerna gick med på att gå.

"Vänta." Edward stoppade mig och Emmet och Jasper stoppade Rosalie och Alice.

"Ja?" frågade jag innan jag plockade upp min väska.

"Stanna här." erbjöd han med bedjande ögon. Precis då började det åska och regnet öste ner utanför. Det fanns inte en chans att vi skulle kunna gå tillbaka så här.

"Ehm, ja okej." Jag log och Edward gav mig ett par av hans mjukisbyxor och en t-shirt. Jag klädde på mig och gick och la mig i sängen tillsammans med honom. Vi var vana att sova tillsammans på soffan eftersom vi var hemma hos varandra konstant.

"Jag tror jag kommer bli van vid det här." mumlade han när han la handen på min midja.

"Det är du redan." Jag tryckte mig mot hans bröst och han kysste mig godnatt.

Vi föll in i en orolig sömn.

_Nästa morgon..._BEDWARD!! ELLA!!" dånade Emmet genom hallen och jag tryckte mig närmare Edwards bröst, jag ville inte gå upp.

"

Emmet hoppade in i Edwards rum med en hög duns och jag hoppade ur sängen direkt... det gjorde Edward med.

"Kära Bedward, jag skulle vilja informera er om att klockan är nio och om ni skulle vilja gå på er vackra frukostdejt, borde ni gå upp..." informerade han oss med en sarkastisk röst.

"Vad är Bedward?" frågade jag.

"Det är Bella och Edward ihopsatt... DUH!" Emmet såg ut som en idiot. Han tittade på mig och Edward och log.

"Ååååh, fick Eddie något igår kväll?" frågade Emmet chockat. Jag rodnade direkt. Edward och jag hade inte pratat om det ämnet än och det var ganska konstigt att få den frågan av hans BROR!

"Stick..." morrade Edward och jag skrattade mjukt.

"Någon fick inte sin skönhetssömn, eller hur?" kuttrade Emmet och Edward reste sig och jagade honom runt sovsalen. Vi tjejer började skratta. Jasper blev tvungen att skilja dem åt...

Jag klädde på mig och jag och Edward gick ut för att äta frukost. Han körde som en galning men jag var van vid det. Vi kom snabbt fram till ett litet kafé och jag och Edward gick in, hand i hand.

En ung tjej kom fram till oss och tittade lystet på Edward.

"Hej, mitt namn är Stacy, vad skulle du vilja ha?" frågade hon och tittade på Edward.

"Ja, _vi_ skulle vilja ha..." började han och tittade på mig.

"Två omeletter och två apelsinjuice tack." beställde jag. Hon stirrade ilsket på mig och gick sin väg.

Edward skrattade mjukt.

"Vad?" frågade jag frustrerat.

"Du är het när du är avundsjuk." Han skrattade och tog min hand i sin. Jag trutade.

* * *

Frukosten var utsökt och Edward sa att det var ett ställe till han ville ta mig till.

Vi korsade vägen och han ledde mig till en park. Där fanns en stor sjö och vi satte oss ner på en bänk och tittade på ankorna. Det var så bra att sitta här med honom, det bästa var att vi var tillsammans.

Jag började tänka tillbaka till igår och samtalet Alice, Rosalie och jag hade. Edward väckte mig snabbt ur mina funderingar.

"Vad tänker du på?" Han såg nervös ut av någon anledning.

"Bara något Alice och Rosalie sa igår, inget intressant." sa jag och ville inte att han skulle fråga mer. Han nickade.

Vi reste på oss och promenerade långsamt runt sjön. Han stannade och tittade mig i ögonen och jag bestämde mig för att säga något.

"Jag vill bara säga tack för att du tog med mig ut den här morgonen, jag hade en jättebra stund Edward." Han log och böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig.

Våran kyss blev långsamt djupare och vi bröt isär efter en stund, våra pannor nuddade varandra.

"Jag älskar dig Bella." sa Edward och jag öppnade mina ögon för att titta på honom.

Sa han precis-? Jag avbröt mig själv. Åh käre gud... han sa precis att han älskar mig! Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag ville hoppa av lycka. Han älskar mig... Jag var tvungen att ge mig själv en minut för att lugna ner mig när-

"Förlåt, jag skulle inte ha sagt det." Edwards ansiktsuttryck föll och ånger var skrivet över hela hans ansikte. Han förbannade tyst sig själv. Jag tog tag i hans händer och kysste honom med så mycket passion jag kunde.

"Håll käft, jag älskar dig också." Jag fnittrade som ett barn och kunde inte hjälpa att jag kysste honom igen.

Jag gick genom parken, och drog Edward med mig hela vägen till bilen.

* * *

**A/N: Iiiiiiiiiiih *fangirl-squeal* Edward älskar Bella :D Kom igen, skriv en review, ett fangirl-skrik eller nåt ;) Snart kommer New Moon ut!!! Längtar ni? (dum fråga?) Det gör jag!!!!!!!!  
Kram:)**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Tredje kapitlet på en dag! :)  
Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twiligt...**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Edward och jag gick genom hallen till hans sovsal. Vi gick fram till dörren och knackade två gånger, Alice öppnade dörren.

"Hej kärleksparet, hur var eran frukostdejt?" frågade hon leende.

"Bra." Jag log och vi gick in för att hitta resten av gänget som åt.

Klockan var redan elva och vi, tjejerna behövde komma tillbaka till vår sovsal och byta om och göra oss redo för skolan. Vi reste oss upp och samlade ihop våra saker. Vi kysste killarna hejdå.

"Hejdå vacker, älskar dig." sa Edward innan han kysste mig mjukt.

"Älskar dig också, hejdå." Jag log och vände mig om för att gå.

När jag vände mig om såg jag hur både Alice, Rosalie, Emmet och Jasper hade tappat hakan.

"Akta så ni inte fångar några flugor." varnade jag dem och lämnade deras sovsal, skrattande.

Jag kom tillbaka till min sovsal och hoppade in i duschen direkt. Det varma vattnet hjälpte mina muskler att slappna av. Det var varmt ute så jag tog på mig ett par röda, små silkeshorts och ett instoppat svart linne och svarta ballerinaskor.

Precis när jag kom ut ur mitt rum möttes jag av två oroliga personer.

"Vad sjutton var det där innan?" frågade Alice.

"Du har en del att förklara fröken." kommenterade Rosalie.

"Okej fint. Edward och jag gick ut och åt frukost och det var verkligen jättebra. Vi gick till parken och... han bara berättade om sina känslor för mig... Han sa att han älskade mig... Voila!" utbrast jag och de skrek.

"Okej, vi ska fira ikväll. Bara vi tjejer, vi går ut och tar några drinkar, okej?" föreslog Rosalie och vi höll med.

* * *

Jag hade fyra lektioner idag som bara var slöseri med tid men tiden gick fort och innan jag visste ordet av gick jag genom huvudbyggnaden, på väg tillbaka till min sovsal. Jag kände någon lägga armarna runt min midja. Jag hoppade till i chock men vände mig om och möttes av ingen annan än...

"Jag har saknat dig." Han la sitt ansikte mot min nacke och hans andedräkt kittlades.

"Jag också." Han reste på huvudet för att kyssa mig.

"Vill du äta middag med mig ikväll?" frågade han hoppfullt.

"Jag kan inte. Alice och Rosalie ska dra med mig ut ikväll på några drinkar." Jag grimaserade och det gjorde han också.

"Strunta i dem." sa han och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte, jag har redan sagt till dem att jag följer med." sa jag till honom, jag kände mig så dum. Han nickade, förstående.

"Jag har en bättre ide; kan jag komma till dig i din sovsal efteråt? Jag är tillbaka runt nio eller tio..." frågade jag.

"Så klart du kan." Edward log.

"Bra, jag måste gå och träffa tjejerna, ses ikväll." Jag pussade honom på läpparna och gick min väg, tillbaka till min sovsal.

* * *

Tjejerna och jag klädde upp oss och bestämde oss för att gå till en liten klubb som hette Freeze. Den var högljudd men inte dålig.

Vi drack några shots och dansade tillsammans en stund tills vi var för trötta och bestämde oss för att gå tillbaka och dricka.

"Okej, det här är för Bella. Vi är så glada att vi träffade dig, jag vet inte hur livet skulle vara utan dig Bells, vi älskar dig." sa Alice och Rosalie tillsammans, lite lätt berusat och vi slog ihop våra glas och drack.

Vi stannade några timmar i baren, och hade kul och tog det lugnt. Det var bra att gå ut och ha en tjejkväll någon annanstans än i sovsalen.

Vi var verkligen uppåt men bartendern sa att det var stängningsdags så jag fick in dem i min BMW och vi körde tillbaka till college:et. Jag satte på radion och bestämde mig för att höja volymen och ha lite kul. _Hey Boys and Girls _av _Evermore_ sprängde från högtalarna och vi sjöng med medan vi körde.

_We´re interrupting transmission  
Becaue we happen to know  
There´s something that you been missing  
Welcome to the show..._När låten var slut, var vi redan hemma. Vi hoppade in i killarnas sovsal fortfarande sjungande och dansande medan vi gick till dem.

_What do you wanna hear first?  
Bad news or the worst  
We´re here to entertain  
And keep you coming back again__Hey boys and girls  
We´ll be right back with truth of the world_De tittade på oss som om vi var höga. Jag skrattade och sprang fram till Edward.

Hey boys and girls  
Watch truth of the world  
Hey boys and girls  
your all truth of the world

Hey boys and girls  
Stay with truth of the world

"Har ni kul?" frågade han medan han skrattade åt vårt intressanta inträde.

"Japp, vad har ni gjort medan vi var borta?" frågade jag nyfiket medan jag satte mig ner på hans säng.

"Räknat ner minuterna tills ni kom tillbaka." svarade han fåraktigt.

Jag skrattade och gav honom `säg sanningen´ blicken.

"Jag svär till gud, det är exakt vad Emmet gjorde... Han gick runt i sovsalen och räknade ner varenda minut. Jag var så här nära att klappa till honom." sa han, och visade med fingrarna. Jag skrattade.

Vi var tillsammans resten av natten och tittade på några filmer i hans rum tills jag somnade, bekvämt i hans armar.

* * *

_En vecka senare..._

**BPOV:**

Till slut var det inga lektioner kvar och vi var i våra sovsalar nu, och kollade att vi hade allt vi behövde för de kommande veckorna. Mina föräldrar var ivriga att få mig hem igen. Tekniskt sett skulle jag och Edward träffa varandras föräldrar tillsammans eftersom vi fyra (Emmet, Alice, Edward och jag) planerade att få Edwards pappa, Carlisle att hämta oss på flygplatsen och köra oss till deras hus. Uppenbarligen var våra föräldrar hemma hos varandra varje dag så vi skullen äta middag hos Cullen´s. Alla, inklusive mina föräldrar. Jag var lite oroad för att träffa hans föräldrar men jag var upphetsad över att mina föräldrar skulle få träffa Edward. Min mamma var överlycklig men min pappa var förmodligen inte lika lycklig eftersom jag var han lilla flicka och du fattar resten...

Killarna kom över till oss några minuter senare för att hjälpa oss bära ner våra resväskor. Alice hade såklart packat typ tre resväskor medan vi andra hade en. Edward bar ner min resväska till en av taxi-bilarna och jag tog mitt handbagage, min Louis Vuitton handväska min mamma hade gett mig förra året.

Där var tre taxi-bilar, en för varje par. Rosalie och Jasper skulle följa med oss halva vägen, eftersom de skulle till Chicago. Edward och jag satte oss i våran taxi och så var vi på väg till flygplatsen.

"Så, ska det bli kul att se hur ert nya hus ser ut och faktiskt se hur Forks är?" frågade jag medan han höll min hand.

"Ja det ska det. Är du glad att få träffa dina föräldrar igen?" frågade han.

"Ja, jag har inte varit borta så här länge förut och det ska bli kul att träffa dem igen. Du då?" Jag tryckte mig mot hans bröst och han kysste min panna.

"Ja och jag är ännu gladare att du kommer vara där med, älskling." sa han med ett stort leende.

* * *

Vi satt och åt lunch på flygplatsen. Vi hade redan checkat in och vi skulle åka om tjugo minuter så vi började sakta resa på oss och gå mot vår gate.

Vi satt i par, först var det Rosalie och Emmet, bakom dem var Alice och Jasper som var framför oss.

Jag gäspade. Jag var trött eftersom vi hade haft mycket att göra den senaste veckan och jag hade inte fått mycket sömn.

"Sov Bella, jag väcker dig så fort vi är där." erbjöd sig Edward och jag nickade.

Han satte i hörlurar i sina öron och blundade.

* * *

Jag sov fridfullt när jag hörde någon prata med mig...

"Bella." viskade Edward mjukt några gånger.

"Åh gud är vi redan här?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Ja det är vi. Rosalie och Jaspers stopp var för några timmar sen. De ville inte väcka dig men Rosalie sa att hon skulle ringa dig imorgon. Vi har redan landat så vi borde gå och hämta vårt bagage." Edward räckte ut sin hand mot mig.

Vi fick tag i vårat bagage och Edward bar min och sin tillsammans. Jag sa till honom att inte göra det, men han insisterade. Han var en sån gentleman.

Edward tog min hand och han och de andra två följde mig eftersom jag var den enda som hittade.

"Hej pappa." ropade Edward så fort han såg var hans pappa var.

Vi gick fram till en stilig medelålders man med blont hår och bruna ögon.

"Pappa!" Alice sprang fram till och kramade honom.

Så fort alla hade sagt hej, introducerade Edward mig.

"Pappa, jag vill att du ska träffa min flickvän Bella." introducerade Edward och jag skakade hans hand.

"Trevligt att träffas Mr. Cullen." Jag log och han log tillbaka.

"Desamma Bella. Min son har pratat jättemycket om dig. Snälla, säg Carlisle." bad han och jag nickade. Han var verkligen en snäll man precis som Edward och Emmet.

Vi satte oss i hans svarta Mercedes men uppenbarligen så kunde inte allt vårat bagage få plats så personalen vid informationsdisken sa att de skulle skicka det och att vi skulle få det om ungefär en timme.

Emmet och Carlisle satt där fram medan Alice, Edward och jag satte oss där bak. Vi var inte direkt inklämda eftersom Alice var så liten. Det blev lite tråkigt så Emmet satte på radion. Han började sjunga med i _I kissed a girl_ av _Katy Perry_.

Alla skrattade åt hans kvinnoimitation när vi plötsligt stannade vid en vacker, vit herrgård.

"Du valde ut ett bra hus den här gången." dånade Emmet och dunkade Carlisle på ryggen medan han klev ur bilen.

"Ja." Edward höll med, han tittade fortfarande på huset.

"Jag kan inte hålla mig tills jag får se hur det ser ut inuti... GUD, detta betyder att jag kan köpa en ny garderob!" skrek Alice.

När vi gick uppför verandan, såg jag mina föräldrars Audi Q7 parkerad vid huset och visste att de redan var här.

Edward öppnade dörren till huset och jag tappade hakan för scenen framför mig.

Deras hus var jättefint. Det var så vackert och helt modernt inuti. Edward viskade i mitt öra att hans mamma hade inrett det och jag var förbluffad.

Carlisle gick in och till vad jag antog var vardagsrummet och jag såg min pappa sitta där, han tittade på tv.

"Pappa!" Jag sprang fram och kramade honom.

"Hej tjejen, vi har saknat dig här." utbrast han och jag skrattade.

Jag kom ihåg att Edward var med mig och jag bestämde mig för att introducera honom.

"Pappa, jag vill att du ska träffa min pojkvän Edward." Jag vände mig om för att titta på Edward.

"Trevligt att träffas, dina föräldrar har berättat en massa om dig. Men jag borde varna dig, jag är en polis och om du sårar min flicka... akta dig." sa han stelt, och ögnade honom.

Jag knuffade till min pappa och glodde på honom.

"Annat än det är det trevligt att träffa dig ännu en gång." Min pappa skakade Edwards hand hårt.

"Jag lovar att jag ska ta hand om din dotter Mr. Swan. Trevligt att träffas." replikerade Edward.

"Kalla mig Charlie." sa han och Edward nickade.

"Pappa, du vet att Edward är kapten i Dartmouths fotbollslag va?" frågade jag honom nyfiket. Min pappa var galen i fotboll, han missade aldrig en match.

"Så klart att jag gör. Jag såg din match för två veckor sen Edward, ni hade tur." Min pappa och Edward skrattade.

De började prata sport och sånt så jag bestämde mig för att leta reda på Alice eller någon.

Jag gick genom hallen och hörde en kvinna skratta. Jag gick in i deras kök och såg en kvinna med bronsfärgat hår och min mamma.

Min mamma vände sig om och såg mig och sprang för att krama mig.

"Åh, älskling, vi har saknat dig. Hur är college?" frågade hon medan hon nästan krossade mig.

"Det är bra mamma, jag har saknat dig med." svarade jag.

"Sötnos, jag vill att du ska träffa Esme." sa min mamma och Esme kramade mig.

"Hej raring, jag har hört att du är tjejen som stal min sons hjärta." Hon log varmt mot mig.

"Ehm, jag antar det." svarade jag och vi tre skrattade.

"Jag är glad att du kunde komma hit." Jag visste direkt att jag skulle gilla henne...

* * *

Jag pratade en stund med Renée och Esme och vi blev introducerade till alla i huset.

"Maten är klar!" ropade Esme och alla gick in i matsalen. De hade ett trevåningshus med en massa rum, det var magnifikt.

Alla satte sig ner, Alice till vänster om mig och Edward till höger. Esme hade lagat lasagne och grekisk sallad. Det var jättgott. Vi satt de kommande timmarna och pratade om vad alla hade gjort och vad som händer och det var faktiskt riktigt kul att ha alla tillsammans. Renée blinkade åt mig och mimade orden `jag gillar honom´ medan hon pekade på Edward medan vi åt. Jag skrattade mjukt och Edward tittade på mig, förvirrad. Jag sa att jag skulle förklara för honom senare.

Efter middagen gick Alice, Emmet, Edward och jag upp. Alice och Emmet gick för att ringa Rosalie och Jasper och Alice sa till mig att hon skulle hämta mig imorgon på morgonen för att vi skulle till gallerian.

Edward och jag gick upp till den tredje våningen. Det var bara hans rum på den våningen.

"Är du glad att det inte är någon annan på din våning?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Ja, ingen annan gillar riktigt den klassiska musiken jag lyssnar på och så och det är bra att få ha ett privatliv." förklarade han och jag nickade.

Vi gick in i hans rum. Två av hans väggar var av glas så man kunde se ut över skogen, de andra två väggarna hade en ljus, krämig färg och mattan matchade. Hans rum bestod av ett skrivbord med en laptop, en säng och en enorm bokhylla fylld med musik.

"Wow, det här är fantastiskt." sa jag medan jag tittade igenom hans musik.

"Jag sa ju det. Om du vill ha en kopia av något, säg bara till." erbjöd han och satte sig ner på sin säng.

Han gestikulerade att jag skulle komma och sätta mig med honom.

"Du vet jag är verkligen glad att våra föräldrar kommer överens." erkände han och jag såg upp på honom.

"Ja, jag är verkligen glad att mina föräldrar gillar dig, jag var lite oroad." sa jag och bet mig i läppen.

Han böjde sig ner och kysste mig passionerat.

Det spårade ur lite grann för det slutade med att jag puttade ner honom på sängen. Vi låg och grovhånglade när jag kom på något.

"Våra föräldrar är där nere." påminde jag honom och han skrattade.

"Okej, okej." Han gav mig en puss och drog upp mig. Han ledde mig till hans walk-in-closet och gick fram till en av lådorna. Han tog ut en rektangulär ask med ett litet band på och gav den till mig.

Jag såg nyfiket på honom.

"Öppna den bara." Han log och jag tittade ner på asken och öppnade den långsamt.

När jag tog av locket, såg jag ett vackert armband. Det var en kedja i silver med ett rött kristallhjärta hängande på. Jag flämtade till, det måste ha kostat en förmögenhet.

Han insåg exakt vad jag var på väg att säga och sa något först.

"Lugna ner dig, jag betalade inget för det. Det var min mormors och mamma fick en massa av hennes antika smycken när hon dog och jag ville ge dig det här." förklarade han och hjälpte mig sätta på armbandet.

"Tack, det är vackert." Jag log och ställde mig på tå för att kyssa honom.

* * *

**A/N: Sista kapitlet för idag. Kanske på en hel vecka.:( Men om jag får riktigt många reviews kanske ett kapitel till kommer upp innan jag åker på tisdag och kommer hem på söndag. jag kommeer inte ha tillgång till dator:(  
Snart kommer det hända lite grejer som vänder saker och ting upp och ner! någon som är nyfiken???  
Kram och tack för att ni läser!!! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Nästa kapitel efter en hel veckas väntan... Jag har inte varit hemma... förlåt... men nu är jag iaf hemma.'**

**Jag vill tacka alla U-N-D-E-R-B-A-R-A människor som har skrivit helt underbara kommentarer. Ni vet vilka ni :D Ni ska veta att det verkligen gör min dag!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Twilight. **

* * *

**BPOV:**Jag mådde inte bra idag så jag bestämde mig för att stanna inne idag. Edward, Emmet, Carlisle och min pappa planerade att vandra i skogen idag. Renée och Esme skulle gå ut tillsammans och Alice bestämde att hon skulle komma över till mig och vara med mig och bara ta det lugnt. Jag var inte sjuk, jag hade bara en dunkande huvudvärk och blev yr så fort jag gick omkring.

"Sötnos är du säker på att du kommer vara okej med Alice?" frågade Renée medan hon hjälpte pappa att packa.

"Ja så klart, det är bara huvudvärk, tack gud att jag inte är sjuk." sa jag till henne och hon höll med.

Carlisle kom förbi tidigare i morse för att kolla om jag var okej och sa att det inte var någonting, att jag bara skulle vila idag och att jag skulle må bättre imorgon.

Mina föräldrar åkte till Cullen´s. Min mobil ringde och jag brydde mig inte om att kolla vem det var som ringde.

"Hallå?" frågade jag, min röst lät groggy.

"Hej Bella, jag är fortfarande hemma men jag ringde bara för att säga att jag är där snart och jag tar med några filmer och lite annat okej?" kvittrade Alice.

"Ja visst." svarade jag och jag hörde Edward prata med henne.

"Okej bra, hur som helst måste jag gå men du ska få Edward. Han vill prata med dig." sa hon och gav telefonen till honom.

"Bella hur mår du?" frågade han oroat.

"Jag är okej jag har huvudvärk och är lite yr men din pappa sa att jag skulle må bra imorgon." förklarade jag.

"Vill du att jag ska stanna med dig idag? Jag måste inte vandra." erbjöd han sig.

"Nej, det är okej. Alice kommer vara här och jag vill att du ska gå och ha lite kul." viskade jag eftersom mitt huvud dunkade.

"Bella om du behöver något, snälla ring mig, okej?" bad han.

"Det ska jag, jag lovar." sa jag.

"Jag älskar dig, kan jag komma över ikväll?" frågade han.

"Så klart du kan. Älskar dig också, ha det så skoj." sa jag och vi la på.

* * *

Alice kom tjugo minuter senare med pizza och filmer.

"Precis vad jag behövde, hur visste du det?" frågade jag medan jag tog en bit av min pizza.

"Psykisk." sa hon och log. Hon hoppade upp i soffan och satte på tv:n.

"Så har du pratat med Jasper och Rosalie på det senaste?" frågade jag medan jag zappade mellan kanalerna.

"Ja jag pratade med Jazzy igår kväll men jag har inte pratat med Rosalie på det senaste. Vad säger du om att ringa nu?" föreslog Alice och jag gick för att hämta telefonen. Vi knappade in numret och hon svarade efter två ringningar.

"Hej på er!" sa Rosalie upphetsat.

"Rosalie, hur är det i Chicago?" frågade jag.

"Det är bara bra, vi har varit på stranden hela dagen, vädret här är jättebra. Ni då?" frågade Rosalie.

"Bella är förkyld så jag är här hos henne medan killarna är ute och vandrar och våra mammor shoppar." förklarade Alice.

"Åh, så det förklarar varför Emmet inte svarar på sin mobil?" frågade Rosalie.

"Ja, det är därför." svarade vi.

Vi pratade i ytterligare två timmar tills Rosalie var tvungen att gå.

"Jag ringer er om några dagar, sakna mig inte för mycket! Hejdå." sa Rosalie och la på. Alice och jag tittade på film efter film efter film hela eftermiddagen tills vi långsamt somnade.

* * *

Jag sov fridfullt tills jag kände någon mjukt putta på mig och säga mitt namn.

"Bella." viskade den mjuka sammetsrösten.

"Mhm." Var allt jag lyckades få ut.

"Du måste vakna, alla är hemma hos mig för att äta middag och jag är här för att hämta dig. Alice gick precis." viskade Edward.

"Okej, jag är uppe." sa jag medan jag hoppade upp från soffan och kände mig lite snurrig. Jag skulle ta ett steg när jag vinglade till och tappade balansen. Jag var redo att falla ner på golvet tills ett par starka armar fångade mig.

"Bella, är du okej?" frågade han, och satte tillbaka mig på soffan.

"Headrush." svarade jag medan jag höll mig om pannan. **(A/N: Finns ingen bra översättning till _headrush_, men det är när man blir yr efter att ha rest sig för fort. Ni fattar nog.)**"Du kanske vill stanna hemma?" erbjöd han.

"Nej, nej jag är okej. Jag mår bättre jag tror jag bara reste mig lite för fort." förklarade jag och han nickade. Jag kollade att alla fönster och dörrar var stängda. Jag gick ner och Edward pratade i sin mobil.

"Ja Alice vi är fortfarande här... jag vet inte... hur visste du det?... i alla fall... ja...ja... kan du inte vänta en kvart?... visst." Edward reste sig upp och såg att jag var i rummet. Han gav mig telefonen.

"Hallå?" sa jag medan jag tog på mina läderstövlar.

"Hej Bella, dina föräldrar låter dig sova över här inatt så packa en väska och kom hit foooooort!" sjöng Alice.

"Okej, vi kommer snart." Och med det, la jag på.

Jag packade snabbt en väska med kläder och vi gick ut till hans bil.

"Wow." Jag hade inte sett att han hade en annan bil idag. Hans Volvo var på college:et så han hade sin Aston Martin Vanquish istället. Han log fåraktigt och öppnade dörren för mig.

"Varsågod, fröken." Han tecknade åt mig att sitta."Tack min snälle herre." Jag pussade honom på kinden och satte mig ner.

"Jag gillar verkligen den här bilen, varför kör du inte denna istället?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Min Volvo är mer en vardagsbil. Det här är min bil för speciella tillfällen." förklarade han.

Jag bestämde mig för att vara smart och fråga honom någonting...

"Så varför kör du den utan anledning då? Det är inget speciellt tillfälle." genmälde jag.

"Vem sa att det inte var ett speciellt tillfälle? Jag kör dig... det är definitivt ett speciellt tillfälle." Han log och sträckte sig efter min hand...

Smartass... tänkte jag för mig själv. **(A/N: ingen bra översättning för smartass, men vi använder ju det i svenskan också...)**Vi körde upp på hans uppfart och han hjälpte mig ut.

* * *

Alla männen tittade på fotboll så jag gick för att se vad alla kvinnor gjorde. Alice, Renée och Esme var i köket, de lagade mat och pratade. Jag gick in för att hjälpa till.

"Hej Esme, hur är det?" frågade jag medan jag kramade henne.

"Underbart kära du, hur mår du?" frågade hon oroat.

"Jag är mycket bättre. Det är helt borta." Jag log och alla skrattade.

"Skönt att höra Bella." sa hon.

Alice och jag gjorde salladen medan Esme och Renée gjorde lammstek med bakad potatis. Vi ropade på killarna när maten var klar.

"Jaaa, mat." dånade Emmet bakom mig och jag hoppade förmodligen högre än bordet. Han skrattade och gick fram för att krama mig.

"Kul att se dig Bells." Han log.

"Du-med-Emmet." svarade jag medan jag tappade luften och han släppte mig.

Vi satte oss ner och killarna berättade om vad de hade gjort idag och uppenbarligen hade de sett en puma och en björn. De visade oss foton på alla djur de såg.

* * *

Efter middagen flyttade våra föräldrar till vardagsrummet för att prata medan resten av oss gick upp.

"Jag paxar Bella för natten!" skrek Alice.

"Vad?" Edward tittade på henne med stora ögon.

"Du är med henne varje dag, det är på tiden att jag får lite tid med henne." protesterade Alice.

"Du bor med henne Alice, kanske _jag_ skulle spendera lite tid med henne? Jag är hennes pojkvän." svarade Edward.

Emmet och jag tittade på varandra och började skratta.

Alice fick mig att sluta skratta och tog tag i min hand och drog in mig i sitt rum. Hon låste snabbt dörren.

"Haha, nu kan han inte få det, han är fast med Emmet hela natten." Hon hoppade.

"Du kommer ångra det Alice." skrek Edward och gick sin väg.

"Visst, visst." skrek Alice tillbaka.

"Okej, vi ska ha en storslagen natt." Hon log och gick för att hämta sina saker.

Vi läste tjejtidningar och lyssnade på musik. Hon bestämde sig för att ge mig manikyr, vilket jag verkligen behövde. Vi blev uttråkade och bestämde oss för att titta på Gossip Girl. Det var intressant och det slutade med att vi tittade på fyra episoder tills Alice somnade.

Jag stängde av tv:n och gick och la mig jag med.

* * *

Jag kunde inte somna. Jag försökte men det var obekvämt så jag bestämde mig tyst för att gå till Edwards rum. Klockan var två på morgonen och jag var säker på att alla sov så jag såg till att gå extra långsamt. Jag smög in till Edwards rum och öppnade sakta dörren. Jag såg att hans lampa var tänd. Han låg och läste i sängen. Jag knackade tyst och han upptäckte mig och log. Jag gick långsamt in.

"Hej, jag kunde inte sova." viskade jag och log fåraktigt. Han la ihop sin bok och tecknade åt mig att komma till honom.

Han lyfte på täcket och jag tryckte mig mot hans bröst och han la sin arm runt min midja.

"Tack." Jag tittade på honom och kysste honom mjukt på läpparna.

"När som helst." svarade han och släckte lampan.

"Godnatt min Bella." viskade han mjukt och började nynna en vaggvisa, jag ville lyssna på hela men jag somnade, bekvämt i hans armar.

* * *

Jag kände någon kyssa min nacke och vaknade långsamt. Jag slog upp ögonen och såg Edward ligga bredvid mig men han hade jeans och en tight svart t-shirt på sig.

"Hur kommer det sig att du är påklädd?" frågade jag medan jag gnuggade mig i ögonen.

"Jag vill ta dig till ett speciellt ställe så gå och klä på dig och gör dig i ordning. Jag är där nere, okej?" frågade han och jag nickade.

Jag borstade tänderna och borstade igenom mitt hår. Jag tog på mig ett par mörkblå jeans, converse, ett blått linne och en svart jacka. Jag gick ner och såg Alice och Emmet spela Guitar Hero. De sjöng med i _Check Yes Juliet_ av _We the Kings._

"Redo att gå?" Edward dök upp bakom mig.

"Ja, kom så går vi." Jag tog hans hand i min och vi sa hejdå till alla. Jag ringde mina föräldrar för att tala om att jag skulle vara med Edward över dagen.

"Så vart ska vi?" frågade jag medan vi körde.

"Det är en hemlis." Han log.

"Okej fint." Jag räckte ut tungan åt honom och satte på radion. _Pumpkin Soup _av _Kate Nash_ spelades och jag sjöng med i refrängen...

_I just want your kiss boy, kiss boy_Låten var verkligen medryckande så jag dansade med. Vi stannade vid skogen och jag tittade frågande på honom. Han öppnade dörren för mig och tog min hand.

I just want your kiss...

"Ehm, du vet hur klumpig jag är eller hur? Jag kan inte vandra i skogen..." började jag.

"Oroa dig inte älskling, jag är här och fångar dig om du ramlar. Det är inte långt att gå." förklarade han.

"Ehm... v-var exakt är vi på väg?" Jag började bli nervös...

"Kom igen." Han ledde mig in i skogen och började gå. Jag följde bara efter.

Efter att vi gått i ungefär en kvart, stannade han och vände sig om för att titta på mig.

"Kan jag göra någonting?" frågade han så jag bara nickade. Han tog av mig min schal och täckte för mina ögon med den.

Han tog min hand i sin och jag följde honom utan att veta var i hela världen vi var på väg.

"Du kommer inte döda mig eller hur?" viskade jag.

"Gud nej." Han skrattade. Han stannade och sa till mig att blunda medan han tog av schalen.

"Okej titta." Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg den mest vackra ängen framför mina ögon. Där var vilda och färgglada blommor överallt och under ett av träden, såg jag en stor röd filt med en picnic-korg stående på.

"Det är vackert." Jag log med några få tårar ögonen. Han torkade bort dom och böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig. Jag vilade mina händer på hans nacke medan hans händer var på mina höfter. Vår kyss blev långsamt intensivare och alldeles för snart, bröt vi isär för luft.

"Tack." Jag log och han ledde mig till korgen för att sitta ner.

"Jag är glad att du gillar det." Han log och kysste mig på kinden. Jag smälte vid hans beröring.

"Jag gillar det inte, jag älskar det." klargjorde jag och hans leende växte.

Jag satte mig ner på knäna och han öppnade korgen. Inuti fanns det bestick, pannkakor, omelett, lönnsirap, rostat bröd, te och ännu mer.

"Wow, har du gjort allt det här?" frågade jag medan jag tog en bit av hans pannkakor.

"Eh, ja." Han nickade och böjde ner huvudet. Han rodnade. Jag log för mig själv.

"Det är jättegott, tack så jättemycket." Jag satte mig ner med min tallrik och han la en arm om mig.

"Hur hittade du det här stället?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag blev uttråkad igår och bestämde mig för att gå lite för mig själv och så hittade jag det här stället. Det påminde mig om dig och jag ville ta dig hit. Det är vårat speciella ställe." förklarade han och jag tryckte mig mot hans bröst.

Vi stannade resten av eftermiddagen tillsammans på _våran_ äng...

* * *

**A/N: Hoppas ni gillade det! Snart börjar det hända grejer... jag har haft en del problem med översättningen av detta kapitlet, men jag har gjort så bra jag kan. **

**Tänk på att ju fler reviews jag får, desto mer peppad blir jag att lägga upp ett nytt kapitel så snart som möjligt:)**

**Kramar till mina underbara läsare!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hej alla underbara läsare! Här kommer nästa efterlängtade kapitel. Det längsta hittills faktiskt :D Lite mer drama i detta kapitlet. Fast inget stort (jättelitet faktiskt, och ganska löjligt). Det kommer snart...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer äger Twilight, även Edward *snyft*  
**

**BPOV:**_Tre dagar senare... (Fredag)_Det var vår sista dag i Forks och jag packade min väska, redo att åka till Hawaii. Alla hade spenderat de sista dagarna tillsammans. Alla, inklusive våra föräldrar åkte och spelade tennis på tisdagen och var hos Cullen´s på onsdagen och på torsdagen, åkte jag och Alice och shoppade julklappar till alla. Vi skulle vara på Hawaii över jul och nyår och vi såg fram emot det.

"Älskling, har du packat än? Ditt plan går om några få timmar och Edward borde vara här snart." frågade min mamma medan hon gick in i mitt rum.

"Ja, jag är klar." Jag stängde min resväska och drog ner den för trappan. Jag hade redan ätit tidigare i morse så jag gick upp igen för att se till att jag hade med allt jag behövde.

"Sötnos du var inte här länge nog. Vi kommer att sakna dig." Mamma kom fram för att krama mig.

"Ring oss när du kommer fram Bells." Charlie kysste mig på kinden.

"Det ska jag, oroa dig inte." sa jag och någon knackade på dörren.

Renée gick för att öppna.

"Edward kära du, hur mår du?" frågade mamma medan hon kramade honom och min pappa skakade hans hand. Charlie och Edward kom överens ganska bra och det var jag verkligen glad över.

"Jag mår bra, tack. Är Bella här?" hörde jag honom fråga och jag gick in i rummet.

"Ja, jag är här." svarade jag leende och han log tillbaka.

"Okej, vi borde åka, vi ses nästa på nästa lov." Jag gick fram till mina föräldrar för att ge dem ett sista hejdå och Edward hjälpte mig ut ur huset.

Han ställde min resväska i baksätet i hans Aston Martin och tog mina händer och kysste mig mjukt på läpparna.

"Varför var det för?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag fick inte ge dig ett ordentligt hej så det är vad jag gör nu." förklarade han med ett grin.

"Kom igen, det är ett ställe jag vill åka till innan vi lämnar Forks." sa han och öppnade dörren för mig.

* * *

Vi stannade vid skogen och jag visste var han tog mig. Vi hade varit här de första dagarna tills vi blev upptagna med alla andra. Vi hade inte varit här på tre dag och vi skulle inte komma hit på åtminstone två månader.

Han tog min hand och ledde mig till våran äng.

"Jag ville komma hit innan vi åkte. Vi kommer inte vara här på några månader så jag ville bara spendera lite tid med dig här." sa han, klart generad. Jag log och la händerna på hans nacke och kysste honom. Våra tungor smekte långsamt varandra och jag bröt isär alldeles för snart, efter luft.

"Jag är glad att vi är här." sa jag. Jag satte mig ner i hans knä och tryckte mig mot hans bröst.

* * *

_En timma senare..._

Vi satt rofyllt tillsammans tills hans mobil ringde. Han tog upp den och svarade.

"Hallå? Ja... nej vi gjorde en extrautflykt... ja okej, vi är på väg." sa han lite för fort och la på.

"Vi måste gå, Emmet och Alice väntar på oss." sa han medan han hjälpte mig upp.

Vi lämnade Edwards bil hos Cullen´s och vi fyra hoppade in i en taxi som körde oss till flygplatsen.

Vi tog vårat bagage och gick till vår gate. Alice och jag bestämde oss för att sitta tillsammans och titta på några filmer på min iPod Touch medan killarna satt och pratade sport och lite annat tråkigt.

Flygresan tog runt sju och en halv timme innan vi landade i Kalifornien för att gå ombord på nästa plan. Det var meningen att vi skulle möta Jasper och Rosalie så fort vi landade så vi gick för att leta upp dem matavdelningen där de hade sagt att vi skulle träffas.

Vi såg dem och Rosalie sprang till Emmet medan Alice sprang till Jasper.

"Du vet jag är glad att vi inte behövde vara isär en hel vecka." viskade jag till Edward medan vi satte oss ner och beställde något att äta.

"Jag med." svarade han och kysste min kind.

"Bella!" utbrast Rosalie och sprang fram till mig för att ge mig en kram.

"Hej Rosie, hur var flygresan?" frågade jag.

"Tråkig men jag och Jasper fördrev tiden med torra skämt och sånt." svarade hon skrattande.

Vi åt sushi till lunch och det ropades ut att det var dags för oss att gå ombord. Flygresan tog ytterligare fyra timmar men till slut kom vi fram och jag kunde knappt bärga mig tills vi kom till hotellet. Klockan var redan fem så vi bestämde oss för att packa upp och sen gå ut. Killarna hade bokat den vackraste takvåning jag någonsin sett. Man kunde se hela stranden, det var fantastiskt. Varje par hade ett eget rum så jag drog in Edward i vårat rum först för att ställa av oss våra väskor.

Rummet var enormt. Där var en stor säng i mitten av rummet, en ´walk-in-closet´och ett badrum med en jacuzzi. Där fanns ett jättestort fönster där man kunde se staden, det var häpnadsväckande. Edward la armarna om min midja och började kyssa min nacke.

Jag vände mig om för att kyssa honom på läpparna. Han drog ner mig på sängen och vi var omedelbart avbrutna av Emmet.

"Beduardo skynda." Han gick in och vi delade snabbt på oss.

"Min ögon!" skrek Emmet och täckte för ögonen.

"Vi har på oss kläder din idiot." sa jag medan jag ställde mig upp och tog Edwards hand.

"Jag tror jag är traumatiserad." tillkännagav Emmet medan han gick in i vardagsrummet, hans ögon stack ut. Rosalie kom fram till honom och smällde till honom på huvudet.

"Aj! Rosie, baby, varför gjorde du så?" frågade han medan han gnuggade sig på huvudet.

"Väx upp." Var allt hon sa och han följde henne till soffan som ett litet barn.

"Okej så jag har funderat. Vad säger ni om att gå ut och äta middag, det finns en liten italiensk restaurang nerför gatan." föreslog Jasper när alla satt i vardagsrummet.

"Ja det skulle vara kul." höll Rosalie med och vi gick för att göra oss i ordning.

* * *

Med tanke på att det var fredagskväll var där inte mycket folk vilket var bra. Vi satte oss ned runt bordet och beställde. Jag beställde lasagne medan Edward valde gnocchi.

"Hörni, jag har den bästa idén någonsin. När vi har ätit går vi på klubbrunda!" skrek Alice. Vi gick med på det och fortsatte äta.

Medan vi gick tillbaka till takvåningen, ringde jag mina föräldrar för att tala om att vi var framme och att allt var okej.

"Okej ni killar går och gör er i ordning medan jag tar Rosalie och Bella och gör dem i ordning." sa Alice upphetsat och drog mig till badrummet.

Alice gav mig en kort svart klänning med svarta pumps. Hon plattade mitt hår och lät det falla ner på mina axlar. Alice hade på sig en glansig, grön, liten klänning med silvriga pumps medan Rosalie hade på sig en röd med svarta knähöga läderstövlar.

Vi gick ut och såg killarna sitta på soffan och de gick fram till oss.

Emmet kom fram till mig med en slug min.

"Hur är lääääget?" Han låtsades kolla in mig och blinkade åt mig. Vi skrattade åt hans imitation av Joey från Vänner. **(vet att det blev konstigt här... how youuu doin? är det på engelska...)**Jag skrattade och Edward kom fram till mig och la en arm om min midja.

"Du är vacker." viskade han i mitt öra.

"Du ser inte så dum ut du heller." viskade jag tillbaka och skrattade mjukt.

Vi gick nerför gatan till en klubb som hette Exotic. Det var blinkande lampor över hela rummet och Alice sprang för att hitta ett fritt bord. Vi satte oss ner och beställde drinkar.

Rosalie ställde sig upp och drog med mig och Alice till dansgolvet. Vi dansade till _Just Dance_ av _Lady Gaga._ Jag kände någon ta min hand och han drog mig till sig. _Richman_ av _3OH!3 _började spelas och vi sjöng med...

_I mean what I can say,  
pretty babies in the backseat singin´ to you,  
Hey Dj, won´t you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I´m ready to go,  
I mean what I can say  
Three babies in the backseat singin´ to you,  
Hey Dj, won´t you play that song for me,  
And turn it up on your radio,  
I got 200 seconds and I´m ready to go,_Vi dansade i åratal och jag hade jättekul.

"Okej, jag behöver en paus." meddelade jag.

"Ja jag också, kom igen." Edward tog min hand och vi gick tillbaka till vårat bord där våra drinkar var.

"Edwarddd." mumlade jag i hans öra och skrattade.

"Bella, jag tror du är lite berusad." Edward vände sig om och grinade.

"Nä-hä" Jag skakade på huvudet och tog tag i hans hand för att gå tillbaka och dansa. _Starstruck_ av _3OH!3_ sprängde genom klubben och resten av gänget började också dansa.

Runt tolv, bestämde vi oss för att gå. Alice och Rosalie jättefulla så de gick och la sig direkt med Emmet och Jasper. Jag bestämde mig för att ta en dusch för att nyktra till lite och jag var svettig efter allt dansande. Jag lät det varma vattnet mjuka upp mina muskler och jag kände mig mycket bättre.

Jag klädde på mig och gick in i vardagsrummet. Edward satt på soffan med mjukisbyxor och en t-shirt och tittade på fotboll. Jag hoppade upp på soffan och han gestikulerade åt mig att sätta mig i hans knä. Jag tryckte mig mot hans bröst. Jag tog TV-tablån och tittade vad som gick på tv nu.

"Edward byta till kanal 10. De visar _The Long Long trailer_, jag älskar den filmen." sa jag. Lucy Ball var en av mina favoritskådespelerskor och denna var min favoritfilm med henne. Edward lyssnade inte på vad jag sa och svarade bara "mhm" utan att titta upp från TV:n.

Jag sträckte mig efter fjärrkontrollen men han drog bort den.

"Edward kan du vara snäll och ge mig fjärrkontrollen." bad jag frustrerat.

"Bella jag är i mitten av den här matchen." svarade han.

"Edward, det är en repris. Du vet redan vilka som vann. Bara gå och titta på den på din laptop, ge mig fjärrkontrollen." Jag reste mig för att ta fjällkontrollen från honom men han gömde den bakom ryggen och flyttade sitt huvud så han kunde se sin match.

"Edward du vill inte bråka med mig." varnade jag honom men allt han gjorde var att småle och fortsätta titta.

".." sa jag barskt men han skakade på huvudet. Han gillade att göra mig arg.

Jag jagade honom runt vardagsrummet och han sprang och koncentrerade sig på TV:n på samma gång. Han tyckte detta var ett skämt och bara skrattade.

"Tönt." Jag glodde på honom och ryckte fjärrkontrollen ur hans hand och bytte till kanal 10.

Edward gick fram till TV:n och stängde av den.

Om det var så han ville ha det...

"Jag går och lägger mig, godnatt Edward." Jag reste mig och gick tillbaka till vårt rum. Han höjde på ett ögonbryn och jag vinkade hejdå åt honom.

"Ha en bra natt." sa jag till honom medan jag gick in i vårat rum och låste dörren. Han kunde sova på soffan i natt...

"Bella." hörde jag honom viska från andra sidan dörren.

"Vad vill du?" frågade jag med arg röst.

"Snälla släpp in mig..." bad han tyst.

"Nej, sov på soffan." sa jag medan jag tog av mig mitt halsband.

Mina fötter värkte riktigt mycket så jag hoppade i säng och somnade så fort mitt huvud landade på kudden.

* * *

Jag vaknade klockan tio av att solen sken rakt i mina ögon. Jag vände mig om och insåg att Edward inte var här på grund av det som hände i natt. Jag var inte arg på honom egentligen, jag hade bara lite kul igår. Jag började få verkligt dåligt samvete för att jag tvingade honom att sova på soffan i natt. Jag borstade snabbt mina tänder och satte upp håret i en knut.

Jag tog på mig ett par mini-shorts, ett vitt linne och flip-flops. Jag kände lukten av stekta ägg och min mage kurrade. Jag öppnade dörren och insåg att Rosalie, Emmet, Alice och Jasper redan var borta.

Jag gick in i köket och såg Edward laga mat. Han la inte märke till mig eftersom jag var bakom honom och jag hörde honom svära för sig själv några gånger. Han vände sig om för att lägga upp omeletten på två tallrikar och upptäckte att jag var i rummet.

Jag log mjukt.

"Bella, jag trodde du låg och sov." sa han tyst medan han satte tillbaka stekpannan på spisen.

"Jag vaknade för några minuter sen." förklarade jag och han gick fram till mig.

"Förlåt för att jag bråkade med dig igår kväll. Det var bara på skoj." Han höll mina händer och tittade bedjande på mig.

"Nej, det är mitt fel, jag menade inte att låta dig sova på soffan. Det måste ha varit väldigt obekvämt." sa jag fåraktigt.

"Jag förtjänade det." Han såg mig i ögonen.

"Nej, det gjorde du inte." Jag putade med läpparna och han böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig. Våra läppar rörde sig i sync och hans händer rörde sig ner längs min rygg.

"Frukosten kallnar." viskade han i mitt öra och jag nickade.

Frukosten var verkligen jättegod och med tanke på att Edward lagade den... De flesta killar visste inte ens hur man kokade ett ägg men Edward kunde laga en hel jäkla måltid om han ville och det skulle smaka utsökt.

"Så var är alla?" frågade jag nyfiket medan jag gjorde klart disken.

"Dom är på stranden. Dom var på väg att väcka dig för att du skulle följa med dem men jag stannade för att vänta tills du vaknade av dig själv. Vill du gå nu?" frågade han medan han la en arm om min midja.

"Ja, gå och klä på dig så packar jag en väska åt oss." Han nickade och gick för att ta på sig sina badbyxor.

Jag bestämde mig för att ha på mig en körsbärsröd bikini som Alice hade köpt till mig när vi shoppade i Forks och packade väskan. Jag tog på mig mina shorts och mitt linne igen och gick ut ur rummet för att hämta Edward.

Han satt på soffan i sina badbyxor och flip-flops och ingen tröja. Han hade _de_ hetaste magmuskler jag någonsin sett. Jag tittade lystet på honom.

"Ser något du gillar?" frågade han med ett flin.

"Håll käft." Jag räckte ut tungan åt honom och vi gick ut från takvåningen och åkte ner med hissen.

Edward tog min hand och flätade samman våra fingrar medan vi gick över vägen på väg till stranden. Jag såg Alice vinka från andra änden av stranden så Edward vinkade tillbaka och vi gick bort till dem. Jag satte mig ner bredvid Alice och Rosalie medan Edward gick till killarna.

Runt fem minuter senare, drog Edward upp mig och drog med mig till vattnet. Jag hoppade i och vattnet var iskallt, Edward följde efter. Jag rörde lite på mig för att bli varm och vande mig långsamt vid vattnet.

Edward försvann och innan jag visste ordet av, lyfte han upp mig så jag satt på hans axlar. Jag skrattade så mycket, det var jättekul. Emmet och Jasper gjorde samma sak med Alice och Rosalie och det slutade med att vi lekte kyckling.

Vi badade tillsammans i några timmar och sen bestämde vi oss för att gå tillbaka hem för vi ville inte bli alltför solbrända.

* * *

"Hallå?" frågade min mamma.

"Hej mamma, hur mår du?" frågade jag medan jag satte mig på våran säng.

"Jag mår bra älskling, tvättar bara. Hur mår du?" frågade Renée.

"Jag mår bra, vi har jättekul i Hawaii och vädret är underbart. Ni då?" sa jag.

"Åh, det är jättebra älskling! Vi har kul här med. Jag önskar att ni kunde vara här över jul och nyår det här året." Jag kunde höra att hon var besviken.

"Ja jag med. Vi fick åtminstone träffa varandra, eller hur?" frågade jag medan jag tittade igenom min garderob.

"Självklart älskling. Åh, jag måste lägga på så jag kan bli klar med den här tvätten så ring mig när du har tid, din pappa hälsar också." sa hon.

"Hälsa tillbaka, jag ringer dig senare i veckan." Jag sa hejdå och la på.

* * *

_24 timmar senare..._

Edward planerade att bjuda mig på middag ikväll eftersom det var julafton så Alice och Rosalie hjälpte mig att göra mig i ordning. De planerade att stanna i takvåningen och bara ta det lugnt istället. Jag hade på mig en lila mini-kjol som satt åt runt magen, en svart kortärmad silkestop som var instoppad innanför kjolen, svarta strumpbyxor och pumps.

Alice målade mina naglar för att matcha färgen på min kjol medan Rosalie sminkade mig.

"Så vet ni var han ska ta mig?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Japp och du kommer att älska det!" utbrast Rosalie och Alice skrek. Jag var ganska upphetsad jag med även om jag inte visste vart vi skulle, men för att säga sanningen, var som helst med Edward var perfekt för mig.

Alice tittade på mig en sista gång för att se till att jag hade allt jag behövde och la till några få extra saker som ett halsband och en stor lila kvadratisk ring som matchade min outfit.

Edward knackade på Alices dörr.

"Finns det någon chans att Bella är klar snart? Vi måste gå snart." frågade en sammetsröst.

"Hon kommer om en sekund." svarade Alice och hjälpte mig upp. Jag tog en titt på mig själv i spegeln och jag såg inte så illa ut, fan jag såg jättebra ut.

"Tack hörni." sa jag och kramade dem hårt.

"Ha det så kul i kväll." sa de i kör och jag gick ut ur hennes rum.

Edward vände sig om för att titta på mig. Han hade på sig formella svarta byxor, läderskor, en mörkgrön skjorta med de första knapparna uppknäppta, som fick honom att se ännu hetare ut... om det var möjligt och hans hår var alldeles rufsigt.

Han gick fram till mig och kysste mjukt min hand.

"Du ser fantastisk ut." viskade han i mitt öra och kysste mig på kinden.

"Tack." Jag log mjukt och han ledde mig ut.

Vi gick ut ur hotellet och vi började gå mot hamnen.

"Ska vi inte köra bil?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Nej, vi ska inte köra bil och vi ska inte gå..." sa han och tittade rakt fram och plötsligt stannade vi. Jag tog in scenen framför oss.

Vi stod framför en väldigt dyr båt och en kypare gick ner för landgången och kom fram till oss.

"Välkomna Mr Cullen och Miss Swan, den här vägen." Han pekade på landgången och Edward tog min hand och jag följde efter honom.

Vi gick upp för landgången och upp på båten. Vi var högst upp på den och utanför kunde man se staden ordentligt. Jag gissade att inuti är var kaptenen är. Där stod ett bord med ljus och bestick, ett band i hörnet och ett litet dansgolv. Edward ledde mig till en stol och drog ut den för mig men innan jag satte mig ner vände jag mig om för att se honom i ögonen.

"Det är vackert, tack." viskade jag och gav honom en puss.

Vi åt en underbar pastarätt till middag och vi satt en stund och pratade om allt och ingenting. Utsikten var vacker och vi seglade runt i hamnen och stadsljusen var bara helt underbara.

Edward reste på sig och tog min hand. Han drog mig till dansgolvet och gjorde tecken åt musikerna och de bytte låt. Det var: _The Way You Look Tonight _av_ Tony Bennet_.

Vi började dansa långsamt och jag vilade mitt huvud mot hans axel.

_Someday when I´m awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow  
Just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_ – Han såg mig i ögonen och sjöng med...  
_With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me to love you  
Just the way you look tonight_ – Han viskade texten i mitt öra...  
_Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_ – Han kysste mig ömt när låten tog slut.

O but you´re lovely

With each word, your tenderness grows

Lovely never never change  
Keep that breathless change  
Won´t you please arrange it  
Cause I, I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

Just the way you look tonight

"Tack, så himla mycket." Jag log och han torkade bort några få tårar i mitt ansikte.

"Varsågod." viskade han och vi fortsatte att dansa i natten...

* * *

**A/N: Nu var det slut. Kom ihåg den gröna knappen... Och vill ni ha tips på bra twilightfanfics så har jag massor, dock bara på engelska...**

**En gång till: Snälla TRYCK PÅ DEN GRÖNA KNAPPEN för det får mig faktiskt att lägga upp nästa kapitel snabbare... fundera på det... ni som själva skriver vet precis vad jag menar!:)**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hej allihopa! :D Förlåt att det har tagit så lång tid att lägga upp detta kapitlet. Som vanligt är det skolan som ställer till det, sen fastnade jag för en annan fanfic och kunde bara inte sluta läsa... Förlåt! Vill ni ha lästips har jag massor! Skriv i kommentaren så kan jag ge förslag.**

**Ett stort MEGATACK till alla underbara människor som lägger till den här som favorit, story alert och SKRIVER REVIEWS! De gör verkligen min dag.  
Ett särskilt stort tack till **_Liiniizz_**_. _Din kommentar fick mig att le hela dagen och mina kompisar undrade varför jag gick omkring med ett stort leende på läpparna. Dom bara: "Är det något du inte har berättat för oss? Vad heter han?" XDhahaa**

Disclaimer: Ni vet nog att det är Stephenie Meyer som äger twilight, annars skulle ni inte läsa detta...;)

**Så, nu ska jag inte babbla mer och låta er läsa:)**

* * *

**BPOV:**Edward och jag sov fridfullt tillsammans när Alice stormade in i vårt rum.

"Vakna det är jul vak-" Hon avbröt sig själv.

"Ni två gjorde det igår kväll eller hur?" frågade hon med ett listigt leende och jag kände mitt ansikte bli rött.

"Det har inte du med att göra Alice, ut härifrån." Edward glodde åt henne och hon fnissade och skuttade iväg.

"Vänta bara tills Emmet får reda på det." Jag la handen på huvudet och föll tillbaka på sängen.

"Oroa dig inte, jag kommer finnas där för att skydda dig." Han log och hjälpte mig upp.

Jag tog på mig ett par mjukisbyxor och en av Edwards tröjor och tog ut alla julklapparna jag hade fixat till alla. Edward tog min hand och vi gick in i vardagsrummet.

"Mannen som fick en del igår kväll har anlänt." dånade Emmet genom rummet.

"Håll käft." morrade Edward tyst.

"Någon fick sina underkläder på snedden." sa Emmet i en låtsad bond-flicks-röst och lyfte handen för munnen. Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta, och ingen annan i rummet heller. Jasper gjorde en high five med Emmet.

"Hur som helst, nu öppnar vi presenter." skrek Alice.

Vi gav varandra våra julklappar och alla blev jätteglada över vad de fick. Många av oss hade köpt presenter tillsammans till de andra. Emmet fick några olika spel till sin Xbox som han var riktigt upphetsad över. Rosalie fick en femhundradollars presentkort från oss tillsammans och några några mekaniska saker från Jasper som hon inte kunde sluta prata om. Alice fick också ett presentkort och jag och Rosalie gav henne också en crème-färgad Burberry-handväska som hon inte kunde sluta skrika över. Jasper hade länge försökt köpa några historiska gamla böcker på internet och uppenbarligen var de en av sitt slag så vi bestämde oss för att med hjälp av Alice, köpa dem till honom. Hans ansiktsuttryck var obetalbart och vi var verkligen glada över att han tyckte om sina presenter. Vi köpte en stereoanläggning till Edward till hans musik men den var jättestor så vi sa att den var i hans sovsal och att han kunde se den när vi kom tillbaka. Vi visade honom ett foto av den och han var överväldigad.

När det var min tur, gick Jasper fram till mig och gav mig en inslagen låda och jag slet upp inslagspappret och tittade vad som fanns inuti. Det var ett set med alla Jane Austens böcker. Hon var min favoritförfattare och jag hade bara några av hennes böcker. Jag hade läst alla men jag ägde inte alla och de jag ägde var gamla och slitna. Jag hoppade upp och gav alla en kram.

"Okej nu när vi har gett varandra våra presenter så tycker jag att vi går och äter frukost." föreslog Rosalie och vi gick till köket tills Edward tog tag i min hand. Jag vände mig om.

"Jag vill ge dig någonting, följ med mig." Han drog in mig i sovrummet och öppnade en byrålåda och tog fram en lång mörkblå ask. Jag öppnade den långsamt och i fanns det ett vackert halsband med ett hjärta med små diamanter i.

"Det måste ha kostat dig en förmögenhet." Det var så vackert men jag hade svårt att ta emot det...

"Bella, det är min julklapp till dig." sa Edward medan han försiktigt tog ut det ur asken och hände det runt min hals. Det hängde så lätt precis under halsen.

"Tack." Jag vände mig om och kysste honom mjukt på läpparna.

"Jag är glad att du gillar det." Han log och kysste mig igen men intensivare den här gången. Jag bröt isär och gick till min resväska. Jag tittade inuti och hittade det jag letade efter, jag tog ut det och satte mig ner på sängen och gestikulerade till Edward sätta sig bredvid mig.

Edward tittade frågande på mig och på den klumpiga lilla asken i mina händer.

"Bara sätt dig ner." Jag klappade på platsen bredvid mig.

"God Jul." Jag log och gav honom asken. Han öppnade den och hans ansiktsuttryck ändrades.

"Bella vet du hur dyr den här är?" frågade han medan han tittade på mig och klockan.

"Jag _köpte _den..." svarade jag och skrattade.

Jag tog upp klockan och satte på den på hans handled. Han stirrade på den i åratal.

"Wow, jag har velat ha en sån här enda sen jag gick i gymnasiet." erkände han och jag skrattade mjukt.

"Jag är glad att du gillar den." Jag var verkligen glad över att han tyckte om den.

Jag tog hans hand och drog upp honom.

"Kom så går vi och äter frukost." sa jag medan jag gick genom rummet.

Han drog mig till sig och kysste mig långsamt... Jag såg honom i ögonen och log.

* * *

_Fyra dagar senare..._De senaste dagarna hade varit de bästa jag haft på länge. Edward och jag spenderade all vår tid tillsammans och gick ut med gänget några gånger. Vi gick på krogrunda igen, till några temaparker och var en _massa_ tid på stranden.

Allt var jättebra förutom att idag var den dagen vi skulle åka härifrån och just nu var vi på stranden, och njöt det sista av solen. Det var inte så att det inte var varmt där vi bodde men här var det bara annorlunda. Alla hade definitivt blivit ganska färg men Emmet såg ut som en kokt kyckling. Han var verkligen solbränd.

"Jag tror det är dags att vi går om vi vill vara redo att åka om två timmar." sa Jasper.

"Är två timmar det ända jag har innan vi åker? Upp och hoppa och börja pack nu!!" skrek Alice.

Jag hade sett till att Edward och jag var färdigpackade innan vi gick till stranden så allt vi behövde göra var att ta en dusch för att skölja av oss saltvattnet.

Inom två timmar var vi klara och Jasper och Edward hjälpte till att få allting inpackat i våra taxibilar. Jag fick bokstavligen dra ut Alice ur takvåningen eftersom hon inte ville åka därifrån. Det var jättekul, Jasper var tvungen att lova henne att vi skulle komma tillbaka snart för att få ut henne.

Vi flög i första klass så vi tog våra platser och jag lutade mig genast tillbaka i det bekväma sätet. Det kändes bra att få lite extra vila.

"Hörni killar, fick ni SMS:et om fotbollspartyt på era mobiler i morse?" Emmet vände sig om för att fråga Edward och Jasper. Båda nickade.

"Så ska vi gå?" frågade Emmet och Edward tittade på mig för ett svar. Det var så gulligt, han brukade fråga mig innan han bestämde sig.

"När är det?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Imorgon kväll." svarade Jasper. Vi började våra lektioner imorgon och jag har bara två på morgonen så jag skulle kunna gå.

"Ja, vi kommer." svarade jag så de andra bestämde sig också för att gå.

Jag bestämde mig för att vila ögonen lite och innan jag visste ordet av, var vi redan framme och väntade på en taxi.

Vi kom hem och killarna hjälpte oss att bära in våra väskor.

"Måste du gå?" gnydde jag. Klockan var elva men jag ville inte att han skulle gå.

"Ja, jag måste packa upp mina saker och träningen börjar tidigt imorgon bitti." påminde han mig.

"Åh ja, okej så jag antar att vi ses imorgon kväll då." Jag såg upp på honom.

"Ja men jag ringer dig imorgon bitti." försäkrade han och kysste mig innan han gick med Emmet och Jasper.

Vi gick och la oss och somnade direkt.

* * *

Jag vaknade tidigt med igen-täppt näsa och ont i halsen. Lyckat Bella... Jag kunde inte fatta att jag blev förkyld precis när skolan började igen. Jag gick ur sängen och klädde mig varmt i tighta jeans, en ulljacka och Uggs och satte upp mitt hår i en knut.

Jag gick ut ur mitt rum, jag mådde skit. Alice skuttade runt och tvärstannade när hon såg min nuvarande hälsa.

"Oj Bella. Är du okej?" frågade hon.

"Ja, det är bara en förkylning." Jag viftade bort det och gick för att ta min väska. Rosalie hörde och gick in i köket direkt och gick ut några minuter senare med varmt te, en sked honung och en tablett.

"Ta allt detta och du borde må mycket bättre om en halvtimma eller så. Åh och använd den här med, det hjälper för din snuva." Hon gav mig en nässpray också.

"Tack Rose." Jag satte mig ner och tog min lilla tid med teet och av någon anledning hade jag en magkänsla att något dåligt skulle hända ikväll. Alice kom in i rummet.

"Vad är det som får dig att fundera så hårt?" frågade hon medan hon tog en klunk av sitt kaffe.

"Jag är inte säker, jag har bara en dålig känsla av att något kommer hända idag..." började jag.

"Ja jag med men det har stört mig i några dagar nu." höll hon med och jag nickade.

"Det kanske bara är vädret eller något." Jag funderade inte mer på det.

Rosalie hade rätt, jag mådde mycket bättre när jag gick till min Världslitteratur-lektion.

Jag spenderade en hel timma på en tråkig lektion, och repeterade allt vi gjorde förra terminen. Jag kunde inte se meningen med det, jag kunde det utan och innan så jag satt bara där och kladdade på min mapp medan jag väntade på att tiden skulle gå.

Så fort jag gick in till min Engelsk litteratur-lektion, gav Mrs Barns oss i läxa att läsa några kapitel av Hamlet. Hon ropade fram mig runt tjugo minuter senare.

"Bella mår du bra?" frågade hon oroat.

"Jag är bara förkyld." förklarade jag med mörk röst. Jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag lät som en gammal gubbe när jag var sjuk...

"Vet du vad, du kan gå tidigare från lektionen idag. Vi läser bara Hamlet och jag är säker på att du redan har gjort det så gå hem och vila lite." Hon log snällt och jag tackade henne. Jag packade ihop min väska och gick tillbaka till min sovsal.

Medan jag gick, ringde Edward.

"Hallå?" svarade jag.

"Bella är det du?" frågade Edward.

"Ja det är jag, jag är förkyld." förklarade jag medan jag öppnade dörren till min sovsal.

"Vill du att jag kommer över och är en stund med dig?" erbjöd han, han lät bekymrad.

"Det är okej. Du tränar och jag vill inte störa dig eller smitta dig." förklarade jag medan jag snöt mig.

"Jag kommer snart." Han skrattade och la på.

Jag bytte om till mjukisbyxor och en matchande luvtröja och gjorde lite te till mig själv.

Jag satte mig på soffan och någon knackade på dörren. Jag öppnade och där stod Edward med en påse med mat i.

"Vad är det här?" frågade jag och pekade på påsen.

"Jag ska laga kyckling och nudelsoppa till dig." Han log mitt sneda favoritleende och gick in i köket och började laga mat.

"Är du säker på att det är okej att du gick tidigare från träningen?" frågade jag med dåligt samvete.

"Den var redan slut. Jag skulle överraska dig efter lektionen men det här är bättre." Han blinkade.

* * *

"Bella." Edwards mjuka röst ekade i mina öron.

"Mmm?" frågade jag medan jag vände mig i sängen.

"Din soppa är klar." Han skrattade och jag gnuggade mig i ögonen och satte mig upp.

"Tack så jättemycket, du vet inte hur bra det här smakar." Jag log och tog ännu en klunk. Jag lät den varma soppan bränna min hals vilket lindrade smärtan lite.

Jag gissade att klockan var runt fem eftersom det började bli mörkt. Gänget kom in i våran sovsal och in i mitt rum för att titta till mig.

"Hej Bella hur mår du?" frågade Alice.

"Bättre men fortfarande sjuk." svarade jag och hon nickade.

"Så du följer inte med oss till festen ikväll?" frågade hon och jag skakade på huvudet, nej.

"Jag känner inte för det." förklarade jag och hon nickade.

"Jag stannar med henne." erbjöd sig Edward och satte sig ner bredvid mig.

"Inte en chans, du är kapten Edward och du borde vara där." protesterade jag.

"Nej Bella, det är en dum fest och jag är hellre här med dig." sa han men jag fick dåligt samvete, han spenderade all sin tid med mig vilket jag var glad för men han behövde vara lite med sina vänner också.

"Nej Edward jag vill att du ska gå och ha lite kul ikväll." Jag strök han över bröstet och uppmuntrade. Efter en massa diskussion, gick han med på att gå. Han lovade att vara tillbaka tidigt och att han skulle stanna här över natten.

"Jag älskar dig." Han kysste mig innan han gick.

"Älskar dig också." svarade jag och stängde dörren.

* * *

Alice och Rosalie gjorde sig klara och gick in i rummet innan de stack.

"Är du säker på att du inte vill att en av oss ska stanna?" frågade Rosalie bara för att göra det säkert.

"Så klart inte. Jag kommer ändå bara sova och ni skulle ha mycket roligare på festen. Sluta nu klaga och gå och ha lite kul." Jag fick sparka ut dem så innan de förstod.

Jag var helt ensam och bestämde mig för att lyssna på lite musik och somnade långsamt till _Debussy – Claire De Lune._Jag vaknade några timmar senare och klockan var 23.16. Jag undrade varför ingen var tillbaka än men de hade förmodligen kul och glömde av tiden. Jag bestämde mig för att läsa medan jag väntade på att alla skulle komma tillbaka. Jag började läsa _Stolthet och Fördom_ medan jag drack varmt pepparmints-te.

Jag tittade på klockan och det var redan förbi midnatt. Jag försökte ringa Edward några gånger men han svarade inte. Jag försökte med Alice och Rosalie men fick inget svar från dem heller. Jag antar att det måste vara högljutt och att de inte hörde det.

Jag gick tillbaka till boken och hörde plötsligt min telefon som tog emot ett meddelande. Det var förmodligen från Ali eller Edward.

Jag plockade upp telefonen och öppnade meddelandet. Det var ett foto och jag insåg direkt vem det var...

Där, precis framför mitt ansikte, var en bild av Edward och någon tjej som kysstes...

* * *

**A/N: Döda mig inte!!! Jag skyller på missstrawberries, det var hon som avslutade kapitlet här...;D**

**Men om jag får många kommentarer lovar jag att det går fortare, ni som skriver själva vet! Ni andra: Det gör verkligen ens dag!!! Så snälla: Tryck och skriv en rad eller två (eller kortare eller längre, ni bestämmer)**

**Kram!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Förlåt för att det har tagit ett tag att få klart det här kapitlet, med cliff-hanger på förra och allt. Jag har ingen annan ursäkt än skolan. Naturvetenskapliga programmet är en hel del plugg...**

**Som vanligt vill jag tacka alla UNDERBARA människor som kommenterar, utan er skulle jag aldrig fortsätta:)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer äger the twilightsaga, inte jag...**

Nu ska jag inte störa er mer utan låta er läsa det efterlängtade kapitlet:D Varsågoda och njut!

* * *

**APOV:**Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet och jag hade hängt ihop med Edward hela festen tills vi delade på oss. Killarna gick för att spela Sanning eller Konsekvens medan Rosalie och jag tog en promenad utomhus. Vi behövde komma bort från den höga musiken och trängseln.

Vi satt i gräset när vi helt plötsligt fick ett meddelande på våra mobiler exakt samtidigt. Jag kunde inte tro vad jag fick se på bilden.

"Bella." sa vi i kör och vände oss om och tittade på varandra.

Vi sms:ade killarna för att tala om att vi stack tillbaka till sovsalen och så skyndade vi oss tillbaka till Bella och sprang så fort vi kunde.

Bäst för Edward att han har en jävligt bra förklaring till det här...

**BPOV:**

Jag kunde inte röra mig.

Jag stod bara där och stirrade på fotot där det stod:

_Går redan vidare?_Jag visste att Jessica hade skickat den här och att hon skickade den till alla som gick på vårt college.

Jag trodde han älskade mig... han sa att han älskade mig...

Jag släppte telefonen och sjönk ner på golvet och grät. Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där tills Alice och Rosalie kom in.

"Bella." skrek de i kör.

"Vad gjorde jag för fel? Var jag inte bra nog?" grät jag tyst och försökte torka bort mina tårar.

"Nej raring, han är en idiot." Rosalie och Alice kom fram för att krama mig.

Jag satt bara där i hörnet av mitt rum med båda vid min sida. Jag stirrade ut genom fönstret och tårar föll tyst ner längs mitt ansikte.

"V-vem var d-det han k-kysste?" Min röst bröts vid det sista ordet.

"Tanya Denali en ny junior." viskade Rosalie och gav mig en kopp te och näsdukar.

Jag nickade tyst och min mobil började ringa oavbrutet. Nummerpresentatören löd _`Edward´ _men jag avvisade det bara och stängde av mobilen.

"Bella jag svär till gud att när jag träffar honom kommer jag göra hans liv till ett levande helvete." sa Alice argt och gick fram och tillbaka i rummet. Jag kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna men jag ville inte gråta framför dem...

"Kan jag få vara ifred en stund? Förlåt men jag vill inte vara tillsammans med någon just nu..." viskade jag och båda nickade.

"Om det är något du behöver så säg till Bella. Vi finns här för dig." Rosalie och Alice kramade mig innan de gick och jag nickade.

Jag låste min dörr och satte mig ner igen på min säng. Jag hörde någon börja banka på ytterdörren oavbrutet och jag hörde Alice öppna den. Jag gick fram till min dörr för att höra vad som hände.

"Snälla Alice låt mig träffa henne. Jag måste få förklara." Edwards röst bröts vid varje ord.

"Nej Edward. Om du bara visste vilket tillstånd hon är i nu Edward. Hur kunde du göra så mot henne? Varför?" skrek Alice viskande åt honom.

"Alice snälla, jag ber dig." Edward svalde en snyftning.

"Jag kan inte. Jag är ledsen Edward." Hon stängde dörren.

Jag kröp i säng och grät mig själv till sömns.

* * *

Jag vaknade med en dunkande huvudvärk och svullna, röda ögon. Jag såg ut som en enda röra.

Jag borstade tänderna och tog en snabb dusch. Jag var glad att den hjälpte till att minska ner lite av det röda men det var definitivt märkbart.

Jag tog på mig ett par blå shorts, ett svart linne, vita pumps och en vit skinnjacka. Jag sminkade mig lite grann och gick ut ur mitt rum. Jag gick tyst in i köket och tog en müsli bar. Alice och Rosalie satt och tyst och åt frukost. De började inte prata med mig vilket jag var tacksam för.

"Mina lektioner slutar vid tolv så jag är tillbaka då. Ha en bra dag." viskade jag mjukt och gick ut.

Jag satte på min mobil och jag hade 32 missade samtal och 20 meddelanden. Alla var från Edward om hur han bad mig svara och låta honom förklara. Det fick mig bara att må ännu värre. Jag kunde inte hantera allt detta nu så jag bara stängde mobilen och la tillbaka den i väskan. Det gjorde så ont att ignorera honom och det fick mig bara att börja gråta.

Precis när jag gick ut genom dörren, såg jag _honom_ sitta där bredvid tröskeln. Han tittade upp och såg att jag var där. Han reste sig snabbt upp.

Jag noterade hans blodsprängda ögon.

"Kan jag få prata med dig?" frågade han tyst.

"Jag kan inte, jag är sen till lektionen." Och med det gick jag till min lektion. Tårar föll ner längs mitt ansikte och jag torkade snabbt undan dem.

Efter min Världslitteratur-lektion, kom en tjej med rödblont hår fram till mig.

"Är du Bella Swan?" frågade hon med ett elakt leende på läpparna.

"Eh, ja. Vad vill du?" frågade jag medan jag packade undan mina böcker.

"Ja, jag ville bara säga tack." Hon log.

"För vad?" frågade jag lite förvirrat.

"Om det inte vore för att du inte var på festen igår kväll, skulle jag inte kunnat kyssa Edward. Så tack och oroa dig inte, Edward kommer vara i goda händer." svarade hon leende.

Jag stelnade till. Det var tjejen på fotot... Tanya.

Hon vände sig om och började gå sin väg i sina högklackade skor och falska bröst. Hon gick och klädde sig som en riktig slampa.

Jag gick efter henne och knackade henne på axeln och hon vände sig om.

"Vad vill du?" frågade hennes irriterande röst.

Jag tog tillfället i akt och slog henne i ansiktet med knuten näve. Hon föll till marken och skrek.

"Ja, jag ville bara hälsa dig välkommen till Dartmouth College. Ha det så trevligt." Jag log ett bistert leende och gick till min nästa lektion. Alla som såg började hurra.

"Din bitch. Det här kommer du att ångra." skrek hon men jag vinkade bara hejdå och gick.

Det kändes bra att ge igen men det fick inte mig att må bättre...

* * *

_En vecka senare..._Allting hade varit konstigt den senaste veckan. Jag hade inte pratat med Edward sen vårat möte morgonen efter allt hände och det kändes helt fel att vara åtskild från honom. Delar av mig längtade efter att ha honom hos mig och ta bort all smärtan men han var den som orsakade den den här gången.

Gänget var reserverat också. Jag hade inte pratat med dem ordentligt den senaste veckan. Jag hade dåligt samvete men jag var helt enkelt inte på humör. Rosalie och Alice förstod vilket jag var tacksam för.

Edward fortsatte att försöka ta kontakt med mig varje dag men jag kunde inte förmå mig att prata med honom. Jag var inte redo.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
´Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it´s killing me to see you go after all this time _Hela eftermiddagen satt jag på min säng och lyssnade på _Breathe_ av _Taylor Swift._Jag bara satt där och sjöng med och grät tyst.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin´ like the end of a sad movie  
It´s the kinda ending you don´t really wanna see  
´Cause it´s tragedy and it´ll only bring you down  
Now I don´t know what to be without you around_

_And we know it´s never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You´re the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can´t breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn´t work out  
Nothing we say is gonna us from the fall out_

_And we know it´s never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You´re the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can´t breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It´s two a.m., feelin´ like I just lost a fried  
Hope you know it´s not easy, easy for me  
It´s two a.m., feelin´ like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain´t easy, easy for me_

_And we know it´s never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can´t breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry  
I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry_

Jag hade på mig hans halsband som han hade gett mig på Jul. Jag tog aldrig av mig det. Det var som en del av honom som var med mig. Han var mitt allt och jag kunde inte leva utan honom men när jag tänkte tillbaka på allt som hänt, visste jag inte vad jag skulle göra.

Jag lyssnade till hjärtat och plockade långsamt upp min mobil. Jag slog hans nummer...

"Bella?" svarade han oroligt.

"Ja det är jag." viskade jag mjukt och fortsatte.

"Jag tror det är dags att prata." Han höll med och vi planerade att träffas i parken om tjugo minuter.

Jag gick ut ur rummet och in i Alices rum där hon och Rosalie var.

"Jag ska gå och träffa Edward." viskade jag och harklade mig.

"Åh vi är så stolta över dig. Det kommer att få dig att må bättre så fort du vet vad som verkligen hände." sa Rosalie och Alice tillsammans och kramade mig hårt.

* * *

Jag gick på stigen och såg Edward sitta på en av bänkarna men han hade inte sett mig än. Jag gick och satte mig bredvid honom.

"Jag vill att du berättar exakt vad som hände den kvällen." bad jag mjukt och han nickade.

"Vi kom till festen och alla satte sig ner tillsammans och drack några drinkar. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper och Alice gick för att dansa så jag bestämde mig för att snacka lite med killarna i laget. De bestämde att vi skulle köra Sanning eller Konsekvens och när det blev min tur, sa Jessica att jag skulle kyssa Tanya. Jag lovar dig Bella, att jag aldrig menade att kyssa henne på läpparna. Jag skulle precis kyssa henne på handen när hon tog tag i mig och tvingade sina läppar på mig. Jag puttade undan henne direkt och Jasper och Emmett är vittnen till det. Snälla tro mig Bella att jag aldrig menade att det skulle hända. Du är den enda jag älskar och det plågar mig till döds att se dig ha så ont. Jag tar på mig det fulla ansvaret för det som hände. Jag hade inte behövt vara med på den dumma leken." förklarade han tyst.

"Du är min andra halva Bella och jag skulle aldrig göra något sånt mot dig. Du är mitt allt och anledningen för mig att leva. Jag kan inte förlora dig Bella, jag älskar dig så mycket." Hans röst bröts och han tittade upp på mig men jag höll mitt huvud nere och en tår föll ner längs mitt ansikte.

"Bella snälla säg något, titta på mig." viskade han.

"Jag kan inte jag behöver tid på mig att ta in detta... Jag är ledsen Edward." viskade jag och gick iväg och insåg inte att det förmodligen var det största misstaget i mitt liv...

* * *

**A/N: Ännu en älskad cliff-hanger;). Jag kan säga så mycket som att jag grät när jag översatte detta kapitlet, för att inte tala om första gången jag läste det... Vad kände ni när ni läste? det skulle vara kul att höra, även om inte jag har hittat på det så kan jag diskutera med missstrawberries om det.**

**Jag har redan nästa kapitel klart så får jag några reviews kanske jag lägger upp det redan imorgon eller söndag! Fundera på det;) skriv gärna vad ni tyckte var bra/dåligt, om det var någon kommentar ni gillade extra mycket, något som fick er att skratta/gråta... vad som helst!:)**

**Tänk på det, nästa kapitel väntar;)**

**Kram!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Nu kommer nästa kapitel :) Ännu en gång tack till alla underbara, snälla och helt enkelt bästa människor som kommenterar! Det gör verkligen min dag!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight**

* * *

**BPOV:**Jag kunde inte fatta att jag bara gick ifrån honom så där. Det plågade mig till döds att bara lämna honom där men jag kunde inte vara där just nu. Jag behövde tid att tänka. Så mycket hade hänt den senaste veckan att det var för mycket att ta in.

Jag stängde jackan och gick sakta tillbaka till min sovsal. När jag kom in, sprang Alice och Rosalie fram till mig.

"Så, vad hände?" frågade Alice oroligt.

"Han berättade sanningen men det var för mycket att ta in och j-jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra så jag sprang min väg. Jag känner mig så dum." Jag började gråta och Alice kom fram och kramade mig.

Vi satte oss ner på soffan och jag berättade exakt vad som hade hänt.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra nu, han vill förmodligen inte prata med mig." Jag torkade mitt ansikte med en näsduk.

"Så klart han vill prata med dig Bella. Han älskar dig för mycket för att ge upp dig." försäkrade Rosalie.

"Oroa dig inte Bella, lyssna bara på ditt hjärta så vet du vad du ska göra..." sa Alice medan Rosalie höll min hand och nickade medhållande.

"Tack hörni, det betyder verkligen mycket för mig att ni finns här för mig." Jag log och kramade dem.

"Vi är glada att finnas här för dig..._och_ vi har rätt till en tjejkväll och det är precis vad vi ska ha" Alice studsade upp och sprang till sitt rum.

Vi gjorde nachos och latade oss på soffan medan vi tittade på _The Wedding Planner_. Vi spenderade kvällen genom att prata om olika saker och Alice tvingade mig att gå med på att åka och shoppa med henne imorgon.

Det kändes bra att spendera lite tid med tjejerna eftersom vi inte hade gjort det på över en vecka och det fick mig att sluta fundera på allt.

Vi föll i en rofylld sömn på sofforna.

* * *

Jag åt flingor i köket med Alice när Rosalie kom in i rummet.

"Kommer du på matchen ikväll?" frågade hon medan hon satte sig ner. Jag hade glömt att det var en match ikväll. Jag var inte säker på att jag skulle gå.

"Jag är inte säker, jag ska fundera på det." svarade jag.

"Kom igen Bella, det är tradition att se matchen, du måste komma!" gnällde Alice.

"Okej men jag träffar er där. Jag tror att min historielärare kommer ge ut den nya uppgiften idag så jag spenderar förmodligen eftermiddagen där.

På vår Historialektion, gav Mrs Strone oss i uppgift att skriva en uppsats om vad vi lärde oss om just nu – Det moderna Amerikanska samhället. Vi skulle bara hålla på i några veckor med det här ämnet eftersom vi redan var klara med att studera det, hon ville vara säker på att vi förstod allt så frågan att besvara i uppsatsen var:

_På vilka sätt förändrade den Europeiska invasionen livet för Indianerna i östra Nordamerika?_Hon lät oss börja arbeta med den på lektionen och så fort den var slut, gick jag till min lektion i Miljöstudier. Den var slut innan jag visste ordet av och jag bestämde mig för att jobba med min Historieuppsats resten av eftermiddagen. Jag hittade alla böckerna jag behövde och satte mig ner i ett privat bås och började arbeta.

"Hej snygging." sa någon bakom mig och jag tittade upp för att mötas av Mike.

"Lämna mig ifred." Den korkade idioten hade följt efter mig den senaste veckan.

"Så jag hörde att du och Cullen gjorde slut..." började han. Var han för trög för att fatta att jag inte ville prata med honom.

"Vart är detta på väg?" frågade jag och bet ihop. Han började irritera mig.

"Du är singel och jag är singel så jag undrade bara om du vill gå ut imorgon kväll." sa han med ett dumt grin på läpparna.

"Skaffa ett liv din looser." Jag reste mig upp och gick för att hämta en annan bok jag behövde.

Jag var i en av gångarna när jag hörde Tanya och Jessica prata på andra sidan...

"Jag fattar bara inte, det har gått en vecka och han ignorerar mig fortfarande!" gnällde Tanya.

"Oroa dig inte, tricket du gjorde typ förra veckan genom att kyssa Edward fick Bella Swan ur vägen så du är typ nästan där. Ikväll efter matchen kanske något händer... Men du måste typ se typ het ut." sa Jessica med en gnällig röst. Men jag insåg vad hon menade...

Edward sa sanningen igår... han kysste inte henne med flit, _hon_ kysste honom. Vilket var precis vad Jessica precis sa.

Han ljög inte för mig... han _skulle aldrig_ ljuga för mig. Varför kunde jag inte ha insett det tidigare och varför trodde jag honom?

Jag kände mig illamående för att jag tänkte dessa sakerna när Edward sa sanningen till mig. Jag hatade mig själv för att jag gjorde så mot honom, för att jag lämnade honom igår.

Jag gick tillbaka till bordet jag jobbade vid och packade undan allt. Jag gick fram till bibliotekarien och lånade böckerna jag behövde för att skriva uppsatsen.

Jag gick genom college och bestämde mig för att promenera en stund i parken. Jag behövde lite frisk luft.

Jag ringde Alice för att tala om att jag är där snart.

"Hallå?" svarade Alice efter två signaler.

"Hej, det är jag. Jag gör bara lite grejer och jag kommer snart men vänta inte på mig." Berättade jag för henne och hon sa att de skulle passa en sittplats åt mig.

Jag satt där en stund och funderade på hur och vad jag skulle säga till Edward. Jag var skrämd och jag visste inte varför...

Jag antar att det var för jag var rädd. Rädd att han skulle avvisa mig efter allt som hände igår och bara tanken på det fick mig att må ännu sämre. Jag tänkte tillbaka på minnena vi hade tillsammans. Första gången vi träffades: när jag snubblade på min första dag här och han fångade mig utanför kafeterian, våran första dejt, dagen han sa att han älskade mig... jag log åt minnet och sedan åt dagen på _våran_ äng.

Jag såg en liten flicka sätta sig bredvid mig.

"Hej, jag är Lily!" utbrast hon och skakade min hand. Hon hade långt brunt hår, blå ögon och en söt liten näsa. Jag gissade att hon var runt sju år.

"Jag är Bella." Jag log.

"Varför är du så ledsen?" frågade hon och tittade upp på mig.

"Jag bråkade med någon och nu har allt gått snett." Jag kunde inte förklara såna här saker för en sjuåring...

"Älskar du honom?" frågade hon medan hon virade sitt hår runt fingret. Hur visste hon att det var om en kille?

"Ja men jag tror det är för sent." viskade jag men hon hörde.

"Har han någonsin sagt att han älskar dig?" frågade hon igen.

"Ja." Jag log mot den lilla flickan.

"För i så fall om han verkligen älskar dig och du älskar honom kan inget komma emellan. Du borde gå och leta reda på honom och tala om för honom hur mycket du älskar honom." sa hon leende med sina två framtänder saknandes.

"Tror du det?" frågade jag och tittade på henne.

"Jag vet det." svarade hon leende igen.

"Lily?" En pojke i hennes ålder med rufsigt blont hår sprang runt i parken och letade efter henne.

"Jag måste gå Bella men kanske vi ses igen någon gång. Lycka till." Hon blinkade åt mig och sprang bort till pojken. De gick sin väg tillsammans, hand i hand.Jag tittade ner på min klocka och insåg att hon redan var halv sju. Matchen började för en halvtimma sen och det hade jag inte insett. Jag hade bestämt mig för att få Edward tillbaka och jag skulle göra vad som helst. Jag sprang tillbaka till min sovsal och bytte snabbt om.

Jag tog på mig ett par rena jeans, svarta ballerinaskor och jag satte på mig Edwards jersey. Han hade en extra så jag tog den från honom för ett tag sen.

Jag tog min väska och sprang ut ur byggnaden, ju fortare jag kom dit, desto fortare skulle jag få se Edward. Jag ville bara glömma allting och bara gå tillbaka till hur det brukade vara. Jag sprang hela vägen till stadion så fort jag kunde.

Jag sprang till ingången och såg praktiskt taget alla stå upp och titta oroligt mot planen. Ingen hejade men det snackades överallt.

Jag vände på huvudet så jag kunde se vad alla tittade och pekade på...

Det var sjukvårdare på mitten av planen och de la upp någon på en bår. Jag gick nerför läktaren för att se bättre.

Jag flämtade till när jag såg vad det var.

Det var Edward de la upp på båren. Jag sprang hela vägen ner till planen och fram till honom så fort jag kunde medan tårarna började rinna ner längs mitt ansikte... jag kunde inte förlora honom.

Jag sprang fram till dem och såg Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper och de andra spelarna stå runt omkring så ingen på läktarna kunde se vad som pågick.

"Edward." skrek jag medan jag sprang fram till honom.

"Åh herre gud, Bella tack gud att du är här." sa Alice medan hon torkade bort sina tårar.

"Alice vad hände?" frågade jag oroligt.

"Han blev tacklad av några killar och de slog honom ganska ordentligt. Han är medvetslös." Hennes röst bröts.

"Vem av er följer med oss till sjukhuset?" frågade en av sjukvårdarna.

"Bella, vi har våra bilar här så vi följer efter er." sa Emmet och Alice nickade. Jag tackade dem för att de lät mig åka med honom... de var trots allt hans syskon.

Jag började gråta och höll hårt i hans hand hela vägen till sjukhuset.

"Jag älskar dig Edward." viskade jag i hans öra och kysste honom på kinden.

* * *

**A/N: Hur söt var inte Lily??? Och som vanligt: Jag blir väldigt glad om ni skriver vad ni tycker!!!:D**

**Och er som vill ha ngt annat att läsa medan ni väntar på nästa kapitel, så är _Welcome to Drama Academy _av _twilightluver001_ så grymt bra! Seriöst, den har över 12000 reviews! Det är helt sjukt!!! Den är verkligen läsvärd och gillar ni denna fanficen så kommer ni gilla den med. Den är på engelska.**

**Igen: Skriv vad ni tycker. Snälla??? *samma min som Alice när hon ber om något* ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hej alla! Förlåt så jättemycket för att jag inte har uppdaterat, jag har helt enkelt inte hunnit med. Skolan tar verkligen all min tid och jag försöker uppdatera men ibland går det helt enkelt inte:(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...:(**

**Nu ska jag inte störa er mer. Varsågoda!;D**

* * *

**BPOV:**De tog in Edward och jag satte mig ner i väntrummet. Gänget sprang in och kom direkt till mig.

"Så vad händer?" frågade de oroligt.

"Jag vet inte, de tog in honom och sa till mig att stanna här. De låter mig inte träffa honom." grät jag och torkade bort mina tårar.

Rosalie satte sig ner bredvid Alice och mig och tröstade oss. Emmett såg verkligen stressad ut. Han satte sig bredvid Jasper. Jag gick fram till receptionen.

"Hej, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?" frågade den gamla damen snällt.

"Ehm, min pojkvän Edward Cullen kom in för ungefär en halvtimma sen, vet du när vi kan träffa honom?" frågade jag enträget.

"Jag är ledsen raring, jag är inte säker men Doktor Reid borde komma och underrätta er snart." svarade hon och jag nickade.

"Tack." Jag log mjukt och gick.

"Jag ska fan döda den jävla idioten som gjorde det här mot honom." Emmett såg riktigt förbannad ut.

"Jag fattar inte, vad var det exakt som hände?" frågade jag och tittade på killarna.

"Killarna från Washington University är uppenbarligen avundsjuka på hur nära mästerskapssegern vi är och de bråkade med oss innan matchen. Edward fångade bollen i mitten av matchen och de bara attackerade honom. Jag fattar inte varför... Emmett, jag och tränaren var tvungna att slita bort dem från honom. De är helt jävla galna." förklarade Jasper och blev argare.

"Jag hoppas bara att han kommer bli okej." viskade Alice.

Doktorn kom in precis när vårat samtal tog slut och alla reste på sig.

"Är ni familj till Mr. Cullen?" frågade han medan han tittade igenom sina papper.

"Ja, det är vi." svarade Alice snabbt och han nickade.

"Jag vill att ni ska veta att Edward kommer bli bra. Han har några knäckta revben och en spricka i handleden. Han är fortfarande medvetslös och vi är inte säkra på när han kommer vakna. Förhoppningsvis inom de kommande dagarna. Han är i rum 32A om ni skulle vilja träffa honom nu." förklarade han och vi gick mot hans rum.

Vi gick in och Edward låg helt hjälplös på sjukhussängen. Det plågade mig att se honom så här, i ett sånt här tillstånd. Jag drog fram en stol och höll i hans hand.

"Du skrämde oss verkligen Edward." sa Alice medan hon höll i hans andra hand. Han var medvetslös men doktorn sa att det var bra att prata med honom.

"Ja brorsan, du har tur att det här var allt som hände med dig. Plus att du har en enorm plasmaskärm här inne." dånade Emmett medan han stirrade på TV:n i rummet.

Vi skrattade åt honom.

Vi spenderade några timmar och bara pratade tillsammans och hoppades att allt skulle bli okej. Edward hade några få skrapsår i ansiktet men de skulle läka med tiden.

"Jag är ledsen hörni, men jag är rädd att besökstiden är över." meddelade Doktor Reid som precis gick in i rummet.

"Är det möjligt att stanna över natten?" frågade jag tyst.

"Visst, men det blir bara du eller hur?" frågade han.

"Ja bara hon, vi måste åka hem. Vi har lektioner imorgon." svarade Alice.

"Okej då." Han log och gick.

"Vi kommer med kläder till dig och Edward tidigt imorgon bitti. Vill du att vi ska ta med dina böcker också?" frågade Alice.

"Ja, tack. Skulle någon kunna köra mig tillbaka till College imorgon bitti?" frågade jag.

"Ja så klart, vi ses imorgon." Rosalie drog med sig allihopa ut.

Jag gick tillbaka till Edward och böjde mig ner för att kyssa honom mjukt på kinden.

"Jag älskar dig Edward." viskade jag medan jag höll hans hand och vilade mitt huvud på sidan av hans säng och somnade.

* * *

Jag vaknade vid sex på morgonen och tittade upp på Edward. Han hade fortfarande inte vaknat och jag började bli lite orolig.

"God morgon Edward." sa jag och kysste hans panna och strök mjukt hans kind med mitt finger.

Jag bara satt där och stirrade på honom. Det kändes så hopplöst att bara sitta här och göra ingenting...

"Bella?" sjöng Alice från korridoren och hon gick in med Rosalie.

"Hej, var är killarna?" frågade jag nyfiket medan Rosalie gav mig mina saker och ställde Edwards väska nära hans säng.

"Tränaren kallade dem till ett möte eller något så de var tvungna att gå." förklarade Rosalie och jag nickade. Alice gav mig min outfit för dagen, som hon kallade det och jag bytte snabbt om till en svart kortärmad t-shirt, shorts och ballerinaskor. Jag slängde väskan över axeln och gick tillbaka in i rummet.

"Är du klar?" frågade Alice medan hon satt bredvid Edward. Han hade redan fått några krya-på-dig-kort och några blommor med.

"Ja, kom." Vi reste på oss och gick. Det kändes dumt att ingen kunde stanna med honom men jag skulle vara tillbaka snart så det är okej.

"Alice har du ringt dina föräldrar?" frågade jag nyfiket medan vi satt i bilen på väg tillbaka.

"Ja, jag ringde dem igår kväll, de var verkligen oroliga och pappa ringde Doktor Reid. Efter de hade hört vad han hade att säga var de glada att det inte var så farligt. De funderade på att komma hit några dagar men jag är inte säker än." förklarade Alice och jag nickade.

"Hur som helst, efter lektionerna åker jag tillbaka till sjukhuset." sa jag.

"Ja okej, vi kommer lite senare, vi väntar på killarna eftersom deras lektioner slutar lite senare." sa Rosalie och vi klev ur bilen och gick skilda vägar.

* * *

Det var i Historia-lektionen som Ashley knuffade till mig.

"Hur mår Edward? Jag var på matchen igår när det hände, vi är verkligen oroliga." frågade hon tyst.

"Han har några knäckta revben, en spricka i handleden och han är fortfarande medvetslös." viskade jag tillbaka så lugnt jag kunde.

"Åh Bella, jag är så ledsen. Jag hoppas verkligen han blir bättre snart. Oroa dig inte allt kommer bli bra." Hon klappade mig på armen och log. Hon var verkligen en trevlig och omtänksam tjej och jag var glad att jag var kompis med henne.

"Tack Ash, hur går det med Lance?" frågade jag nyfiket medan jag packade undan mina böcker.

"Det är jättebra, ikväll har vi varit tillsammans i fem månader och tydligen har han en stor överraskning, jag kan knappt bärga mig." Hon log upphetsat.

"Jag är så glad för din skull, berätta hur det går okej? Ha det så kul." Jag kramade henne innan jag gick till min nästa lektion.

Resten av dagen gick bra. Många kom fram och frågade hur det var med Edward och bad mig hälsa honom att krya på sig.

När alla lektioner var slut, gick jag tillbaka till min sovsal och åt en tidig middag med tjejerna. Jag gjorde Souvlaki som om jag får säga det, var jättegoda. **(A/N: för er som undrar är Souvlaki en grekisk maträtt, och är typ som grillspett, om jag inte minns fel?)**"Okej, jag sticker till sjukhuset nu." sa jag och tog min handväska.

"Okej, vi kommer dit om några få timmar." svarade de om jag tog nycklarna till min Volkswagen Eos.

* * *

Jag gick genom korridoren i sjukhuset och såg Dr. Reid i Edwards rum.

"God eftermiddag Bella." Han log och tittade tillbaka i sina papper.

"Hej Doktor Reid, något nytt?" frågade och hoppades att han skulle säga ja.

"Ja. Jag har tagit några blodprov och röntgat hans handled och bröstkorg." förklarade han och jag nickade.

"Och det visar att han repar sig bra, det är bara en tidsfråga innan han vaknar även om det kommer ta några veckor för hans revben att läka men det är bara en spricka i hans handled så det är inte så farligt. Förutom det, är allt perfekt." Han log.

"Tack." Jag var glad att få höra att Edward skulle bli bra och gick för att sätta mig bredvid honom. Kort därefter gick Doktor Reid.

Jag insåg det inte men det tog inte lång tid innan jag somnade.

* * *

Jag kände någon dra sina fingrar genom mitt hår och jag vaknade långsamt.

Jag lyfte på huvudet och såg Edward titta på mig, han log mjukt.

"Edward!" utbrast jag och reste på mig för att krama honom. Jag kysste honom typ runt femtio gånger.

"Gör. Aldrig. Någonsin. Så. Mot. Mig. Igen." varnade jag honom mellan kyssarna och han skrattade.

"Bella." Han andades långsamt ut och jag tittade upp på honom. Han såg ledsen ut och jag visste vad som var på väg att hända...

"Jag är så l-" började han men jag avbröt honom.

"Nej Edward, säg det inte. _Jag _är så ledsen. Jag är så ledsen att jag lämnade dig i parken. Jag är ledsen att jag inte trodde dig när du berättade sanningen. Du betyder allt för mig och jag kan inte fatta att det tog så lång tid för mig att förlåta dig. Jag förstår om du inte vill ha någonting med mig att göra men jag ville bara säga till dig att jag älskar dig." Jag torkade bort mina tårar och var på väg att gå när han drog mig i armen vilket fick mig att snubbla och mjukt falla ner på sidan av sängen. Han tog tillfället i akt och kysste mig. Våran kyss växte sig mer passionerad och han la sin hand på min kind. Jag bröt kyssen alldeles för snart för att få luft.

"Bella, du är min värld och jag älskar dig mer än någonting och allting i hela världen. Tveka aldrig på det. Jag vill också be om ursäkt. Jag kunde ha stoppat Tanya från att kyssa mig och bara puttat bort henne. Jag är ledsen för att jag förstörde din tillit." viskade han och såg mig i ögonen.

"Det var inte ditt fel. Låt oss bara glömma allt det här." Jag log mjukt och han torkade bort några tårar.

"Jag älskar dig Bella." viskade han.

"Älskar dig också Edward." Jag log och kramade honom. Han ryckte till.

"Förlåt!" Jag höll händerna för munnen. Jag hade av misstag rört hans revben med min armbåge när jag kramade honom.

"Det är okej." Han log ett tappert leende men jag kunde se att han hade ont så jag kallade på doktorn.

Han kom in några minuter senare.

"Du kallade på mig?" frågade han och insåg att Edward var vaken.

"Skönt att se att du är vaken tillslut Edward, hur mår du?" frågade han medan han undersökte blåmärkena.

"Revbenen gör lite ont." svarade han.

"Det kommer det att göra i några veckor. Du har knäckt dina revben ganska ordentligt så det kommer göra ont ett tag. Du kommer behöva ta Alvedon för smärtan och lite is kommer hjälpa mot svullnaden." förklarade han och vi nickade.

"Angående din handled, så har du en spricka i den så du kommer ha den i gips i runt en vecka och sen borde den vara bra igen." försäkrade han och Edward nickade.

"När får jag åka härifrån?" frågade Edward.

"Jag skulle vilja behålla dig här över natten och undersöka dig imorgon bitti. Om du mår bra då så kommer jag gladeligen låta dig gå." förklarade Doktor Reid.

"Tack Doktorn." sa Edward och tog min hand i sin högra. (Den skadade var den vänstra.)

Doktior Reid gick och lät oss vara tillsammans ett tag.

"Jag är så glad att du kommer bli okej." Jag log och kysste hans kind.

"Är det allt jag kommer få?" frågade han besviket och jag kysste honom på läpparna. Vi började bli lite för intima när vi hörde någon gå in.

"Edward är vaken!" skrek Alice och sprang fram för att krama honom.

Rosalie gjorde samma sak och Emmett och Jasper gjorde något av de där kill-handslagen med honom.

"Så vad hände med matchen?" frågade Edward medan han tittade på killarna.

"Eftersom de attackerade dig, blev de diskvalificerade så vi är fortfarande med i spelet." förklarade Jasper och Emmett nickade medan han satte på TV:n.

Vi satt de närmaste timmarna och pratade och Edward åt sin middag.

Alice och jag lät inte Edward äta sjukhusmaten eftersom vi inte gillade den så Alice hade med den souvlaki som jag hade gjort till middag.

"Hur kommer det sig att jag inte får något?" gnällde Emmett.

"Åh håll käft, Bella gjorde tillräckligt för er." sa Alice medan hon gav Emmett och Jasper varsitt spett också.

"Hur visste du att du skulle ta med det?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Ja, killarna hade inte ätit än och jag hade en känsla av att vi behövde ett extra till Edward." sa hon och jag nickade.

"Det är är bra grejer." sa Emmett med munnen full så hans ord var dämpade.

"Blää, stäng munnen när du äter." sa Rosalie äcklat och Emmett bara skrattade.

* * *

Klockan var redan elva så de bestämde sig för att åka hem och sa hejdå. Jag gick tillbaka till Edward.

"Ska inte du följa med dem?" frågade han och lyfte på ögonbrynen.

"Och lämna dig här ensam? Inte en chans. Jag stannade här igår natt också." berättade jag med ett leende.

"Men var sov du?" frågade han nyfiket.

"På stolen." svarade jag och hoppades att han inte skulle säga något om det.

"Godnatt." Jag kysste honom godnatt och satte mig ner för att sova innan han kunde säga något annat...

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade han.

"Ehm, jag ska sova?" svarade jag...

"Det finns tillräckligt med plats för två här." Han flyttade lite på sig och klappade på den tomma platsen bredvid honom och log. Jag reste på mig och la mig ner bredvid honom och han drog filten över oss och la en arm om min midja. Det kändes så bra att ha Edward tillbaka och att tillslut vara tillsammans igen.

Vi tittade bara varandra i ögonen.

"Jag älskar dig Bella." sa Edward precis innan han långsamt placerade sina läppar mot mina...

* * *

**A/N: Så nu var detta kapitlet slut. Ska verkligen försöka få upp ett kapitel till i helgen, verkligen. Gissa vad jag kommer säga nu?: Jo, jag skulle bli så glad om ni trycker på den gröna knappen och skriver ett ord eller två (eller mer ;D). **

**Jag vill bara tipsa om ytterligare en fanfic som är otroligt bra, som jag tror ni kommer gilla, om ni gillar Bella/Edward all human. Den heter More Than Just a Summer Romance och är skriven av devinerose den är verkligen superbra, och lång!!!:D och sånt älskar vi, eller hur. Gillar ni mina tips? Skriv gärna och berätta:D**

**Kram!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Jag måste säga förlåt för att jag inte har uppdaterat! Det är bara det att skolan tar så äckligt mkt tid, fram till jul har vityp 5 prov eller nåt... Jag vet att det är en tråkig/dålig ursäkt, men det är sant:( **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.....**

**Nu ska jag inte störa mer, varsågoda!!!:D  
**

**BPOV:**Jag sov fridfullt när jag kände någon mjukt kyssa min panna... och sen mina kinder... och sen min haka och det var då jag vaknade.

Jag gäspade stort och sträckte på armarna och råkade av misstag slå till Edward på näsan.

"Aaaj." Edward ryckte till och jag täckte för munnen i chock medan Edward svor och täckte för sin näsa.

"Förlåt så jättemycket; det var inte meningen att slå dig." sa jag snabbt och försökte ta en titt på hans näsa.

"Här är jag, försöker kyssa min flickvän och hon går och slår till mig på näsan." Han skrattade medan han gnuggade sin näsa och jag skrattade mjukt.

"Förlåt. Hur känns det? Gör det ont?" Jag bombarderade honom fåraktigt med frågor.

"Det är okej, oroa dig inte över det." sa han och tog mina händer i sina.

Jag tittade på klockan i det bortre högra hörnet och den var 08:23.

"Vi måste göra oss i ordning så att Doktor Reid kan undersöka dig och se om du kan åka hem igen. Jag har lektioner från tio till ett idag." förklarade jag och han nickade. Jag gick ut och ropade på doktorn.

Jag bytte snabbt om i badrummet och kom ihåg Edwards väska. Jag tog fram den från under sängen och gav den till honom.

"Alice tog med några ombyteskläder till dig." sa jag.

"Tack." Han gav mig en snabb kyss.

"Behöver du någon hjälp?" frågade jag oroat. Jag kunde inte föreställa mig hur ont han hade just nu.

"Jag klarar mig." Han log ett framtvingat leende och gick.

Jag satte mig ner på sängen igen och läste lite. Jag var i mitten av _Stolthet och Fördom_. Jag hade läst den en massa gånger men _Jane Austens_ böcker verkar aldrig bli sämre.

Jag skulle precis vända blad när Edward ropade på mig. Jag gick över till badrummet. Han hade på sig kaki-shorts och flip-flops och ingen tröja. Hans revben var svårt skadade och blåmärkena var väldigt mörka.

"Kan du hjälpa mig att sätta på den här tröjan?" frågade han och rodnade lätt. Jag log och gick fram och hjälpte honom sätta på sig sin svarta t-shirt. Jag gick till frysen och tog fram en kylklamp till honom.

"Känns det bättre?" frågade jag medan jag la kylklampen mot hans revben.

"Ja, tack." Han böjde sig ner och gav mig en lätt kyss.

Just då kom doktorn in...

"God morgon." Han log och tittade igenom sina papper som vanligt.

"Så hur känner du dig Edward?" frågade han och tittade på Edwards revben.

"Bra." svarade han. Doktor Reid kollade hans blodtryck och hans ögon med en ficklampa.

"Du är fri att gå Edward. Om du har ont eller någonting så kom in och säg till eller bara ring. Åh och ingen fotboll innan jag har kollat upp dig igen. Jag vill att du kommer tillbaka om två veckor så jag kan se hur det går med läkningen och så ser vi då om du kan spela fotboll igen efter det." förklarade han och Edward nickade. Jag visste att han var upprörd eftersom fotboll var något av det bästa han visste.

"Tack doktorn." Edward skakade hand med honom och Doktor Reid gick.

Vi gick ut till parkeringsplatsen tillsammans och körde tillbaka till våra sovsalar. Jag ringde Alice för att tala om att vi var på väg tillbaka.

* * *

Vi gick in i vårat vardagsrum och hittade de andra som åt pannkakor till frukost.

"Hej på er, är ni redan tillbaka?" frågade Alice medan hon gick in i rummet.

"Japp." svarade jag.

"Så är ni hungriga? Vi har gjort pannkakor och milkshakes till frukost." erbjöd Rosalie och vi tackade ja. Man kan inte hoppa över en sådan frukost...

När vi hade ätit klart var klockan redan halv tio så killarna bestämde sig för att sticka tillbaka till sin sovsal och göra sig i ordning för lektioner vilket lämnade oss tjejer att göra oss redo för våra lektioner.

* * *

De kommande timmarna med lektioner gick fort. Jag kunde knappt bärga mig tills jag fick träffa Edward och Alice ringde och sa till oss att möta henne på en salladsbar tvärs över vägen från college klockan två.

Jag gick till byggnaden där Edward hade sin lektion i medicin och väntade på honom att komma ut.

När han gick ut, såg han inte mig så jag vände det till min fördel. Jag smög upp bakom honom och knackade honom på ryggen.

"Ja?" frågade han precis innan han vände sig om.

Jag hoppade upp för en snabb puss och hans ögon lyste upp.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han och log ett snett leende, _mitt_ sneda leende.

"Jag slutade några minuter tidigare så jag kom för att överraska dig, surprise." Jag log och han tog min hand **(tyckte det passade bättre med surprise än överraskning, man säger ju ´surprise surprise´, inte överraskning överraskning...)**"Aha, så vad gör vi nu?" frågade han.

"Vi skulle till salladsbaren tvärs över vägen för att äta lunch med alla andra men vad säger du om att gå förbi din sovsal och lämna våra väskor och hämta en kylklamp till dig?" föreslog jag och han höll med.

"Men jag har inga kylklampar..." började han.

"Jo, det har du. Jag köpte några igår eftersom doktorn sa du behövde dem och lämnade dem hos dig." svarade jag.

"Vad skulle jag göra utan dig?" frågade han, och pussade mig på näsan.

"Inte vet jag..." Jag log och vände medan jag gick och blinkade åt honom.

Vi gick tillbaka till hans sovsal och gick för att hämta en kylklamp till honom. Vi lämnade våra böcker och allting där och gick ut och korsade vägen till salladsbaren.

Vi gick in och såg Alice vinka från ett bord i det bortre vänstra hörnet i rummet och vi gick fram till henne, Jasper, Emmett och Rosalie.

Menyn bestod av alla möjliga olika grönsaks och frukt-sallader. Jag beställde en fruktsallad med bär i. Vi satt och pratade, tjejerna om kläder och smink medan killarna snackade om någon ny Ferrari som kom ut den här veckan eller något...

Alla åt och bara tog det lugnt när Emmett sa något.

"Titta vem som är här..." viskade han och alla vände sig om för att se vem det var. Jag såg två killar gå in. En av dem hade kort, svart hår och var ganska stor medan den andre var blek med blont hår.

Våra killar såg riktigt förbannade ut så jag vände mig om mot Rosalie som satt bredvid mig.

"Vilka är de?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"De är killarna som försökte banka skiten ur Edward." viskade hon och jag kände en våg av ilska skölja över mig.

Vi gick tillbaka till att äta men de såg oss och gick över till vårat bord.

"Men ser man på, är det inte Cullen och hans två pojkvänner." retades den svarthåriga och både Edward och Emmett reste på sig direkt.

"Stick härifrån innan jag gör något du kommer ångra." Edward sjöd av ilska.

"Aw, babyn här med sitt gips tror att han kan skada mig. Åh och titta, ingen har skrivit sitt namn på det heller." Han fejkade en flämtning och det var allt det tog för Edward att hoppa på honom och börja slå skiten ur honom medan Emmet tog den blonde. Till och med Jasper reste på sig och började hjälpa Edward. Vi tre tjejer stirrade chockat.

Alla i baren stirrade på det som hände och ägaren sprang ut. Han var också en stor kille men runt 40-årsåldern. Han såg ganska vältränad ut och han sprang fram och drog isär dem.

"Vad är det som pågår här?" skrek han så högt han kunde och tittade på killarna med ett ansiktsuttryck som såg ut som om han skulle döda dem.

Han tittade på Edward och hans ansiktsuttryck förändrades.

"Edward Cullen?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Ja sir, jag ber om ursäkt för det här." sa han medan han glodde på den svarthårige killen som fortfarande låg på golvet.

"Nej, nej. Stör dessa herrarna er?" frågade han.

"Ja det gör de." svarade han och ägaren nickade.

"Okej om inte ni två sticker ut här ifrån omedelbart, ringer jag polisen för att ni startade ett bråk i min affär. UT!" skrek han och båda reste snabbt på sig.

Precis innan de gick, vände sig den kraftige om och tittade på Edward.

"Du bröt min näsa din nolla. Det kommer du att få ångra." Den svarthårige gick fram till honom medan han höll sig om näsan och man kunde se att Edward hade slagit några riktigt hårda slag eftersom han haltade kraftigt tillsammans med den andre.

"Var det inte tillräckligt för jag kan definitivt bryta nacken av dig." varnade Emmett.

"JAG SA UT!" skrek ägaren åt dem och de stack.

Edward satte sig ner igen, Emmett och Jasper med.

"Är du okej?" frågade jag och tittade till honom. Han såg ut att må bra.

"Jag mår bra, oroa dig inte." försäkrade han mig.

"Vänta lite, dina revben då? Edward gud vet vad som skulle hänt om han slog tillbaka på dina revben." sa jag argt.

"Det gjorde han inte så du har inget att oroa dig över." sa han lugnt medan han strök mig på armen och jag nickade. Vi år klart vår lunch och gick för att betala.

"Njöt ni av lunchen?" frågade ägaren medan vi betalade.

"Ja, det gjorde vi. Vi ber om ursäkt för det som hände innan." sa Edward snällt. Han var alltid en sån gentleman.

"Åh, nonsens, inget att oroa sig för." Han skrattade och gav oss kvittot.

"Åh och innan ni går..." Han sprang och hämtade papper och penna.

"...Jag är ett _enormt_ fan och tittar på era matcher hela tiden. Skulle jag kunna få en autograf från er tre?" frågade han och log triumferande. Det tog all min viljestyrka att inte börja gapskratta och tjejerna hade samma ansiktsuttryck.

Vi gick ut ur affären och alla började skratta.

"Det var det roligaste jag någonsin sett." sa Alice mellan skratten och vi nickade.

"Okej så var ska vi gå nu?" frågade Rosalie när vi hade lugnat oss.

"Vi kan väl gå tillbaka till vår sovsal." föreslog killarna och vi korsade vägen och gick tillbaka till deras sovsal.

En sån dag...

* * *

**A/N: Ännu ett kapitel slut... Detta var inte så långt men som vanligt kan jag inte göra så mkt för att påverka. Ska försöka bli klar med åtminstone ett kapitel till den här helgen. Ni vet vad som får mig att vilja lägga upp fler kapitel - tryck på den gröna knappen och skriv en rad eller två :)**

**Kram!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hej! Första advent idag:) Jag hade en liten idé att jag ska försöka lägga upp ett nytt kapitel var tredje dag eller så fram till julafton, typ som en julkalender. Vad säger ni om det? Fast för att jag ska orka och vilja så får ni gärna skriva en rad eller två:D Det gör verkligen min dag när någon uppskattar det jag gör.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight...**

**Varsågoda, "Lucka 1":**

* * *

**BPOV:**_Två veckor senare..._De två sista veckorna gick bra. Edward hade så klart ont och behövde mycket hjälp men jag fanns där för honom hela tiden. Finalmatchen mot WU var den här helgen och Edward och jag skulle till doktorn idag för att se om han kunde vara med och spela.

Hans revben var nästan läkta och han blev bättre för varje dag.

Jag satt och läste Hamlet på min engelskalektion när klockan ringde och jag slutade för dagen. Jag gick genom korridoren när jag kände någon lägga armarna om min midja och snurra runt mig. Jag skrek och skrattade.

"Hej Vacker." sa Edward precis innan han kysste mig.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade jag överraskat.

"Vi har ett läkarbesök om en halvtimme så jag är här för att hämta dig." påminde han mig och med det, lyfte han upp mig och slängde mig över axeln och sprang över planen.

Jag skrek så högt jag kunde medan jag på samma gång skrattade. Han sprang över hela fotbollsplanen och skrek mer `Woohoo!´ medan jag skrek för mitt liv och det lät mer som `AHHH!´.

Där var en massa folk som tittade på och fotbollskillarna hejade på.

Han satte ner mig och slösade ingen tid och kysste mig igen. Jag drog mina händer genom hans rufsiga hår medan en av hans händer smekte min kind och den andra vilade på min höft. Hans tunga bad om inträde och jag beviljade det. Vi delade på oss alldeles för snart för att få luft.

"Vad är det med dig idag?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Jag är på bra humör." sa han med ett leende.

"Okej, kom igen." Jag drog i hans hand och vi gick till hans bil och körde till sjukhuset.

* * *

Vi satt i Doktor Reids kontor, och väntade på att han skulle komma in.

Jag satt bara och höll Edwards hand och tittade på certifikaten som hängde på väggarna.

"God morgon, hur mår ni idag?" Doktor Reid kom in och gestikulerade att Edward skulle sätta sig på hans speciella säng.

"Vi mår bra." svarade Edward för mig.

"Det är bra." sa han medan han undersökte Edwards revben och sedan hans handled.

"Jag kommer ta av gipset nu och dina revben är nästan helt läkta så du kan i princip spela igen men ta det lugnt." varnade han och Edward nickade. Jag kunde se att han var överlycklig över att kunna spela igen.

Edward fick av sitt gips och efter att ha fått handleden undersökt, fick han två tummar upp vilket betydde att den var läkt och vi gick.

Vi gick över parkeringsplatsen när Edward la sin hand på min axel och kysste mig i pannan.

"Lyssna på vår planering, jag lämnar av dig vid din sovsal och hämtar dig vid sex, klä upp dig." sa han.

"Varför?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Därför jag bjuder min super heta flickvän ut på middag ikväll." sa han upphetsat och vi satte oss i bilen.

"Ehm, okej." svarade jag. Jag hade ändå inget att göra ikväll.

* * *

"Bella bara var stilla." tjatade Alice medan hon försökte borsta mitt hår.

"Det skulle inte ha varit så tovigt om inte du hade experimenterat med det." svarade jag och la armarna i kors.

"Åh shysh, Rosalie, sminket är jättesnyggt." kommenterade Alice när Rosalie kom in i rummet igen.

"Ja, tack Rose." svarade jag och hon sa tack och satte sig ner och började läsa Cosmopolitan.

Efter att ha fixat mitt hår i en halvtimma, hade Alice plattat det och det hängde ner över mina azlar.

"Tack Al." Jag kramade henne och gick för att sätta på mig ett par silvriga pumps och en lila cocktailklänning.

"Jag sa ju att du skulle se ursygg ut." Hon log och sprang tillbaka till sitt eget rum, förmodligen för att ringa Jasper.

Klockan var prick sex när det knackade på dörren. Alice och Rosalie planerade att också gå ut med sina killar ikväll.

Jag gick till dörren för att öppna och möttes av the one and only. **(Vi säger ju det på svenska med...)**Edward gav mig en bukett rosor och kysste mig på kinden.

"Tack." Jag rodnade lite.

Alice kom och tog rosorna och sa till oss att ha det så kul.

Vi körde i Edwards bil till en av de dyraste restaurangerna i New Hampshire. Vi beställde två rätter med fisk och skaldjur för omväxling och de var jättegoda.

"Tack, jag hade en underbar kväll." Jag ställde mig på tårna för att kyssa honom.

"Jag är glad att du tyckte om det." Han log och vi gick ut från restaurangen och han ledde mig till parken och vi satte oss ner på gräset och bara pratade. Det slutade med att vi la oss ner och jag vilade mitt huvud på hans bröst medan han la sin arm om min midja och resten av kvällen låg vi och tittade på stjärnorna.

* * *

_Fredag..._Resten av veckan gick fort och vi tre tjejer hade inte varit mycket med våra killar eftersom de tränade inför finalen. Istället umgicks vi tillsammans, vi åkte och shoppade för några dagar sen och fick våra naglar fixade. Det var skönt att bara ta det lugnt och ha lite kul.

Ikväll var finalmatchen och vi var alla väldigt uppjagade för killarnas skull. Alice, Rosalie och jag var på väg ut ur sovsalen när vi hörde Tanya prata.

"Jag kommer så att få Eddie ikväll, det är typ galet. Jag har den sötaste outfiten och allt. Bella Swan kommer inte veta vad som hände henne när hon ser mig och Edward hångla efter matchen ikväll." Hon skrek och Jessica och Lauren klappade.

"Jag är så trött på henne." sa jag medan vi gick förbi henne.

"Ska du inte göra någonting åt det?" frågade Rosalie.

"Jag ska, bara inte just nu." sa jag med en slug röst. Jag skulle allt visa henne...

Vi gick tillbaka till våran sovsal och Rosalie sa att hon behövde skriva klart en uppsats så hon skulle vara i sitt rum och arbeta vilket lämnade mig och Alice ensamma.

"Så vad vill du hitta på?" frågade jag. Vi hade ytterligare tre timmar innan vi skulle sticka.

"Vi kan väl sticka ut och jogga och komma tillbaka om en timma för att börja göra oss i ordning." föreslog hon och det gick jag med på.

Vi sprang runt college:et runt fyra gånger och kom tillbaka pustande efter lite bra motion. Vi delade på oss för att göra oss i ordning. Jag tog en snabbdusch och bestämde mig för att ha på mig Edwards jersey – så klar, ett par korta, röda shorts och blåa ballerinaskor för att matcha färgen på jerseyn.

Jag kom ut för att hitta Alice som fortfarande sminkade sig och Rosalie som skyndade sig för att bli klar.

"Hur går det med din uppsats?" frågade jag Rosalie medan jag väntade på att de skulle bli klara.

"Jag blev klar! Tack gud. Jag hatar läraren som undervisar i det ämnet, han är ett sånt pervo." sa hon och jag skrattade.

"Okej, kom igen så sticker vi." Alice kom in i rummet och vi satte på oss våra jackor och gick ut.

Vi gick till stadion och såg spelarna från WU komma ut från sin buss. Deras färger var svart och orange. Dartmouths var blå och silver. Vi gick in och satte oss ner på åskådarläktarna så nära planen vi kunde komma.

Rosalie gick för att köpa lite mat och kom tillbaka med tre burkar Coca-Cola och en enorm box med popcorn med kolasmak.

"Så snart är det dags för dansen..." började Alice med ett stort leende.

"...vilket betyder en sak..." fortsatte hon.

"Shopping!" skrek hon och alla stirrade på henne.

Hon vände sig om för att titta på dem.

"Kan jag hjälpa er med något?" frågade hon och alla vände sig generat om. Rosalie och jag skrattade.

"Hur som helst, dansen är nästa vecka så vi åker och shoppar på söndag." klargjorde hon.

"Varför inte imorgon?" frågade Rosalie medan hon satte upp en hårslinga som hade trillat ur hennes hästsvans.

"Jazzy ska ta med mig ut imorgon hela dagen." sa hon upphetsat.

"Okej då åker vi på söndag." sa jag innan ett högt utrop hördes.

"MINA DAMER OCH HERRAR! VAR SNÄLLA OCH VÄLKOMNA THE DARTMOUTH LIONS!!" skrek en man i mikrofonen och Edward sprang in med sitt lag bakom sig och vinkade åt alla. Han såg mig och blinkade och jag log och vinkade tillbaka. Alla från Darthouth hurrade.

"OCH VAR NU SNÄLLA ATT VÄLKOMNA THE WASHINGTON HAWKS!" Alla från WU hurrade för dem.

* * *

Efter att ha suttit och hejat på i tre timmar, vann vårat lag. Det var nära men vi slog dem. Vi tre hurrade så högt vi kunde tillsammans med alla andra. Edward gick upp på scenen för att ta emot lagets trofé. Det var en enorm guldpokal på fot och jag var ganska säker på att det stod _`Fotbollsmästerskapets vinnande lag: Dartmouth College´._

"Wow, den här saken är ganska tung." började Edward och alla skrattade.

"Så jag skulle vilja börja med ett stort tack till våran tränare. Han har tränat oss ändlöst mycket och det är anledningen till att vi vann, om det inte vore för dig skulle vi aldrig varit här nu. Självklart till våra spelare, vi var jättebra killar och jag väntar mig att se er allihopa ikväll, hårt festandes. Jag vill att killarna från Washington veta att ni var jättebra på planen och sist men inte minst våra fans, ni är bäst!" avslutade han talet med och alla hurrade för dem.

Edward skakade hand och pratade med alla fotbollsgubbar som såg viktiga och högt stående ut så jag väntade tills han var klar innan jag gick fram till honom.

Jag smög upp bakom honom och täckte för hans ögon.

"Gissa vem?" frågade jag.

"Jag har saknat dig." Han tog mina händer och vände sig om och kysste mig.

"Samma. Du var jättebra där ute. Grattis." Jag kysste honom och vi tappade tydligen lite av kontrollen eftersom några av killarna började vissla.

Vi delade på oss och jag gömde mitt ansikte i mot hans bröst.

"Jag ska gå och byta om. Jag kommer ut om några minuter." sa han innan han gav mig en snabb puss.

Efter att killarna hade bytt om, hoppade alla in i antingen Emmetts eller Edwards bil och körde till en nattklubb som hette Sunset där festen skulle hållas.

* * *

Vi gick in i nattklubben och där var redan fullt med människor som dansade och drack. Jag drog med mig Edward att dansa med mig till _Sing Sing _av _Marianas Trench._

Det blev så att vi bytte danspartner efter varje låt och efter fem eller sex låtar, gick vi för att sätta oss ner och dricka.

Jag satt bredvid Edward och han la en arm över axeln på mig. Vi pratade och hade kul tills Tanya kom fram till oss.

"Hej Eddie, vill du dansa?" frågade hon Edward och blinkade åt honom.

"Nej Tanya, lämna mig ifred." varnade Edward.

"Ugh, jag fattar inte vad du ser i slampan där. Jämfört med mig, så är hon ingenting. Jag menar titta på mig och titta på henne." började hon men jag reste mig upp och stoppade henne.

"Lyssna nu här Tanya."Jag puttade henne baklänges.

"Jag är trött och sur på din skit och om du tror att du någonsin kommer få Edward så fortsätt drömma. Ingen vill vara med en plastikopererad hora som klär sig som en slampa och har legat med varenda kille på college:et. Om du tror att jag tar åt mig av din skit, tänk om. Om jag ser eller hör dig störa Edward eller någon av mina vänner, kommer du ångra det." sa jag argt till henne. Alla i nattklubben började skratta åt henne och hon skrek och sprang iväg med Jessica och Lauren i släptåg.

Jag kände två starka armar om min midja.

"Påminn mig att aldrig göra dig sur på mig någonsin igen." viskade Edward i mitt öra.

"Jag ska komma ihåg det." svarade jag och vi gick tillbaka och satte oss ner vid vårat bord igen.

"WOOHOO! Bella ägde henne!" dånade Emmet och gav mig en high five.

Vi dansade och hade kul resten av kvällen och efter festen, gick jag och Edward tillbaka till hans sovsal för att fira privat...

* * *

**A/N: Lucka nr 1 är slut. Vill ni ha fler luckor så *host*kommentera*host*. Jag ska verkligen försöka hinna, jag lovar. Var tredje dag, ok?**

**Kram!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Jag har inte så mkt att säga här, så här kommer nästa kapitel/lucka! Skulle bli glad om fler kunde skriva en kommentar, på förra fick jag bara en enda, och jag vet att fler läser!!! Snälla?**

**Disclaimer: Det var inte jag som drömde om Edward och Bella i "the meadow", utan som de flesta vet, Stephenie Meyer...**

**Sååå, lucka 2. Varsågoda!!**

* * *

**BPOV:**_Ett år senare..._Edward och jag hade varit tillsammans i ett år nu och allt hade varit jättebra. Jag var tjugo nu och han tjugotvå. Edward gick ur college för två månader sen och hade ansökt om jobb här i New Hampshire som huvuddoktor av grad två på Sacred Heart Hospital. **(vet inte om huvuddoktor av grad två är rätt, men det lät bra iaf;D Och sjukhuset är samma som i Scrubs...)** Jag gick mitt andra år på college och hade ännu ett år kvar innan jag var klar med mina studier.

Rosalie och Emmet och även Alice och Jasper bodde i egna lägenheter nu. Edward hyrde en lägenhet medan jag bodde i samma sovsal, helt ensam och jag kunde knappt bärga mig tills vi hittade vårt eget ställe. Vi hade inte börjat leta efter ett ställe än, vilket störde mig lite grann. Edward bytte hela tiden samtalsämne så fort jag frågade och Alice har verkat lite hemlighetsfull de senaste veckorna vilket oroade mig lite...

Emmett och Jasper jobbade båda på samma företag, det var ett som sålde datorer och en massa teknikprylar... Jag tror det hette Sony Corporation of America eller något sånt.. De kom hem med en massa nya finesser och prylar varje vecka, det var så gulligt.

Vi tre tjejer gick fortfarande på college men jag var den enda som bodde där... sorgligt nog.

Jag var på väg tillbaka till min sovsal när Edward ringde.

"Hallå?" svarade jag och öppnade dörren till sovsalen.

"Bella, jag fick precis ett telefonsamtal från Doktor Callum. Jag har fått jobb som läkare på Sacred Heart." utbrast han och jag var chockad... mållös.

"Åh herre gud, jag är så glad för din skull!" jublade jag.

"Så när börjar du?" frågade jag nyfiket medan jag la ner mina böcker.

"Han vill att jag börjar så snart som möjligt så han kan visa mig runt. Han var väldigt imponerad över mina diplom och mina rekommendationer. Jag börjar imorgon." förklarade han.

"Det är jättebra." sa jag och öppnade kylen för att se vad jag kunde äta.

"Hur som helst, hoppades jag att du kunde äta middag med mig ikväll. Jag har några mer nyheter." förklarade han men med en seriös ton...

"Ehm, okej." svarade jag långsamt.

"Jag kommer och hämtar dig om en timme." sa han och la på. Jag kollade klockan och eftersom han skulle vara här om en timma så gick jag och gjorde mig i ordning.

* * *

En timme senare, hade jag på mig ett par tighta jeans, svarta läderstövlar, en fin, gul silkestopp och en snygg, tjock, svart kappa från Chanel ovanpå. Det var vinter och det började snöa för några dagar sen och det var hur vackert som helst utomhus.

Jag la precis ner min mobil i väskan när någon knackade på dörren. Jag öppnade för att mötas av Edward, finklädd och leende från öra till öra. Jag log och stängde dörren och han tog min hand i sin och drog in mig för att ge mig en mjuk kyss.

"Grattis Dr. Cullen." viskade jag i hans öra och han log.

"Tack så mycket Ms. Swan." Han kysste mig på kinden och ledde mig till hans Volvo. Jag klev in och vi åkte iväg.

Vi körde i ungefär tjugo minuter i fridfull tystnad tills vi kom fram till restaurangen. Edward gick runt och öppnade dörren för mig som han alltid gjorde och tog min hand i sin och ledde oss in till restaurangen.

"Mr. Cullen, välkommen." sa servitrisen som visade var man skulle sitta och ledde oss bort till ett bord som stod precis bredvid en färgsprakande fontän.

Vi beställde och medan vi väntade på vår mat, berättade vi om vår dag för varandra.

"Så vad är överraskningen?" frågade jag medan han hällde upp lite mer vin i mitt glas.

"Det är en hemlighet. Först äter vi middag och sen får du veta." Han smålog och vi skålade och fortsatte prata. Jag kunde inte fatta att vi hade varit tillsammans i över ett år. Vi hade våra upp- och nedgångar och våra bråk men inget alltför allvarligt.

Kyparen kom med vår mat och vi åt i bekväm tystnad och så fort vi var klara, eskorterade Edward mig tillbaka till hans bil och vi satte oss ner. Han vände sig om för att titta på mig.

"Innan jag börjar köra, vill jag att du gör något. Litar du på mig?" frågade han.

"Ehm... okej?" Det lät mer som en fråga än ett svar. Han tog fram en svart ögonbindel och täckte för mina ögon med den och började köra bilen.

"Så vad exakt är det här till för?" frågade jag nyfiket...

"Jag vill inte förstöra din överraskning så jag var tvungen att täcka för dina ögon." förklarade han och jag kände bilen svänga.

"Okej, eftersom jag inte kan se något, sätt på radion." bad jag och plötsligt fylldes bilen med musik.

_S-C-A-N-D to the A to the L-O-U-S  
(I) can´t handle it, (I) can´t handle it.  
Damn, that girl she´s scandalous._**_(Damn you look good and I´m drunk (Scandalous) – Cobra Starship.)_**Efter att vi kört i ungefär fem minuter, stannade bilen.

"Kom igen Miss Scandalous, vi är framme." Han skrattade och gick för att öppna dörren för mig.

Jag skrattade och han tog min hand i sin och hjälpte mig ut. Jag höll hårt i honom, och hoppades att jag inte skulle trilla och ta död på mig själv.

"Stort steg här... Jag har dig... höger... vänster... ett steg till..." sa han medan han hjälpte mig gå.

"Okej blunda nu så jag kan ta av ögonbindeln." viskade han i mitt öra och sände rysningar längs min ryggrad och jag nickade dumt.

Han tog av den och tog min hand i sin.

"Nu kan du titta." sa han och jag öppnade ögonen och upptäckte att vi stod i mitten av en gata och rakt framför mig var en enorm byggnad som såg ut lite som ett hotell men mer som en byggnad med lägenheter.

"Varför är vi här?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Kom, så får du se." Han log och drog med mig in och vi gick in i en lobby som såg väldigt dyr ut och in i hissen. Edward tryckte på 18:e våningen som var den översta. Efter några sekunder, öppnades dörrarna och vi gick in i en liten hall. Väggarna var målade i guld och där var ett enormt fönster i ena änden som man kunde se delar av staden från och jag upptäckte att det bara fanns en dörr på den här våningen. Edward tog fram en nyckel ur sin ficka och öppnade dörren. Han höll mig fortfarande i handen och vi gick in. Vi kom in i en vacker, modern lägenhet med vackra kristallkronor och möblerna var hur snygga som helst. Överallt hängde det underbara tavlor och långsamt ledde han mig till en massa olika rum och vi stannade i vad jag antog var vardagsrummet eftersom där var ett enormt fönster istället för en vägg som blickade ut över New Hampshire. Lägenheten såg ut att komma från en film. **(Bilder i missstrawberries profil.)**"Gillar du det?" frågade han och vände sig om för att titta på mig.

"Det är helt fantastiskt." svarade jag och tittade lystet runt i lägenheten.

"Men... varför är vi här?" frågade jag lite förvirrat.

"Vad skulle du säga om att bo här?" frågade han och tittade nyfiket på mig. Jag stirrade chockat på honom.

"Det är alldeles för dyrt Edward, galet dyrt. Jag skulle förmodligen inte kunna hjälpa dig att betala ens en sextondel av priset för det här stället." svarade jag.

"Bella vi har redan diskuterat att du inte ska betala någonting. Plus att du vet att jag har råd till ett sånt här ställe." förklarade han och höll mig i handen.

"För det första, _du_ diskuterade med dig själv att jag inte skulle betala någonting och jag vill inte att du spenderar för mycket pengar. Jag menar jag älskar redan det här stället. Det är ett ställe alla drömmer om att bo i men jag kan inte låta dig köpa det här helt själv." förklarade jag, lite besviken över att vi aldrig kommer kunna få den här lägenheten.

"Jag är glad att du tycker om det för det är vårat nya hem." svarade han leende.

"Edward nej, du kan inte." sa jag. Det plågade mig till döds att behöva säga till honom att inte köpa det men jag kunde inte låta honom slösa pengar.

"Jag kan... och jag har... Välkommen hem." Han log och jag insåg vad han menade.

"Du har redan köpt det här stället eller hur?" frågade jag chockat och han nickade fåraktigt.

"Jag kan inte tro det." sa jag med det allra barnsligaste leendet och skrek.

"Jag är glad att du tycker om det." svarade han och drog med mig till en soffa och vi satte oss ner.

"Så när flyttar vi in?" frågade jag och tittade nyfiket upp på honom.

"Tekniskt sett har vi redan gjort det..." började han.

"Vad menar du?" frågade jag och satte mig ordentligt på soffan.

"Allt det här är redan vårat. Våra mammor tillsammans med Alice pratade ihop sig på telefon för några veckor sen och hjälpte till att vilka möbler och inte." förklarade han.

"Var mina föräldrar inblandade i det här?" frågade jag. Varje sekund fick jag ännu en överraskning.

"Japp." svarade han.

"Jag älskar det här stället." sa jag och tog tag i hans ansikte och tryckte mina läppar mot hans.

"Jag älskar dig." sa han medan han kysste min nacke.

"Jag älskar dig också, tack så himla mycket." Jag log och han kysste mig igen.

Vi spenderade ännu en timme i _våran _lägenhet och jag ville inte åka men jag visste att vi var tvungna eftersom Edward började jobba imorgon bitti så han lämnade av mig på college och åkte tillbaka hem.

Den enda anledningen till att vi inte bodde ihop var att:

A. Edward fick inte bo kvar på college efter att han gått ut.

_Och_B. Det var ingen mening med att flytta hem till där han bodde nu eftersom vi ändå skulle flytta någon annanstans och det skulle bara vara slöseri med tid och pengar.

* * *

_En vecka senare..._Det var fredag och den dagen vi skulle flytta till _våran_ lägenhet. Vi hade redan flyttat dit våra saker så allt jag behövde göra var att ta några saker från min sovsal och lämna in nycklarna.

"Hej Mrs. Cope, jag är här med nycklarna till min sovsal för att ge tillbaka dem till dig." sa jag ivrigt och gav dem till henne.

"Åh ja, glad att till slut ha ett eget ställe Bella?" frågade hon medan hon hängde upp dem på en krok.

"Definitivt men jag kommer fortfarande att sakna det här stället." medgav jag. Jag menar jag kommer sakna min sovsal. Vi hade så många minnen som vår Halloweenfest när Emmett av misstag kastade en basketboll så att den krossade vårt fönster. Eller den första middagen jag och Edward åt innan vi var tillsammans.

Jag tog min väska och körde till mataffären för att köpa mat eftersom vi inte hade någon än. Vi hade redan bestick och allt tack vare Alice vilket sparade mig en massa tid så allt vi behövde nu var mat.

Alice, Rosalie och jag planerade att åka och shoppa nästa vecka och Edward och jag bjöd in hela gänget på middag imorgon kväll.

Edward var på jobbet just nu och skulle vara hemma vid fem och det skulle vara våran första natt som vi bodde tillsammans i vårt eget hem och jag var överlycklig för det.

* * *

Jag var i frukt och grönsaksavdelningen och köpte ingredienser till middag och även bara för att ha något i huset att äta.

Min mobil och jag såg att det var Mamma som ringde.

"Hej mamma." sa jag.

"Hej älskling, jag hörde att du flyttar in till ditt eget ställe med Edward ikväll." sa hon upphetsat.

"Ja, det är underbart." svarade jag och log.

"Jag är så glad för din skull sötnos." utbrast hon och vi pratade en stund, medan jag fortsatte handla. Hon gav telefonen till Charlie.

"Hej tjejen." sa han i telefonen och jag hörde att TV:n var på i bakgrunden.

"Hej pappa, hur är läget?" frågade jag medan jag betalade för allt och gick tillbaka till bilen.

"Som vanligt, hur är det själv?" frågade han.

"Det är bara bra, jag har precis handlat och jag packar in maten i bilen just nu." förklarade jag.

"Åh, okej då låter jag dig gå nu, älskar dig. Ring oss när du har tid." bad han och jag sa att det skulle jag.

"Älskar dig också pappa, hejdå." sa jag och la på. Jag hoppade in i bilen och körde till lägenheten.

* * *

Jag började göra ugnsbakade potatisar med grillad kyckling och sallad. Medan maten var i ugnen, satte jag mig ner i soffan och satte på TV:n och tittade på 90210 medan jag väntade på att Edward skulle komma hem från jobbet. Jag vände mig om och tittade ut genom vår fönstervägg (som jag gillade att kalla det). Stadens ljus lyste i mörkret och det var så himla vackert.

Klockan var halv sex när jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas.

Jag gick till bort till den och såg Edward komma in.

"Älskling, jag är hemma." sa han fåraktigt och vi skrattade tillsammans.

"Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, jag var tvungen att säga det." Han skrattade och böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig.

"Hur var din dag?" frågade jag så fort vi hade lugnat ner oss lite.

"Den var jättebra men bättre nu när jag är hemma med dig." svarade han och gick fram för att kyssa mig igen.

"Jag är glad, _plus_ att middagen är klar snart." sa jag.

"Du kan aldrig tro hur hungrig jag är." erkände han medan han gnuggade sig på magen och bytte om till mjukisbyxor och en t-shirt och jag gick tillbaka in i köket för att kolla maten.

Jag prövade en kycklingbit och potatis för att vara säker på att de var klara och tog ut det och ställde det på bordet i matsalen.

Edward satt i soffan och tittade på TV och jag ropade till honom att maten var klar.

Jag var glad att han tyckte om det och efter att vi hade ätit klart, drog han med mig till soffan.

"Jag måste plocka undan resten av maten." förklarade jag och försökte gå tillbaka till matsalen men han stoppade mig.

"Jag gör det, vila du." Han gav mig en lätt puss och jag gick och satte mig i soffan. Några minuter senare, kände jag Edward hoppa upp i soffan och lägga sina armar om mig. Vi tittade på några avsnitt av Vänner tills jag gäspade.

"Kom igen, sängdags." Edward skrattade och lyfte upp mig och bar mig till sängen.

Jag la mig mot hans bröst och han kysste mig i pannan.

"Älskar dig Edward." mumlade jag precis innan jag somnade.

* * *

**A/N: Alla som är avundsjuka på Bella räcker upp en hand! (Jag räcker upp allt jag har;D) **

**Och kom ihåg, skriv gärna en rad eller två, det gör mig så glad!!! Nästa kapitel planerar jag att lägga upp den 7:e december. MEN det kan ändras, både till det positiva och negativa. Allt beror på er;)**

**Kram!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heeej:D Här kommer nästa utlovade kapitel:D Tack till de som kommenterade förra kapitlet, ni vet vilka ni är!:D Kommentarer gör verkligen min dag!**

**Disclaimer: Varför skulle jag skriva här om jag var S.M.? Och på svenska? Nej, just det. Jag är bara en twilightgalen tjej i lilla landet lagom;)**

**Hoppas ni gillar det!:)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**Jag vaknade med solen skinande i ögonen och kände någons hand om min midja. Jag tryckte mig närmare Edward och vilade mitt huvud på hans bröst. Jag låg stilla i ungefär tjugo minuter innan jag bestämde mig för att stiga upp och göra någonting. Klockan var halv sju och Edward behövde gå upp om en halvtimma för att åka till jobbet och lite senare hade jag lektioner.

Jag tog på mig min morgonrock och gick in i köket för att göra kaffe. Medan jag väntade, satte jag på TV:n men som vanligt, var det inget på så tidigt på morgonen så jag stängde av den och gick för att göra frukost. Jag gjorde bacon och ägg och rostade mackor och två koppar kaffe och när jag var klar, var klockan redan tio över sju.

Jag gick in i sovrummet och hoppade upp på sängen.

"Ugh, Bella." gnällde Edward och vände sig om.

"Vakna sömntuta, klockan är kvart över sju." sa jag medan jag reste mig upp och gick till garderoben för att klä på mig.

"Skit." stönade han medan han gnuggade sig i ögonen och steg upp ur sängen.

Jag drog precis t-shirten över huvudet och drog ner den när Edward lyfte upp mig och svingade mig runt.

Jag skrek och han släppte ner mig igen och kysste mig.

"Skynda och klä på dig för din frukost kallnar." sa jag och drog in honom i köket för att äta.

Jag skulle precis ta ett bett av min mat när min mobil ringde.

Jag sprang till min väska för att ta upp den och svarade direkt.

"Hallå?" svarade jag och gick tillbaka till bordet.

"Hej Bella..." sjöng hon upphetsat.

"Hej Alice." svarade jag och Edward skrattade åt min ton på rösten.

"Så vad tycker du om det nya stället?" frågade hon.

"Jag älskar det Al, tack. Men kunde du inte ha ringt lite senare?" frågade jag och tog en tugga av mitt ägg.

"Jag ringde tidigt för att tala om att du, Rosalie och jag åker och shoppar efter skolan så jag hämtar dig." berättade hon och vi kom överens om att hon skulle hämta mig om en halvtimma.

"Vad var det om?" frågade Edward medan han ställde sin tallrik i diskhon.

"Alice, Rosalie och jag ska åka och shoppa efter skolan." berättade jag och han nickade.

"Jag funderade på om vi skulle bjuda hit dem på middag?" föreslog jag.

"Ja, killarna har bett att få komma hit och se stället den senaste veckan." höll Edward med och gick för att klä på sig.

* * *

Vi var båda klara och stängde ytterdörren och gick ut ur byggnaden. Alice var redan utanför och väntade.

"Hejdå vacker." Edward gav mig en snabb kyss.

"Hejdå, ha en bra dag." sa jag innan jag klev in i Alices bil.

"Hej Chica." Alice log och koncentrerade sig på vägen. Ännu ett smeknamn...

"Hej Al, var är Rosie?" frågade jag medan jaag kollade att jag hade allt jag behövde.

"Vi plockar upp henne på vägen." förklarade hon och jag nickade. Vi lyssnade på _LDN_ av _Lily Allen_ på vägen hem till Rosalie.

* * *

"Hej på er." sa Rosalie ivrigt och klev in i bilen.

"Hej." sa jag och Alice i kör.

"Innan jag glömmer av det, jag och Edward bjuder in er på middag ikväll tillsammans med killarna." vände jag mig om för att berätta.

"Åh bra, det är på tiden att vi gör något tillsammans." sa Rosalie och jag och Alice höll med.

Vi pratade inte om något speciellt och snart var vi vid Dartmouth.

* * *

Lektionerna var tråkiga och man skulle kunna säga att jag räknade ner tills jag var klar med det... _Ett år till._Jag studerade till journalist och det var hårt arbete men definitivt värt det.

Jag tänkte tillbaka på Angelas bröllop för några månader sen. Jag var brudtärna och Edward följde med till bröllopet eftersom det var på Thanksgiving och vi hade några dagar ledigt från college. Vi spenderade lite tid till att utforska New York och vi besökte Frihetsgudinnan. Det var jättekul och vi kom överens om att åka tillbaka eftersom vi inte kunde vara där länge nog.

Jag hörde klockan ringa och rycktes tillbaka till verkligheten. Jag packade ihop mina böcker och gick ut till huvudentrén för att möta tjejerna.

"Hej Bella." Alice vinkade från sin bil och jag gick bort till henne.

"Har du märkt något med Rosalie?" frågade Alice medan jag satte mig ner i bilen och vi väntade på Rosalie.

"Hon var på riktigt bra humör i morse vilket är lite konstigt?" Det blev mer än fråga än ett svar.

"Ja, jag vet." sa Alice och lyfte på ögonbrynet.

Helt plötsligt hörde vi dörren öppnas och jag hoppade skrämt till. Rosalie klev in och Alice körde iväg till köpcentret.

"Så hur är allt med dig och Emmett?" frågade Alice.

"Eh, allt är bra... varför frågar du?" frågade hon nyfiket. Alice och jag tittade på varandra och visste att det var någonting.

"Åh ingenting." Alice vände sig om och log för att få det att se ut som om hon inte visste någonting och Rosalie nickade.

Vi pratade i runt tio minuter innan vi kom fram till köpcentret.

* * *

"Åh herre gud, du måste prova den här." Alice höll upp en orange ballongklänning utan axelband.

"Al, jag vet inte..." sa jag och tittade på den.

Vi hade shoppat i runt tre timmar och jag hade redan ont i ryggen... Jag ville bara åka härifrån. Vi hade varit i nästan varenda affär och jag hade köpt några saker från Victoria´s Secret – Alice hade tvingat mig och jag köpte några nya kläder och ett par högklackade skor med snörning.

Alice tvingade mig att prova det och jag gillade det faktiskt.

"Wow, du ser verkligen ursnygg ut." sa Rosalie medan hon fixade till den gröna silkesklänningen hon provade.

"Tack." Jag log. Jag gillade det men ändå...

"När ska jag ha på mig den då?" frågade jag lite förvirrat.

"Det är en dum fråga Bella. Vi går ut typ varannan dag och Edward tar med dig till dyra ställen hela tiden. Köp den jäkla klänningen, jag _vet_ att du gillar den." sa hon och blinkade.

"Ugh, okej då." sa jag och gick till kassan för att betala.

Alice släppte av mig hemma och Rosalie hos henne och vi kom överens om att alla skulle vara hos mig och Edward om en timme. Så fort jag kom hem började jag laga mat.

* * *

Jag bestämde mig för att göra ris, schnitzlar och en sallad till middag. Det var snabbt och enkelt och alla tyckte om mina schnitzlar så jag tänkte, vad sjutton.

Jag hade kopplat in min iPod i dockningsstationen i köket så jag lyssnade på ganska hög musik och dansade _och_ lagade mat på samma gång när jag kände någon lägga sina armar om mig. Jag skrek och det var förmodligen dubbelt så högt som musiken. Man skulle kunna tro att jag skulle vänja mig vid det någon gång men när du är i att hus helt själv och inte hör din pojkvän komma in, får du utan tvekan nästan en hjärtattack när han lägger sina armar om dig.

"AHHHHH!" skrek jag precis som folk i skräckfilmer.

"Bella det är bara jag." förklarade Edward medan han försökte att inte skratta.

"Jag hatar dig." muttrade jag tyst men han hörde så klart.

"Jag vet." Han log och böjde sig ner för att kyssa mig.

"Någonting luktar gott." sa han och luktade i luften.

"Japp, jag gör middag och alla är här om en kvart så gå och byta om." sa jag till honom och han gjorde honnör. Jag slog på skoj till honom på axeln.

"Aj." sa han som ett litet barn. Jag skrattade och puttade ut honom ur köket.

_Tjugo minuter senare..._"Knack knack?" hörde jag Alice säga när hon och Jasper gick in i rummet.

"Hej på er." Jag gav båda två en kram.

"Hur går det på jobbet?" frågade Alice Edward ivrigt. De stod varandra riktigt nära och jag önskade att om jag hade haft syskon, skulle jag stå dem precis lika nära.

"Lite utmattande men definitivt värt det." förklarade han.

"Har du skärt i några kroppar än?" dånade Emmett från ytterdörren.

"Ew, vill du att vi ska tappa aptiten redan?" frågade Rosalie och grimaserade och alla skrattade.

"Inte än, men på torsdag nästa vecka ska jag hjälpa en doktorerna att operera bort en hjärntumör." förklarade han lite nervöst.

"Coolt." ropade Emmett.

"Okej, kom igen. Matsalen är den här vägen." Jag visade dem snabbt lägenheten innan jag ledde in dem i matsalen där allt redan var uppdukat.

"Den här lägenheten är hur snygg som helst." Tjejerna stirrade storögt på varenda rum. Jag förstod att Rosalie var överraskad eftersom hon inte hade sett den men Alice hjälpte till med allting och av någon anledning bestämde hon sig för att låtsas att det var första gången hon såg stället med. Jag tittade misstänksamt på henne och hon skrattade eftersom hon visste vad jag tänkte. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Tack hörni." svarade jag glatt.

* * *

Alla satt i par runt bordet och började äta.

"Det här är verkligen gott Bella." berömde Jasper och alla nickade.

"Tack." Jag log och Edward kysste mig i pannan.

"Jag vill utbringa en skål." tillkännagav Alice och reste på sig.

"Till Bella och Edward, ni har ett vackert hem och vi är verkligen glada för er skull." sa Alice och vi slog ihop våra glas. Jag såg Emmett titta på Rosalie och hon nickade mjukt.

"Vi har något att berätta för er." sa Emmett och reste sig och Rosalie gick fram till honom och tog hans hand.

"Rosalie och jag har känt varandra sen gymnasiet och vi har varit tillsammans sen dess. Hon är min själsfrände och jag älskar henne mer än något annat. Det är därför... jag friade till henne för två dagar sen." tillkännagav han och jag och Alice skrek och Rosalie började hoppa upp och ner tillsammans med oss.

Killarna gick för att gratulera Emmett och jag och Alice kramade Rosalie.

"Grattis." sa jag upphetsat och kramade henne hårt.

"Det här betyder att vi måste börja planera så snart som möjligt." sa Alice chockerat.

"Har ni bestämt ett datum än?" frågade jag.

"Ja, vi vill göra det på nyårsafton." Hon log. Det var om lite mindre än sex månader.

"Så ni planerar att gifta er innan ni går ut college, eller hur?" klargjorde Alice och vi satte oss ner på soffan för att prata. Rosalie nickade.

Det var vad vi gjorde resten av kvällen. Vi pratade och pratade om olika idéer för bröllopet medan killarna tittade på fotboll... _typiskt._

* * *

**A/N: Ännu ett kapitel slut. Tyvärr inte lika långt som vanligt - men det är ju inte jag som styr det direkt... Nästa kapitel är planerat att komma upp den 10:e (jag vet att jag lägger upp kapiteln sent på dagen/kvällen, men jag har helt enkelt inte tid tidigare...)**

**Och ni vet vad som skulle göra mig otroligt glad! Just det, tryck på den gröna knappen och skriv en rad eller två:D Och sen tror jag missstrawberries skulle bli glad om ni kunde åtminstone skriva ngt litet till henne, det är ju trots allt hon som kom på allt. Och jag tror jag har nämnt det tidigare, men vill ni ha tips på bra fanfics, så har jag massor!**

**Kram!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Nästa utlovade kapitel, sent på dagen som vanligt... Jag har egentligen inte så mkt mer att säga... En sak bara: ETT STORT TACK till alla som kommenterar! Man blir så himla glad!**

Disclaimer: Nej, jag äger inte twilight.  


**Varsågoda nu!:D  
****

* * *

**

**BPOV:**_Ett år senare..._Så det har gått ett år sedan Edward och jag flyttade in i vår lägenhet. Det är konstigt att tänka att så många saker hade hänt det senaste året, jag kan knappt förstå hur fort tiden gick.

Rosalie och Emmetts bröllop var för sex månader sen och det var så himla vackert. Alice och jag fanns där och hjälpte henne under de sex månaderna innan bröllopet och snacka om att det var mycket hårt arbete. Jag antar att efter att ha sett hur allt gick till när man planerade och genomförde ett bröllop hade jag fått en idé om hur jag ville att _mitt _bröllop skulle vara. Men jag var inte ens förlovad än så det var inte någon större mening med att tänka på det. De bestämde sig för att ha sitt bröllop i New York på The Plaza Hotel. Jag hade bara sett bilder men så fort du var där, var det så mycket vackrare.

Tillbaka till nutid... Ikväll skulle jag, Alice och Rosalie avlägga våran examen. Tekniskt sett var våra sista lektioner för två dagar sen och idag skulle vi få våra diplom och vi tre var överlyckliga.

Carlisle, Esme, Renée och Charlie flög alla hit från Forks tillsammans för att se våran examen ikväll precis som Rosalies föräldrar. De skulle sova på något hotell även om vi erbjöd dem att övernatta hos oss, de sa att de inte ville inkräkta. Edward och jag tyckte det var en löjlig anledning men vi tvingade dem inte att stanna hos oss.

Vi tolv, (gänget och föräldrarna) hade reserverat ett bord på en av de dyraste restaurangerna i New Hampshire. Alice, Rosalie och jag hade redan varit och shoppat och hittat outfits. Jag skulle ha på mig en svart silkesklänning utan axelband och grå högklackade skor.

Just nu lyfte jag ur ett par kassar med matvaror och gick upp med dem till lägenheten. Det var definitivt hemma och jag kunde inte föreställa mig något annat ställe att bo på. För att säga sanningen, var jag extatisk över ikväll och visste bara inte hur jag skulle fördriva tiden de närmsta timmarna innan jag behövde göra mig i ordning. Jag tog ett äpple och hade bara tagit två bett när min mobil ringde.

På displayen stod det – vilket så klart betydde Edward. Han hade bytt ut sitt kontaktnamn på min mobil för runt en vecka sen, gud vet varför.

_Det var en av de saker han gör när han är uttråkad – _tänkte jag för mig själv.

Likväl log jag för han var precis den jag ville prata med.

"Hej Mr. Hottie." sa jag när jag svarade.

"Åh, det hade jag glömt." Både han och jag skrattade.

"Så vad gör min vackra flickvän just nu?" frågade han men han röst lät konstigt, precis som den hade gjort den senaste veckan, jag tror han var nervös för någonting men jag var inte säker på vad...

"Jag kom precis tillbaka från affären och köpte mat och nu tar jag det bara lugnt på soffan." förklarade jag.  
"Du då?" frågade jag.

"Bara några ärenden här och där." svarade han och det lät som han ville förklara mer. Jag bestämde mig för att släppa det men jag var lite oroad att det hade något att göra med något viktigt.

Gud jag hoppas han inte tänker göra slut med mig... började jag tänka för mig själv tills jag hörde Edward säga mitt namn i telefonen.

"Bella är du där?" frågade han oroat.

"Ja förlåt, jag satt bara och funderade." förklarade jag och slutade snabbt fundera på de sakerna. Jag ville inte börja få panik men att tänka på att få panik fick mig bara att må värre.

"Okej, hur som helst måste jag gå och göra klart några grejer eftersom jag slutar tidigt idag för att fira med dig. Vi ses snart, hejdå." sa han snabbt.

"Vi se-" Jag hann inte svara eftersom han la på omedelbart.

Jag släppte min telefon på soffan och bestämde mig för att sova lite för att lugna ner mina nerver och bara slappna av. Jag somnade så fort mitt huvud nuddade kudden.

* * *

"Bella!" skrek någon från hallen och jag hoppade genast ur sängen för att mötas av Miss Pixie.

"Alice vad sa jag åt dig när jag gav dig en extranyckel till våran lägenhet?" frågade jag argt.

"Ja jag vet, bara i nödsituationer och det här _är_ en nödsituation för om jag hade varit här senare, skulle du bli sen, gå nu och duscha." Hon gestikulerade med sina händer och beordrade mig sedan att gå och duscha.

"Okej, jag är på väg. Borde inte du göra dig i ordning?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Oroa dig inte för mig, jag kommer vara klar. Nu ska jag ta fram allt åt dig och så fort du är ur duschen, fixar jag ditt hår och smink." sa hon upphetsat.

* * *

Jag visste inte ens hur men så fort jag hade duschat klart och hade torkat mitt hår, hade Alice redan klätt på sig en midnattsblå examensklänning och hennes hår var uppsatt med ett matchande hårband.

"Det ser bra ut Al." Jag log och hon hoppade upphetsat.

"Tack Bella. Hur som helst måste vi göra dig i ordning nu." utbrast hon och började jobba på mig.

Alice och jag hade ringt Rosalie tidigare idag och bjudit hit henne men hon var slutade jobba lite senare än vanligt och sa att hon och Emmett mötte oss där istället.

Efter att ha gjort mig i ordning i en timma, la Alice på lite mascara för en sista finish. **(Bilder på Bellas outfit finns på missstrawberries hemsida. Länk finns på hennes profil.)**Medan jag satt ner, funderade jag på Edward och var lite oroad.

Uppenbarligen märkte Alice att mitt humör ändrades.

"Bella är allting okej?" frågade hon och tittade upp på mig och jag nickade med ett litet, fejkat leende.

"Jag är inte fem Bella, jag ser att du ljuger. Vad är det som händer?" frågade hon och satte sig ner bredvid mig.

Jag tvekade inför att säga någonting men hon gav mig en sträng blick så jag gav upp.

"Edward har betett sig konstigt den här veckan och jag är lite oroad." viskade jag och reste mig upp för att fixa till mitt hår eller göra någonting så jag inte behövde fundera över varför han betedde sig helt annorlunda.

"Åh Bella, jag kan säga direkt att det inte är något fel med honom. Han har bara en massa arbete just nu och du vet hur det blir svårt och allt på sjukhuset. Det har nog bara blivit lite extra arbete där." förklarade hon och försökte av någon konstig anledning dölja ett leende... Varför skulle hon le?

"Jag vet inte, han kanske vill göra slut med mig..." fortsatte jag tills hon stoppade mig.

"Våga inte avsluta den meningen Bella. Edward är inte på väg att göra slut med dig, tro mig." försäkrade hon.

"Okej." viskade jag och reste mig upp innan hon stoppade mig.

"Du har inget att oroa dig över." Hon log och jag nickade. Jag ville inte förstöra mitt humör eftersom vi skulle ta examen ikväll.

* * *

Eftersom Alice redan var här, planerade Jasper att göra sig i ordning hemma hos honom och Alice och komma hit sen för att köra Alice till vår examensceremoni.

"Bella?" hörde jag en röst ropa när ytterdörren öppnades.

"Här inne." ropade jag från vardagsrummet. Alice och jag satt bara och pratade och väntade tills vi skulle åka.

"Hej." Han gick in i rummet och släppte sin rock på soffan. Jag reste på mig och gav honom en kram.

"Du ser helt underbar ut." Han log och kysste mig i pannan.

"Tack." Jag log tillbaka medan han och Alice gav varandra en kram och pratade en stund.

Vi åt en lätt måltid så vi inte skulle vara hungriga under ceremonin och Jasper kom hit klockan sex.

Edward hade på sig svarta byxor, en mörkgrå skjorta med ärmarna uppkavlade och svarta läderskor. Vi tog på oss våra rockar och gick ut. Alice och Jasper åkte iväg i hans svarta Ferrari medan jag och Edward åkte i hans `speciella tillfällen´ bil – hans midnattsblå Aston Martin.

Vi satt i en fridfull tystnad medan Edward höll min hand i sin. Fast han var fortfarande nervös, han lekte med mina fingrar hela tiden och fortsatte dra handen genom sitt hår. Jag förstod inte... Vad var det som pågick?

"Är allting okej?" frågade jag och gnuggade lugnande cirklar i hans hand.

"Självklart." Han log och kysste min handrygg.

"Jag älskar dig Bella." sa han och försökte titta på mig och vägen samtidigt.

Fast det var annorlunda... det var som om det betydde något speciellt för honom precis som om det betydde något mer och hade ett gömt meddelande gömt inuti eller något. Jag nickade och log tillbaka.

"Jag älskar dig med." replikerade jag.

* * *

Så fort vi gick in i den stora salen, såg vi våra familjer sitta tillsammans precis i mitten så de skulle se bra.

"Bella älskling!" Min mamma sprang och omfamnade mig i en hård kram.

"Mamma, pappa jag har saknat er." hälsade jag ivrigt åt dem. Charlie log ett galet stort leende och kysste mig på kinden.

"Grattis tjejen." sa han medan han kramade mig och jag svarade med ett `tack´.

Jag hälsade på Esme och Carlisle som var överlyckliga att äntligen se oss ta examen.

"Du ser så vacker ut." viskade Esme i mitt öra.

"Tack Esme." Jag kramade henne.

Vi träffade alla och satt en stund och pratade tillsammans. Jag är säker på att du inte skulle bli överraskad om jag berättade att Rosalies och Jaspers föräldrar stod mina föräldrar nära med. De träffade dem när de besökte Carlisle och Esme förra året och flyttade till Forks för några månader sen. Precis... surprise, surprise.

Vid kvart i sju, ropades alla elever som skulle ta examen in backstage för att ställa upp oss i alfabetisk ordning för att få våra diplom.

Vi tre tjejer gick backstage tillsammans och tog på oss våra svarta och blå examensrockar och hattar och ställde oss i kö gick ut på scenen och alla satt tillsammans i tre rader.

* * *

Jag var inte säker på hur tiden gick så fort men innan jag visste ordet av, ropades jag upp på scenen.

_Isabella Swan –_ hörde jag rektorn tillkännagiva i mikrofonen och jag gick fram på scenen dit rektorn stod. Jag gick långsamt och hoppades att min klumpighet inte skulle få mig att göra bort mig framför alla. Jag lyckades ta mig dit och skaka hand med honom och ta emot mitt diplom.

"Grattis Bella." sa Rektor Stronez medan han skakade hand med mig.

"Tack." Jag log och tittade runt tills jag såg våra familj satt. Vi var tekniskt sett en enda stor familj eftersom vi stod varandra så nära. Esme, Caroline och Renée klappade händerna väldigt frenetiskt, precis som de hade gjort för Alice och Rosalie. Edward klappade och blinkade åt mig och jag log och rodnade.

Vi satt igenom runt en timme och lyssnade på allas tal och speciellt Rektor Stronez tal som var när alla reste på sig och kastade upp våra hattar i luften och lät dem falla ner och landa överallt i salen. Det togs fotografier av nästan alla och vi hurrade. Jag gick tillbaka till mina föräldrar och de gratulerade oss allihopa ännu en gång och fortsatte prata om hur stolta de var över oss.

Jag kände två armar om min midja och vände mig om för att omedelbart få en puss av Edward.

"Jag är så stolt över dig." Han log triumferande och gav mig en bukett rosor som han hade gömt bakom ryggen. Jag var så överraskad att jag böjde mig ner och luktade på dem.

"Tack så mycket. Du vet det verkar som typ det enda jag kan säga ikväll är tack, det börjar störa mig." sa jag lite surt och han skrattade. Jag gav honom en snabb kyss innan Carlisle började prata.

"Kom nu allihopa, vi har reservationer och vi måste åka om vi vill vara där i tid." kungjorde han och vi gick tillbaka till våra bilar och körde till restaurangen. Det slutade med att alla följde efter Alice och Jasper eftersom de var de enda som hade varit där förut och visste vägen.

* * *

Alla satt runt ett stort glasbord som hade plats för alla tolv. Männen pratade om ännu en ny bil på marknaden, en ny Lamborghini medan vi tjejer pratade om vad vi planerade att jobba med och en massa andra olika saker. Jag satt bredvid Edward som hade sin arm om min midja och servitörerna kom med maten innan vi visste ordet av.

Det var verkligen kul att ha alla tillsammans för en gångs skull. Vi fick inte träffa våra föräldrar tillräckligt mycket eftersom vi bodde ganska långt ifrån varandra och att ha alla tillsammans var det bästa man kunde önska sig. Jag såg upp på Edward som petade i sin mat och han log tillbaka så fort han upptäckte att jag tittade på honom. Alice fortsatte slänga blickar på honom hela tiden och överraskande nog gjorde alla andra det med. Edward glodde på Alice några gånger men hon låtsades om att hon inte visste vad som pågick. Esme, Caroline och Renée satt och viskade med varandra och fnissade som småtjejer.

* * *

Så fort vi hade ätit klart, ursäktade jag mig själv och gick till toaletten för att fräscha upp mig själv. Jag fixade till lite av min eyeliner och gick tillbaka till bordet. Jag såg att alla pratade med Edward men så fort de såg mig, vände de sig om och låtsades om att de pratade med den som satt närmast dem. Jag ignorerade det och gick för att sätta mig ner igen tillsammans med gänget.

Jag pratade med Rosalie om hennes planer att öppna en egen affär med en massa mekaniska saker och kanske testa att göra något modelljobb.

"Jag bryr mig faktiskt inte vilket jag väljer, de är båda stora intressen för mig och att ha möjligheten att jobba med något av dem skulle vara underbart." sa hon upphetsat och jag nickade medhållande.

Jag hade skickat in en ansökan om anställning till ett tidningsföretag för några dagar sen men Edward och alla andra försökte få mig att skicka in en ansökan till Sparkle Magazine som var det populäraste tidningsmagasinet i hela Amerika. Efter en massa tjat, slutade det med att jag skickade in en för runt en vecka sen men jag ville inte hoppas på för mycket. Jag menar om de anställde mig, skulle jag vara i sjunde himlen men vad var chanserna?

Det var därför jag bestämde mig för att ansöka hos två olika företag. Chansen var större att jag skulle få jobb på en dagstidning än på Sparkle Magazine och jag behövde inte oroa mig. Fick jag inte jobbet på Sparkle, skulle jag antagligen få ett på dagstidningen.

Jag insåg inte att jag hade försvunnit i min egen lilla värld förrän Edward viskade något i mitt öra.

"Vi gör oss klara att gå." förklarade han och tog min hand och vi reste på oss och tog på våra jackor och gick ut.

* * *

Vi betalade och kom överens om att träffas imorgon och äta brunch hemma hos oss och spendera dagen tillsammans.

Jag såg Edward ge en snabb nick till både Carlisle och Charlie och sen bytte en blick med Esme och Renée. Någonting var definitivt på gång men jag kunde inte förstå vad...

Edward ledde mig till sin bil och öppnade dörren som han alltid gjorde.

Jag klev in och vi körde iväg direkt. Vi lyssnade på musik och han höll min hand medan han körde. Jag ville inte riktigt åka hem än och blev överraskad när Edward parkerade någonstans som definitivt inte såg ut som hemma. Jag insåg att det var samma klippa som vi hade haft vår första dejt på.

Jag tittade nyfiket på honom och han log och klev ur bilen och drog mig med sig. Han höll fast i min hand och jag följde tyst med.

Vi stannade precis på kanten till klippan och där fanns redan en filt utlagd och champagne.

Jag vände mig lätt för att titta på honom.

"Vad är anledningen?" frågade jag nyfiket med ett litet leende.

Det var inte för mörkt eftersom det fanns tända ljus runt omkring oss och från klippan såg man ut över staden som var fylld med ljus i alla möjliga färger.

"Bella..." började han långsamt, utan att bryta ögonkontakten med mig.

Jag nickade långsamt.

"Ända sen den första dagen jag träffade dig när du snubblade utanför kafeterian och landade i mina armar, visste jag att det var något annorlunda med dig." Han skrattade nervöst och det gjorde jag med.

"Du är vacker, smart, omtänksam, talangfull och du sätter alltid andra framför dig själv. Du vet alltid hur man muntrar upp någon och din närvaro lyser alltid upp i rummet, särskilt ditt leende. Du är unik och jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan dig i mitt liv. Isabella Marie Swan, jag älskar dig med varenda fiber i hela min kropp och jag vill tillbringa resten av mitt liv med dig. Vill du gifta dig med mig?" frågade han och tittade fortfarande mig i ögonen med hopp och ett litet leende lyste upp hans ansikte och han gick ner på ett knä. Han öppnade en liten blå sammetsask som dolde en stor kvadratisk diamantring med små diamanter infällda i silverbandet. **(Bild på missstrawberries profil.)  
**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Iiiiiiih:D Nån mer som känner så? Vad tror ni Bella svarar (det är kanske ganska uppenbart men ändå...)?

Som vanligt, skriv gärna en rad:D Nästa kapitel är planerat till den 13:e (söndag). Jag lovar att jag ska försöka hinna, tyvärr har lärarna bestämt sig för att ge oss prov och inlämningar och allt annat på samma gång nu innan jul... MEN, ni kan påverka mig;) Kram alla underbara läsare!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: HEEJ! :D Nu kommer fortsättningen:) Det här kapitlet är inte så långt, och det är inte jag som styr det... men var glada - jag skulle inte hunnit lägga upp det idag om det hade varit längre! (skolan... av någon anledning kommer alla prov och inlämningar och sånt sista veckan...någon som känner igen sig?)**

Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight.

Varsågoda!:D  


* * *

**BPOV:**_Herregud._Jag stelnade till där jag stod och försökte ta in allt och insåg att det här var anledningen till att han betett sig så konstigt hela veckan. Alla visste att han skulle fria ikväll... och jag trodde att han skulle göra slut med mig?

Jag kunde knappt tro att han hade bett mig gifta sig med honom... _Gifta sig_ med honom. Jag kunde inte tro det. Jag skulle kunna dö lycklig nu... men å andra sidan, helst inte. Men du fattar vad jag menar...

"Snälla säg någonting." viskade Edward oroat. Jag insåg inte att jag hade försvunnit i min egen lilla värld.

Jag blinkade några gånger som en idiot för att vara säker på att det här var på riktigt.

"Ja." viskade jag och log som ett stort fån. Hans ansikte sken genast upp och han reste på sig för att kyssa mig. Han torkade bort några av mina tårar som jag inte kunde hålla tillbaka och trädde ringen på mitt finger.

"Du har gjort mig till den lyckligaste mannen på jorden Bella." Han log snett och såg mig rakt i ögonen. Jag rodnade och ställde mig på tå och kysste honom mjukt.

"Jag älskar dig Edward." Jag tryckte mina läppar mot hans lite för ivrigt och han skrattade.

"Som jag älskar dig Bella." viskade han i mitt öra.

Vi satte oss ner på mattan och Edward öppnade champagneflaskan och hällde upp lite i två glas. Han gav mig ett och jag tog en liten klunk. Jag kände honom sitta ner bredvid mig och lägga armen om min midja och jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans axel.

Vi bara satt där och tittade på stjärnorna, utan att säga någonting, och bara njöt av tiden tillsammans. Jag kom att tänka på hur jag hade trott att Edward skulle göra slut med mig och jag kände mig som en idiot som hade trott något sånt. Jag tror att jag av misstag skrattade till högt vilket fick Edward att höja på ett ögonbryn och titta konstigt på mig.

"Vad tänker du på som får dig att skratta?" frågade han och försökte hålla tillbaka ett skratt.

"Inget." svarade jag lite för snabbt. Jag ville verkligen inte att han skulle veta, han skulle tro att jag var galen och det skulle vara alldeles för pinsamt.

"Berätta Bella." Han försökte blända mig med sin charm men jag tänkte inte ge upp.

"Nej, det är för pinsamt och det skulle få dig att må värre om jag berättade." sa jag medan jag vände blicken från honom och fortsatte titta på stjärnorna. Edward lyfte sakta upp min haka och vred mitt ansikte så att jag tittade på honom ordentligt.

"Snälla berätta för mig Bella, du vet hur irriterande det är för mig när jag inte vet vad du tänker på." Jag hatade när han gjorde så här mot mig så jag gav upp, som vanligt.

"Du har varit avlägsen ett tag och jag antar att jag trodde att du tänkte göra slut med mig." viskade jag och pillade med mina fingrar utan att bry mig att titta upp på honom.

Han var tyst en stund och jag fick lite panik så jag tittade upp på honom och såg honom stirra på mig med ett plågat ansiktsuttryck. Skit... jag fick skuldkänslor direkt, jag skulle aldrig ha sagt någonting.

"Förlåt mig, jag skulle aldrig ha sagt någon-" Men han avbröt mig precis innan jag kunde avsluta min mening.

"Nej Bella. Förlåt mig för att jag fick dig att tro det... Jag skulle aldrig göra slut med dig, du är mitt liv nu och du är det enda som spelar någon roll. Jag borde ha vetat att du skulle tro att något sånt skulle hända." förklarade han och tog mina händer i sina.

"Jag skulle aldrig göra något sånt, någonsin. Du betyder allt för mig och jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra om jag någonsin förlorade dig." viskade han. Jag nickade och han strök min kind med sin hand. Jag lutade mig mot hans beröring.

"Jag vet, förlåt... det är bara det... jag fick lite panik." Jag gav honom ett litet leende, jag ville verkligen inte förstöra stämningen ikväll.

"Vi kan väl glömma det här, inatt är en natt att fira." Jag log brett och han skrattade till och nickade.

Innan någon av oss hann säga någonting annat, ringde Edwards mobil.

"Hallå?" svarade Edward surt.

"ÅH HERREGUD VAD SA HON?" hörde jag Alice bokstavligen skrika i telefonen otåligt. Vi skrattade och Edward gav telefonen till mig.

"Jag sa ja." viskade jag upphetsat och satte mig ner igen och fingrade på kanten på min klänning.

"AHHH!" skrek Alice så högt att jag kunde höra det ringa i öronen. Jag höll bort telefonen och väntade på att hon skulle sluta.

"Jag skulle vilja att jag kan höra när jag åtminstone är åttio Alice. Kan du skruva ner volymen ett steg... eller tio?" frågade jag henne med en lekfull ton, och försökte att inte såra hennes känslor eller så.

"Visst, vi måste prata om ställen, vi ska ha åtminstone hundrafemtio gäster och så måste vi börja fundera på klänningar. Åh! Och vi måste gå på utställningen jag såg i tidningen för några dagar sen. Vi kanske skulle ha tulpaner och rosor blandat, jag tror verkligen persika- och gräddfärgat bröllop skulle passa dig..." började hon rabbla.

"Alice, jag förlovade mig precis... tror du inte att det är lite för tidigt att börja planera? Och medan vi ändå pratar om det... hur kommer det sig att du är den som planerar allting?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Därför, jag vet hur man gör ett bröllop perfekt och vad är det med det här `det är för tidigt att börja planera´ saken du pratar om? Jag har redan valt ut din bröllopsklänning." förklarade hon lite för fort men så fort jag insåg vad hon hade sagt, flämtade jag chockat till.

"Du har redan valt ut en bröllopsklänning? Jag blev just friad till..." Alice började verkligen skrämma mig, inte för att hon hade gjort det förut men det här var bara läskigt.

"Vad? Jag behövde ett försprång om jag ville ha en klänning från Vera Wang. Jag vill inte köpa någonting ute. Jag hjälpte till och med till att designa några delar av den och den borde vara komma inom de närmsta veckorna." förklarade hon obesvärat och började babbla om hur vackert det skulle se ut...

"V-vera Wang?" stammade jag... hennes klänningar var svindyra.

"Självklart, vi kan inte ha det så att bruden har på sig en billig klänning, det är din stora dag." förklarade hon och jag gav upp, jag antar att hon hade en poäng men gud jag skulle få panik när jag fick reda på priset.

Vi pratade i ytterligare tio minuter och Edward började kyssa mig längs halsen och distraherade mig från mitt och Alices samtal. Jag puttade lekfullt bort honom men han gav sig inte. Jag fnittrade några gånger och viskade ett `lägg av´ åt honom men han började bara pilla med mitt hår.

"O-k-e-j jag vill verkligen inte veta vad ni två håller på med just nu så jag ska bara tala om att jag kommer över med tidningsmagasin imorgon klockan nio så var klar då." bestämde Alice och jag stelnade till. Det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle komma över imorgon och plåga mig med allt det här.

"Ehm, jag kan inte därför jag jobbar imorgon och jag är tillbaka sent så vi kan väl göra det någon gång senare i veckan?" Jag hoppades att hon inte skulle fatta att jag ljög. Jag behövde verkligen ta det lugnt på min lediga dag och jag ville verkligen inte hålla på med några bröllopsgrejer imorgon ändå eftersom jag visste att jag var tvungen att laga en stor middag imorgon kväll eftersom alla uppenbarligen skulle komma över för att fira.

"Ugh fint men vi kommer att göra det här förr eller senare." varnade hon och jag höll med. Edward reste på ett ögonbryn åt mig och jag sa åt honom att hålla sin mun stängd och inte säga någonting innan Alice la på.

"Hejdå Al." Jag la på och tittade på Edward som log brett.

"Vad?" frågade jag och låtsades att jag inte visste varför han gav mig den blicken.

"Du sa att du var ledig imorgon och uppenbarligen ska du inte arbeta nu..." förklarade han långsamt.

"Åh shysh, jag vill verkligen inte göra någonting imorgon och jag behövde bli av med hennes bröllopsplaner på något sätt. Plus att alla kommer över imorgon kväll och jag kan bara inte hantera all stressen." förklarade jag fåraktigt.

"Det betyder att jag får spendera hela dagen tillsammans med dig." Han log.

"Sen när är du ledig imorgon?" frågade jag och vände mig om för att titta på honom.

"Sen nu, har jag det." svarade han obesvärat och plötsligt var jag uppe i luften. Han lyfte upp mig som en brud och började gå tillbaka mot bilen.

"Vad gör du?" frågade jag medan jag försökte komma ner.

"Jag övar inför vår bröllopsnatt." svarade han och kunde bara inte sluta le så stort. Jag skakade på huvudet åt honom och bara skrattade. Han satte ner mig på fötterna så fort vi kom till hans bil och öppnade dörren för mig och kysste handen jag hade ringen på.

* * *

"Jag trodde vi skulle åka hem... inte för att jag klagar." förklarade jag, lite generad för att jag frågade och nyfiken på vart vi skulle.

Det slutade med att vi gick barfota längs stranden och höll varandra i handen, och njöt av lugnet och tystnaden. Plötsligt drog Edward min hand bakåt och jag snurrade runt och vi hamnade i samma position som man står i när man dansar. Jag hade en hand på hans axel, den andra höll i hans vänstra hand och hans högra låg på min midja.

"Vi har ingen musik." viskade jag.

"Man behöver inte alltid musik för att dansa." svarade han och nynnade långsamt på en vacker men okänd melodi. Vi svajade långsamt till hans nynnande och jag vilade mitt huvud mot hans axel.

Det fanns inget annat ställe jag hellre skulle vara på än här i hans armar.

* * *

**A/N: Jag säger det igen; Ännu ett kapitel slut. Och som vanligt laddar jag upp det sent på dagen/kvällen... Nästa kapitel är planerat till den 16:e december. Skriv gärna en rad eller två:)**

**Kram!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hej alla! Jag vill börja med att säga ett megastort FÖRLÅT för att jag inte hann lägga upp det här kapitlet igår, jag hann inte skriva klart innan jag typ somnade framför datorn. Jag hoppas ni förstår och inte är alltför sura på mig... Nu kommer iaf nästa kapitel, och som tröst kan jag säga att det är ett av de längre :D**

**Tack till alla underbara som kommenterar. Ett särkilt tack till** Julia96** som har skrivit efter nästan varenda kapitel!!!TACK!:D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight.**

Här kommer det:)

**(Bara så att alla vet, Bella har börjat jobba som journalist nu och hon hoppas att hon förr eller senare kan få jobb som chef över ett tidningsföretag.)  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**Jag vaknade av att solen sken mig rakt i ögonen och jag ryckte till och täckte för ögonen med handen. Jag visste att det inte fanns en chans att jag skulle kunna somna om så jag bestämde mig för att gå upp, bara för att stoppas av någons armar. Edward hade sina armar om min midja som han brukade och men nu hårdnade hans grepp. Jag lyfte försiktigt bort hans arm och la en kudde under den istället.

Medan jag satte upp mitt hår i en trasslig knut, gick jag in i garderoben och klädde på mig. Jag brydde mig egentligen inte om vad jag skulle ha på mig idag eftersom jag inte skulle någonstans så jag brydde mig faktiskt inte om hur jag såg ut. Jag gick in i köket och bestämde mig för att göra pannkakor till frukost. Medan jag började laga mat, satte jag på TV:n så jag kunde lyssna på nyheterna i bakgrunden.

Så fort jag var klar med alla pannkakorna, la jag upp dem på två tallrikar och ställde dem på bordet med en kopp kaffe vid varje. Jag ville inte väcka Edward riktigt än så jag bestämde mig för att ringa våra föräldrar och på riktigt bjuda in dem på middag.

"Bella sötnos, grattis!" praktiskt taget skrek Renée i telefonen och jag skrattade tyst. Jag öppnade dörren till balkongen och satte mig i en av stolarna och tittade ut över staden, det var vackert.

"Tack mamma, hur mår du?" frågade jag medan jag pillade på en tråd som hängde från min tröja.

"Bara bra älskling. Din pappa och jag tillsammans med Carlisle, Esme och Rosalies föräldrar är i staden och utforskar. Det finns så mycket att se." förklarade hon och jag visste att hon gick på någon gata eftersom man kunde höra bilar som tutade i bakgrunden.

"Det är jättebra, jag är verkligen glad att ni tycker om New Hampshire. Titta här, jag ska inte störa dig mer men Edward och jag undrade om ni alla ville komma över på middag ikväll." erbjöd jag och hoppades att de skulle vara lediga ikväll och kunde komma. Jag hörde min mamma fråga Esme och hon svarade `Jättegärna´ så jag antog att det var bestämt.

"Så klart, vi kommer gärna och jag tror att av alla oss, är Esme den ivrigaste här." Vi skrattade båda åt hennes kommentar och vi kom överens om att de skulle komma över klockan sex.

Så fort vi hade pratat klart, skickade jag snabbt ett sms till både Alice och Rosalie, och bjöd in dem med och båda svarade bara sekunder efter, och tackade ja och båda erbjöd sig att ta med någonting också. Jag bestämde mig för att lägga mig ner en stund så jag blundade och tog ett djupt andetag, och njöt av den friska luften.

Jag låg fridfullt och kunde svagt höra bilarna köra förbi när jag plötsligt kände någon mjukt röra vid mina axlar. Jag satt skrämt upp och skrek. Jag vände mig om och upptäckte att det så klart var Edward. Jag glodde åt honom medan jag försökte hämta andan.

"Hur många gånger har jag sagt till dig att inte göra så?" frågade jag med händerna på min midja och försökte se arg ut. Han skrattade och gjorde en sur min precis som en liten pojke och gick fram till mig och tog mina händer i sina.

"Nu vet du hur jag kände när jag vaknade och upptäckte att jag kramade en kudde och inte kunde hitta dig någonstans." fastställde han och jag försökte hålla tillbaka mitt skratt men det gick bara inte.

"Åh, du tycker det är kul va?" frågade han illmarigt och gick sakta fram till mig. Jag nickade och backade långsamt bort från honom.

"Är du säker?" frågade han och kom närmare och jag duckade snabbt och sprang tillbaka in i huset och självklart, slutade det med att han började jaga mig.

Han fångade mig om midjan och började kittla mig.

"Edward, sluta!" skrek jag medan jag försökte att inte skratta.

"Fortfarande kul?" frågade han och försökte att inte skratta han heller.

Jag svarade inte så han fortsatte att kittla mig.

"Okej, okej, det är inte kul!" svarade jag och han släppte loss mig så jag sprang in i köket.

Han följde efter mig och jag pussade honom på kinden och drog i hans hand för att han skulle sätta sig bredvid mig och äta frukost.

"Du kan inte vara arg på mig, jag _gjorde_ faktiskt dina favoritpannkakor med blåbär." påpekade jag och tog en klunk av mitt kaffe.

"Mmm." var hans respons så fort han tog en tugga av sin mat och jag skrattade.

"Vad skulle jag göra utan dig Bella?" frågade han mitt i frukosten och lutade sig mot mig och kysste mig på kinden. Han blev mer och mer lik Emmett för varje dag.

"Jag vet inte men stäng din mun när du äter, du börjar bli som Emmett!" sa jag.

"Ja sir." Han gjorde honnör och jag skakade bara på huvudet och tittade tillbaka på TV:n.

Så fort vi hade ätit klart, samlade jag ihop disken och började diska.

"Bella, du kommer att köra slut på dig själv. Låt mig diska så kan du börja laga mat, det kommer ta dig ett tag och jag vill inte att du lägger extra arbete på sig själv." bad han men innan jag hann protestera, puttade han mig lekfullt ur vägen och fortsatte diska.

Jag gav upp och gick till både kylen och skafferiet för att se vad vi hade så jag kunde fundera på vad vi skulle ha till middag. Jag bestämde mig för kyckling stroganoff med ris och en grekisk sallad.

Jag upptäckte att det var några saker jag inte hade så jag gick till min garderob för att byta om till något anständigt. Jag tog på mig ett par svarta, tighta jeans och ett vitt linne och tog upp min väska från golvet och kollade att jag hade allting. Jag tog ut min mobil för att se om jag hade några meddelanden och plötsligt krockade jag med någonting hårt.

"Aj." mumlade båda på samma gång och jag upptäckte att jag hade gått in i Edward som bar på sin laptop.

"Är du okej?" frågade han allvarligt och jag nickade och ville inte att han skulle börja oroa sig över någonting litet.

"Jag mår bra, doktorn." sa jag lekfullt.

"Jag sticker till mataffären, jag är tillbaka om en timme." sa jag, och gav honom en kyss på kinden och vände mig om för att gå, innan han tog tag om min handled och drog mig tillbaka till honom.

"Var är min kyss?" Han gjorde en sur min som en litet barn.

"Jag gav dig precis en." svarade jag och låtsades om att jag inte visste vad han försökte säga.

"På kinden..." förklarade han slugt.

"Ja, och det är inte tillräckligt för dig?" frågade jag och lyfte på ögonbrynet, och försökte att inte le.

"Inte egentligen." svarade han medan han kom närmare mig tills han tryckte sina läppar mot mina. Våra läppar rörde sig sakta tillsammans och jag kände honom stryka min underläpp med tungan men jag nekade honom tillträde.

"Jag behöver åka till affären, jag är snart tillbaka." sa jag innan jag kysste honom igen.

"Vill du att jag ska följa med dig?" erbjöd han medan han lutade sig mot väggen.

"Jag klarar mig." svarade jag och slängde väskan över axeln och fixade snabbt till mitt hår innan jag gav honom en sista kyss och gick ut genom dörren.

* * *

Jag stod i frukt och grönt avdelningen och letade efter grönsaker till salladen. Jag hade redan köpt kyckling och Esme ringde för att tala om att hon tog med sig efterrätt så allt var i stort sett klart.

Jag stod och tittade på gurkorna och försökte hitta de fräschaste när jag hörde någon.

"Titta vem som är här... Bella Swan." snäste en röst och jag vände mig om och möttes av ingen mindre än, Tanya.

"Vad vill du Tanya?" frågade jag, och la armarna i kors. Jag kunde inte ta itu med det här just nu så jag ville bli av med henne så snart som möjligt.

"Åh ingenting egentligen, ville bara veta om Edward har dumpat dig än." sa hon och tittade på sina naglar. Hon började gå mig på nerverna.

Innan jag kunde svara, tittade hon på min hand och flämtade till.

"Vad är det?" frågade hon och pekade på min vänstra hand, och försökte dölja sin nyfikenhet.

"Åh det här? Edward bad mig gifta sig med honom igår kväll. Så, det ser ut som han inte kommer bli av med mig på det närmsta. Jag är ledsen Tanya." sa jag, med fejkad ledsamhet. Om hon trodde att hon kunde komma åt mig, hade hon definitivt fel.

"Han tycker bara synd om dig Swan. Ni två kommer inte vara tillsammans länge." snäste hon .

"Dröm vidare." Jag skrattade och vände mig om och tog upp en påse lök och la den i min korg.

"Har Edward berättat vem som snart kommer jobba med honom?" frågade hon och gick fram till mig.

"Vad spelar det för roll?" frågade jag och vände mig om för att titta på henne och hon log.

"Antar att han inte har det då. Jag undrar varför..." Hon lyfte sitt finger till sin haka så att det såg ut som om hon funderade.

"Vem?" frågade jag otåligt, hon slösade på min tid.

"Det skulle vara jag och kanske berättade han inte det för dig av en anledning... du borde oroa dig Swan." svarade hon upphetsat och vände sig om och gick sin väg.

Jag stod där helt mållös, varför hade inte Edward berättat det här än?

Jag gick till kassan och betalade snabbt för allt och åkte hemåt.

* * *

Jag gick in i huset och ställde påsarna på köksbordet och började skära kycklingen i små bitar och lägga dem i en kastrull och satte på spisen. Jag satte på locket på kastrullen och gick för att hacka lite lök. Jag kände Edward lägga armarna om min midja och huvudet mot min ena axel.

"Jag har saknat dig." viskade han och jag bara nickade och gick iväg till skafferiet för att hämta några kryddor. Hans ansiktsuttryck ändrades omedelbart och han såg ledsen ut och jag fick dåligt samvete men samtidigt, var jag arg för att han inte hade berättat om Tanya.

"Bella, vad gjorde jag?" frågade han tyst medan han gick fram till mig.

"Ingenting." svarade jag utan att titta upp på honom och fortsatte hacka lök.

Hans ansiktsuttryck såg plågat ut och han lyfte upp min haka och tvingade mig att titta honom i ögonen.

"Snälla berätta vad som pågår i ditt vackra huvud Bella." viskade han.

"Jag träffade Tanya i affären. Varför berättade du inte att hon skulle jobba åt dig?" frågade jag, och höll fortfarande ögonkontakten med honom tills han tittade bort.

"Bella, jag ville bara inte oroa dig." förklarade han, medan han höll i min hand och strök lugnande cirklar i den med sin tumme.

"Men varför skulle det oroa mig? Det oroar mig nu att du inte har berättat det här för jag börjar tro att det kanske finns andra anledningar till att du inte har talat om det här för mig. Vi ska gifta oss och vi borde inte undanhålla saker från varandra. Vi pratar om kvinnan som fick oss att göra slut för ett år sedan, kommer du ihåg det Edward?" frågade jag och insåg att jag hade höjt min röst och satte mig ner på den närmsta stolen i frustration.

"Nej Bella, snälla tänk inte så. Jag fick reda på detta för några dagar sen och jag har försökt få min chef att placera henne på en annan avdelning så hon kan jobba där. Du är den enda jag bryr mig om och om hon har sagt någonting för att försöka få dig att ändra dig, lyssna inte på henne. Den enda anledningen till att jag inte har berättat för dig är för att du precis har börjat jobba och snart är det dags för vårt bröllop, jag vill inte att du ska börja stressa upp dig över något så oviktigt. Jag älskar dig Bella, snälla låt aldrig någon någonsin få dig att tvivla på min kärlek till dig." bad han och jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag lät några tårar falla ner längs min kind.

"Förlåt, jag antar att hon bara lyckades komma under skinnet på mig och jag var... ugh, jag är en sån idiot." sa jag och slog mig i pannan. Hela situationen var ovärdig och jag vet inte varför jag skulle lyssna på vad Tanya hade sagt... det fanns inget att oroa sig för... _eller hur?_

Jag log och gav Edward en puss och sa till honom att jag bara ville glömma det som hade hänt den här eftermiddagen.

* * *

_Tre timmar senare..._Jag stängde precis av spisen och allt var till slut klart. Edward hjälpte mig laga maten vilket gjorde det _mycket_ lättare och vi hade kul. Vi bara pratade om en massa olika saker och innan vi visste ordet av, var klockan halv sex så vi gick för att fräscha upp oss och göra oss i ordning.

Jag bestämde mig för att ha på mig en midnattsblå lång klänning som gick ända ner till mina anklar. Jag köpte den för runt ett år sen när hela gänget åkte på våran `överrasknings´semester som Alice upptäckte tidigare vilket fick killarna att bli lite besvikna.

Edward dukade och maten var redan framställd så allt vi behövde göra var att vänta. Edward gick in i vardagsrummet med sitt hår stående åt alla håll och hade på sig en enkel mörkgrön skjorta och mörka jeans. Han satte sig ner bredvid mig och jag vilade mitt huvud på hans axel.

Tjugo minuter senare, hörde vi dörrklockan ringa och alla kom tillsammans. Esme, Caroline **(Rosalies mamma)** och Renée hade gjort en jordgubbspaj till efterrätt och Alice och Rosalie hade gjort éclairs. **(fråga mig inte vad det är...)** Jag antar att man kunde säga att det var tradition att ta med något när man kom hem till någon annan.

Alla ställde snabbt ner rätterna på bordet och kramade om oss och gratulerade oss.

"Wow, allt ser jättegott ut." sa Carlisle och Charlie på samma gång vilket fick alla att börja skratta.

"Vi hoppas det, vi har lagat mat hela dagen." förklarade Edward och plötsligt stelnade Alice till.

"Du menar att ni två var hemma _hela _dagen?" frågade hon, och försökte hålla sig lugn och jag började direkt förklara mig själv.

"Al, jag lovar att vi kan åka och shoppa en annan dag men idag hade jag väldigt mycket att göra, förlåt för att jag ljög." förklarade jag fåraktigt och hon bara skrattade.

"Lugna ner dig Bella, du trodde verkligen att jag skulle bli arg eller hur? Jag skulle inte ha kunnat träffas idag ändå, vi har haft lite problem i butiken idag så jag var tvungen att stanna där och prata med några kunder och tack gud, är allt bra nu." förklarade hon.

"Åh tjejer, tror ni jag och Renée kan följa med er imorgon när ni ska kolla på klänningar? Imorgon är våran sista dag och vi ville bara spendera den med familjen. Killarna skulle kunna gå och hitta på något tillsammans medan vi shoppar." föreslog Esme och Renée höll nickande med.

"Så klart, ni två måste följa med oss. Annars skulle det inte bli lika kul och vi har inte träffat er på ett tag, vi förtjänar att ha en tjejdag tillsammans." svarade Rosalie. Jag var verkligen glad att jag och Rosalie stod Esme nära. Hon var en så varm och omtänksam person, hon var som vår andra mamma och uppenbarligen Rosalies svärmor och min blivande svärmor.

"Om det nu är bestämt kan vi snälla äta nu?" gnällde Emmett och avbröt våran konversation och Rosalie gav honom en blick vilket fick honom att omedelbart hålla tyst.

Vi började äta och jag var verkligen glad att alla tyckte om maten annars vet jag inte vad jag skulle gjort med mig själv.

"Så har ni två funderat på ett datum än?" frågade Charlie och plötsligt, lyssnade alla intensivt.

Edward tog min hand i sin och flätade samman våra fingrar.

"Inte än men jag vill verkligen ha det på vintern vilket är om ungefär fyra månader så jag tror det ger oss tillräckligt med tid att förbereda." förklarade jag och tittade runt och Alice och Rosalie nickade upphetsat.

Resten av middagen pratade vi bara om olika saker och det kändes så bra att ha alla tillsammans, speciellt Rosalies föräldrar; Tom och Caroline eftersom Edward och jag inte kände dem så bra.

Killarna bestämde sig för att gå och spela biljard och man kunde höra Emmett skrika från andra sidan huset där vi tjejer var när han fick i en kula. Rosalie himlade med ögonen och vi bara skrattade.

Vi pratade om våra idéer och jag förklarade kortfattat hur jag ville att bröllopet skulle vara etc. Vi pratade inte länge och eftersom våra föräldrar skulle åka tidigt imorgon var de tvungna att åka härifrån tidigt. Resten av gänget bestämde sig för att åka hem de med så huset var tomt vid tio vilket var ganska tidigt för oss så vi bestämde oss för att titta på film resten av kvällen och spendera lite tid tillsammans som vi brukade.

Jag kände mina ögon slockna när vi var halvvägs genom filmen och den sista saken jag kom ihåg var att Edward bar mig tillbaka till sängen.

"Godnatt min Bella." viskade han precis innan jag somnade.

* * *

**A/N: Ännu ett kapitel slut, nu är det snart inte så många kvar:(... skriv gärna en rad eller två!**

**nästa kapitel är planerat till den 19:e.**

**Kram!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Det här känns ju så lagom bra... andra kapitlet i rad som jag inte kunde uppdatera som jag hade lovat:( Jag skulle uppdaterat igår om det inte vore för att jag är förkyld, och kände mig helt tjock i huvudet (fattar ni vad jag menar?) och jag försökte faktiskt... Men det gick inte. Så jag sovde hela dagen igår.... FÖRLÅT så jättemycket, hoppas ni förstår:)**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight**

Varsågoda:)

* * *

**BPOV:**_Nästa dag..._Jag satt på soffan, och läste en artikel i US weekly medan jag drack en kopp bärte. Edward och jag vaknade ganska tidigt och det slutade med att vi städade lägenheten eftersom det hade blivit lite stökigt efter gårdagens middag.

Jag bläddrade genom modedelen när Edward kastade sig själv på soffan, vilket fick mig att glida bort dit han satt. Han tog det som en möjlighet att lägga armarna om mig och jag vilade mitt huvud på hans axel medan jag fortsatte läsa.

Jag kan inte säga att jag var överraskad när han stal min kopp med te från mig och drack upp den. Jag kunde inte klaga eftersom jag visste att jag inte skulle ha druckit upp den ändå, men jag glodde ändå på honom för att han gjorde så.

Jag la ner min tidning och vände mig om för att se vad Edward gjorde och insåg att han stirrade på mig. Självklart... _så rodnade jag._"Vad gör du?" frågade jag medan jag la armarna i kors och lyfte på ena ögonbrynet åt honom.

"Beundrar dig." svarade han med ett fånigt leende.

Han lyfte sin hand och strök mig på kinden.

"Jag vill inte åka någonstans idag." sa jag lite surt och hoppades att han skulle hålla med och säga att jag inte skulle bli tvungen att dras med alla tjejerna shoppa inför bröllopet.

"Inte jag heller älskling, men jag måste börja planera vår smekmånad." förklarade han leende och jag insåg att jag hade glömt bort allt om den.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade jag och blinkade med ögonfransarna och satte på ett oskyldigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Det skulle du allt vilja veta va?" frågade han, han drev med mig och jag såg lite sur ut. Han böjde sig ner och kysste mig på läpparna.

Det blev ganska passionerat men jag slutade, jag ville ha några svar.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade jag igen men mer otåligt. Han bara skrattade så jag boxade lekfullt till honom på armen.

"Att slå mig hjälper dig inte med att få några svar från mig." skämtade han och smet snabbt ut ur rummet.

"DU KOMMER TILLBAKA HIT NU MED DETSAMMA EDWARD CULLEN!" skrek jag från vardagsrummet, och sprang skrattandes efter honom. Jag gick försiktigt på tå in i gästrummet där han stod och var glad att han inte hade upptäckt mig än så jag smög upp bakom honom och hoppade upp på hans rygg. Han tog tag i mina ben medan jag la armarna om hans hals och han bestämde sig för att springa runt i lägenheten med mig på ryggen. Varken jag eller han kunde sluta skratta.

"Okej vi måste verkligen åka nu, annars kommer Alice flå oss levande om vi inte är hos Rosalie inom tjugo minuter." förklarade Edward medan han tittade på sin klocka och hjälpte mig av soffan.

Jag gick runt i lägenheten och såg till att allt var stängt och släckt och gick ner för trapporna till parkeringen och steg in i Edwards Volvo.

Vi satt i en lugn tystnad och jag tittade ut genom fönstret och kände hans hand ta tag i min och flätade samman sina fingrar med mina.

Edwards mobil ringde och han svarade direkt och gav mig telefonen.

"Hallå?" frågade jag, inte säker på vem jag pratade med.

"Hej, det är jag. Vi är lite sena så vi är där om en halvtimma eller så, så oroa er inte." förklarade Alice och jag nickade och sa att det var okej.

Vi kom fram till Rosalies och Emmetts uppfart på nolltid och Emmett öppnade dörren precis när vi gick mot dörren.

"Hej, var är Rosalie?" frågade jag efter att jag kramat honom eftersom jag inte kunde se henne någonstans.

"Hon är där uppe vad jag vet, jag tror hon klär på sig eller någonting." förklarade han och gick med Edward för att titta på fotboll och lämnade mig ensam, så jag bestämde mig för att gå och se vad Rosalie höll på med.

Jag gick upp för trappan och knackade på deras sovrumsdörr men hon svarade inte.

"Rose, är du där?" viskade jag genom dörren, och väntade på ett svar.

"Badrummet." ropade hon och jag gick genom sovrummet och öppnade skjutdörren och hittade Rose böjd över toaletten. Hon vände sig om så att hon satt upp och tryckte sin rygg mot väggen och såg upp på mig.

"Gud jag mår skit." förklarade hon och gnuggade sig i ögonen och gäspade.

Jag böjde mig ner till skåpet under handfatet och tog snabbt ut en liten handduk, blötte ner den och rusade fram till Rosalie och gav den till henne.

"Käre gud Rose, vad har du ätit. Är du okej? Du har väl ingen feber, var är eran termometer?" frågade jag oroligt medan jag öppnade deras medicinskåp och började leta efter någonting, vad som helst som kunde hjälpa henne.

Hon puttade bort handduken som jag försökte lägga mot hennes panna och började skratta.

Jag satt där, förvirrad som sjutton.

"Bella, jag är inte sjuk... j-jag är gravid." sa hon mellan skratten men blev tyst i slutet för att se min rektion.

Jag såg chockat upp på henne och sen sjönk allt in och jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag skrek.

"GUD! Jag kan inte tro det, du-du är gravid!" Jag hoppade upphetsat upp och gav henne en hård kram.

Hon nickade, oförmögen att sluta le så stort.

"Men jag har inte berättat för någon än, du är den första. Jag var tvungen att berätta för någon och du är min närmsta vän Bella, jag har inte ens berättat för Emmett än." förklarade hon och ryckte till lite grann, oroad över hur Emmett skulle reagera.

"Varför inte?" frågade jag och satte mig ner bredvid henne.

"Det rätta tillfället har inte kommit att berätta för honom och jag fick reda på det för bara två veckor sen så... ja. Jag vill bara inte säga någonting än, du ska snart gifta dig och Edward friade för några dagar sen så jag ville inte förstöra något för er så jag kommer berätta för alla, bara inte än." förklarade hon och jag avbröt henne direkt innan hon kunde säga mer.

"Du kan inte var seriös Rose. Du är gravid och mitt bröllop överlever, det här är ännu viktigare. Jag kan knappt tro det. Hur länge har du varit gravid?" frågade jag upphetsat och la benen i kors.

"Jag har ingen aning. Jag har ett läkarbesök nästa vecka så jag antar att jag måste berätta för Emmett förr eller senare." bestämde hon och jag höll med. Jag lovade att hålla det här för mig själv och gick till nedervåningen så hon kunde göra sig i ordning innan de andra kom hit.

* * *

De andra kom runt tjugo minuter senare och killarna bestämde sig för att sticka hem till oss eftersom vi tydligen hade den bästa TV:n så de sex åkte direkt vilket lämnade oss sex tjejer i en lugn och fridfull miljö. Jag menar, det var underbart att ha killarna med oss men oljudet de skapade var outhärdligt ibland.

"Så var planerar vi damer att åka?" frågade Esme, och satte sig bredvid mig i Rosalies kök.

"Jag har allt planerat, här." informerade Alice oss medan hon tog ut en vit mapp som det på framsidan var skrivet _Bella och Edwards bröllop._"Vad i hela världen är det där?" frågade jag, och pekade på mappen.

"Det här, kära fröken är nyckeln till ett perfekt bröllop. Jag har i stort sett planerat allt åt er, från era danslektioner till att välja smak på tårtan etc. Åh, vilket påminner mig om, det första vi ska göra den här morgonen är att åka till stan och så du kan prova din bröllopsklänning." förklarade hon medan hon bläddrade genom mappen och visade alla att hon redan hade bestämt en och jag bestämde mig för att ge upp med att protestera. Självklart hade hon redan planerat allting, jag menar det är Alice vi pratar om. Det var som om att ha sin egen bröllopsplanerare men utan att behöva betala 20 000 $.

"Jag har inte tittat på klänningar till brudtärnorna än eftersom jag inte vet vilken färg du vill att de ska ha och det är först då vi kan bestämma vilka blommor du ska ha också." Jag insåg _precis_ hur mycket saker som behövde förberedas och hoppades att tre månader skulle vara tillräckligt för att förbereda det här bröllopet.

"Jag tänkte att man kanske kunde ha mörkt plommonlila klänningar utan axelband till brudtärnorna med vita rosor. Jag vill ha någonting fint och enkelt men ändå elegant." förklarade jag medan jag tittade igenom några av Rosalies gamla bröllopstidningar, och försökte visa dem precis vad jag ville ha.

"Jag tror det blir perfekt tjejer." höll Esme med och log varmt mot mig. Vi bestämde oss för att inte slösa mer tid så vi delade upp oss i två bilar, mammorna i en och döttrarna i en och körde iväg.

Men Alices galna bilkörning, kom vi dit på nolltid. Jag klev ut ur bilen och tog min upp min väska och vi sex gick in i en Vera Wang-butik som såg väldigt dyr ut.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att du planerar att jag ska ha på mig en klänning från Vera Wang. Plus att det är bäst för dig att den ser bra ut Al." varnade jag och hon skrattade.

"Med en kropp som din, kommer det se långt mer än bra ut." anmärkte hon och vi följde efter henne in i affären.

"Hej, kan jag hjälpa till med något?" frågade en dam som precis stod och hängde upp en klänning på en ställning som stod bakom henne.

"Ja, jag har lagt undan en klänning här. Den står under Bella Swan." sa Alice och tjejen nickade och vi följde efter henne tvärs över rummet och in i ett provrum där klänningen hängde.

Om ord kunde beskriva hur mållös jag var när jag såg hur klänningen såg ut...

"Käre guds moder..." hörde jag Rosalie viska bakom mig och jag nickade medhållande.

Det var en fin pärlfärgad sidenklänning, utan axelband och med volanger som gick över hela klänningen, den var sagolik.

"Prova den." viskade min mamma och Alice praktiskt taget slängde mig in i provrummet. Efter att ha funderat några minuter på hur man stängde dragkedjan, fick jag tillslut en ordentlig syn på hur den skulle se ut på mig. Aldrig i hela mitt liv hade jag sett så här vacker ut, klänningen satt perfekt på mig och fick det att se ut som att jag hade kurvor på alla de rätta ställena. Jag snurrade runt några gånger för att vara säker på att allt satt ordentligt och såg bra ut.

Jag hörde gardinen öppnas bakom mig och hörde några flämtningar.

"Åh du är så vacker." utbrast Esme och Renée på samma gång.

"Du ser så het ut just nu, jag kan inte fatta att den här klänningen inte fanns när jag gifte mig." erkände Rosalie och sa åt mig att vända mig om så hon kunde se hur baksidan av klänningen såg ut.

"Ja, jag älskar den och jag tycker du ska köpa den." var hennes sista utlåtande och alla höll med. Jag gick tillbaka in i provrummet och hängde tillbaka klänningen på galgen och klädde på mig mina vanliga kläder igen. Jag tog klänningen och bestämde mig för att titta hur mycket den kostade så jag visste i förväg och det var först då jag blev galen. På prislappen stod det:

_Vera Wang_"Är du klar än?" frågade Alice medan hon gick in och jag nickade, utan att titta upp på henne eftersom jag hade mina ögon låsta på klänningens pris.

Pris: $ 7,500

"Al jag kan inte köpa den här klänningen, har du sett priset för den?" frågade jag, på gränsen till att börja hyperventilera.

"Åh Bella, lugna ner dig. Det här är din speciella dag och du kommer se vackrare ut än någonsin. Vem bryr sig om priset på klänningen. Edward sa att han skulle betala för den, inga såna bekymmer." förklarade hon och viftade med handen men jag skakade fortfarande på huvudet. Hur mycket jag än ville ha den här klänningen, fanns det inte en jävla chans i världen att jag skulle låta någon köpa den till mig och eftersom jag inte hade pengarna, bestämde jag att jag inte skulle få den.

Alice ryckte mig ut ur mina funderingar när hon gav sin telefon till mig.

"Edward är på telefon just nu och han vill prata med dig." Hon kastade telefonen på mig i frustration och jag tog den.

"Ehm, hej?" frågade jag, osäker på vad jag egentligen skulle säga.

"Bella, varför säger Alice till mig att du vägrar köpa den bröllopsklänningen som du vill ha?" frågade hans lugnande, sammetslena röst.

"Edward om du bara visste priset på den här klänningen, det är enormt och hur mycket jag än älskar den, är det bara för en dag och jag ser ingen anledning till att slösa så mycket pengar på att köpa en sån här klänning. Om jag inte har råd med den, så är det mitt problem och jag tänker inte låta någon köpa den åt mig." sa jag, och försökte bevisa min ståndpunkt, och hoppades att han inte skulle protestera men det var så klart vad han gjorde.

"Älskling, du vet att jag tjänar tillräckligt med pengar för oss båda, fan... vi skulle kunna köpa två hus just nu och fortfarande ha pengar över och till och med pension. Jag vill att du köper den här klänningen älskling, se det som en gåva... fast inte som en bröllopsgåva." förklarade han snabbt men jag köpte det inte.

"Edward nej, jag _kommer inte_ låta dig slösa pengar på mig." svarade jag i frustration.

"Älskling, jag vill bara att du ska ha det bästa och det är inte _mina _pengar, det är _våra_." protesterade han och efter en _massa_ diskussion, gav jag upp.

"Fint!" svarade jag och viftade med handen i luften och hörde honom skratta på andra sidan linjen.

"Bra, jag älskar dig. Kom hem snart." bad han ivrigt och jag kunde höra att killarna började irritera honom.

"Det ska jag, älskar dig också." sa jag och la snabbt på och gick för att betala för klänningen.

* * *

Jag antar att jag inte behöver förklara vad vi gjorde de kommande två timmarna eftersom det är ganska uppenbart. Alice drog med oss till alla möjliga bröllopsaffärer men vi hittade ingenting bra förutom några fina skor som passade perfekt med min klänning och även Renée, Caroline och Esme hittade något fint att ha på sig till bröllopet. Jag visste att idag, bara var början av absolut tortyr eftersom Alice redan hade bokat biljetter för oss så vi kunde åka till New York om två veckor och shoppa där och leta efter bröllopsgrejer.

Jag bar på några påsar och gick långsamt upp till lägenheten och öppnade dörren för att hitta Edward sovande på soffan med telefonen i sin hand. Jag ställde ner mina påsar och gick för att lägga mig ner bredvid honom och kände honom lägga armarna om min midja. Jag behövde ligga ner och vila eftersom resten av våran shoppingdag hade tröttat ut mig så mycket att det kändes som om benen snart skulle ge upp.

Det sista jag tänkte innan jag somnade var:

_En dag avklarad, ytterligare ungefär 92 kvar...  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Först vill jag säga att jag inte riktigt har koll på hur mycket en dollar är värd i svenska kronor, men väldigt grovt sätt kan man väl säga att _1 dollar=10 kronor?_ Har jag fel?**

**Skriv gärna en rad eller två:) Nästa kapitel är planerat till den 22:e.**

**Kram!:D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: YAY! Jag lyckades hålla utlovat datum :D Även om det är den 23 om typ en halvtimma ;) **

**Ett stort tack till: **THETWILIGTFAN **och **Julia96** vars reviews gjorde mig så enormt glad!!!**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight...**

**Så varsågoda, det längsta kapitlet hittills, på mer än 3 700 ord!:D  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_En månad senare..._

Om du trodde att Rosalie skulle berätta någonting för Emmett, hade du fel.

Det har gått en månad sen jag fick reda på att hon var gravid, och Alice har vetat det i en vecka nu. Man kan aldrig hålla något hemligt för Alice för hon visste alltid om något var på gång och om du ändå lyckades, var det bara en tidsfråga innan hon fick reda på det ändå. Vi hade två månader kvar till bröllopet och det började bli väldigt stressigt. Ja, vi hade brudklänningen, brudtärnornas klänningar och marskalkarnas smokingar klara men det var ingenting jämfört med vad vi hade kvar att göra. Alice försökte hela tiden övertyga mig om att vi följde schemat som vi skulle, men jag var långt ifrån säker på det. Edward och jag hade bestämt att vi skulle ha ett fint litet bröllop men efter att ha sett Alices skiss, var det över fyra hundra gäster.

_Tillbakablick:_

_"Okej, här är listan över gästerna som kommer att vara med på bröllopet. Jag har skurit ner på den jättemycket och dessa är de viktigaste personerna. Åh, och oroa dig inte, Angela och Ben är med på den." förklarade Alice medan hon gav mig en lista eller rättare sagt, tre papper fyllda med namn. Alice hade kommit och besökt mig flera gånger från New York och kom överens väldigt bra med Rosalie och Alice. Angela skulle vara min tredje brudtärna och eftersom jag stod nära Ben sen gymnasiet, skulle han vara en av Edwards marskalkar. Edward hade bara träffat Ben några få gånger men de kom överens riktigt bra så det skulle inte bli konstigt eller obekvämt för dem._

_Jag tittade snabbt igenom papprena och bedömde hur många hon ville att vi skulle bjuda._

_"Al, jag vet inte vilka hälften av personerna på den här listan är. Jag sa till dig att vi ville ha ett litet och lugnt bröllop." Jag tittade irriterat upp på henne._

_"Bella, jo det gör du och om inte du känner dem, gör Edward det. Plus att ett bröllop är menat att vara något STORT och något att fira så ju mer, desto bättre!" sjöng hon och tog papprena från mig och började visa mig foton av olika mottagningsställen._

_Slut på tillbakablick_

Okej, kanske efter att ha tänkt på det, följde vi tidsschemat men det kändes inte som det. Vi bestämde oss för att ha mottagningen i en vacker park i staden och hade redan diskuterat blomarrangemang för ceremonin. Från vad vi valde, var vi väldigt säkra på att det skulle bli perfekt.

Så vi tre tjejer satt för tillfället i Rosalies kök, och gjorde nachos för oss och killarna som, som vanligt, tittade på en fotbollsmatch på Emmetts nya platt-tv.

Jag tittade upp på Rosalie och hon hade redan börjat ha på sig bylsiga kläder för att dölja den lilla bulan som redan började synas.

"Rose, när ska du berätta för Emmett?" Alice frågade frågorna åt mig och jag tittade upp på Rosalie och väntade på hennes svar. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och låtsades inte höra oss och fortsatte diska.

"Du kan inte gömma dig från det Rose, du måste berätta det för honom förr eller senare. Han kommer märka din bula." la jag till och hon tittade på oss och nickade.

"Jag ska, och jag vill men jag vet inte hur han kommer att reagera. Jag vet inte ens om han vill ha barn just nu med hans jobb och allt." Hon suckade och satte sig ner vid bordet mittemot oss och vi hörde mikron pipa och tog ut maten. Vi gav några tallrikar till killarna och tog lite mat till oss själva.

Jag tog en tallrik och satte mig ner bredvid Edward som la sin fria arm om mina axlar. Alice gick fram till deras TV och satte på en DVD vilket fick killarna att gnälla att de var i mitten av en fotbollsmatch.

"Åh, håll käft, ni spelar in det här ändå och det kommer sändas en repris imorgon bitti. Vi ska titta på Dirty Rotten Scoundrels." förklarade Alice. Jag hade sett filmen förut, men ingen annan hade så vi bestämde oss för att titta på den och jag hade ändå inte sett den på flera år så jag skulle inte bli uttråkad.

Runt halvvägs in i filmen, reste sig Rosalie och gick till köket. Jag antog att hon fortfarande var hungrig eftersom hon tekniskt sett åt för två så hon var tvungen att äta mer än vanligt och den vanliga Rosalie åt bara sallad och andra nyttiga saker och bara då och då `leka gottegris´.

Hon kom tillbaka med en ny portion mat och satte sig ner bredvid Emmett, och eftersom han inte hade en aning om någonting var han bara tvungen att göra en kommentar om det.

"Du vet Rose, du måste vara försiktig med vad du äter, du kommer förvandlas till en ballong om du äter så mycket, och du har redan börjat." kommenterade han med ett litet skratt och stängde sin mun när han insåg vad han hade sagt. Jag visste att han bara menade det som ett skämt men ändå visste killen hur man förstörde någons humör.

Vi satt alla där, och tittade chockat på scenen framför oss.

Rosalie tittade chockat på honom och inte helt oförväntat, blev hennes ansikte sakta rött och jag såg att hon var på gränsen till tårar. Hon ställde ner tallriken på bordet och tittade upp på honom.

"Ja, jag är ledsen att jag inte lever upp till dina förväntningar med hur jag ska se ut och du vet... jag ska se till att hålla koll på va jag äter för gud förbjude att jag gick upp några kilon... åh vänta, jag kom precis ihåg att jag inte kan det eftersom jag har ett barn som växer inuti mig." svarade hon, hennes röst dröp av sarkasm och hon glodde på Emmett. Hon torkade bort några tårar och lämnade omedelbart rummet.

Emmett satt där i chocktillstånd och hans ansikte blev kritvitt. Jag tittade på Alice och vände huvudet åt sidan, och gestikulerade åt henne att följa med mig för att leta reda på Rosalie. Hon hade stormat ut ur huset så vi sprang snabbt efter henne och hittade henne sittandes på verandan utanför och tittandes upp på himlen.

Vi satte oss ner bredvid henne och jag tog hennes hand i min.

"Hey, gråt inte. Du vet att han förmodligen inte ens menade det Rose. Han är en kille och de är alla puckon, vi måste lära oss att ignorera all skit de häver ur sig... om det inte är bra skit." förklarade jag och hon skrattade snyftande till.

"Det är okej, jag kommer bli okej jag behöver bara lite tid och få lite frisk luft här ute. Jag vet att han förmodligen inte menade det men jag kan inte möta honom just nu, stanna bara med mig." bad hon och blundade och tog ett djupt andetag. Hon verkade inte alls arg, hon var bara verkligt besviken och sårad på grund av Emmetts ord.

Vi satt utomhus i ungefär en halvtimme och Alice och jag småpratade för att få Rosalie att glömma det som hänt och få henne att lugna ner sig lite.

Strax efteråt kom Jasper ut och jag lät honom ta min plats. Han såg inte ut att vara på bra humör.

Rose vände sig om och kramade honom och han kysste hennes panna.

"Du sa ingenting eller hur?" frågade hon, oroad. Hon kanske var arg på Emmett men hon brydde sig och älskade honom fortfarande.

"Jag gjorde mer än att bara säga någonting till honom." svarade Jasper i en rak ton och brydde sig inte om att ge någon ögonkontakt när han svarade.

"Jazz, hur mycket jag än hatar min bror just nu, vad gjorde du mot honom?" frågade Alice i en nu oroad ton och tog en av hans händer i sina.

"Jag-jag slog honom." Hans röst var full av skam och han tittade upp på Alice, oroad över vad hennes reaktion skulle bli.

Mina ögon blev stora som tefat och jag tittade på Alice som såg ut som hon skulle... faktiskt så vet jag inte vad hon skulle göra. Hennes ansiktsuttryck var blankt.

Jag gick snabbt in i huset och hittade Emmett sittandes i köket, han höll sig om näsan medan Edward stod vid diskhon och blötte ner en handduk.

Jag såg mot Edward som log och mimade ett `oroa dig inte´.

"Hur känns din näsa?" frågade jag medan jag satte mig ner bredvid Emmett.

"Vem bryr sig ett skit om min näsa, hur är Rosie?" frågade han, och tittade upp med ett ledset och förkrossat ansiktsuttryck.

"Oroa dig inte, hon klarar sig. Du borde bara be om ursäkt så fort hon har lugnat ner sig lite." förklarade jag och strök honom över handen. Jag tyckte synd om Emmett, jag vet att han inte menade det men han behövde verkligen se upp med vad som kom ut ur hans mun.

"Jag menade det inte ens, det b-bara kom ut. Om jag hade vetat att hon var gravid, skulle jag döda mig själv om jag sa en sån sak nu med detsamma. Jag kan inte föreställa mig hur hon mår just nu, och det är allt på grund av mig och min jäkla käft." Han suckade och grimaserade, och skakade på sitt huvud.

"Jag bryr mig inte ens om hon blir stor eller något, det var bara ett skämt... men vilket skämt det visade sig bli." viskade han och gick för att tvätta av blodet från sina händer.

"Du kommer bli bra kompis, Jaspers slag var inte hårt nog att knäcka den." förklarade Edward även om Emmett fortfarande var tvungen att täcka sin näsa som inte hade slutat blöda helt än. Vi hörde Alice skrika på Jasper utanför och vände våra huvuden mot ytterdörren och såg Alice gå in och smälla igen dörren bakom sig.

"Ugh, jag ska döda honom." sa hon rasande medan hon satte sig ner bredvid mig och upptäckte Emmett och hoppade upp och gick fram till honom.

"Är du okej, bröt han den?" frågade hon och tittade på hans näsa och Emmett skakade på huvudet.

"Jag förtjänade det och mer." svarade han.

"Ja du förtjänade det, men Jasper hade ingen rätt att slå dig." svarade hon, fortfarande i en arg ton.

"Det hade han Al, han är hennes bror och det är meningen att han ska försvara henne." svarade han viskande och blundade.

"Ja, och du är min bror och han tänkte inte på det när han slog dig." protesterade hon och slog sitt huvud mot bordet.

"Jag är ledsen hörni, för allt det här. Jag är ledsen för att få dig och Jasper att börja bråka; jag är bara så rädd för att möta Rose nu, tänk om hon bestämmer sig för att lämna mig?" frågade han i en oroad ton, jag hade aldrig sett honom så här förut.

"Hey, det är okej. Vi gör alla misstag och du underskattar Rose. Hon älskar dig för mycket för att lämna dig, hon vet att du inte menade att säga det. Oroa dig inte över Jasper och mig, han borde lära sig själv att hålla sig under kontroll och han mår dåligt för att han slog dig, du är som en bror till honom. Han stod bara upp för Rosalie skull." förklarade Alice medan hon strök hans hand och log mot honom för att få honom att må bättre.

Vad som än händer någon av oss och vad någon än säger, kommer vi stå upp för varandra, även om det är personen som skapade problemen. Vi ser varandra som familj, vilket vi är på ett eller annat sätt och kommer att hjälpa varandra, när de än behöver det.

* * *

Edward och jag bestämde oss för att åka hem kort därefter och erbjöd Rosalie att stanna hos oss men hon sa att hon ville stanna och prata med Emmett och försöka fixa saker. Hon var besviken på Jasper för att han skadade honom men att hon var besviken på att han kom åt honom innan hon gjorde det. Vi skrattade ganska mycket åt det.

Alice var ordentligt förbannad på Jasper och vi var praktiskt taget osäkra på varför, han gjorde inte direkt någonting för att få henne så arg, men det var Alice,så vad som helst kunde få igång henne.

Jasper gick skamset tillbaka till deras bil, och följde efter Alice som en liten hundvalp.

* * *

Edward och jag satt i sängen, och tittade på TV sent på kvällen. Jag vände mig om och tittade på honom.

"Du vet vi är de enda som inte började bråka ikväll." sa jag och han nickade och tog mina händer i sina.

"Tack gud, jag tycker inte om att bråka med dig." Han grimaserade och gav mig en lätt kyss.

"Du vet, vi ska gifta oss om mindre än två månader. Vi har typ 6 veckor kvar, kan du fatta det?" frågade jag upphetsat och han skrattade.

"Du vet, jag skulle gifta mig med dig nu om jag kunde, jag älskar dig så mycket Bella." mumlade han tyst medan jag vilade mitt huvud mot hans bröst.

"Så vad hindrar dig från att göra det?" frågade jag och skrattade.

"Alice." grymtade han och jag skrattade.

"Ja hon skulle bryta alla kontakter med oss om hon fick reda på att vi gjorde det... direkt efter att hon dödat oss." påpekade jag vilket fick honom att börja skratta igen.

"Gissa vad som hände igår?" frågade Edward listigt och jag borstade bort en hårslinga ur hans ansikte.

"Vad?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Alla mina planer för smekmånaden och boendet blev bekräftat." svarade han med ett leende, vetande att jag skulle börja be honom att berätta vart vi skulle.

"Åh, det låter kul." Jag ruskade på mig, och låtsades att jag inte brydde mig när jag var upphetsad som sjutton inuti. Jag gäspade och rullade över till min sida av sängen och släckte min sänglampa och blundade. Jag insåg att han inte hade rört sig alls sen jag svarade.

Min plan fungerar...Han la en arm om min midja och jag kunde känna hans andedräkt mot min nacke.

"Så du säger att du inte bryr dig om vår smekmånad?" viskade han, och sände rysningar längs min ryggrad.

"Ugh, jag hatar dig och din skicklighet i att förblinda mig. Så klart att jag bryr mig men du kommer ändå inte berätta vart vi ska så jag kommer inte bry mig om att tjata." sa jag och la armarna i kors.

"Jag behöver åtminstone inte hitta på ursäkter för vart vi ska för att få dig att hålla tyst." skämtade han och jag slog till honom på armen och räckte ut tungan.

"Jag kommer få reda på det förr eller senare så det är bäst för dig att du ser upp." svarade jag och försökte skrämma honom, precis innan mina ögonlock stängdes och jag somnade.

* * *

Ännu en månad senare...Det var precis 14 dagar, 4 timmar och 33 minuter kvar till vårt bröllop, inte för att jag räknade eller så...

Saker och ting gick jättebra, och vi hade redan allting klart för bröllopet. Rosalie förlät Emmett för allting som hände den olyckliga kvällen efter en väldig massa böner och krypande från Emmett. Han köpte alla möjliga sorters smycken, kläder och en massa annat till henne för att hon skulle förlåta honom. Hennes graviditetshormoner hade börjat, och fort. Det började bli vanligt att se Rosalie klaga över någonting och du kunde hitta henne gråtandes över alla möjliga saker om absolut ingenting, men Emmett sa ingenting om hennes humörsvängningar.

Allt som hände med Alice och Jasper var ganska komiskt egentligen.

_Tillbakablick till dagen efter bråket:_

_"Så hur är det mellan dig och Jasper nu?" frågade jag medan vi gick in i Krispy Kreme för att äta lunch. Okej, det kanske var onyttigt men de gjorde de bästa jäkla donutsen i världen._

_"Bara bra." svarade hon kort._

_"Är du fortfarande arg på honom?" Jag omformulerade min föregående fråga._

_"Jag var aldrig arg på honom från början... jag liksom bara lekte lite med honom och fick honom att tro att jag var arg på honom. Han fick sig själv att sova på soffan och när jag vaknade på morgonen, satt han på kanten och började be mig att förlåta honom och sen tog an med mig till gallerian och lät mig köpa vad jag ville. Jag fick dåligt samvete men spelar roll, han borde veta att han inte ska bråka med mig." Hon skrattade och jag kunde inte fatta vad hon just sa men skrattade jag med._

_"Al, du är en sån bitch ibland men jag älskar dig fortfarande. Om man funderar på det, skulle jag vara skitskraj för att göra så mot Edward men ändå, om jag var i samma situation, skulle jag förmodligen göra samma sak." Vi skrattade och gick fram till disken för att beställa._

_Slut på tillbakablick..._

Du skulle inte tro mig om jag sa var jag befinner mig just nu... flygplatsen. Just det, Angela och Ben skulle komma idag eftersom de bestämde sig för att komma tidigt några veckor innan bröllopet så de kunde spendera lite tid med mig och Edward innan vi gifte oss och åkte på smekmånad. De hyrde en bil men den skulle skickas till deras hotell så jag erbjöd mig att köra dem till deras hotell. Jag hade tagit ledigt en massa tid de senaste månaderna men företaget tyckte det var okej och jag med. Efter bröllopet, ville jag ansöka om ett jobb på Vogue Magazine. Mode och att skriva var båda saker jag ville jobba med efter college så jag tänkte att det skulle vara en jättebra idé.

Jag satt i ankomstsalen på en grå gammal stol och väntade på att de skulle ropa ut i högtalarna att Angelas och Bens flyg hade anlänt. Inte långt efter att jag hade kom hit, hade deras plan landat och ut kom Angela och Ben, eller Ben kom ut bärande på en massa väskor medan Angela inte höll i någonting och kom springandes mot mig.

"Åh herre gud, jag kan inte fatta att du ska gifta dig. Tjejen som klagade över att hon aldrig fick en ordentlig dejt, för att inte tala om pojkvän, ska till slut gifta sig!" Hon skrek och kramade mig, och kvävde mig nästan men jag lyckades skratta tillsammans med henne.

"Det är underbart att se er." Jag log och kramade dem båda, det var mer än ett halvår sen vi träffade varandra sist.

"Jag vet, vi måste besöka varandra mycket oftare än vi gör. Jag menar träffa varandra en gång i halvåret är bara löjligt." påpekade hon sorgset och sa till mig att jag måste komma och besöka dem efter smekmånaden.

"Jag vet, jag lovar att vi kommer träffa varandra mer." lovade jag medan vi packade in deras bagage i min bil och körde till deras hotell. Vi bara pratade och tog reda på vad som hände i varandras liv. Vi kom överens om att de skulle komma hem till mig och Edward så fort de hade fått vila lite för att träffa alla eftersom gänget skulle komma över ikväll med.

"Alice vill gå igenom lite bröllopsgrejer som vanligt men det kommer vara bra att ha er två med oss eftersom ni också är en del av det och jag vill låta er veta allt vi har planerat och så." förklarade jag och de var mer än upphetsade över att komma och diskutera bröllopssaker över middagen.

* * *

Kvällen gick bra och Alice bombarderade oss så klart med onödig information om bröllopet och förklarade allt för Angela och Ben från färgen på bordsdukarna till namnet på den sista låten som skulle spelas på kvällen. Edward och Ben kom överens riktigt bra och eftersom de båda var doktorer, pratade de alltid om något medicinskt om de inte hade andra saker att prata om vilket de hade.

Rosalie gick fram till Emmett och viskade någonting i hans öra och han nickade kort.

"Hörni, är det okej om vi avbryter samtalen i en sekund, Emmett och jag har något att berätta för er." förklarade hon leende och tittade upp på Emmett som stod precis bakom henne och kysste henne i pannan.

Vi tittade alla upp på dem och väntade på nyheterna...

"Vi var inte säkra på när vi skulle få tid att berätta för er eftersom Bellas och Edwards bröllop är snart och vi vill inte förstöra för dem mer än vi redan har så vi ville berätta så snart som möjligt. Vi hade en läkartid förra veckan och... vi fick veta att vi kommer få tvillingar." Hon log och tog Emmetts händer i sina och vi tre tjejer sprang upphetsat fram och kramade henne.

"Så vet ni könet på bebisarna än?" frågade Alice och försökte lägga band på sin iver.

"Vi ska få tvillingpojkar." dånade Emmett medan Jasper gav honom en kram och en klapp på ryggen, och gratulerade honom.

Resten av kvällen var lugn och vi spenderade den tillsammans och njöt av varandras sällskap och bara snackade som vanligt.

"Så, är du ororad över att få tvillingar?" frågade Angela Rosalie när vi satte oss ner i vardagsrummet.

"Jag var det i början men jag vet att Emmett kommer att finnas där när jag än behöver honom och vi kommer ta oss igenom detta tillsammans. Jag vill bli en mamma och jag kan knappt bärga mig." utbrast hon och vi gratulerade henne.

Våran diskussion avbröts när vi hörde någons mobil ringa och jag insåg att det var min. Jag gick in till matsalen där killarna var eftersom jag hade lämnat den där och Edward gav den till mig.

"Hallå?" svarade jag lugnt medan jag lutade mig mot dörren.

"Ehm, är det här en Miss Isabella Swan?" frågade damen i telefonen.

Snart Mrs Cullen tänkte jag för mig själv innan jag svarade.

"Ja, det är jag." svarade jag, och väntade på att hon skulle fortsätta.

"Isabella, jag är rädd att vi har ett problem. Bröllopsklänningen du köpte i vår affär förra veckan som var tvungen att få ett stygn fixat, h-har försvunnit." stammade damen i luren långsamt och förskräckt fram.

_Fortsättning följer...  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: PANIK? hehe ;) Jag är iaf extremt glad eftersom jag har min första dag på jullovet idag, alla julklappar är klara, och idag fick vi JÄTTEMYCKET snö, iaf för där jag bor... en vit jul trots allt kanske :D **

**Ngt som skulle göra mig ännu gladare är REVIEWS!!! :D Som en julklapp till mig? *puppyeyes* ;)**

**Jag ska verkligen försöka uppdatera ngn mer gång nu innan jul men vi får se om jag hinner, huset ska städas, pyntas osv...Kram och GOD JUL om jag inte hinner lägga upp ngt mer kapitel:D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:Yep, här kommer nästa kapitel som jag tror är efterlängtat:D Hoppas alla har haft en bra jul, och firar du inte jul så hoppas jag att du har haft det bra iaf:D Ledsen för att jag inte har lagt upp det här tidigare, jag haar helt enkelt knappt varit hemma...**

**Jag skulle vilja tacka **BeiHai, Theresejohansson, Julia 96, cupcakeSTAR **och sist men absolut inte minst, **THETWILIGTFAN**. Det gör verkligen min dag att få reviews! Och kul med nya läsare!:D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight**

**Nu ska jag inte störa er mer ;D  
**

**BPOV:**

Jag stod i mitten av rummet, helt mållös.

Varför händer det här _mig?_ Och varför nu, en vecka innan bröllopet?

Jag tittade runt och såg att killarna fortfarande pratade med varandra och tjejerna satt förmodligen fortfarande i vardagsrummet och pratade de med, så jag sprang direkt ut ur lägenheten och gick ut till korridoren utanför.

"Vad menar du med att min klänning är borta?" frågade jag och försökte hålla mig lugn, och hoppades att det här bara var något misstag.

"Vi är extremt ledsna Miss Swan, vi vet inte var den kan ha tagit vägen men vi försäkrar dig att vi letar efter den." förklarade hon långsamt men jag började bli irriterad. Jag satte mig ner på golvet och tog ett skakigt, men ändå djupt andetag och blundade.

"Det är bäst för er att ni letar efter den, mitt bröllop är om en vecka. Vad ska jag göra om ert företag inte hittar den?" frågade jag bistert, och försökte få meddelandet att nå fram.

"Vi är inte säkra än. Chefen i butiken är inte här just nu för tillfället men de ringer upp dig för att diskutera allt det här imorgon bitti.

"Tack, hejdå." sa jag och la på, jag ville inte slösa min energi på dem och bestämde mig för att vänta tills imorgon bitti med att gå till deras affär.

Jag satt på det kalla marmorgolvet och blundade och hoppades att om det här var en dröm, att jag redan hade vaknat... men det var det inte.

Vad skulle jag ta mig till nu? Jag hade ingen klänning... Jag fick panik och torkade bort några tårar och hörde vår ytterdörr öppnas. Jag tittade upp och såg att det var Edward, han log men så fort han upptäckte mina tårar ändrades hans ansiktsuttryck direkt och han sprang fram till mig.

Han böjde sig ner framför mig och jag täckte för mitt ansikte med mina händer men han tog bort dem och höll mina händer i sina.

"Älskling, vad är det som händer? Vem var det i telefonen?" frågade han oroligt medan han kysste bort mina tårar.

"Min bröllopsklänning har kommit bort." svarade jag tomt och tittade upp på honom och sen från ingenstans, började jag gråta mot hans axel.

Det var förmodligen dumt att gråta över någonting som det här men den här klänningen betydde så mycket för mig och bröllopet var om en vecka, mina nerver fick grepp om mig och jag bara började gråta.

"Shh, det är okej. Allt kommer att bli bra älskling, jag är säker på att det bara är ett misstag." viskade han, och försökte lugna ner mig och jag nickade.

Först, satt jag i Edwards armar och grät och sedan, hörde jag Alice rusa ut genom ytterdörren som en galning, letandes efter oss.

"Ni två borde veta att när ni har gäster, är det meningen att ni ska underhålla dem, inte lämna dem så att de får klara sig själva, och hitta på något att göra. Jag menar först sitter vi allihopa och pratar och sen kan vi helt plötsligt inte hitta er två. Vet ni v-" skällde Alice tills hon upptäckte mina blodsprängda ögon.

"Gud Edward, vad har du gjort mot henne?" frågade hon i en arg ton och hjälpte mig upp medan hon glodde på Edward.

"Jag gjorde ingenting Alice." svarade han med en ledsam ton och tog min hand i sin och flätade samman våra fingrar.

"Så varför har hon då gråtit?" frågade hon och la armarna i kors.

"Jag fick precis ett telefonsamtal och någonting har hänt. Vi kan väl gå in." föreslog jag, jag ville inte starta ett onödigt bråk mellan dem över absolut ingenting.

Vi gick in och hittade alla sittandes i vardagsrummet.

"Okej håll tyst allihopa, uppenbarligen har någonting hänt och jag måste få veta vad det handlar om... så knip igen." meddelade Alice och tittade på mig, för att jag skulle fortsätta.

Jag tittade upp på Edward.

"Vill du att jag ska berätta för dem?" erbjöd han sig allvarligt men jag tackade nej. Jag gav honom ett litet leende, för att visa att jag var tacksam för hans erbjudande men han nickade, han förstod att jag ville berätta.

"Al, jag tror du borde sätta dig ner innan jag berättar det här." förklarade jag i en helt seriös ton, gud vet vad som kunde hända den här pixien.

"Jag tror jag står upp." sa hon lugnt och jag tittade på Jasper som fattade vad jag menade och han reste sig upp och tog Alice i handen för att få henne att sätta sig ner med honom men hon ville inte ge sig.

"Du kommer vara på min dåliga sida mycket snart kompis. Sitt. Ner. Nu." beordrade hon och pekade sitt finger mot fåtöljen och han gjorde precis som han blev tillsagd och gav mig ett litet `förlåt´.

Eftersom Alice inte ville sätta sig ner, bestämde jag mig för att bara berätta det.

"Min bröllopsklänning har kommit bort." fick jag ur mig och jag hörde flämtningar över hela rummet och sen ett högt `boom´.

Alice svimmade.

Alla sprang fram till henne och Jasper lyfte upp henne och la ner henne på soffan medan jag sprang in i köket för att hämta några våta handdukar med Rosalie.

"Jag beklagar verkligen att få höra det Bella. Alice kommer förmodligen att döda dem och jag skulle gladeligen hjälpa till men jag är säker på att allt kommer att bli bra." försäkrade hon och jag tackade henne och skrattade lite.

Jag gav de våta handdukarna till Edward, som placerade dem på hennes panna och långsamt återfick hon medvetandet.

När någonting som det här hände, var det bra att ha en doktor till hands men med oss, fanns det _två:_ Edward och Ben, så vi klarade oss.

Alice puttade bort Edward från henne och reste sig omedelbart upp, vilket inte var den smartaste av hennes idéer eftersom hon tappade balansen och ramlade, _igen._ Men som tur var den här gången, fångade Jasper henne.

"Jag kan inte fatta det här, de tappade bort klänningen... OCH BRÖLLOPET ÄR OM EN VECKA!" skrek hon och jag var tvungen att hålla för öronen.

"Jag har lagt ner hur mycket tid som helst på att ha allting klart några veckor innan bröllopet och jag kan inte fatta att det här har hänt! Vi skulle aldrig ha lämnat in den för att laga det där stygnet." Hon gick fram och tillbaka i rummet medan alla andra stod stilla och tittade på henne.

"Hey, jag sa till dig att vi inte behövde lämna in den, du var den som insisterade på det." påminde jag henne, och blev nervösare för varje minut som gick.

"Just det, de ska få smaka på sin egen medicin, var är min telefon?" frågade hon medan hon letade igenom sin väska och blev irriterad över att hon inte kunde hitta den så hon reste sig upp och vände den upp och ner, vilket fick allt innehåll att ramla ut.

"Ugh, dumma skitsak." svor hon och tog min mobil från mig.

Helt plötsligt... började Rosalie gråta.

Angela och jag sprang fram till henne.

"Rose, varför gråter du?" frågade jag, bokstavligt talat osäker på exakt varför hon började gråta.

"Jag vet inte det här är bara så ledsamt och alla graviditetshormoner och sånt. Jag vet inte ens _varför_ jag gråter..." Hon fortsatte snyfta och Emmett började skratta.

"Det är precis som när man sitter på soffan, och tittar på film... gratis. Det här är bara så kul." dånade han och jag såg Edward vända sig om och glo åt honom och Rose slog till honom i huvudet.

"Vad har jag nu gjort fel?" frågade han ledset.

"Din fru gråter och din svägerska har precis förlorat sin klänning din idiot. Var så hygglig och håll din mun stängd." Hon glodde på honom och han stängde genast igen sin mun.

Alice kom springandes tillbaka in i vardagsrummet med _min_ mobil i sin hand och började slå ett nummer.

"UGH! De har redan stängt butiken... imorgon bitti åker vi dit och de kommer inte ha en aning om vad de har ställt till med." Hon nickade för sig själv och hon började skrämma mig... Jag tittade upp på Edward som såg ut att tänka samma sak.

Edward gick in i köket och kom tillbaka med ett glas vatten och en tablett.

Alice gick fortfarande fram och tillbaka i rummet och pratade med sig själv och Edward gav henne vattnet och tabletten och hon drack det direkt utan att ens titta på vad det var.

Hon stelnade genast till.

"Vad gav du mig precis?" frågade hon Edward, hennes ögon var stora... skrämmande stora.

"Någonting för att lugna ner dig Al." förklarade han.

"Varför behöver du lugna ner mig? Jag mår jättebra..." hon fortsatte babbla medan Jasper plockade upp hennes väska och gick fram till henne.

"Jag tror det är dags att vi åker hem Alice, vi ses imorgon allihopa." sa Jasper. Alla höll med och bestämde att det var bäst om de också drog sig hemåt.

Så fort alla var borta, gick jag in i sovrummet och klädde på mig min pyjamas och la mig i sängen.

"Varför är det alltid mig såna här saker händer, och ingen annan?" frågade jag Edward, surande och han kysste mig på läpparna.

"Jag säger ju att allting kommer ordna sig älskling, om inte Alice får tag i dem så kommer jag definitivt göra det. Jag vill att allting ska vara perfekt och jag vill att du ska ha den bästa dagen i ditt liv. På en ljusare sida, ska jag hämta våra bröllopsringar imorgon." Han log entusiastiskt.

Jag satte mig upp och såg på honom ordentligt.

"Hur är det en ljusare sida när du vet hur din ring kommer se ut och jag inte vet hur min kommer se ut? Jag vet inte ens vart vi ska på våran smekmånad... Jag vet ingenting!" klagade jag men jag var inte arg på honom eller någonting, för en gångs skull såg jag faktiskt fram emot dessa överraskningarna.

Han skrattade.

"Oroa dig inte, om bara en vecka kommer du veta allting." Han blinkade åt mig och jag räckte ut tungan åt honom.

Jag gäspade, extremt trött efter allt som hade hänt ikväll och bestämde mig för att sova. Jag gav Edward en liten kyss på läpparna och när han försökte dra mig tillbaka för ännu en, vände jag mig om och blundade. Jag visste att han surade lite grann men det var bara enligt planen. Han la en beskyddande arm om min midja och långsamt somnade jag.

* * *

Jag vaknade, med kraftig huvudvärk så det första jag gjorde var att stiga upp och ta en Alvedon. Jag var fortfarande i köket och upptäckte att inte Edward var någonstans så jag gick tillbaka in i sovrummet för att hitta min telefon och upptäckte en lapp på mitt nattduksbord.

_Godmorgon min vackra,_

_Jag var tvungen att hämta våra ringar och du såg så fridfull ut när du sov så jag ville inte väcka dig... och för att jag visste att du inte skulle låta mig lämna huset utan att ta dig med mig och det skulle förstöra överraskningen så jag var tvungen att åka så snart som möjligt._

_Jag älskar dig._

_Edward xx_

Jag skrattade för mig själv, han kände mig alltför väl och jag kunde inte komma undan med någonting längre.

Jag gjorde en kopp kaffe men brydde mig inte om frukost. Jag mådde illa inför tanken att äta eftersom jag var nervös för att åka till affären den här eftermiddagen.

Jag bestämde mig för att klä på mig så att när Alice och Rosalie kom, skulle jag vara klar. Angela och Ben skulle spendera dagen med att utforska New Hampshire, så någon skulle åtminstone ha kul idag.

* * *

Jag hörde ett högt och oavbrutet bankande på ytterdörren så jag tog snabbt upp min väska och öppnade dörren och hittade Alice och Rosalie som väntade på mig.

"Hej, kom igen så sticker vi." hälsade Rosalie och vi klev in i Alices bil och körde ner till stan.

"Så vad gjorde ni igår kväll efter att vi hade åkt?" frågade Alice och vände sig om för att titta på mig så fort hon stannade vid ett rödljus.

"Jag var för trött för att göra någonting så jag bestämde mig för att gå och lägga mig. Hur mår du efter igår?" frågade jag medan jag letade igenom min väska efter mitt lypsyl. Jag såg Rosalie småle i backspegeln, hon försökte låta bli att skratta.

Jag visste att även om min klänning var borta, fanns det inget jag kunde göra så vad var meningen med att bli jättearg över det? Jag menar så klart att jag var besviken, extremt besviken men jag ville bara inte slösa min energi och vilket som, gjorde Alice det åt mig.

Vi parkerade bilen och jag klev motvilligt ur och slängde väskan över axeln. Jag gick långsamt in i affären, i motsats till Alice, som praktiskt taget sprang in.

"Hej hur kan jag hjälpa er?" frågade damen vid kassan.

"Jag behöver prata med chefen, det här handlar om Miss Swans borttappade klänning." förklarade Alice i en väldigt oartig ton och skrämde en dam som var runt tjugo år äldre än henne.

"Självklart Miss, jag ska g-gå och hämta henne." stammade hon och försvann bakom gardinerna.

En medelålders kvinna med vacker hy som bar svarta sofistikerade glasögon gick ut och kom fram till oss.

"Jag antar att du är Miss Swan?" frågade hon och jag nickade, jag läste hennes namnskylt... _Meredith Weights._"Jag förstår att det här är väldigt svårt för dig men du måste förstår att det här absolut inte var med flit. Vi letar överallt efter den här klänningen och vi försäkrar dig att om den inte hittas inom de kommande 24 timmarna, kommer vi ge dig pengar tillbaka och du kan välja en annan klänning." förklarade Meredith och innan jag kunde svara, för att motsätta sig vad hon sa, gjorde Alice det åt mig.

"Det är bäst för dig att ni letar överallt efter den och vi vill inte ha några pengar tillbaka, VI VILL HA DEN JÄVLA KLÄNNINGEN! Ditt företag säljer inte den här klänningen längre så det finns inte en chans att den kan ersättas med en annan klänning om det inte är samma... vi väljer inte en annan. Om inte ert företag hittar den här, kommer jag stämma... så hjälp mig gud jag kommer definitivt stämma er!" hotade hon

"Jag förstår att du är arg Miss men vi _gör_ allt vi kan, kanske vi skulle diskutera det här i enrum." erbjöd Meredith eftersom det fanns andra kunder än oss i den här butiken. Alice tog det som ett större fördel.

"Kanske borde era kunder veta att så fort de köper en klänning för över fem tusen dollar, kommer den helt magiskt försvinna en vecka innan bröllopet." skrek hon, och sträckte upp armarna i luften.

"Miss, jag ber dig snällt, snälla sänk din röst." bad hon lugnt och Alice samlade sig själv.

"Om inte ni har hittat den här klänningen inom de kommande 24 timmarna, kommer ni att ångra det, sanna mina ord." Och med det, gick Alice ut ur butiken, men inte innan hon snubblade över ett ställ med klänningar till brudtärnor och av misstag välta en skyltdocka.

* * *

**A/N: Sååå, tror ni dom hittar klänningen? Någon som känner för att utsättas för en förbannad Alice (inte jag...) Ni vet resten av det jag brukar skriva; reviews är enormt uppskattade och jag ska försöka uppdatera så snart jag bara kan:D**

**Kram!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Här är nästa kapitel, ledsen för att det tog så lång tid:( Men iaf, hoppas alla har haft ett bättre nyår än mig, själv var man sjuk...**

**Skulle vilja tacka de som skrev reviews; **cupcakeSTAR, Julia96, BeiHai, THETWILIGTFAN, Theresejohansson **Ett jättetack till er!!! Det gör verkligen min dag att läsa dem!!! Och något som gör mig glad också är att ni skriver reviews på VARENDA kapitel!!!! så TACKTACKTACK!!!:D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight.**

**Varsågoda:**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Jag vaknade långsamt till en söt doft som påminde mig om pannkakor... något jag inte hade ätit på ett tag. Jag vände mig om och upptäckte att den andra halvan av sängen var tom. Jag reste mig upp medan jag gnuggade mig i ögonen och gick in i köket där jag hittade Edward som stod och lagade mat, förutom att han inte riktigt såg ut som min Edward.

"Sista gången jag tittade, hade inte min fästman grått hår." sa jag och han vände sig om och såg bistert på mig. Jag höll tillbaka ett skratt och gick fram till honom.

Han stod där i mitten av köket, en slev i ena handen och en skål med pannkakssmet i den andra, och till råga på allt, var han täckt av mjöl.

"Vad hände med dig?" frågade jag medan jag borstade bort mjöl från hans tröja och hår.

"_Någon_ ställde påsen med mjölet för nära kanten på hyllan så när jag öppnade skåpet, fick jag allt över mig." förklarade han och gjorde en sur min.

Jag härmade honom och gjorde en sur min jag med.

"Förlåt." Jag gav honom ett litet leende. Jag sträckte på mig och gav honom en snabb puss men innan jag kunde gå iväg, kysste han mig intensivt. Våra läppar rörde sig tillsammans och jag kände hans tunga längs min underläpp och släppte in honom. Han lyfte upp mig på diskbänken och jag drog mina händer genom hans hår.

Helt plötsligt, kände jag honom kleta av någonting kallt och kladdigt på min kind och insåg att det var... _pannkakssmet._

Jag puttade bort honom och stirrade chockat på honom.

"Nu är det jämt." svarade han med ett självbelåtet leende. _Det jäkla självbelåtna leendet..._"Du kommer så att ångra det." varnade jag och sprang snabbt längs diskbänken, tog en sked och doppade den i smeten. När han insåg vad jag tänkte göra, skrattade han och sprang iväg längs hallen.

Jag jagade honom och efter att ha sprungit runt lägenheten tre gånger, kom jag tillslut ifatt honom där han gömde sig i köket och kastade smeten på honom.

Han torkade bort den från ansiktet och gick fram mot mig med glimten i ögat. Jag gick sakta baklänges tills jag kände min rygg möta väggen i köket. Jag kände hans mjuka, kalla andedräkt mot mitt öra och ryste till.

"Varsågod." viskade han och plötsligt kände jag något kallt rinna längs min nacke.

"Ugh, du kommer så få igen Edward Cullen." varnade jag och fortsatte jaga efter honom.

Innan jag visste ordet av, låg vi på golvet, täckta av pannkakssmet och gapskrattade.

"Du vet, det här påminner mig om den gången vi hade det där vattenkriget i College. Förutom att den här gången, var det mycket rörigare." påminde jag honom och han nickade.

"Wow, det var typ två år sen... jag kan inte fatta vilken looser jag brukade vara då." Han rynkade på näsan och jag fnittrade.

"Men nu är du _min _looser." Jag kysste honom på kinden och vilade mitt huvud på hans axel.

Vi satt där i en bekväm tystnad till Edward sa någonting.

"Gift dig med mig." utbrast han och jag lyfte på huvudet och tittade på honom som om han hade tre huvuden.

"Vi _ska_ gifta oss... om en vecka." påminde jag, lite skrämd och undrade vad i hela världen det var som pågick i hans huvud. Han skrattade.

"Jag menar, vi rymmer till Vegas och gifter oss idag." viskade han och såg mig i ögonen och jag kunde inte tro vad han precis sa.

"Är du hög?" frågade jag och satte mig upp ordentligt medan jag gav honom en konstig blick.

"Nej, jag är definitivt inte hög. Jag bara... jag vill gifta mig med dig redan och jag tror inte jag kan vänta ännu en vecka." klagade han och jag skrattade åt hans galna påhitt.

"Jag är ledsen herrn men hur mycket jag än skulle älska att gifta mig idag, så är allting redan planerat och vi kan inte svika alla andra. Hur som helst, är det bara fem dagar till... du överlever." svarade jag och klappade honom på ryggen och reste mig upp. Vi gick in i köket och låt mig säga dig... det var en svinstia.

Jag stod där och tog ett djupt andetag och tittade upp på Edward som hade en ursäktande min.

"Det är mitt fel också, oroa dig inte." försäkrade jag honom och gick till städskåpet och tog fram en golvmopp och blötte ner den.

* * *

Jag var nästan klar med att rengöra köksgolvet när Edward gick in.

"Det är någon i telefonen som frågar efter dig." förklarade han och gav mig min mobil.

"Hallå?" frågade jag och fortsatte rengöra golvet. Edward hjälpte mig städa upp resten och det var nu renare än det hade varit i morse innan vårat `pannkakskrig´.

"Miss Swan, det är Meredith från Vera Wang." presenterade hon sig och jag gick och satte mig ner, och hoppades att de hade hittat klänningen.

"Eh, ja. Vad vill du?" frågade jag försiktigt.

"Jo, vi skulle vilja informera dig om att din klänning är upphittad och den är i sin toppform, ingenting har hänt med den och det som skulle ändras har ändrats så du kan komma och hämta den när du vill." förklarade hon och jag kände en våg av lättnad skölja över mig och andades ut.

"Tack så jättemycket. Jag kommer och hämtar den om en timma eller så." avslutade jag och la på.

Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, jag var bara tvungen att skrika av lycka och sprang in i kontoret där jag hittade Edward som satt och läste en av sina medicinböcker. Jag sprang fram till honom och hoppade upp i hans knä.

"Vad fick dig på så gott humör?" frågade han medan han placerade boken på bordet och la armarna om min midja.

"De har hittat min klänning!" Jag hoppade upp av upphetsning.

"Vad var det jag sa?" Han log och kysste min hand.

"Okej så jag ska gå och ringa Alice nu och sen åka till butiken och hämta den. Klarar du dig själv hemma?" frågade jag medan jag reste mig upp.

"Ja men jag kan åka och hämta den åt dig om du vill." erbjöd han och gick för att hämta sina bilnycklar men jag stoppade honom.

"Det finns inte en chans, att du planerar att hämta min klänning din kaxiga idiot. Jag vet vad du planerar, du vill se hur min klänning ser ut och eftersom du inte berättar vart vi ska på vår smekmånad, får du vänta till bröllopsdagen för att se min klänning." svarade jag medan jag pekade med mitt finger på honom och han gick fram till mig.

"Snälla?" bad han och jag tryckte till honom i bröstet och skakade på huvudet.

"Du är minsann inte lite krävande. Berätta var vi ska så ska jag visa dig klänningen." föreslog jag och han skakade på huvudet.

"Du vet att jag inte kan göra det." påminde han mig och satte sig ner i sin stol och jag höjde på ett ögonbryn åt honom.

"Visst, du vet att jag inte kan visa dig hur min klänning ser ut. Ledsen." Jag log och gav honom en puss på läpparna och kom just på något.

"Shit! Ringde du flygbolaget för att bekräfta våra föräldrars flyg?" frågade jag stressat och han nickade och gnuggade mina axlar för att lugna ner mig.

"Ja, det gjorde jag igår kväll. Du stressar för mycket, älskling." försäkrade han mig och kysste mig på pannan. Han tog min hand och vi gick ut i hallen och jag tog min handväska innan jag gick mot dörren. Jag vände mig om för att stänga dörren och upptäckte att han gick ut med mig och stängde den.

"Ehm, var tror du att du är på väg?" frågade jag och tittade på honom.

"Jag följer med dig?" Det blev mer en fråga än ett påstående. Jag visste att det inte var någon mening med att bråka om det så jag tog hans hand och drog med honom till hissen.

"Du får komma med men du får inte titta på klänningen ok?" frågade jag och han nickade.

* * *

Vi kom till affären runt tio minuter senare och Edward gick runt bilen och öppnade dörren för mig. Jag visste inte vad det var med honom men han visste precis vad han skulle göra vid rätt tillfälle.

"Tack." Jag log och kysste honom mjukt på läpparna. Det duggregnade utomhus så vi skyndade oss in i butiken så att vi inte skulle bli blöta.

"Hej, jag är här för att hämta min klänning, jag är Bella Swan." presenterade jag mig och tjejen vid disken nickade och gick till ett ställ med klänningar och tittade på namnlapparna och tog ner en. Som tur var, var klänningen täckt av ett svart fodral så Edward inte kunde se den.

"Här är den." Hon gav den till mig och jag tackade henne. Edward tog den från mig eftersom den var ganska lång och jag var inte säker på om jag kunde bära den utan att snubbla på den.

Vi gick ut ur affären och Edward la klänningen i bagageutrymmet och vi klev in i bilen.

"Så... hem?" frågade jag och tittade över på honom.

"Inte exakt, vi äter lunch ute." bestämde han och jag nickade, jag kände verkligen inte för att laga mat just nu.

* * *

Det hade inte stört mig om vi hade ätit lunch på Burger King men Edward insisterade på att åka till något dyrare ställe eftersom det var `hans grej´ så jag kunde inte direkt klaga. Vi åt på en trevlig liten italiensk restaurang. Jag trodde vi skulle åka hem igen efteråt men Edward sa att det bara var ett ställe till han ville åka till innan vi åkte hem igen.

"Okej, vi är nästan där så blunda." sa han och jag fnös.

"Åh, kom igen." gnällde jag, jag ville inte blunda.

"Snälla Bella, för min skull." bad han snällt och jag hatade det faktum att jag inte kunde säga nej till honom.

"Fint." Jag gav upp och blundade.

Jag kände bilen stanna och Edward hjälpte mig ut, jag hade absolut ingen aning om var han förde mig och hoppades att det inte var något pinsamt ställe. Jag kände något barkliknande under fötterna men kunde inte fatta var vi befann oss.

"Okej, sätt dig ner här." Han hjälpte mig sitta ner och jag la händerna om några konstiga kedjor.

"Kan jag titta nu?" frågade jag klagande och han skrattade.

"Ja, det kan du." svarade han och jag öppnade ögonen för att upptäcka att vi var i samma park som när han sa att han älskade mig för första gången för några år sedan. Jag kände mina ögon bli vattniga och la armarna om hans hals.

"Jag kan inte fatta att du tog mig hit. Vi har inte varit här på flera år. Tack så jättemycket." Jag log och kysste honom. Han torkade bort mina tårar med sin tumme och log tillbaka.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske skulle gilla att komma tillbaka hit innan bröllopet." påpekade han och jag nickade. Jag kände honom putta till mig på ryggen och kände den kalla vinden träffa mitt ansikte medan jag gungade fram och tillbaka. Jag kastade huvudet bakåt och skrattade mjukt, och njöt av den fria känslan.

Så fort jag hade haft mitt lilla roliga, fick vi ett telefonsamtal från Rosalie, som bjöd in oss till middag och vi tackade ja.

* * *

"ÅH HERRE GUD! Jag kan inte fatta att ni två ska gifta er om fem dagar, det är helt galet!" skrek Alice när hon gick in i Emmetts och Rosalies hus och Edward och jag tittade på varandra och log. De kramade oss och vi satte oss ner i deras kök. Vi åt lite snacks medan vi väntade på att maten skulle bli klar.

"Jag vill bara berätta att min klänning har blivit upphittad och att den är hemma i säkert förvar." sa jag och Rosalie och Alice såg väldigt lättade ut.

"Tack gud, jag var för rädd att fråga om du skulle bli känslosam eller något. Jag är verkligen glad att du har hittat din klänning Bella." sa Rosalie och gick fram till mig för att krama mig. Jag var tvungen att vara försiktig medan jag kramade henne så jag inte skadade hennes växande mage.

"Jag är inte ömtålig eller någonting, du kan fortfarande krama mig." Hon skrattade vilket fick alla andra att skratta de med. Vi satt i några timmar och pratade om sista minuten ändringar, och såg till att allting var klart.

"Åh ja, vilket påminner mig. Vill du sova hos Rosalie eller hos mig?" frågade Alice medan hon smuttade på sin Martini.

"Vänta lite nu, varför ska jag sova över hos någon av er?" frågade jag lite förvirrat och vände mig om för att titta på Edward som hade samma ansiktsuttryck.

"Vi vet alla att det är meningen att man inte ska träffa sin fästman/fästmö på en vecka innan bröllopet och bröllopet är om fem dagar så, du ska sova över hos antingen Rosalie eller mig tills bröllopet." förklarade Alice och jag satte mitt vin i halsen. Edward bankade mig försiktigt på ryggen så jag kunde hosta upp det och jag vände mig om för att titta på Alice med stora ögon.

"Eh, det kommer inte vi göra." bekräftade jag.

"Åh jo det ska ni. Det här ska vara så traditionellt det bara kan bli vilket betyder att ni två inte kommer träffa varandra på fem dagar. Ni kan fortfarande ringa varandra och så, bara inte träffa varandra." la hon till och jag tittade över på Edward med ett chockat ansiktsuttryck och skakade på huvudet.

"Jag lämnar inte honom i fem dagar." protesterade jag och Emmett började gapskratta men jag bara ignorerade honom.

"Al, lämna dem ifred. De vill uppenbarligen inte göra hela den här `inte träffa varandra på en hel vecka´ grejen." förklarade Jasper och jag påminde mig själv att tacka honom senare.

"Alice." Edward glodde lite på henne och la armen om min midja och drog mig närmare honom.

"Inte en chans, ni två kommer att överleva och när jag säger någonting, menar jag det." varnade hon och jag begravde mitt ansikte i mina händer.

"Alice, jag hatar dig." svarade jag och lutade mitt huvud mot Edwards axel.

"Bra, nu ska du sova hos Rosalie och killarna kommer vara hemma hos er för att se till att Edward inte rymmer för att leta efter dig." varnade hon och Edward och killarna började skratta.

"Oroa dig inte älskling, jag smyger ut för att träffa dig när du vill." viskade han och jag fnissade.

"Jag ska se till att du gör det." Jag log och vi vände oss om för att fortsätta diskussionen med de andra.

"Så när lämnar jag mitt hus?" frågade jag och tog en bit av min cannelloni. **(En pastarätt om jag har fattat det hela rätt, sök på google om ni vill se själva)**

"Faktiskt, så åker Edward hem själv ikväll. Idag är din första natt iväg från Edward och oroa dig inte vi kommer se till att ni har så mycket att göra att ni inte har tid att tänka på varandra. _Plus_ att ni har eran svensexa och möhippa om två dagar så ni har åtminstone något att se fram emot!" utbrast Rosalie och Emmett hurrade högt.

"Våga inte tänka på att ha strippor på hans svensexa." varnade jag, och tittade på Emmett och Rosalie vände sig om och gav honom en varnande ilsken blick.

"Ugh, fint. Ni förstör ju allting!" gnällde han.

"Kompis, du är gift och Edward ska gifta sig... hur tror du att det skulle se ut? Jag å andra sidan..." började Jasper innan han avbröts av Alice.

"Våga inte." Hon lyfte ett finger åt honom och han skrattade och sa till henne att han bara skämtade.

"Oroa dig inte babe, du är den enda för mig." viskade han innan han kysste henne och vi vände oss om för att ge dem lite avskildhet.

* * *

"Jag vill inte att du ska åka." gnällde jag och gav honom ännu en kyss, jag ville inte låta honom gå.

"Inte jag heller, men jag kommer ringa dig varenda dag och natt och du kan ringa mig när du vill, även om klockan är tre på morgonen, okej?" frågade han med ett litet skratt och jag nickade och lät en liten tår falla.

"Hey, gråter du?" frågade han och jag skakade kraftigt på huvudet, jag ville inte att han skulle se men det gjorde han så klart.

"Jag vill bara inte spendera de fem kommande dagarna utan dig, det är allt." Jag skrattade åt min dumhet och han tog mina händer i sina och böjde sig ner och kysste mig.

"Ingen sa att du måste göra det här Bella, det är bara Alice. Om du inte vill göra det här, bara säg till mig." erbjöd han och jag nickade.

"Jag klarar mig, om du ringer mig var femte minut." förklarade jag och han nickade med ett litet skratt.

"Jag lovar." försäkrade han mig och efter ytterligare några minuter, åkte han och jag satt i Rosalies gästrum.

"Det är dags för en tjejkväll ute, klä på dig så sticker vi på krogrunda." hörde jag Rosalie utbrista tillsammans med Alice.

"Du är gravid Rose." påminde jag henne och hon viftade med sin hand.

"Och? Det är därför de uppfann apelsinjuicen." skämtade hon och jag tog min plånbok.

* * *

**A/N: Nu har jag inte så mkt mer att säga än, ja, ni vet vad: JAG ÄLSKAR REWIEVS!:D Vad tyckte ni? Tror ni Bella och Edward klarar att inte vara tillsammans på fem dagar? Vad tror ni de gör på sin svensexa/möhippa? **

**Tyvärr måste jag säga att det bara är två kapitel kvar... Men ni är underbara läsare och jag ska verkligen försöka uppdatera så snart jag bara kan!!!:D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Nästa kapitel:D Tack till alla som skriver reviews! De gör mig så glad. Tack: **THETWILIGTFAN, Theresejohansson, cupcakeSTAR, Julia96!** Ni är bäst! **  
**  
Disclaimer: Jag äger inte twilight...**

**Okej, bara så att alla vet...**

**Carlisle, Esme, Renée och Charlie kommer flyga dit, två dagar innan Bella och Edwards bröllop. Det har nämnts men det berättas inte mycket om dem i detta kapitlet, det kommer mer i kapitlet där de gifter sig.**

**Det här är alltså det näst sista kapitlet av Medryckt...:( Så njut så länge det varar!:D  
**

* * *

**BPOV:**

_Nästa dag..._

Vi fyra satt på ett litet kafé, tvärs över vägen från där Rosalie bodde och åt frukost. Angela och Ben njöt båda av New Hampshire och Angela kunde inte komma över hur besviken hon var att de var tvungna att åka härifrån snart. Jag kunde inte fatta det, det var fyra dagar kvar till vårt bröllop på lördag. Man kunde verkligen känna trycket byggas upp dag efter dag men jag var verkligen glad att jag hade mina brudtärnor som hjälpte mig med det här, precis som Esme och Renée. Även om de var i Forks, var de till jättestor hjälp. De hjälpte till med att designa hur festen skulle se ut och skulle komma två dagar i förväg för att jobba med salen så att den skulle vara helt klar vid bröllopet. Jag kan inte ens förklara hur speciell jag kände mig för att alla hjälpte till att förbereda vårat bröllop.

Servitören kom fram till oss med vårt kaffe och muffinsen och satte ner dem på bordet åt oss. Jag drack lite grann och kunde känna det varma kaffet rinna ner genom halsen.

"Mår du bra Bella?" frågade Angela efter att ha tagit ett bett av sin muffins.

"Nej, jag mår skit. Jag ska döda dig Alice, du praktiskt taget tryckte ner shotsen med alkohol i min hals igår kväll." svarade jag surt, och som tack, skrattade de båda åt mig.

"Och av en god anledning. Du surade hela kvällen igår och behövde lite alkohol för att slappna av. Du kan inte säga att du inte hade kul." sjöng hon.

"Döda mig nu." gnällde jag och lät mitt huvud falla ner och slå i bordet, _högt._ Alla runtomkring oss vände sig om för att se vad som orsakade det höga ljudet. Jag kände mitt ansikte bli varmt.

"Så när flyger alla hit?" frågade Rosalie medan hon la sina händer på sin utskjutande mage. Hon blev större och större, och _fort_. Men det var egentligen inte överraskande, hon skulle få tvillingar.

"Om två dagar. Alla kommer sova hemma hos oss, Edward organiserar allt." förklarade jag.

"Hur som helst, jag har kollat över allting och floristerna kommer att komma hem till Rosalie klockan åtta på lördag för att lämna buketterna, sedan lämnar de av killarnas blomgrejer hemma hos dig. Båda fotograferna kommer till ert och Rosalies hus samtidigt, så allt det är klart." funderade Alice.

"Jag ska bara ringa stället där festen ska vara för att vara säker på att allt är klart om några timmar." bekräftade jag och gäspade på samma gång.

"Hur som helst, Rose, har du och Emmett bestämt några namn till bebisarna än?" frågade jag, och bytte samtalsä än, jag har tittat igenom några namnböcker men jag har inte fastnat för något än. Vi har ytterligare fem månader så vi har fortfarande tid." hon skrattade.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta hur fort tiden har gått. Du har redan gift dig och väntar tvillingar, jag ska gifta mig, Angela är också gift och det känns som college var bara igår." erkände jag.

"Jag vet, det är så skrämmande." viskade Alice, i sin egen lilla värld.

Vi kom in på en diskussion om Alices jobb, hon skulle släppa ett nytt klädmärke snart och hon var överlycklig för det. Jag var verkligen glad för hennes skull. Hon hade längtat så mycket efter det sedan gymnasiet och det var på tiden att hennes önskan blev sann. Jag upptäckte att klockan redan var kvart i nio och insåg att jag var tvungen att åka till jobbet.

"Hörni, jag måste sticka till jobbet nu annars blir jag sen." förklarade jag och sa fort hejdå och rusade ut ur kaféet.

* * *

Jag jobbade fortfarande på den här urusla tidningen, vilket störde mig något enormt. Det var inte särskilt populärt och alla som jobbade här såg precis ut som robotar, och jag bad till gud att magasinet som jag skickade in en jobbansökan till skulle anställa mig.

Majoriteten av folket som jobbade här var 40-åringar och det var bara några få av oss som var runt 20. Jag jobbade i ett litet, inskränkt kontorshörn men det var ändå lite mysigt. Alice och Rosalie fortsatte att tjata på mig att sluta jobba här men jag kunde inte, inte förrän jag fick ett annat jobb, något beständigt.

Där fanns några trevliga tjejer, som receptionsten, Lisa. Hon var tyst men vi kom bra överens, särskilt på våra lunchraster.

Så fort jag skrev klart en artikel om den globala uppvärmningen, skickade jag den till min chef och rusade ut ur byggnaden.

* * *

_Två dagar senare..._

Det var två dagar kvar till bröllopet och allt jag ville var att träffa Edward. Han ringde runt fem gånger om dagen för att se hur jag mådde och vad jag gjorde, jag tyckte det var hur gulligt som helst.

Våra föräldrar hade flugit ner från Forks i morse och Edward ringde för att tala om att han hade hämtat upp dem och att de redan var någonstans i staden. Uppenbarligen, insisterade Esme och Renée på att åka till stan så snart som möjligt så att de kunde se sig om och se om det var något som de fortfarande behövde skaffa till bröllopet. Jag skrattade när han förklarade det, det verkade som om det var våra föräldrar som skulle gifta sig, inte vi.

De två sista dagarna försvann lika snabbt som blixten. Vi spenderade varenda sekund vi hade med att gå över allting, och se till att det var helt klart inför bröllopsdagen och jag började tillslut bli nervös.

Om _två_ dagar skulle jag vara Bella Cullen. Jag skulle gifta mig med Edward och jag kunde inte vara lyckligare men jag var rädd. Jag hade aldrig varit med om något liknande förut och jag visste inte vad jag skulle vänta mig.

"Har du ångrat dig?" flämtade Rosalie, och jag kände mina ögon växa sig stora.

"Aldrig, är du galen? Jag säger bara... jag vet inte vad jag ska vänta mig. Tänk om något går fel? Tänk om vi tappar bort våra ringar?" frågade jag och på samma gång, skrämde jag upp mig själv.

Rosalie gick fram till soffan, där jag satt och satte sig bredvid mig och tog tag i mina axlar.

"Bella, andas in och ut." instruerade hon och jag nickade snabbt. Jag tog ett högt, djupt andetag och andades ut.

"Du kommer att klara det, allt kommer att vara perfekt och ni kommer inte att tappa bort era vigselringar." förklarade hon långsamt, medan hon försökte att inte skratta. Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg bistert på henne.

"Hey, skratta inte åt mig. Kommer du ihåg din bröllopsdag? Du var också skitskraj." påminde jag henne och hon grimaserade och nickade.

"Sant, så lyssna på någon som gick igenom samma sak. Du kommer att klara det. Jag lovar dig, alla de här funderingarna kommer att vara som bortblåsta så fort du ser Edward vid altaret. Jag _lovar._" försäkrade hon och jag nickade... allt jag kunde göra just nu var att nicka. Ugh.

"Nu, ikväll är din möhippa..." började hon och jag insåg att jag hade glömt bort allt om den.

"Måste jag gå?" frågade jag, bet mig i läppen och hörde någon gå in i huset.

"MÅSTE DU GÅ?" skrek Alice och jag ryckte till.

"Vad för slags fråga är det? Det är din möhippa... klart att du måste gå!" klagade hon och höjde upp sina händer i luften.

"Okej, Alice lugna ner dig... Var ska jag annars gå?" frågade jag medan jag gick in i köket.

"Hur som helst, här, jag köpte det här till dig... gå och ta på dig det." Hon gav mig en kort silkesklänning och matchande högklackade skor och puttade mig uppför trappan.

"Vart ska vi exakt?" frågade jag och tittade på kläderna.

"Vi ska dansa." Hon log slugt.

"Inte en chans, jag ska inte dansa, jag kan inte dansa för mitt liv!" utbrast jag men hon skakade bara på huvudet.

Jag andades ut och gick in i badrummet och bytte om. Om det bara fanns något sätt att slippa det här...

* * *

De hade bokat en hel sal åt mig och bjudit in alla våra college och familjevänner för att fira. Det fanns blinkande lampor överallt och alla dansade. Där fanns en enorm poster som det stod `Bellas möhippa´ på. Det var trevligt. Okej, det var jättekul. Men för att säga sanningen hade det var det inte lika kul utan Edward. Jag hatade hur Alice och Rosalie var med mig hela tiden så att det inte fanns en chans att jag kunde rymma för att träffa Edward, vilket var vad jag hade försökt den första kvällen vi var separerade. Det var faktiskt ganska pinsamt, jag hade försökt klättra ut genom fönstret och det slutade med att jag ramlade ner och landade på rumpan, vilket bara resulterade i att Rosalie och Emmett vaknade.

Jag kände någonting vibrera i min ficka och tog ut min mobil. På displayen stod det:

_Edward._

"Hej." svarade jag direkt, ivrigt.

"Hej." svarade han i samma ton.

"Hur går din svensexa?" frågade jag och satte mig på en stol vid baren. Bartendern gick fram till mig och frågade om jag ville ha något... dum som jag var, beställde jag vanligt vatten.

"Det är okej, men ingenting är perfekt utan dig." förklarade han och jag log. Han visste alltid hur man fick mig att må bättre.

"Tack, jag skulle mycket hellre vara med dig än att ha den här festen. Jag menar, det är jättebra och allt... men jag saknar dig." erkände jag.

"Så... varför träffas vi inte då?" föreslog han, med iver i sin röst.

Jag kvävde ett skratt.

"Visst, visst." svarade jag obesvärat, varför gjorde han alltid ett skämt av såna här saker?

"Jag skämtar inte Bella, smyg ut och möt mig utanför." föreslog han och jag insåg plötsligt att han inte ljög.

"Du vet vad Alice skulle göra mot mig om hon fick reda på att jag stack va?" frågade jag varsamt.

"Det är Alice, hon skulle inte göra en fluga förnär." påminde han... prick på.

"Men jag får dåligt samvete." gnällde jag. Jag ville gå, men jag ville inte göra Alice eller Rosalie sur.

"Det är okej då. Vi ses på lördag. Du borde gå tillbaka till ditt party." påminde han mig med en glad ton men jag kunde höra att han var besviken.

"Okej." viskade jag och hörde honom lägga på.

Jag upptäckte någon sätta sig bredvid mig och jag tittade upp och fick se Rosalie som tittade på mig.

"Du vill inte vara här, eller hur?" frågade hon med ett litet leende. Hon visste vad som pågick.

Jag nickade med en skuldmedveten min.

"Vem var det i telefonen? Edward?" frågade hon.

"Japp." Jag drog långsamt ut det och stirrade på mina händer.

"Varför går du inte då, och träffar honom?" föreslog hon med en slug min.

"M-men Alice då?" frågade jag.

"Vad är det med henne? Titta här, du har dansat runt, minglat med alla gäster, du har gjort ditt jobb för ikväll. Nu, gå och ha lite kul, jag tar itu med Alice. Se bara till att du är hemma hos mig vid midnatt." Hon log och jag hoppade upp och kramade henne.

"Ha det så kul Bella." viskade hon och jag tog min kappa och väska och smög ut. Jag stoppade en taxi och hoppade in.

* * *

Taxin stannade utanför restaurangen där Edward hade sitt party och jag tog ut min mobil och ringde honom.

"Hallå?" svarade han direkt.

"Hej, eh, Edward... uppenbarligen är det någonting utanför stället där du är som du måste hämta... någon beställning eller någonting? Jag är inte säker på vad det är, jag bara fick ett telefonsamtal att det var en leverans till dig..." började jag.

"Vem skulle leverera någonting så sent och av alla ställen, skicka det till restaurangen? Vet du vad det är?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Ingen aning. Kanske en bröllopsgåva eller något, ingen aning." Jag försökte låta som om det var det sista jag kunde komma på.

"Men, berätta inte för någon var du ska, okej?" förklarade jag.

"Okej..." sa han och drog långsamt ut det.

"Hur som helst, ha det så kul ikväll Edward." sa jag och la på.

Jag stod precis runt hörnet av byggnaden, och såg honom gå ut. Han tittade sig omkring och drog handen genom sitt rufsiga hår och efter några sekunder vände han sig om. Han stoppade händerna i fickorna och var på väg att gå in igen innan jag knackade honom på axeln. Han vände sig om och jag hälsade omedelbart med en kyss. Han kysste mig passionerat tillbaka och jag insåg att vi var precis utanför och var tvungna att försvinna innan någon såg oss.

"Surprise." Jag skrattade och han såg chockad ut.

"Hur kom du hit?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Tog en taxi. Nu, kom så går vi." Jag drog i hans hand.

"Bara en sekund, jag har inte haft tid att ge dig ett ordentligt hej." Han drog mig tillbaka för ännu en kyss och jag kände honom le.

Han ledde mig över till sin bil vilken jag var förvånad över att han hade med sig och vi körde iväg.

"Vart ska vi?" frågade jag ivrigt.

"Middag." Han skrattade och tog min han i sin och kysste den.

"Jag har saknat dig." erkände han.

"Jag har saknat dig med." viskade jag och blundade, och njöt av ögonblicket.

* * *

Vi spenderade kvällen med att berätta för varandra vad vi hade gjort de senaste dagarna och jag märkte att Edward redan var trött på Jasper och Emmett. Han kom bra överens med Ben och sa att saker och ting över lag gick bra. Jag hade ingen aning om att jag hade så mycket att berätta för honom förrän ikväll.

De kommande timmarna gick plågsamt fort och jag ville inte åka tillbaka till Rosalie.

Innan jag visste ordet av, parkerade Edward utanför Rosalie och Emmetts hus och jag vände mig om för att titta på honom.

"Du vet, det här känns som gymnasiet, när du måste vara hemma vid en viss tid så att dina föräldrar inte tar livet av dig." erkände jag och han skrattade.

"Jag vill inte gå." viskade jag och han strök min kind.

"Jag vill inte lämna dig, men se det från den ljusa sidan, snart kommer du vara Mrs. Bella Cullen och du kan vara med mig för alltid." viskade han mot mina läppar och jag log.

"Du menar _du_ kan vara med _mig_ för alltid." skämtade jag.

"Det är exakt det det betyder..." Han avslutade med en sista kyss.

* * *

**A/N: Alltså, näst sista kapitlet. Nu är det bara ett kvar, som tröst kan jag säga att det kommer att bli det allra längsta, utan tvekan:D På engelska är det över 5000 ord, de flesta innan har varit mellan 2000 och 3000 ord... Tack alla som skriver helt underbara reviews, fortsätt gärna, det gör mig så himla glad!**

**Och vill ni ha något annat att läsa på svenska under tiden så vet jag att **Julia 96 **översätter en annan fanfic till svenska, **If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh**, bara ett tips:D**

**Så en sista sak; snälla,snälla skriv en rad eller två. det behöver inte ens ta en minut och tänk på hur mkt tid jag lägger ner på att översätta och allt:D Inte ett måste men snälla? Det skulle göra mig så glad:D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:YES!!! Äntligen kan jag lägga ut det här kapitlet. Har försökt hela helgen... Jag vet inte om någon annan har haft problem men det har bara inte funkat:( Men nu är jag iaf här! Tråkigt nog är det här det allra sista kapitlet... **

**Jag har fått några anonyma reviews och jag skulle verkligen vilja tacka er, så TACK SÅ JÄTTEMKT!!! Man blir så glad när man får höra att det man gör uppskattas. Och för att svar på **AnnaCullens** fråga, alla är människor(inga vampyrer), och vad det gäller översättningen till "hej vacker, visste jag inte riktigt vad jag skulle skriva, och jag är fullt medveten om att det låter konstigt... Hey beautiful, hur översätter man det på ett bra sätt?... och vad det gäller att översätta någon annan fanfic, gör jag det gärna, men jag vill helst att den ska vara klar, så att jag inte kan skylla på någon annan än mig när jag är seg med uppdateringarna. Men kom gärna med förslag om någon har någon bra!**

**Sen vill jag verkligen tacka alla som har kommenterat nästan VARENDA kapitel, man känner sig verkligen omtyckt. Om jag kunde skulle jag ge er allihopa en STOOOOOR kram och en cupcake;) **Theresejohansson, BeiHai, THETWILIGTFAN, Julia96, cupcakeSTAR, **förlåt om jag har missat någon nu... **

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn´t mine... Even though I wish it was... Especially Edward ;)**

**Nu ska jag låta er läsa, varsågoda och njuut av det sista *snyft* kapitlet...**

* * *

_**Fallin' For You – Colbie Callait**_

**BPOV:**

_Bröllopsdagen..._

"Bella... Bella? För guds skull, vakna för fan!" Jag kände något skaka mig och jag öppnade direkt ögonen, och som resultat blev jag nästan förblindad av ljuset. Samma sak hände varenda gång.

Jag gnuggade mig häftigt i ögonen och tittade upp för att mötas av Rosalie som stod ovanför mig med händerna på höften.

_Åh gode gud._ Tänkte jag för mig själv. _Jag ska gifta mig i eftermiddag._Innan jag kunde forma en sammanhängande mening, kände jag Rosalie knuffa till mig och så började hon prata.

"Okej jag vet precis hur du känner, du är upphetsad men nervös... och det känns som att du ska spy så jag har tagit med lite Alvedon och vatten till dig. Du kommer att behöva det med tanke på allt som ska hända idag." Hon puttade glaset med vatten mot mig. Det var vid såna här tillfällen jag var glad att jag hade Rose i närheten. Hon sa vad hon tyckte om hon behövde och ibland var hon en riktig bitch men tacka gud för henne.

"Jesus Kristus, jag ska gifta mig idag." viskade jag, mer till mig själv än henne. Jag hörde henne skratta bredvid mig.

"Innan vi går ut dit och börjar göra dig i ordning, vill jag prata med dig." sa hon och satte sig ner bredvid mig. Jag nickade åt henne att fortsätta.

"Jag vill att du ska veta hur glad jag är för din och Edwards skull. Jag tror att du kanske har en närmare relation med Alice än mig men jag vill att du ska veta att du betyder så mycket för mig, du är min bästa vän och tekniskt sett min syster, jag menar vi kommer ha samma efternamn snart..." påpekade hon med tårar i ögonen och vi skrattade tillsammans.

"... Idag är din dag och låt inte någon eller något komma i vägen, du förtjänar all lycka i världen och jag är så glad att du till slut har hittat den. Och, innan jag glömmer, Emmett och jag har _så klart_ köpt en bröllopsgåva till dig och Edward men det är något annat vi båda ville fråga er och kanske kan ni se det som en andra gåva till er... Vi vill att du och Edward ska vara våra bäbisars gudföräldrar." Hon log och jag flämtade upphetsat till. Jag omfamnade henne i en extremt hård kram vilken jag släppte när jag insåg att jag kanske skadade henne.

"Åh Rose det är den bästa bröllopsgåvan jag kunde be om, vi skulle... jag vet att _jag_ skulle älska att vara deras gudmamma. M-men är du säker? Kommer Alice bry sig?" frågade jag, med dåligt samvete. Trots allt så stod Alice och Jasper närmre Rosalie och Emmett...

"Självklart inte, Al och Jazz insisterade på att ni skulle bli bäbisarnas gudföräldrar." Hon log fåraktigt och såg ut som att hon hoppades att jag skulle säga ja.

"Ja, så klart!" utbrast jag upphetsat och hon hoppade upp och kramade mig. Vi hörde ytterdörren öppnas och stängas och tittade på varandra.

"Alice." sa vi i kör. Jag gick ner längs hallen, Rosalie följde tätt efter och vände runt hörnet för att mötas av en extremt upphetsad blivande svägerska till mig.

"Ahhh!" skrek hon och sprang fram och kramade mig. Jag tror jag skulle få _många_ såna här idag.

"Visst, vi måste börja göra oss i ordning. Killarna är redan med Edward och fotografen är här om ungefär en och en halv timma. Åh och Renée, Esme och Caroline **(Rosalies mamma)** kommer hit..." Hon tittade på sin klocka och i samma ögonblick, hörde vi en bil parkera utanför.

"Nu." avslutade hon och Rosalie skyndade sig upphetsat till dörren för att öppna.

Jag gick fram till dörren och såg våra tre mammor komma in med stora leenden i sina ansikten. Renée var den första att komma fram till mig.

"Åh, älskling jag kan inte fatta att du ska gifta dig idag." Hon strålade av iver.

"Hur går det för er tjejer, behöver ni någon hjälp med någonting?" frågade Esme varmt och kom fram och kramade mig.

"Nej vi är helt klara, jag gjorde några smörgåsar och lite annat i morse att tugga på. Frisören och fotografen kommer hit snart så vi borde börja göra oss klara." förklarade Rosalie medan hon tog ut nyskurna frukter från kylen och satte tallriken på diskbänken.

Alla gick in i köket för att hjälpa Rosalie. Jag upptäckte att jag och Esme var ensamma i vardagsrummet.

"Hur mår du sötnos?" frågade hon med ett varmt leende.

"Jag-jag mår jättebra." försäkrade jag henne med ett leende.

"Jag vill tacka dig Bella." sa hon ärligt.

"För vad?" frågade jag förvirrat.

"För att ha förändrat min son, och få honom att bli den gentleman jag uppfostrade honom till igen. Så fort du kom in i hans liv förändrades han så mycket. Han spenderade nästan ingen tid alls med mig och Carlisle och sen plötsligt när ni två besökte Forks tillsammans för några år sen, kunde jag se den gamla Edward komma tillbaka. Jag är så glad att han har funnit dig, du är en vacker och begåvad tjej och Carlisle och jag är mer än ivriga att officiellt få välkomna dig in i familjen Cullen. Du har så klart alltid varit en familjemedlem, ända sen du och Alice blev vänner såg jag dig som en andra dotter, nu är det bara mer officiellt." Hon log och jag torkade bort några tårar och kände henne krama mig.

"Tack så jättemycket Esme, för att du välkomnar mig in i familjen med öppna armar och för att du hjälper Edward och mig med bröllopet, vi uppskattar det så mycket." förklarade jag.

"Det är bara roligt kära du. Låt oss nu gå tillbaka in dit innan Alice kommer hit och börjar klaga på att vi är tråkmånsar." skämtade hon och vi gick mot köket.

"Där är du, kom igen nu, vi måste gå och börja göra dig i ordning." Jag kände Alice ta tag i min arm och dra mig upp för trapporna.

* * *

Jag var påklädd och helt klar att åka. Mitt smink var klart och mitt hår var lockat och noggrant uppsatt i en bulle med hårslingor som hängde. Angela kom hit en liten stund efter alla andra för att hjälpa till att göra mig i ordning.

Jag stod i gästrummet och tittade på mig själv i spegeln. Min klänning satt tight och elegant på mig, jag kunde inte fatta hur perfekt den såg ut **(Bild finns på missstrawberries hemsida. Länk finns på hennes profil.)** Alice satte fast små diamanter överallt i mitt hår och de glänste i ljuset. Renée och Esme hjälpte mig bli klar och klä på mig klänningen, vilket jag var extremt tacksam för och en stund senare åkte vi för att komma till ceremonin och se till att allt var redo.

Jag hörde min mobil ringa och hoppade skrämt till. Jag höll upp min klänning lite och gick till nattduksbordet och tittade vem som ringde.

_Edward._

Jag kände andan fastna i halsen och svalde hårt.

"Hallå?" viskade jag och satte mig ner på sängen.

"Hej Vacker." svarade han och ljudet av hans röst, överaskande nog, lugnade ner mig.

"Hur känner du dig, upphetsad?" frågade jag med ett litet leende.

"Jag kan knappt bärga mig tills jag får se dig." erkände han och det kändes som om jag var i sjunde himlen.

"Jag med, var är du just nu?" frågade jag nyfiket.

"Fortfarande i lägenheten, men vi är på väg att sticka. Kan du fatta att om mindre än två timmar kommer vi vara gifta?" frågade han andlöst.

"Typ, det är overkligt." förklarade jag.

"Jag vet. Titta här, jag måste gå... Emmett och Jasper hotar att slänga ut min telefon genom fönstret. Vi ses snart älskling, jag älskar dig blivande Mrs. Cullen." Jag kunde höra att han log.

"Älskar dig också Mr. Cullen." svarade jag och la på. Jag tittade tillbaka på mig själv och log.

Jag såg en limousin stanna framför huset och dörren öppnades omedelbart. Angela och Alice sprang in, finklädda och med sina buketter och gav mig min.

"Du är så vacker Bella!" utbrast Angela och Alice i kör.

"Tack hörni." svarade jag och Rosalie kom in för att säga till oss att vi var tvungna att åka... _nu._Jag var glad att Rosalies klänning passade henne, vi hade bytt några gånger eftersom hon växte så fort men den passade, som tur var. **(Brudtärnornas klänningar och buketterna finns på missstrawberries profil.)**Vi skulle precis gå innan jag stoppade alla tre.

"Jag vill inte bli helt tårögd och förstöra mitt smink men jag ville bara tacka er tre för att ni är här för mig och för att ha tagit allt mitt strunt de senaste åren. Ni är de bästa vänner jag någonsin kunnat be om och tack så jättemycket för att ni tackade ja till att vara mina brudtärnor och fira den här dagen med mig." avslutade jag och försökte hålla huvudet högt så jag inte skulle börja gråta.

"Gruppkram!" hurrade Alice precis innan vi klev in i limousinen.

* * *

"Vi är framme." tillkännagav chauffören och jag tittade ut för att upptäcka att vi var vid vår destination. Vi hade planerat att ha en utomhusceremoni i den här vackra botaniska parken och det var exakt var vi befann oss nu.

Jag blundade och tog ett djupt andetag och andades sedan ut.

"Kommer du?" frågade Angelas mjuka röst och jag tittade upp och såg att hon väntade på mig.

"Ja." Jag nickade och klev försiktigt ut. Alice och Rosalie fixade till min klänning och Angela slätade ut min slöja.

Jag kunde se att alla redan satt i mitten av parken och dekorationerna Renée och Esme hade gjort var jättefina. Stolarna var vita och stod i raka rader, med rader av fräscha rosor fastbundna. Eftersom det inte var något solsken var det lite mörkt ute, och därför hängde det små tända ljus i träden runtomkring.

Alice visade oss var vi skulle stå, i ett fint vitt tält där det fanns bord och stolar inuti så man kunde bättra på sminket och kolla hur man såg ut innan du gick längs mittgången fram till altaret.

Jag hörde någon harkla sig och såg Charlie stå i tältöppningen i en snygg svart smoking med en liten blomma i ett av knapphålen.

Jag gick fram till honom som gav mig en hård kram.

"Jag kan inte fatta det, min lilla tjej ska gifta sig. Jag är så stolt över dig tjejen, du är vacker." viskade Charlie och kysste mig på kinden.

"Tack pappa." viskade jag tillbaka, och tog tillvara på ögonblicket.

"Det är dags!" skrek Alice och vi ställde oss alla på rad och jag hörde musiken börja spelas.

"Du är så vacker." viskade Rosalie och kramade mig precis innan hon gick ut i mittgången

Charlie sträckte ut sin arm och jag la min arm om hans.

Jag väntade några minuter innan jag hörde Charlie prata.

"Det är vår tur nu, kom igen nu tjejen." sa han och höll min hand med sin andra fria hand.

_Nu gäller det..._

**EPOV:**

Jag stod vid altaret, och väntade på att få se Bella. Alice hade redan passerat och jag såg Jasper titta på henne, det var bara en tidsfråga innan de gifte sig, jag visste det.

Rosalie och Angela hade passerat och jag visste att Bella skulle komma ut vilken sekund som helst nu... men allting gick för långsamt för min smak, jag ville se henne redan nu.

Jag tittade runt på alla och såg att både Esme och Renée grät. Carlisle log och gav mig tummen upp när han såg mig titta på honom och jag log som svar. Jag upptäckte att alla vände sig om och där var hon, vackrare än någonsin.

Hennes hår var lockat och noggrant uppsatt i en lös bulle och klänningen satt perfekt på henne... hon var sagolik. Jag kände mig själv le, hon betydde allt för mig och jag kunde knappt bärga mig förrän jag fick gifta mig med henne.

Jag älskade henne av hela mitt hjärta.

**BPOV:**

Allting var extremt overkligt, alla vände sig om för att se mig gå ner längs mittgången och eftersom jag är jag, blev jag direkt väldigt självmedveten. Jag tittade runt på alla och alla log, mina gamla vänner från college, jobbet, familjemedlemmar och gymnasiekompisar.

Jag tittade runt på alla och sen stannade min blick när den fann _honom._ Min Edward.

Han stod där, och tittade på mig med sitt genuina sneda leende... _mitt_ sneda leende, som _jag _gifte mig med. Jag kunde ha hoppat upp och skrikit precis just nu om det inte var för att alla tittade på mig.

Mina ögon var fixerade på honom hela tiden, inget annat spelade någon roll.

När jag kom fram till honom, gav mig Charlie en snabb kyss på kinden och Edward tog mina händer i sina. Han tittade på mig, med kärlek i ögonen och jag kunde inte dra blicken från honom, inte ens om mitt liv hade hängt på det.

"Jag älskar dig." mimade han med sina läppar och jag kvävde ett skratt.

"Jag älskar dig också." svarade jag på samma sätt.

"Mina damer och herrar, vi har samlats här denna vackra eftermiddag..." började prästen lugnt och det var där det började.

Genom hela hennes tal, tittade jag och Edward bara på varandra och jag kunde känna att han gnuggade lugnande cirklar i mina händer. Jag kunde se våra föräldrar titta spänt på oss, Renée och Esme grät och våra familjemedlemmar och vänner log mot oss. Alice försökte hålla tillbaka sin iver, det kunde man definitivt se och jag svär att jag såg Emmett gråta.

Innan jag visste ordet av, var det Edwards tur att säga sina löften.

"Jag Edward Cullen, tar dig Isabella Swan att bli min älskade hustru. Ända sen du dök upp i mitt liv, har du vänt det upp och ner och visat mig att det finns en sån sak som äkta kärlek. Allting jag är idag är ett resultat av vem du gjorde mig till och jag är en bättre person än jag någonsin trodde att jag skulle bli. Jag lovar att ta hand om dig, vara med dig och älska dig som ingen annan har gjort förut. Jag lovar att alltid finnas där för dig, möta dig halvvägs och skydda dig från skada, även om det är jag själv..." skämtade han och vann ett skratt från alla och mig.

"...jag är förhoppningsvis inte bara din drömman men också din bästa vän och vill vara den du pratar med om alla dina problem och lutar mot när du behöver. Jag kommer alltid att älska dig, för evigt och alltid och jag kommer minnas den här dagen för resten av mitt liv." uttryckte han sig och jag log genom tårfyllda ögon.

Mina löften var inte ens hälften så bra, jämfört med hans. Jag var besviken, men ändå glad över att det var över så fort, och innan jag visste ordet av, var ceremonin nästan över.

Edward trädde försiktigt bröllopsringen på mitt finger, och jag gjorde samma sak.

"Härmed förklarar jag er man och hustru, du kan kyssa bruden." avslutade hon och Edward böjde sig långsamt ner och placerade sina läppar mot mina.

Jag kunde höra alla hurra i bakgrunden och kände Edward le under mina läppar.

"Jag älskar dig Mrs. Cullen." sa han medan han gav mig lätta kyssar.

"Jag älskar dig också Mr. Cullen." Jag skrattade och tog hans hand i min.

Vi gick ner längs mittgången medan alla kastade konfetti på oss och klev in i _vår_ limousin.

Jag fick inte en sekund för mig själv så fort vi kom in i bilen förrän Edward började kyssa mig.

"Ge mig en sekund så jag kan sätta mig ner." skämtade jag och tog av min slöja. Jag var förvånad över att klockan redan var 17.30. Festen skulle börja om en halvtimma så vi hade egentligen inte särskilt mycket tid för oss själva.

"Vad? Kan jag inte kyssa min fru? Jag har inte träffat dig på fem dagar..." påminde han mig med ett oskyldigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Du träffade mig för två dagar sen." påminde jag och flyttade mig närmare honom och kände honom lägga armen om min midja.

"Men ingen vet om det, bara vi." viskade han.

"Och Rosalie." la jag till med ett litet skratt.

"Ja, och Rosalie. Och med tanke på det, berättade hon?" frågade han och jag nickade upphetsat.

"Hey titta, vi är framme." Han pekade mot festen och jag begravde mitt ansikte mot hans bröst.

"Måste vi gå?" gnällde jag och han skrattade åt mig. Jag glodde på honom som svar.

"Älskling, hur mycket jag än vill sno undan dig just nu, skulle vi lämna en himla massa besvikna gäster, precis som en galen pixie vilket inte skulle vara en bra idé." påminde han mig och jag gav upp, och nickade.

Jag tittade upp på honom och kysste honom på läpparna innan jag öppnade dörren.

"En sekund bara." Han stoppade och drog mig tillbaka för ännu en kyss. Jag kunde inte få nog av den här mannen.

"Berättade jag, att du är så vacker?" frågade han.

"Ehm, kanske... men jag skulle inte störas av att få höra det igen." Jag skrattade.

"Då så, du ser helt underbar ut." viskade han under mina läppar.

* * *

Festen såg inte alls ut som jag hade väntat mig. Esme och Renée hade gett salen en total helomvändning och gjort om _allting_. Rummet var målat i en fin gyllene gul och allting inuti matchade, borden, stolarna, besticken... _allting._ Vårt färgtema var lila och guld och de hade tagit med dom i rummet. Det fanns en söt liten ask på bordet till varje gäst med miniglasskor och en fluga och på stod det:

_Bella och Edwards bröllop_

_14 november 2007_

Rummet hade ett panoramafönster med utsikt mot det vackra havet. Alla hade satt sig ner och vi gick mot bordet där vi skulle sitta.

Våra föräldrar var först med sina tal och de hade bestämt sig för att göra det tillsammans.

"Var och en av oss ska säga något snabbt, annars kommer vi stå här hela dagen för att säga alla sakerna vi vill säga till er två nygifta. Charlie och jag vill officiellt välkomna Edward till familjen och vi önskar er båda det bästa av allt i ert äktenskap. Ni två förtjänar att vara lyckliga, mer än någonting i hela världen och vi älskar er båda väldigt mycket. Grattis." sa Charlie och Renée och höjde sina glas. De gick fram till Edward och mig och kramade oss.

"Charlie och Renée har redan sagt det mesta..." börjde Carlisle och alla skrattade.

"Vi skulle vilja välkomna dig ordentligt vår kära Bella in i familjen Cullen. Du är verkligen jättevacker ikväll och vi är så glada att få en dotter till i familjen ikväll. Jag kan knappt fatta att du redan är gift Edward, det känns som det var igår jag gick med dig till din första dag i förskolan och det är häpnadsväckande hur fort tiden går. Vår son, du betyder så mycket för oss och vi hoppas att ni två njuter av era liv som en och har allting ni någonsin drömt om. Till Bella och Edward." utbrast Carlisle och Esme med några tårar och kramade om oss. Jag skålade med Edward och smakade på min champagne.

Servitörerna kom ut med vår första maträtt och ganska snart, var rummet fyllt av samtal och klinkande ljud från bestick. Edward höll min hand genom alla tal och kysste mig då och då.

Brudtärnorna höll små tal om hur glada de var att vi äntligen var gifta och generade så klart mig genom att berätta några skämt som involverade mig vilket bara fick mig att bli alldeles röd i ansiktet.

"De har bara lite kul." påminde Edward mig och jag nickade.

"Jag vet, man kan inte göra något åt det, eller hur?" Jag skrattade tillsammans med honom.

Vi hörde någon som försökte få allas uppmärksamhet och vände oss om och såg vem det var. _Emmett._

Jag tittade skrämt på Edward.

"Oroa dig inte, jag varnade honom." försäkrade han mig och jag kände mig lite lugnare... även om Emmett nästan aldrig gjorde som han blev tillsagd.

"Mina damer och herrar, pojkar och flickor..." började han med en hög röst.

"För er som _inte_ känner mig, är jag Emmett, Edwards äldre och snyggare bror och för er som _gör _det, ber jag om ursäkt. Korkat, bestämde sig Edward för att göra mig till hans best man och som alltid, ska de hålla ett tal, vilket jag uppenbarligen är här för att göra. Ikväll, ska jag inte räkna upp alla pinsamma ögonblick med Bella och Edward... inte för att jag inte vet några... för det gör jag helt klart, utan istället kommer jag ge er två några goda råd. Jag tror inte jag är den som borde ge goda råd, inte ikväll... aldrig någonsin, så lyssna istället på mina visdomsord: " förklarade han och vek upp ett pappersark och började läsa...

"**Edward:**

För det första, bestäm grundreglerna och gör klar vem som bestämmer – gör sen allt hon säger.

För det andra, äktenskap kan jämföras med fotboll... så, var helhjärtat engagerad varje vecka och se till att du gör "mål" varje lördag.

För det tredje, glöm inte, att om du köper blommor till henne, vet hon att du har dåligt samvete, och hon kommer komma ihåg, tills sekunden, då du sist köpte blommor till henne... OCH anledningen!

Och till sist, är det fyra ord du aldrig får glömma, `Du har rätt älskling.´- _alla började skratta._

"**Bella: **_- Jag tittade på honom och nickade._

För dig har jag fyra tips till ett lyckat äktenskap.

En man som kommer behandla dig rätt och alltid stå vid din sida

En man som kommer överösa dig med gåvor och komplimanger

En man som kommer trösta dig under jobbiga stunder

En man som kommer att glädja dig och följa alla dina önskemål." förklarade han och jag nickade, min mage gjorde redan ont efter för mycket skrattande.

"Hur som helst, som de säger `nog är nog´ och jag tror jag ska lyssna på vem som än sa det och avsluta det jag har att säga här ikväll. Jag vill be alla att höja era glas ännu en gång, till Edward och Bella, må livet framför er bli allt ni någonsin drömt om." avslutade han och på slutet var alla fulla av skratt.

"Nu, skulle vi vilja be Bruden och Brudgummen att komma hit för deras första dans som Man och Hustru." DJ:en ropade på oss och jag följde motvilligt med Edward till dansgolvet.

_Fallin´ for you _av _Colbie Callait_ började spelas och jag la armarna om Edwards nacke och la huvudet mot hans bröst.

Sakta, började alla komma mot dansgolvet för att dansa med sina partners.

Edward sjöng mjukt med i sången medan vi långsamt dansade runt. Jag tittade kärleksfullt upp på honom och ställde mig på tårna och kysste honom.

"Jag älskar dig så så mycket." viskade han och la sin panna mot min.

"Jag älskar dig också, för evigt och alltid." Jag blundade och ville inte att det här ögonblicket någonsin skulle ta slut.

Allt för snart var vi bedda att gå tillbaka och sätta oss ner igen.

"Nu, här kommer brudgummen, han har en liten överraskning för bruden, här kommer Edward!" tillkännagav DJ:en och alla började applådera. Jag såg mig omkring efter Edward och såg en vit ridå dras upp och där var han, sittandes vid ett piano... leende mot mig.

"Du inspirerade den här Bella." tillkännagav han innan han började.

Om ord ändå kunde beskriva hur vacker hans vaggvisa var... Jag blundade med ett leende på läpparna och la varje ton han spelade på minnet. Han tittade på mig under hela tiden han spelade och jag kunde inte hjälpa att jag tittade tillbaka på honom. Det var perfekt, _allting_ var så perfekt.

Så fort han hade spelat klart, sprang jag fram till honom och han lyfte upp mig och snurrade runt medan han kysste mig.

"Tack så jättemycket, den var vacker." utbrast jag och såg att alla började gå mot dansgolvet och dansa, för att ge oss lite avskildhet.

"Du var min inspirationskälla för den. Jag har skrivit den ända sen college... jag ville spela den för dig men fann aldrig det rätta ögonblicket förrän nu." Han log.

"Tack så jättemycket, det är den bästa bröllopsgåva någon någonsin skulle kunna få. Jag älskar den." sa jag medan jag strök bort en slinga av hans rufsiga hår, som jag älskade.

"Det var ingen gåva... dina gåvor kommer senare." Han log med glimten i ögat.

"Det spelar ingen roll, det är den bästa saken någon någonsin har gjort eller gett till mig, och ingenting kan slå det." konstaterade jag. Edward log och böjde sig ner och kysste mig mjukt.

Jag tittade runt på alla... de dansade allihopa och hade kul och det var precis så jag ville det skulle vara, att alla hade kul och njöt av bröllopet. Alice och Jasper såg mer kära ut än någonsin och jag kunde knappt bärga mig till deras bröllopsdag, Esme och Carlisle dansade tillsammans och man kunde fortfarande se deras kärlek till varandra precis som man kunde med Renée och Charlie. Emmett och Rosalie dansade och flamsade runt, de såg ut att ha det jättebra. Allt blev till det bättre, ingenting kunde förstöra vår lycka nu.

En av de bästa sakerna med kvällen var att dansa med våra familjer och vänner, vi hade flamsade runt och roade oss, jag kunde inte be om någonting annat än att ha min familj och mina vänner här och dela den här underbara dagen tillsammans med oss två.

Jag kände Edward knacka mig på axeln och peka mot andra sidan rummet. Jag vände mig om för att se vad han tittade på och började skratta.

Emmett och Jasper dansade fågeldansen medan de höll tjejernas buketter.

"Jag tror de har fått lite för mycket att dricka." gissade jag och Edward nickade, han kunde tillslut inte hålla sig längre och började skratta med mig.

Jag gick upp på podiet medan en grupp tjejer samlades bakom mig.

Jag tog min bukett och vände mig om, redo att kasta den mot dem.

"Fem, fyra, tre, två, ett!" hurrade allihopa och jag kastade den bakåt så hårt jag kunde och vände mig om och såg en massa tjejer kasta sig efter den. De hoppade på varandra och man kunde inte se vem som hade fångat den.

Jag såg någon hoppa upp.

"Jag har den!" skrek Alice och alla tittade avundsjukt på henne. Hon gav dem en blick och sprang fram till mig.

"Du vet, jag tror det här är ett tecken... Jasper kommer att fria till mig snart. Jag såg det i en dröm." sluddrade hon medan hon nickade kraftigt.

"Det är jag säker på Al, och jag väntar mig att få vara brudtärna på ditt bröllop." varnade jag.

"Så klart, Belly Welly!" Hon log och vände sig om för att ropa på alla killarna för att se vem som kunde fånga strumpebandet.

_Det_ var extremt pinsamt. Att din make tar av dig ditt strumpeband inför dina föräldrar var definitivt lite generande.

Edward kom upp och kastade det och en massa killar tacklade varandra till golvet och jag såg Jasper fånga det.

"Konstigt, eller hur? Alice fångade buketten och Jasper strumpebandet... det är definitivt ett tecken." sa jag.

"Definitivt." skrattade Edward.

"Allihopa, jag skulle vilja att ni alla går till dansgolvet för kvällens sista dans." ropade DJ:en ut i rummet.

"Jag vill inte att kvällen ska ta slut." viskade jag och tittade upp på Edward som la armarna om min midja och började dansa med mig.

"Inte jag heller. Men vi har för alltid tillsammans med varandra, och jag kommer inte att slösa en minut av det." viskade han och såg mig rakt i ögonen.

"Släpp aldrig taget om mig." viskade jag, och la armarna och hans hals.

"Aldrig." lovade han och långsamt men passionerat, kysste han mig.

**Slut.**

* * *

**A/N: Så, det var det. That's it. Tack alla som har läst! Skriv gärna en rad eller två om vad ni tyckte, och kanske ett tips på en annan fanfic att översätta om ni har någon... Helst klar, och så vill jag att den handlar om Edward och Bella. Jag vet inte hur ofta jag kommer kunna uppdatera, med skola och så, men jag kommer inte glömma er! Jag vet att någon tyckte jag skulle skriva något eget, men jag känner att det skulle ta för mycket tid, det tar inte alls lika lång tid att översätta... Kanske att det ngn gång blir något, jag har några idéer i bakhuvudet...**

**Snälla, reviews!!!:D Jag vet att det finns de som bara läser och inte skriver någonting, men det skulle göra mig glad om man iaf kunde skriva en radhär på det allra sista kapitlet:D**

**KRAMAR!!!**


	31. AN ny fanfic uppe nu!

Hej allihopa!

Först och främst vill jag tacka för alla kommentarer, man blir så glad!

Den här fanfic:en är ju slut, och jag har letat efter en ny att översätta. Hade en på gång ett tag, men blev nekad av författaren, så det blev inget med det. Om det är någon som har tips på någon fanfic jag kan översätta så är det välkommet.

Hur som helst, nu har jag gett mig på att ****

skriva en egen fanfic, på svenska. Den heter _Ett lyckligt slut?_ Och första kapitlet ligger uppe.

Kolla gärna in den och skriv en rad eller två om vad ni tycker... Så får vi se om den ens är värd att fortsätta på :)

Kram!


End file.
